The Price of Love
by onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: When it comes to love how far will you go? There comes a time when there's a price for loving the one you love. Betaed by Jremme (thanks girlie!) This is also a rewrite of "Runaway House" and "Mending a Broken Heart". "Mending a Broken Heart" was nominated on the "Whiteboard Award" in 2009.
1. Here Comes the Godfather

**Chapter 1: Here Comes the Godfather**

**~ 1964~**

A five year-old boy sat alone on a swing set. He had run away from home. The boy didn't know where he should go but somehow he had ended up in the park. He continued to slowly drag his feet so that the swing would move from side to side. Hours went by and the boy's stomach began to growl. He was tempted to go home but he knew once his father came back from overseas that his dad would beat him. He was his dad's favorite toy. Someone to torment and someone to constantly hit without fighting back. He was too scared. It was that very thought that kept him in the park even though he was hungry and very cold. He felt someone sit on the swing next to him and as he looked up he saw that it was his mother.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

The woman stood up and for a minute the boy thought that his mother was about to leave him there but the woman draped a jacket over her son and slowly sat back right down.

"Greg, I know our family isn't perfect but…"

"But what Mom? I can't keep doing this. Dad keeps hitting me and I get the feeling that I've done something to him but I just don't know what. What could I have done to him except being born? Can you tell me mom? Or is that it; I was born and he didn't want me?"

The woman opened her mouth but quickly closed it once again. She knew she needed to think of an answer quickly but what? The boy didn't know what she had done to protect him. She didn't know that he was suffering from her mistakes. Her son was smart but she also wanted to protect him. He was only 5 years old for goodness sake.

"Greg, your father loves you. He may not be perfect but he does love you."

"I don't know Mom. I get the feeling he hates me or he's punishing me for something."

"He's not punishing you. Your father loves you. He drove me here to help me look for you."

"He's back? I thought he would still be with his marine buddies by now? You told him didn't you?"

The woman looked at her son and wondered if she should tell him the truth but at the last second decided not to.

"Yes, I called him and told him. He's your father. He loves you."

"He doesn't love me. He never treated me like his son. He treats my cousins better than he treats me. It's as if I'm not his s…"

It was then that Greg finally realized that his mom was talking about two different people: the man who drove her to the park and the man who Greg called his father. It was also then that the boy realized that the man he called his father was not his father but the other man was. Greg didn't know how to make sense of all of this. As thoughts kept entering his mind, his mom shook him to reality.

"Greg, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm okay."

Greg knew that there was no proof to his theory and he had no choice but to go home. He couldn't stay in the park forever. He was cold and he was hungry.

"Greg, are you ready to come home now?" The boy hesitated for a few seconds and before he could reply his mother continued. "Everything will work out, Greg. I'll talk to you father."

"Okay Mom."

Mother and son stood up from the swings and Mrs. House draped her arm around her son. She kissed him on the forehead and they slowly walked back to the car.

As they neared the vehicle, a man was in the driver's seat. From what Greg could tell, the man was tall and had brown hair. His hair was average length for a man. He wore a black leather jacket that had red and orange coloring around the arms. Greg and his mom reached the car and Mrs. House carefully placed her son on the backseat. She placed a seat belt around him before closing the door. She then went over to the front passenger seat and sat down.

"Greg, I'd like you to meet Mr. James Davidson. He's a friend of the family. He was your dad's best friend when they were kids. He's your god-father."

The man turned around and held out his hand to shake Greg's. It was then that Greg knew that how he had received his middle name. Greg stared at an older version of himself.

It was also then that he realized why his dad constantly beat him. His father couldn't take revenge over his best friend and his wife so he did so with Greg. Again, for the second time that night his mom shook him out of his reverie.

"Greg, don't be rude and shake the man's hand."

Greg extended his hand and shook Mr. Davidson's. The man's hand was warm. It was not like his father's. He slowly drew his hand away and placed it on his lap.

"I didn't get to make dinner yet so we're going out to eat. Your father is meeting us at Ming's Chinese Cuisine."

Sweat and trepidation immediately came over the boy's forehead. His initial reaction was to run away and never come back but there was no turning back; the wheels had already begun to spin. The car came to a full stop and the boy saw that his father's car had already arrived and was parked by the restaurant.

The trio got out of the car and slowly walked over to the restaurant. Greg lagged behind as he saw his mother and Mr. Davidson enter. He stood there trying to make a decision of what to do. He turned around and looked up at the sky and prayed. He felt a tap on his shoulder but as he turned around to see who it was…

Mr. Davidson slowly turned Greg around.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yea. I guess."

"I know John can be a little high tempered but he's a good man. He's saved me numerous times."

"I know who you are. Don't worry. I'm not mad." Greg looked at Mr. Davidson and slowly walked inside the restaurant.

Mr. Davidson knew right then what the boy had said. Greg knew who he was. He walked inside the restaurant and sat down.

"Oh, there you are. We were just about to order." said Blythe House.

He gave Blythe a look. He hoped she understood what he meant but if she didn't he would have to find a proper time and place to talk to her. He hated that he kept lying to his best friend but he felt that if John knew the truth then it would hurt him more than anything since he had always thought he and John were like brothers. It was a betrayal John would never forgive him for. James had no living family. John was his family. James would do everything for John and he knew John would feel the same. He was shook by his reverie by Blythe.

"James, are you alright?" asked Blythe.

"Yes I am. I'm remembering the past."

"The good old days?"

"Yep. Those were the days."

"When are you set to leave?" asked John

"Tonight. I need to be in Chicago in two days."

"What's the new job this time?"

"Don't talk like that John. Do you remember Mike? Well, he knows someone who can sell us motorcycle parts for less. You know how much I wanted to own my own shop."

"I know but I also know that you can be reckless. How much is this going to cost me this time?"

"Can you please be supportive?"

"Of course I can, you're like my baby brother but like a baby brother, you tend to be a little impulsive. So how much, Jimmy?"

"Just $4,000. You can be a silent partner if you want to."

"Okay, but I want monthly reports on the progress of the shop."

"Will do. Thanks John."

"Anytime."

James glanced at Blythe and he realized how badly this would affect John. He suddenly didn't know what to do. He slowly got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Blythe slowly got up and excused herself. She followed James and pulled him to the side.

"What are you up to James?" asked Blythe.

"Sweetheart, I'm not up to anything."

"Don't give me that James! I've known you long enough to know that you are up to something and do not call me sweetheart!"

"Calm down, Blythe."

"Calm down? Calm down…my past lover comes to town for God knows why and you want me to calm down?"

"Alright. Alright, my love. I'll stop."

"Thank you! Ease up on the sentiments."

"What? That has never bothered you before so why now?"

"Greg is very perceptive and I already feel bad about all of this."

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you but I am also married and I have to be realistic as well as honor my vows."

"Um…sweetie it's a little too late for that." Blythe sighed and thought on how to proceed.

"Listen, I am devoted to my family. Maybe if we met before John we would been married by now but I am married to John and I have to respect my vows."

"I know but I can't help how I feel. If I was only ten minutes earlier I would have met you before John."

"You can't do that to yourself. You can't keep thinking what if. What's done is done. We can't change the past."

"A guy can hope but I guess…"

"Guess what?"

As John and Greg waited inside for Blythe, the awkward silence continued to linger.

"Greg, why don't you go check on your mother?"

"Dad, she's fine."

"Just do what I ask and see what is taking so long."

"Dad, Mom can take care of herself."

"Why you ungrateful little brat!"

John took a hold of his son and as he raised his hand up in the air. The clock CHIMED loudly as the big hand and the little hand set letting other customers know that it was now seven o' clock.

James and Blythe continued to talk unknowingly not seeing what was taking place behind them.

"James, you have to stop this please."

"I can't help how I feel, Blythe. I love you and I will always will."

James placed his left hand towards her waist and pulled her close to him. Blythe instinctively leaned towards him as he used his other hand to lift her chin up. James leaned in forward and their mouths touched as they began to passionately kiss. Both constantly dueling each other with their tongues and seeking dominance. Finally, she slowly pulled apart but leaned her forehead against his.

"James…" Blythe sighed.

"Blythe, I love you. Tell me what to do."

"You can't do anything. I love my family."

"How you say something like that to me but kiss me like that?"

"James, I'm not saying I don't love you because I do but I am also married."

"Blythe, then leave him. Please."

"I can't."

"Why not? We could be together."

"Because of Greg."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's my son and deserves the best opportunity I can give him. John can give him that."

"So, you're using John?"

"No. I love John but…"

"But what, Blythe."

As they continued to argue, Greg slowly walked up to them unsure of what to do or say.

"Mom?"

Blythe suddenly turned around to see her son standing there but equally unsure of what to do or say. She walked up to her son as James remained where he was.

"Greg, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad sent me here to come get you."

"Greg, tell your father I will be right there."

"Mom…please."

"Greg."

Blythe stepped closer to her son and saw a red mark against her son's left cheek. She looked behind her towards James. James continued to stand where he was fumbling with his shoes unsure of what to do. Blythe sighed.

"Come on Greg. Let's go back inside. Your godfather was just about to leave."

"Blythe, wait!"

James grabbed her elbow and tried to pull her closer to him.

"James, I've said all I need to say. Please let me go."

"Never, Blythe."

"I don't know what else to say."

Blythe struggled to release her elbow from his strong hold

"Let me go."

"No!"

"Mom, what is going on?" asked Greg

"Nothing, baby. Let's go back inside."

James resigned. He let go of her elbow and Blythe turned around and without saying another word to James walked back inside the restaurant.

"I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You are not just my godfather."

"What do you mean?"

James looked at Greg but didn't say anything. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to Greg.

"Here I think you are going to need this more than I do."

Without another word he looked up towards the restaurant as Blythe looked towards him and then suddenly turned her head back to John. Blythe laughed. Taking it as a sign he slowly turned back towards his motorcycle and hopped right back on.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I am. Listen to me Greg. Protect your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

He started his motorcycle but Greg took hold of his elbow and James turned off the machine. James sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg

James thought for a few minutes. He opened his mouth but then closed it. He finally spoke with a simple sentence.

"Just please do as I ask. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. You love her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me. I may be young but I know what I saw when I walked up to you two."

"Listen kid. Just let it go. You're father is a good man."

Greg scoffed. "Ha. I find that hard to believe."

"Kid, he is a good man but sometimes we do things that are out of our control and sometimes we often have no way of taking it back."

"You're not talking about the same man are you?"

Without saying another word, James turned on the motor and placed his helmet on his head. He turned his head towards the restaurant one more time and sped up towards the street away from the scene before him and his broken heart leaving semblance of what just occurred.

**~2009~**

House walked towards the entrance of the hospital. He knew that this was what he must do but felt scared. He continued to walk until he reached the steps. He turned around and yelled to Wilson.

"Don't forget to feed Steve!" yelled House.

"Don't worry House. I'll take care of him."

Wilson continued to remain standing where he was. Even though he was compelled to walk up to House and drive him out of the hospital, he knew it was something House needed to do. For the sake of his sanity and his life he would have to remain in the psychiatric hospital. House walked up the steps and entered the facility. Wilson went back to his car, climbed inside, and drove away.

Cameron and Chase stood in the middle of the gazebo. They stood in front of their family and friends to say their vows of love and devotion. Their friends, co-workers, and their family congratulated the happy couple.

Cameron stood in a strapless A-line dress and Chase in a matching grey suit. They looked totally in love.

"No second thoughts?" asked Chase

"Nope. I love you."

They smiled at each other lovingly and walked to where a small tent was held for the reception. It was a night of pure romance and happiness.

Foreman danced with Thirteen. Wilson brought one of the pediatrics nurses for his date and Cuddy brought Rachel as hers. Taub brought his wife

At the end of the reception, it was then that Wilson told Cuddy about House. He told Cuddy that House asked him to keep his "problem" a secret. No one was to know where House was.

The night went on and the newlyweds needed to leave for their honeymoon. They were off to Hawaii and then to Australia. Mr. and Mrs. Chase wouldn't be back at PPTH for two months.

The couple needed to leave for the airport so they quickly changed. Cameron was wearing a yellow dress with pink and purple flowers on the hem. The dress was a V-cut dress along the breast line. It was very demure but very sexy. To match her outfit, she wore a cream color wedges. Chase changed into a blue collared shirt with khakis with a brown shoes to match. The group said their goodbyes and the couple got into a car where the driver was to drive them to the airport.

10


	2. The Un-Honeymoon

**Chapter 2: The Un-Honeymoon**

The car stopped at the Newark Airport. The newlyweds Allison Cameron and Robert Chase stepped out of the car. Cameron hesitated and turned towards Chase.

"Robert…"

"Oh no…Allison!"

"Robert, I can't do this. I can't."

"Allison, we're married. We're about to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. For our HONEYMOON, Allison!"

"I'm so sorry but I just can't do this. I've tried for so long but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to love you. I did. I tried because I wanted to make you happy but I couldn't. I am not happy, Robert. I'm not. I haven't been for a while."

"It's him, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? My husband died."

"I wasn't talking about Christopher but he's part of the reason too. I'll always come second or third in your eyes. Now it's House. It's always been House. When are you going to let him go…both of them go?"

"You know I can't let go of Christopher. He was my savior and my love. I had a short time with him but I loved him nonetheless."

"You never told me what you meant by that and I guess I will never know. What about House?"

"I have always loved him. From the first time I met him I felt an ultimate connection with him and gravitated towards him somehow. I can't explain it."

"Are you sure it wasn't lust and infatuation?"

"That's what I thought at first. I thought it was some kind of hero-worship between mentor and student. I knew my feelings must have been some kind of breach of ethics. I just don't know how to explain it. When he touches me it's some kind of spark and passion that never seemed to quench. It's insatiable."

"Ew…more than I ever wanted to know. Wait…you slept with him?"

"No. Never. But my body always gravitated to him. When our lips finally met it was like meeting my other half. I just can't explain it. I wish I could be the person you want me to be but I can't. I'm sorry, Robert."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we are going to have to call the lawyers and ask for an annulment."

"I can do that. What do we do about now?"

"Well, do you want to go?"

"No, I want to go to House."

"Okay, then go. GO! I hope you find your happiness."

"I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"In time I will. Goodbye Allison."

"Goodbye Robert."

As Cameron watched Chase take out his luggage and walk towards the plane, Cameron turned on her phone and dialed a number. She called her lawyer, Jennifer Cox.

"Jen, this is Allison. I couldn't do it. I need you to file an annulment ASAP."

Cameron went back inside the cab and left the airport.

Cameron sat on top of her couch as she pondered what her choice would be. She picked up her mobile and dialed her sister, Rachel Stevens. As she waited for Rachel to pick up she wondered what she would do or say once her sister found out she didn't go on her honeymoon. She would probably guess it.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in a plane to Hawaii?"

"Rach, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I love him. I can't be married to anyone but him."

"Oh Ally. I kind of figured but I wanted you to figure it out yourself. I didn't want to make your decisions for you but I knew your heart wasn't really into this whole marriage. I'm assuming you called Jen already?"

"Yes, Robert is on his way to Hawaii."

"Ally, what do you want?"

"I love House. It's always been him. I just tried to move on but I couldn't."

"Ally, he's an ass. He treats you like crap!"

"Rach, it's only what he tries to hide and protect. He's in so much pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of his exes were involved with his leg. They both went against his wishes. Stacey, his girlfriend was his medical proxy and Lisa Cuddy, our administrative head of the hospital was the one who did the surgery"

"What happened to his leg?"

"He had an infarction in his leg and basically they didn't catch it in time. For three days it was undiagnosed and then on the third he asked to be placed on medically induced coma. Then while he was in a coma, they went behind his back."

"Oh wow! So infarction…isn't that like a heart attack?"

"Yes, but more like in his leg. Basically it's muscle death and right now he takes vicodin in order to help with the pain because there are barely any nerves in his leg."

"Aw! That sounds painful. Does he get any reprieves?"

"Three years ago, when we put him in the medically induced coma he asked to be put on ketamine and it worked for months then he started to feel pain again."

"Oh Damn! Poor man!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I love him so much because despite all of it he tries to go on but seems to keep getting a bad break," Cameron cried.

"Oh wow! Now I see why. Oh wow! You really do love him. Oh Ally, don't cry."

"Yes I do. That's the worst part."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Yes, his childhood."

"Oh no…Ally please tell me it's not like yours."

"Rach, we have so many similarities."

"Oh Ally, I regretted leaving you for college. You were only nine when all of this started."

"Rach, it wasn't your fault."

"It may not have been entirely my fault but I should have stopped it when I found out. It should have stopped it earlier and not when you and Christopher got married."

"Yes, Christopher was my savior and I loved him for that but I love House more."

"I can see that. But I hope you didn't marry him because of Harold."

"In a way I did but I also married him because he needed me as much as I needed him."

"What do you mean?"

"Rach, our parents verbally, physically, and emotionally abused me. I don't know how you were excluded but when you left I was abused…even if it's because I accidentally threw Dad's fake teeth down the toilet. He used the belt to beat me. I get that it was how his parents treated him but it's one of the reasons why I don't trust so easily. While Dad beat me our mother treated me as if I was her punching bag. She used words to constantly attack and I never felt I was ever good enough for them. They didn't even believe me with Harold. I was their daughter and they never felt like I was. You were treated like the golden child while I was treated like trash." Cameron cried harder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never wanted you to feel this way but no matter how I try to convince you otherwise I know I can't. I can only be there for you. Do you still write?"

"Yes I do. It's not as much as I used to but I do. I wrote more about Harold."

"I noticed you don't call him uncle."

"Well, why should I? He abused me along with our parents."

"I know but…" Cameron interrupted Rachel before she could finish her sentence.

"No buts, Rachel! The man used to come to my room and molest me and feel me up and grind up against me to the point where I could feel his hard penis! I was nine years old! When I was older he would drug my food and I would wake up naked while he was above me. Do you know I don't even know what happened during it all? I have no memory. I don't even know if it was before nine. Damn it, Rachel! This family scarred me for life!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Rachel cried.

"I know you are. You know what made it worse? Aunt Catherine didn't even believe me. She thought I was trying to steal her man! How disgusting is that! He was my uncle for God sakes! My uncle! I could never do that to family!"

"I know you didn't. I know you never chose this. I believed you. I'm sorry I never told them."

"I know I told you not to say anything. It was partially my fault for not saying anything."

"You were a child! You were confused and didn't understand. When we were younger the psychologist told our family to protect you because you were so naïve and Harold took advantage of it all. That was not right! Have you gotten therapy yet?"

"With what? I can barely afford my apartment and then there're my student loans."

"I told you I would help you pay your student loans. I know Christopher left you money but he also left you medical bills."

"Yes he did. He got inheritance from his grandmother but it was not enough since his grandfather spent it all."

"So why don't you let me help you?"

"I want to do it myself. You know I've always been independent ever since I married Christopher."

"Yes, but please think it over."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

"I am not married and don't have kids so I can easily help you. You're my baby sister so I want to help."

"We have more siblings you know."

"Yes but it's not like they are reaching out to us and you're my only family! Do you think after what our family did to you I would reach out to them?"

"No, but I didn't want you to lose them just because of me."

"You never asked but I also didn't want to abandon you and I know you need me."

"Do you think about them?"

"Yes I do but then when I do I get frustrated and angry so not often."

"I know what you mean. I sometimes wonder but then I remember all that happened."

"Do you still get nightmares or night terrors?"

"Sometimes…I wake up and cry. I have become so OCD that I feel the need to lock to double check the door and lock my room before going to sleep and even then I feel I am never safe. The worst part about it was the fact that he used to give me money and gifts like I was his whore! I felt so dirty. I guess that's why I have this OCD."

"I get it now. You need to talk to someone about this."

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

"No, I mean a professional."

"I feel like they will judge me or not believe me."

"Sweetheart, you have a bad case of depression and PTSD. I highly doubt the professional will think you are lying or making this up."

"Well, how am I going to pay for it?"

"Don't you have a therapist at work?"

"I do but I don't want my co-workers to know this. It's private."

"I get it. Why don't I see if one of my co-workers knows someone in New Jersey and we'll see how it goes okay?"

"Okay, Rach."

"I just worry about you."

"And I worry about House."

"I know you do. It's what you do for those you love."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why this happened to me but then I realized that this has to have happened to me for a reason."

"I agree. I know you no longer believe in God but I know despite all of this, God protected you too. I believe that he doesn't give us challenges we can't face."

"I don't but thanks! I just hope I'll finally have someone to love all of me, to accept all of me without doubt or fear. Robert asked me today why I never told him about why we don't talk to our family. He caught me screaming one time but I couldn't tell him because I know once I do it will change the way he views me."

"Oh honey!"

"I'm afraid to be touched, Rach. I start shaking when people touch me and if I'm shoved in weird situations."

"I know. You told me that you don't do that with House."

"No. He makes me feel loved, protected, and safe."

"I guess I get why Robert was so frustrated. He felt he never truly had you."

"I know and I feel bad for that but the heart wants what it wants. I feel like I played with him and it wasn't fair."

"Sweetheart, you didn't do it on purpose. You just acted on your heart and I think he understands that."

"I know. I loved him but I just couldn't love him the way he wanted."

"You mean…not like you love House?"

"Yes, I mean despite all his hardships he is determined to live his life the way he wants to."

"What do you mean? You mentioned his leg and the similarities of your childhood." Cameron hesitated and took a breath before speaking again.

"His father…"

"What about his father?"

"His father verbally and physically abused him all his life."

"What? Slow down."

"Okay, I overheard this story while he was talking to patient a while ago. I know it was wrong but I was passing by from the park to the hospital and I heard him tell her. I left soon after. I felt like I was intruding."

"Okay, what story."

"He said there were times where his father would beat him and that sometimes he would force House to lay on a bathtub full of ice for a long time. Then I heard he said that there was one time where his father would lock him out of the house to sleep in a tent in winter! IN WINTER, Rach! What man would do that to his son?" Cameron began crying again.

"Wow! You two are really similar and really meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"From what you told me you two are very similar. Your experiences and the way you two gravitate to each other. Then there's the fact that the both of you distrust people but seem to lean into each other in a way."

"In what way? We barely tell each other things."

"You don't but in a way a simple touch can mean more than words."

"I guess you have a point. But what do I do now?"

"Why don't you just go with the flow?"

"What do you mean?"

"See how things go from now on. How long 'til Robert comes back?"

"He comes back in a month. What do I do with House, Rach?"

"What I mean is talk to him and then let fate decide from there. From what I can tell he has feelings for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"A man does not look at you like that unless he feels something. The fact that he touches you the way he does is not professional either. It's borderline harassment but then again it's also hot the way you two move."

"You just said I should file a harassment suit on my ex-boss…not that he doesn't get sued. He gets lawsuits daily. I should know; I used to check his mail but…"

"That's another thing. He's aggressive towards you and borderline territorial."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, let's try this. What did he say when you told him about Robert's proposal?"

"He didn't really say but his face was so sad and heartbroken…then it became really hard and indifferent."

"Ooh…definitely territorial and jealous."

"You think so?"

"Yes so."

"So what do I do?"

"Like I said, talk to him tomorrow. If you want you can call him after you hang up with me and ask if you two can meet up."

"He's not really the type to meet up. He's more likely to avoid those situations."

"Hm! You two are way too similar and different at the same time. It's scary."

"O…k. So, I should call him but what if he doesn't pick up?"

"Then leave a message."

"Okay, I'll try that now."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thanks Rach. I'll call you afterward okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Cameron ended the conversation with Rachel and dialed another number. She waited for the phone to ring. Within the third ring, it picked up.

"Hey, House. I need to talk to you."

"Cameron, hey, I thought you were on your honeymoon," replied James Wilson.

"I couldn't go, Wilson. I just couldn't." Wilson sighed.

"Cameron, what are you trying to say?"

"I love House. I have always loved him. I spoke to my attorney and asked her to file an annulment ASAP."

"Oh Damn!"

"Wait a second…I called House's phone. Where is he? Is he okay?" Cameron's voice began to quiver with every word until finally it was barely audible.

"Cameron, listen…"

"Tell me what happened to him, Wilson. TELL ME WILSON!" Cameron began to get frustrated and fearful for the man she loved.

"Cameron, calm down."

"Don't call me to calm down!"

"I sometimes wonder about you but then again House loves you and you two seem to fit each other rather well."

"You are the second person who said that."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"My sister, Rachel. She told me the same thing."

"Hm! The sister…she seems smart."

"I'll set you two up later but seriously what is going on?"

"Okay, Cameron I need you to calm down."

"That is the second time you told me to calm down. WILSON! What is going on?"

"You two really are a match made in heaven."

"Stop stalling, Wilson. What is going on?"

"Okay, promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?!"

"Cameron, promise me!"

"I can't make the promise so just tell me." Wilson sighed

"Okay…"

"I'm waiting."

"Jeez…you are so pushy. Reminds me of your counterpart."

"Alright, I get it. He's my soul mate. Just tell me already."

"Okay, Cameron…earlier today I drove House to the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital."

"You did what?! What possessed you to do that?"

"Cameron, he was having schizophrenic symptoms. He was having hallucinations and delusions."

"What?"

"Yes, I think it was all the vicodin consumption. He was having hallucinations about things and so today we went to Cuddy and told her. Following that conversation he admitted himself to the facility."

"Wilson, is he okay?"

"He is physically but mentally…"

"Well, I'm going to visit him tomorrow. I love him."

"You can't for forty-eight hours."

"Why?"

"For detox and acclimation to the facility."

"I don't care. I'm going to go. Whether you go with me tomorrow or not I'm going."

"Cameron, listen to reason."

"Fuck reason! I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"Cameron, how are you even going to do that? You're not a relative."

"I'll call Rachel. She has connections. She was going to check to see if one of her colleagues can treat me anyway."

"What?"

"Never mind that. In or out, Wilson."

"Why am I always looking after people?"

"Because you are the Boy-Wonder oncologist and you care!"

"I swear you are too much like him."

"Yeah yeah. In or out."

"Yes, but I want you to call your sister first. I don't want to drive all the way over and not be let in."

"Fine. I'll call her now."

"Cameron, wait…"

"What?"

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"You do what you can for those you love."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"It's about time he found someone who loves all of him."

"I do and I won't let him stay there unless need be and if he needs help I'll make sure he gets the best."

"Damn! I would hate to see who will piss you off when it comes to House because there will be no stopping you."

"Nothing will!"

"Good."

"I'll see what Rachel says and I'll get back to you."

"Okay, Cameron. Take care and talk to you soon. Bye."

"Okay, Wilson. Thanks! Bye." Cameron ended the call.

House was on top of his bed looking up at the ceiling. He looked at the wall on the clock and saw that it was after seven. He sighed.

"I guess she should be in Hawaii by now having plenty of sex with the wombat. I mean it's not like she will wait forever for a man like me." A loud voice echoed in the background.

"Why would she want a drug addicted old cripple like you when she can have a young virile man who can give her more than you could!" echoed the voice

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"You know it's true."

"Just leave me alone." A loud banging from outside his room echoed.

"You in there! Quiet!"

The loud voice spoke again as the loud banging ceased.

"See! Even they know you are worthless!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" The door suddenly opened and two heavily built men tried to restrain House. They injected a sedative and the medicine took effect. House closed his eyes.

13


	3. And So It Begins

**Chapter 3: And so it begins…**

Despite wanting to call back Rachel after ending an exhausting call with Wilson, Cameron passed out right on top of her couch. After departing from the airport, she came to her apartment but did not make it to her bedroom. She awoke unsure of what had happened and suddenly it all came rushing back to her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed her sister. She waited impatiently for Rachel to pick up and when she did she spoke so fast that it was almost impossible for her sister to pick up.

"Oh thank God you are awake, Rach! You have to help me! House is in a psychiatric hospital! You have to help me!" Cameron's words were all jumbled and she didn't pause to take a breath.

"Okay, you need to breathe and calm down!"

"What is it with people trying to tell me to calm down?!"

"Because you tend to freak out at the drop of a hat?"

"Don't start with me, Rach! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, I'll help you but first you have to tell me what happened because I barely got what you were saying. All I got out of it was House, which explains the outburst. You do tend to be protective when it comes to him."

"Alright, I get it. I'm head over heels."

"Yes but we love you anyway. So now explain to me what is going on. It's barely eight."

"I called House like you advised me to but…" Cameron cried harder.

"Sweetie, you are scaring me. Take a breath and go slower. Okay?"

"Okay. I called House like you said and when the phone picked up it was his best friend, Wilson, who answered the phone."

"Why did he have House's phone?"

"Because House won't be needing it for a while."

"Now you are being cryptic. Explain, please."

"Because House checked himself into the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital."

"What? Why?"

"According to Wilson, House was having delusions and hallucinations because of his extensive use of Vicodin."

"Whoa! So he's having Schizophrenic symptoms?"

"Yes, he told Wilson and Cuddy that he was seeing things and it's the reason why he had to be sent to the facility."

"Whoa!"

"Is that all you are going to say?!" Cameron began to pace back and forth in her tiny living room. She was worried over House and Rachel was not making it easier on her by acting so evasive. It only frustrated her and scared her even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit shocked that's all. I don't know what to say. I'm so flabbergasted."

"I know but I want to see him."

"But you just said he was admitted yesterday?"

"Yes, but can't you pull strings so I can see him today?"

"Ally, I'm sorry I can't do that. They have these policies for a reason."

"I don't give a fuck if he's de-toxing or whatever reason they may be for having a forty-eight to seventy-two hour lock up. I want to see him!"

"Ally, please be reasonable. I know you love him but you have to let him de-tox. He wouldn't want you to see him that way."

"I don't care. I want to see him."

"Ally, stop acting like a child who had her candy taken away!"

"Rach, if you were me what would you have done?" Rachel sighed realizing her younger sister had a point.

"Exactly what you are now. I'll tell you what. I'll make some calls. You are lucky I went to school with the Director of that facility. He owes me favors. I can't ask any specifics because of professional ethics but I'll see what I can do."

"I want whoever works with him to be the best. I want him to recover faster."

"Sweetheart, you know faster is not always better. You know that right? In therapy they go by how much the individual progresses."

"I know but I just want to see him and have him in my arms. Is that wrong?"

"No, Sweetie it's not but you can't rush these things. He needs help…actually so do you. That reminds me I spoke to a colleague of mine. He has a colleague that will be sympathetic and kind to your plight. Her name is Josephine Landon. Her number is…" Rachel gave Cameron the number.

"Oh Rach, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so very much."

"You are welcome. Listen, I want you to get some rest and eat something. I know how you are when you're worried and depressed; you won't eat so I'm asking you to eat something and to try to sleep."

"I'll do my best."

"Maybe Dr. Landon can suggest sleeping pills for you. God knows you need them. You barely sleep without waking up to nightmares and night terrors."

"That might be a good idea, Rach. You know how much I don't sleep and now that House is in that facility, I doubt I will sleep at all."

"Why don't you call Josephine Landon and get an appointment ASAP then get some rest. I worry so much about you and your body is so ragged. I can tell from your voice. You are not working right?"

"Yes. Robert and I took off for the honeymoon…the honeymoon that I didn't go on."

"Well, what are you going to do until you go back to work?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, sleep on it and then tomorrow we'll see if we can see your man."

"He's not mine."

"Oh yes he is."

"Are you going to beat up people who will try to take him away from me?"

"You bet your ass I will! You're my baby sister and if I have to kick people's asses to make you happy then so be it. He makes you happy and I'll do what I can to make sure you get that happiness!"

"Wow. Thank you, Rach."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too, Rach."

"Ally, I need to call up the director and you need to call Dr. Landon. Please promise me you will call?"

"I'll call as soon as I end this call and then I'll call Jen afterwards."

"Okay, I'll call you later to check up on you. Please rest and eat."

"Okay, I promise. Bye."

"Bye, Ally." Rachel ended the call. Cameron entered a new number into her cell phone and waited for the other person to pick up. Unfortunately, the voicemail picked up.

"Hello. You have reached Dr. Josephine Landon. I am unavailable right now. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911 otherwise please wait for the end of this voicemail to leave your message. If you seek immediate answers to your questions please dial "1" and it will direct you to the on-call professional. At the end of this message, please leave your name and number. Have a wonderful day! Thank you."

"Hello Dr. Landon, My name is Dr. Allison Cameron. I was referred to you recently by my sister's colleague. Could you please call me back at your earliest convenience? I would like to set up an appointment as soon as possible. Thank you and have a wonderful day." Cameron gave Dr. Landon her number and hung up.

After calling Dr. Landon, Cameron decided to call her lawyer, Jen Cox. She wanted to expedite the process ASAP. She waited again for the other person to pick up. After the third ring, a voice came on.

"This is Jen Cox. How can I help you?" Jen Cox answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Jen, this is Allison Cameron."

"Oh hi Allison. I received your call and as for your request I just finished up the forms for the annulment. I was just about to FED-EX them to you. I'm assuming you are at home not at the hospital?"

"Yes, thank you! I will be home all day. The other reason I'm calling is to give you the address of the hotel in California where Robert is staying." Cameron gave the address.

"Oh wow! You really want this expedited then?"

"Oh yes. Very much so."

"Is there a particular reason why?"

"It's just that I realized I made a mistake saying yes from the beginning."

"Oh yes. I remember now. Ally, you and I have been friends for a long time now and I know you like the back of my hand. It's because of a certain abrasive doctor isn't it?"

"Am I that transparent?" Jen laughed.

"Yes, Sweetheart. When it comes to him you are and he is similar with you. He tries to hide it well but when you are a lawyer and have a knack at pin-pointing liars I know for a fact that he is in love with you."

"How?"

"Remember when I came to visit you in the ER that one time and he came strolling over to you supposedly because he was just bored. I knew something was up."

"What do you mean?"

"You know for doctors you two can be so dense."

"Huh?"

"Ally, the man stared at you and refused to take his eyes of you. Then when I asked him how he felt about you he tried to deny it like it was nothing. He and I both knew he was lying then."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you needed to figure it out yourself. I can't influence your decisions for you."

"And so it seems I'm stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean? Why don't you talk to him now?"

"Because he admitted himself to Princeton Psychiatric Hospital yesterday."

"Whoa! I'm so shocked! What happened?"

"From what I heard he was hallucinating and seeing delusions so he asked Wilson to drive him. Both Cuddy and Wilson think it's because of his intake of Vicodin. He takes too much."

"You told me he is not a drug addict!"

"He's not. He's just in constant pain."

"Girl, you are really in love with this man!"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him for all his faults and flaws and accept him for who he is."

"Because he doesn't need to be changed. A person cannot be changed. They either become worse versions or better versions of themselves as time goes by and they evolve."

"That's deep but it's actually logical. So which do you think he is?"

"I think House overall is a good man who has been dealt a bad hand in his life."

"Oh Girl, you are way over the deep end."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Oh no! I'm just a romantic; you know that. I'm envious that you feel that way over a man and I have a feeling he feels the same for you. It won't be long before you two get together."

"Even though he's in the facility right now?"

"Yes, even though he's in the facility right now."

"You have so much hope for me but none for yourself. One day you'll find someone who will sweep you off your feet."

"Thanks! I just hope it's soon. My biological clock is ticking." Cameron laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Ally, you know it's true. We are not getting younger."

"Don't I know it Jen."

"So how are you right now?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to do right now and I have to figure out if I want to sign a new lease or leave this apartment. I just remembered that I decided against signing a new lease because Robert bought a house and well…you know how that story ended."

"Yes, I do. Why don't you think about it or talk to your landlord? If those don't work out you can stay with me. You know I have extra rooms. It will be like college again before you married Christopher."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jen!"

"No problem, Sweetheart. Listen I have to go and send this off to you and Robert. I'm going to have pay more for the shipping to Robert though."

"I'm sorry Jen. I forgot about that."

"It's okay. What are best friends for…besides when you and your man have kids you can name the kid after me." Cameron laughed.

"We'll see about that. I'm sure House would say a few words about that."

"I highly doubt that. My cousin tends to be a little weird over things he doesn't have a say on."

"Don't I know it."

"Listen Aunt Blythe always did say even when he was a kid he was hard-headed. He always had to go his own pace and his own way. You'll be good with him. You'll put his feet on the ground."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so. When I was a kid, I knew something was up because of the way he was. It was like he was always running because of his fears."

"I never truly saw it that way."

"It's just the way Uncle John treated him. He was hard on him."

"Yes, I know. The first time I met your aunt and uncle I figured automatically that House and his father did not have a good relationship. He resents him very much."

"Yes he does and rightly so."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Allison Cameron. I know you know."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ally, don't lie to me. I know you know."

"Okay, I know he suffered emotional and physical abuse by his father, alright? I'm sorry but I feel like it wasn't my place to say something."

"Ally, like it or not you are already family. Aunt Blythe even told me so."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ally, my aunt knows very well how you two feel about each other. We just had to wait to see how long until you both realized it."

"Oh damn! Are we that transparent?"

"Yes. I mean every time I am on the phone with Aunt Blythe her questions always go to you two."

"What questions?"

"Oh…um…"

"Jen…spill it!"

"Alright alright. She always asked, 'Did my son finally sweep Ally off her feet yet? I'm not getting any younger and I need to spoil my grandkids before I die. Do I need to hit him over the head for his stupidity? I mean it's been six years! How long does he need before he realizes he can't live without her?'" Cameron and Jen laughed together soon after the last word was said.

"She did not! That is hilarious!"

"Hun, like it or not that is your future mother-in-law."

"We are not even engaged yet and you two are planning grandkids. Please tell me you two are not going to plan my wedding and honeymoon?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Oh no! You didn't?"

"Well, you know I'm a romantic and well, you two are the only ones interesting enough in my dull dreary life."

"Oh, my goodness! Good Grief! What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I've always had a thing for Robert."

"Oh…my…God! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I saw how he felt about you and I didn't want to cause a rift."

"Jen, don't be silly! If you have said something earlier on you would have been at the altar and you would have been on that honeymoon with him by now."

"Huh?"

"Jen, he thought you were hot even though House told him to leave you alone."

"Oh…"

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Well…"

"You are a bit obtuse when it comes to your own love life."

"Don't I know it."

"What do I do?"

"That is up to you. I just want you to be happy. How long have you in love with him?"

"What?"

"You heard me? How long?"

"Since the day I first met him."

"Jen, that was 6 years ago."

"I know but I was afraid."

"Well fear is a great motivator and a great hindrance."

"Very true."

"I just don't want to rush him."

"Well just let him take the lead then."

"When does he ever let anyone take the lead?"

"Good point."

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

"Would it be too early to call him?"

"Time-wise, well…it's only ten o'clock in the morning. It's a six hour difference from EST."

"Oh okay. But I mean to call him up for a date?" Cameron was shocked.

"Wow."

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I mean I love him but I am not in love with him. I mean I think I just never really felt that spark, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Ally, you know it's okay to feel hurt if he starts dating. It doesn't make you less human."

"I know. It's just that I am the one ending a marriage that did not even last twenty-four hours."

"Even so, you said it yourself you loved him."

"Yes, I do but I love House more."

"I know you do."

"You know what...go ahead. You two deserve to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I may not be who he needs but you might be."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You just really love my cousin."

"Yes, I do."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

"You two were lucky to find each other."

"Thank you."

"Listen, Ally, I really have to go."

"Okay. Thanks Jen. Go get him."

"Thanks! Take care of my cousin."

"I will. Bye Jen. See you soon."

"Bye Ally." Jen ended the call. Cameron suddenly felt so tired. She just spent two and half hours on the phone. Looking down at her phone she realized her battery needed to be charged. She plugged her charger into her phone and picked up her landline. She ordered a mushroom ravioli from the Italian restaurant. It might not be Café Spoleto, where she and House had their disastrous date six years ago but it would have to do. Hopefully she could get him to take her there once again. Even with the date ending badly it still held great memories for her and the dinner was delicious. She waited thirty minutes for the food to be delivered and quickly ate it. She didn't realize she was so hungry…then she realized she hadn't eaten since before the wedding. After finishing her lunch she went to her bedroom to lie down. Her eyes drooped low and her dreams slowly turned to House like they always had ever since she had met him. 

Wilson was in office and was just finishing up a file when the sound of a phone began to ring shrilly. Looking up from the file he realized it was neither his office phone nor his cell phone. It came from House's phone. Wilson checked the number and realized it was Blythe House. He pondered what he should do and decided to pick up after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Oh Greg, thank God you answered your phone. I've been trying to call your office phone, house phone, and now your cell phone for days now."

"Blythe. It's not Greg. It's James."

"What is going on? Where is Greg? Where is my son?"

"Blythe, I'm sorry to tell you this but Greg admitted himself to the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"He wasn't feeling well and he came to me and Lisa a few days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"He told us that he was hallucinating and seeing delusions. We think it was because of his overuse of his pain medication."

"Oh, my God. Is he okay?! Is my son okay?!"

"I'm not sure. You know that leg of his has been bothering him for years now and his intake has been skyrocketing for years now. It finally caught up with him."

"Well how long will he be there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm actually looking up about CIPA's nerve cells."

"What do you mean, James?"

"Well, a few years ago there was a patient of his from whom Greg wanted to grab some of the spinal nerve cells to see if he could attach them to his leg. Apparently, there was some research pertaining to spinal nerve biopsy where he might be able to walk pain free. But due to ethical reasons he didn't want to approach the patient. I'm actually researching to see if there are some CIPA patients who would be willing to donate some to Greg."

"What is CIPA?"

"It means 'Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis' basically there are some people who do not feel pain what so ever because of this disease."

"So if you are successful of obtaining someone then all we need to do is convince Greg to do the surgery?"

"Yes. That's correct…but you know how stubborn your son is."

"Oh yeah, I do. I mean he's been in love with Ally for six years and Jen and I have a bet of how long it will be before he caves. So far I think Jen is winning. She said around six years."

"You mean Allison Cameron?"

"Oh, yes. She and my niece, Jen Cox, have been best friends since they were in their teens so when I saw Allison as one of his fellows I was shocked. I just didn't want to say anything without shocking Greg. You and I know how well he handles shock let alone those who know his family. Greg never knew how tied Ally is to our family. It's like she was born to be a part of this family from the get-go. Ally never met Greg back then because Greg always avoided family gatherings and from what I gathered Ally did too. Something troublesome, I think, happened to that girl. Those two are too similar but so different. It's very scary."

"Whoa…I told her that last night when she decided not to go on her honeymoon. She decided she couldn't live without him and told me she contacted her lawyer. She freaked out when she found out about him too so if anyone could convince him it would be her. He's very much in love with her…then again so is she."

"And so it would seem. I saw the way they looked into each other's eyes."

"Oh, yes and very protective too."

"You notice that too?"

"Yes. I get the feeling Chase only wanted to marry her because it was out of convenience more than love."

"Well, that would be good news for Jen then."

"Huh. Why is that?"

"Because my niece Jen has been in love with him for six years ever since she met him years ago and was heartbroken when she heard Robert proposed."

"Whoa! Your family doesn't do anything easy, eh?" Blythe laughed.

"Yes. It would seem so…" Blythe suddenly cried.

"Blythe? What's wrong?"

"It's John. He passed away a few days ago. He had a heart attack. That's why I've been trying to get a hold of Greg. I didn't even know he was sick."

"What? I'm so sorry, Blythe."

"Thank you, James, but now what do I do? I need my son and he won't be able to attend the funeral."

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to do about that either considering House never had a good relationship with his father."

"Well, I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"That John House wasn't his father but James Davidson was."

"What?"

"Yes, I had an affair with Greg's biological father who is actually his considered his Godfather."

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I'm not judging but I'm just in shock."

"It's okay, James."

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow. I was hoping he would be available to fly out today to Virginia."

"I'm sorry Blythe but I don't think that will be possible."

"I guess so."

"Listen Blythe, I know I'm not Greg but would it be okay if I came?"

"That's not necessary James. I mean it's only a small service filled mostly with his military friends."

"Are you sure? It's not any trouble."

"No, it's okay. Listen, James I have to call Jen too. I've been trying to call her for days too. She doesn't know."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Well, actually can you help me find an apartment?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of moving closer to Greg."

"Why not live with Greg for now?"

"I highly doubt Greg would want his mother living with him…especially once he gets together with Ally."

"I would assume that's true."

"Yes, so I need to go and call Jen and see if she can come to the funeral tomorrow."

"Okay, Blythe. My condolences and prayers are with you and your family. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. I'll go check with Bonnie, my ex-wife. She and I are on friendly terms and she's a great realtor. I'm sure she knows of some apartments or something that's available."

"Thank you James and goodbye." Blythe ended the call.

Jen had just FED-EXed both copies of the annulment papers to both Cameron and Chase when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and realized it was her Aunt Blythe.

"Hey, Aunt Blythe."

"Oh, thank God I have finally reached you. I've been trying to call you for days."

"What's wrong, Auntie?"

"It's your uncle."

"What the hell did the asshole do now?"

Blythe cried.

"Aunt Blythe what's wrong?"

"It's John. He died of a heart attack."

15


	4. The Call that Changes Everything

**A/N: **I am deeply sorry for the long wait. Real life got in the way but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to all my readers. This chapter is betaed by labellebeaucoup. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Call that Changes Everything **

Cameron was sleeping on her bed when she heard her cell phone ringing from the other room. Waking up she tried to feel her surroundings. For a moment, she was unsure where she was or what day it was. Her eyes scanned the room realizing that it was in fact her apartment and that she was in fact in her bedroom. Suddenly for a moment the ringing stopped only to pick right back up. Cameron dashed to the other room fearing it might be something wrong. She thought it was somehow linked to House…if only she knew how close she was to that feeling. She unplugged her phone and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Ally…"

"Jen? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Blythe called me today. She told me that…" Jen suddenly felt tears run down her face as she started to cry.

"Jen? Tell me what's wrong? What did Blythe say? Is she okay?"

"Blythe's fine. It's John…" Jen cried harder and Cameron didn't know what to do.

"What about John?"

"He's dead. He died of a heart attack a few days ago. Aunt Blythe called me last night but I couldn't call you till today…with everything that has been going on. I couldn't do that to you."

"Jen, you know I love you and care about you. You shouldn't have to do that."

"I know but I felt I had to. You've been through enough and plus I just couldn't come to terms with it all. I mean John was always strong you know?"

"Yes I know. So when is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow...late afternoon actually. Aunt Blythe changed it from today to tomorrow when I couldn't find a flight that late. I was wondering…"

"Of course…I'll go with you."

"I knew you would…"

Suddenly a knock was behind the door and Cameron went to answer the door. As she opened the door, it revealed Jen Cox on the other side. Her eyes opened wide in shock but she quickly ushered her in and closed the door. They both hung up their phone and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I drove here late last night. I asked Aunt Blythe if she could push the funeral one day knowing you would want to be there. "

"Of course I would no matter what their differences were John was still House's father and a part of your family. Of course I would be there…if nothing more as support to you."

"I think you are coming for another reason." Just as Cameron was about to ask the question there was another knock on the door.

"Wow! I'm popular today." She went to answer the door and it revealed James Wilson and her sister Rachel Stevens.

"Cameron, I came here today to tell you about House's father but I ran across this beautiful woman here."

"I know about John, Wilson. Jen is here too. She's in the living room." Wilson and Rachel came in the apartment.

"Are you going to introduce us?" asked Rachel

"Rachel, this is James Wilson, House's best friend…"

"His only friend…as he would often say." Interrupted Wilson

"That's not true and you know it. But anyway, Wilson this is my older sister Rachel."

"Oh…the famous, James Wilson! It's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise…so Cameron spoke about me? Good things I hope." Wilson and Rachel continued to flirt while Cameron smiled as the couple was oblivious to everything around them. If House would be here he would try to bet how long Wilson and Rachel would end up together. She would have to tell him soon but in any case, Cameron believed it would not take long now that they had met.

"Hey! Why am I being ignored! I come here from New York and Jimmy here is flirting with Rach and I'm here wondering when I can get a word in." laughed Jen.

"Hi Jen." Both Rachel and Wilson spoke at the same time. The four suddenly burst out laughing.

"Alright then…"

"Jen was about to tell me why I had another reason for going."

"Going where?" asked Wilson.

"To Virginia for John's funeral. Aunt Blythe moved it to tomorrow so I booked a flight for Ally and I and quickly drove here."

"And you knew so quickly that Ally would go?" asked Rachel

"You know she will do anything for House. He doesn't even have to ask and she will do it for him." Replied Wilson.

"Thank you! That's your answer, Ally!"

"Thanks…"

"So when is the flight?"

"Around 8pm. I figured we have to be at the airport at 6pm just in case even though it's domestic. Airports in general are a pain…figured better safe than sorry. We'll be there within five to six hours."

"Okay, so I should pack then. But wait…what are you two doing here?" Cameron pointed at Wilson and Rachel.

"Oh I took my vacation time and decided to check up on my little sister. I told them there was a family emergency so they gave me two weeks off but in exchange I would be on-call for just this weekend as well every weekend when I come back."

"I wanted to check up on you as well, Cameron and to inform you about John House."

"Oh…okay. Rach, I'm sorry I won't be here but as you can see I have to fly to Virginia."

"Oh…that's okay I'll just come with you…if that is okay with you?" Rachel looked at Jen.

"Rach, you know you don't have to ask. You are also family. I was going to ask you too but you are so busy these days."

"I'm sorry…these cases are a bit draining. I've actually decided to take two weeks off. Apparently, my partners agree it was long overdue."

"Oh fuck yea it was long overdue! You never take a vacation and you haven't visited me in years and how long since you've visited Ally here and you live in Philadelphia?"

"I know I know. It's the life of a psychologist. Now I'm making up for it. Can I see your tickets? I'm going to call the airline and see if they have available seats." Jen handed Rachel the tickets.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on going myself but Blythe assured me it was okay and now that I've thought about it maybe it would be a good idea to visit Blythe…to pay my respects as well." Wilson looked as Rachel as he was speaking the last word. Rachel was busy on the phone with the airline.

"Sure that's the only reason?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You noticed it too?"

"Oh yea…you should have seen them when I opened the door. They could not stop looking at each other."

"Hey, we are standing right here you know?" exclaimed Rachel. She was about to ask Cameron a question when she heard both Jen and her sister talk about Wilson and herself.

"Uh…huh. Sure, Rach. So what is it you needed?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your dresses?"

"Of course you can."

"Rachel, were you able to book a flight because I was wondering if there was another seat available?"

"I'm on hold but I'll check to see if there is another available." A voice on Rachel's cell phone came back on and Rachel moved to another area of the apartment for privacy. She came back a few minutes later. "I was able to acquire two seats from the same flight but we won't be seating next to Jen and Ally."

"Oh that's a shame…" replied Wilson. He looked at Cameron who was smirking and smiling at him.

"Perfect." whispered Cameron and Jen. Wilson gave his credit card to Rachel who insisted on purchasing their plane tickets.

"Thank you, James…for the tickets."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do…" Both Wilson and Rachel continue to look at each other. They were drawn to each other. As their bodies neared closer, each looking at each other's lips, they were interrupted by the clearing of the Jen's voice and Rachel quickly turned her head to the direction of the noise. She blushed and quickly moved away from Wilson. Rachel went inside Cameron's bedroom opting to look for a dress for the funeral while Wilson went to the kitchen. Cameron and Jen immediately began to talk about the couple.

"Whoa! Those two are like freaking magnets."

"I know what you mean…"

"I guess you do."

"So what are we going to do with them?"

"Nothing, Rachel is my sister and Wilson is my friend. Besides I don't think it will take long before they are together…although he's Wilson. I may have to speak to him about hurting her."

"Exactly! Those two are perfect for each other but Wilson is on his what…fourth marriage?

"Whoa! Who said anything about marriage? They haven't even been on a date yet."

"Who are we talking about?" asked Wilson as he returned from the kitchen.

"Oh…Ally and House." Wilson did not really believe what the two women were talking about but decided to ignore it for now.

"Cameron, I hope you don't mind I went and grabbed a bottle of water. I was suddenly thirsty."

"I bet you were…" whispered Jen. Cameron smirked. Wilson was oblivious to it all.

"That's fine, Wilson." Cameron shrugged her shoulders as she told Wilson this. Wilson looked toward Cameron's bedroom mentally hoping for Rachel to come out. It was like Rachel was hiding from him.

Rachel didn't know what to think or what to say. She was so confused. She never felt this way before. She tried to keep busy hoping that she would not have to deal with what had just transpired a few minutes ago but alas it was not the case when both Jen and Cameron walked in the bedroom.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Cameron

"Yea…I think so. I just never felt like that before. I mean when you used to tell me things about what went over with you and House, I thought you were insane but now that I have experienced it for myself I believe you."

"They were a bit insane…" replied Jen.

"Don't I know it…those two were out of control."

"Hey, when did we start talking about House and I? We were talking about you and Wilson."

"But yours is easier than mine."

"Honey, you only think it's easy right now but I know you have met my cousin. Nothing about him is ever easy and it seems our Ally here is willingly wanting to be with him."

"The things we do for love…"

"UH…Huh! Now we get to the juicy stuff! So what do you really feel, Rach?"

"I don't honestly know, Ally. I feel differently around him. I can't describe it. It's like I'm drawn to him. There's some kind of pull trying to bring me closer to him. Is that weird?"

"Honestly, no! It's how I've always felt with Greg. If his stupid head didn't interfere…"

"Oh Yes. My cousin does tend to over think." Responded Jen

"You think? He is so stubborn!" replied Cameron

"Look who is talking! Ally, we grew up together and you are just as stubborn as he is."

"I know right. Let's face it you and my cousin are perfect for one another." Just as Cameron was about to reply to Jen's comment, Wilson came into the room.

"Who are perfect for one another?"

"Oh…Ally and Greg of course, Jimmy! DUH!"

"Oh God! You and Greg are really related aren't you?"

"Unfortunately yes. You don't agree then?" All the sudden all the women yelled at him.

"James, how could you?"

"Wilson!"

"Is that really how you feel, James?" Asked Rachel "Of course not. You all just jumped into conclusions. How did I not see this coming? Greg and his relatives always do this to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Smirked Jen. Everyone began to leave the apartment..all except Jen and Ally as Ally pulled on Jen's elbow.

"You totally did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes. Those two need an ice breaker. It was getting too tense."

"It seemed we have our work cut out for us."

"Oh yea. Those two are determined to stay away. I have a feeling what the problem is but I just need to confirm it before we do anything."

"Oh. I love a good matchmaking."

"Now we have to go before something happens." Just as the words came out, they heard yelling outside the bedroom.

Wilson and Rachel Cameron continued to look at each other, both determined not to say anything. It was Rachel who seemed to break the silence first.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Yes. I did but then again you can't really trust what I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I don't know how much your sister told you about me but I have a bad track record with women."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, don't play coy! If House was here he would say something like you'll be the next Mrs. James Wilson…with me using HDA with women to lure them, date them and then marry them. Somehow I can't just break up with them I have to marry them first then cheat on them before cutting them loose."

"So you're a play boy is that what you're trying to tell me? Well, you're not getting a chance to do that with me if that was you're trying to say. And what the fuck is HDA?"

"I didn't say that. I barely know you. HDA is Hope,Dreams and Aspirations."

"So you trick women into telling them what they want and then use it against them? This just keeps getting worse."

"Why do you insist on thinking the worst about me? Am I that horrible?"

"Hey, you're the one who was telling me how you pick up women!" yelled Rachel.

"I didn't mean it that way. Oh jeez!"

"What?!"

"Am I just going to make you angrier?"

"Because you're being an ass!" Cameron and Jen entered the room while the yelling continued on between the couple.

"I am not. I'm just…"

"Wilson! Enough."

"What?"

"You are making it worse. Enough already!" With one look towards Rachel, Wilson walked away and towards the door. He opened the door and left. Cameron and Jen looked at Rachel who still had her eyes towards the door.

Wilson stood in front of the door and stared at the knob for a few minutes. He pondered on turning the knob back. He released the knob but instead put both hands against the door. He leaned his whole body against it. For a few minutes he did so and then he left the complex.

Inside Cameron's Apartment, Rachel walked towards the door, put her hands against it, and leaned her body into the door. A few minutes later she backed away and looked down. After composing herself, she took a breath and turned around. Cameron and Jen looked at each other before walking closer to Rachel and pulling her into a three-way hug. As they each pulled away slowly, Rachel began to slowly cry. Cameron and Jen pulled her into another hug.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron

"What is wrong with me?" asked Rachel

"What do you mean? What did you and Jimmy talk about?" asked Jen

"Rach, what happened?"

"He basically implied that the only way I was ever going to get together with him was because he was going to trick me into being married to him. Who says that?"

"Huh?"

"What does that mean, Rach?"

"He started sprouting off about HDA and then said that's how he gets women. He proceeded to tell me he doesn't break up with them but instead marries them."

"What the…fuck? Why would he say that? That idiot!" asked Cameron

"I've known Jimmy for years and I just don't get why he would say that. Are you sure that was what he said?" asked Jen

"I'm going to talk to him later. What possessed him to say that is beyond me? I have a feeling I know why he said that though." Replied Cameron

"I don't know. He was looking at me funny and all of a sudden he started acting weird."

"Oh Damn!"

"What do you mean, Ally?"

"Ally, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Jen

"Yep. It makes sense. Why else would he do this?"

"But why?"

"Because he's in love and he's afraid."

"That idiot!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"He's been spending too much time with my cousin."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Ally. You know my cousin has issues!"

"Don't we all?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Seriously! This dialogue between the two of you is interesting but incredibly annoying! What the heck is going on?"

"You know for someone who studied psychology and treats patients you would think you would pick this up." Replied Cameron

"I know right. I would have thought she would do reverse psychology on his ass."

"Hm! That would have been funny! Can you picture both their faces?"

"I know right. It would have been hilarious!"

"Har har! Enough picking fun on me and tell me what is going on!"

"Obviously we need to break it down for her, Jen. I think her emotions are clouding her rationality and judgment."

"I think so too, Ally. Look at you, Ally! All psychological! Do you want to start or should I?"

"Very funny, Jen." Cameron turned to her sister and began to speak. "Rach, Wilson is in love with you!"

"What? Huh? No! He's not in love with me!"

"Oh God! She's just as bad as he is." Replied Jen

"I know right. Denial! Rach, stop psyching yourself out!"

"What are you two talking about Jen?"

"Rach, you and Wilson need to stop psyching yourselves out and just let go."

"What?"

"Rach, STOP! Stop being afraid" Rachel cries.

"I can't…help…it! Ally, you know…you and I never had good…track…records with relationships." Hiccupped Rachel.

"Oh God! You four are perfect for each other!"

"Look who is talking. You and Robert are in the same boat as us, Jen" replied Cameron

"Fine…"

"Rach, I know what happened to our parents but that doesn't mean you should close yourself off with every relationship there is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rach, all your life you put up walls because of how our childhoods were."

"I know, Ally. I can't help it. It's a defense mechanism thing."

"I know it is but look what it has gotten us. Fear is a powerful motivator but it can also hinder us as well."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Rach, if you don't stop this now, you'll grow up lonely and angry. Sorry, Ally."

"It's okay. It is what it is."

"Rachel, tell me how you feel."

"I think I love him, girls. I know it's weird but I do. Is that weird?"

"No, because we all have felt it. Ally with Greg and Robert with me."

"So what do I do?"

"Do you want to do anything?"

"No…Yes. I don't know. I just don't get him."

"Rach, most people are like that with the opposite. We often don't get what they are trying to convey until we talk to them about it all. We can't assume or presume what's right nor can we judge their past mistakes before entering into the new one. Rach, most of us are not mind readers like Edward Cullen. We actually have to speak in order to figure out what the fuck happened."

"Jen is right, big sister. You were always guiding me and protecting me when we were kids. Now, please listen to me. I know you are scared and I know you are confused but you have to give love a chance or end up alone. Listen, you can't be Greg and push all those people who love you away. You have to go for it."

"Ally, I know but I'm so scared."

"How about this, why don't you just try getting to know him first? Don't just interrogate him but genuinely ask him what he is like."

"Jen, that's a good plan. I think I will try that but what do I say? He makes me so nervous and weary at the same time."

"Well, just take it slow, Rach and whatever you do, do not analyze him or you'll psych yourself out over this whole thing before this thing even starts. You often do this without realizing it and it sometimes is your downfall."

"OMG! When did you two decide to tag team and treat me like one of my patients?"

"Well, Rach you seemed like you needed it."

"Was I that bad?"

"Yes, the both of you were. I mean you two were just standing there trying not to look at each other but you were. It was really weird."

"You mean pathetic."

"You said it not me."

"Alright, alright. What do we do now?" "I don't know about you but I need to pack. You two are all packed but I need to pack." Cameron began walking back towards her bedroom and the girls followed her.

As Cameron packed, she and the other girls continued to tell each other what they missed since they last talked.

"So yea, I still can't believe how ditzy your cousin is." Said Rachel.

"I know right. I mean I love Blythe but her niece is beyond slow. I'm starting to wonder about her mental state at this point." Replied Cameron.

"Don't get me started, the girl asked me what 50% of a hundred was while she was looking at a price tag marked 50%. Did I forget to mention how the signs listed all the original prices right below followed by what it would be afterwards? I mean it's as if she is not using her brain or she's on something." Replied Jen.

"She probably is. I still can't believe she went up to a stranger's car and started yelling at this poor lady while she had a toddler inside the car. What is wrong with her?" asked Rachel.

"No, I love the story where she was standing in front of the car and peering inside her own car saying look, "this car has the same stuff as I do. It even has that hotdog figurine on top of the antenna. The car even had the bobble heads in front of the dash." Responded Jen.

"How long was it again until she realized it was her own car? Asked Cameron.

"I think around 10 minutes. I remember you and I were standing there looking at her like she was crazy, Ally. We were so embarrassed."

"Oh yea! I can't believe she did that. Where does she get these ideas from?" Asked Cameron.

"I don't know but this is the same girl who tripped on the same pothole for the entire five years she was attending college." Replied Jen.

"I still can't believe she graduated college. I mean from what you two tell me it's a miracle she passed and graduated." Replied Rachel.

"I know right. I think that's why there were so many people attending her college graduation because they couldn't believe she had finished." Said Jen.

"And they called me slow. Just for being blonde. I mean seriously! I worked my way to getting my license. What was her major again?"

"I think it was political science or liberal arts or something. What does it matter? She and her husband opened up a restaurant and they are doing okay."

"I really hope she doesn't handle the math part."

"OMG! That is hilarious! I hope so too."

"Please tell me she'll be there."

"Yep. She loved John even though John was annoyed at her. She did everything to please him. I think there is this rumor that John had an affair with Jessica."

"She's Blythe's younger sister."

"OMG! This family just keeps getting better and better. So let me guess she thinks that John was her father but we don't know since Jessica was a slut right?"

"Yep. Jessica told her that but John was convinced it wasn't him but more like Steven who did it or was it James."

"James?"

"Yep. James Davidson. He's Greg's real father and the love of Blythe's life."

"OMG! John is not Greg's real father?"

"Nope. Mom told me when I was 16 and I think Ally found out the same time from Blythe right, Ally?"

"Yep. Blythe always knew I loved Greg and knew how he felt about me so she would tell me stories. I guess it was her way of soothing my heart and softening what Greg would do when he would try to drive me away and in a way it worked."

"So what changed?"

"I realized that I could not allow him to do that anymore. The more he pushed his feelings away the harder it was for the both of us. It only angered and frustrated us both."

"How do you think he's going to feel when you tell him that?"

"He'll be angry and try to say I'm trying to control or change him but I'm not budging. He's stuck with me."

"God you two are so stubborn!"

"Tell me about it! Try living with her for years."

"I did. For four years remember? College?"

"Oh right…"

"Yes. You and Greg…"

"What?"

"You two are more similar than you two realize."

"How so?"

"OMG! Jen, I think I know what you mean. I totally agree."

"I know right. No wonder it took them this long to get together."

"I know what you mean. These two are scarily similar but at the same time different."

As Jen and Rachel continued to have the conversation, Cameron looked on as if unsure of what to do or say. As she was about to interrupt, a loud KNOCK was heard from her front door. Cameron got up from her bed and walked from her bedroom, towards her hallway and to the foray. She opened the door to find a FED-Ex courier with a large brown envelope. Ironically, the man recognized Jenifer Cox and simply nodded hello. Cameron took the envelope and opened it. She quickly looked at her companions and perused her documents. She quickly signed it and gave it back to the package handler. Jen approached the messenger.

"I want you to make sure that fed-ex overnights this to Dr. Robert Chase." Jen quickly walked over to the kitchen nook, grabbed the notepad that was next to the phone, and quickly wrote down Chase's address. She tore the page and gave it to the messenger. "Here is the address. I want you to make sure this is properly delivered or ELSE."

"Yes. Ms. Cox. I understand. I will personally handle it and see it to it right away. I will email you the confirmation number as soon as I have finished the process. Should I make sure it is a signed parcel?"

"Yes. Please do. Make sure only he will be the one to sign for it and add extra so that deliverer will have an new envelope. Dr. Chase can peruse it and then he will sign it and give it back to the delivery person."

"Okay. No problem. May I suggest something, Ms. Cox?"

"Sure thing. Ben."

"Why not email a copy of the documents to Dr. Chase so that he can peruse and then so when the real documents come he will just need to sign? It would be a quicker process."

"That's not a bad idea, Jen. I say go for it." Exclaimed Rachel.

"Alright. Thank you, Ben." The boy left and Jen walked to where her belongings were and she opened up her laptop. She looked under scanned documents. She had scanned a copy for Cameron but in hindsight didn't think to an email copy to Chase as well. She quickly emailed the document with a quick message to read it over and if he had any questions to ask her. Cameron and Rachel both looked at each other as Jen emailed Chase. They were both looking at Jen and were smirking. It was at that moment Jen looked up from her computer screen.

"What?"

"Is that all you are going to write him?" asked Rachel

"What do you mean? Is there something I am missing?"Jen tried to think if she forgot anything. She reread her message and clicked send.

Cameron and Rachel looked at one another for a moment but then turned towards Jen. The confused woman looked at her companions and tried really hard to figure out what they meant. Her face began to shift as Jen began to realize with great trepidation what the two women meant. She looked uneasy towards them as she didn't know what to say.

"Listen, you don't have to write anything if you don't want to whether you are ready or not, Jen. We were just joshing with you. I know you are scared. We all are, but if I learned anything it's that love and time do not stop just because we are afraid. Let me ask you something, when you found out I was engaged to Robert what did you feel?"

"I was heartbroken and I knew then I couldn't tell you or him how I really felt. I felt trapped and confused. I felt lost. I didn't know what to do. It was like a part of me was ripped from me and I didn't know how to mend it back together."

"Yea…I think I know what you mean by that. So, you know where I am going with this right? I'm hoping you do. Listen, I love you and I am not trying to push you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just trying to give you advice."

"I know you are not, Ally. I know you are just trying to help me but I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do. I don't know how he feels about me and I am afraid of rejection."

"OOOH…the big bad-ass lawyer is afraid of a little thing called love? Come on, Jen. You graduated top of your class in Yale University and when people believed that you could not what did you do? Tell me what did you do?" replied Rachel.

"I worked harder and tougher. I proved that I could do it. I proved that I could accomplish my dreams even if I only make the first step."

"Exactly. Now, you're one step closer to being partner of the firm. Now, it seems that you are two different people. You are not that Jen. It's like you've reverted back to this scared little girl."

"Thank you, Doctor for the analysis. I'm just afraid that this will be all a dream and I'll wake up in a few minutes in my bed with tears falling down my cheeks."

"Take a chance and from the words of 'Basil King, 'Be Bold and the Mighty Forces Will Come to Your Aid.' Don't be afraid and allow love in. You never know what will happen."

"Is that what you are going to do, Ally? I mean the quote seemed to fit you more than it did me."

"It fit all of us actually but yes I do agree with Jen."

"We are talking about Jen here and it's not gang up on Ally day." The two women looked at Cameron. They gave her a look. Cameron hesitated. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She thought for a moment and then proceeded to try again.

"In response to the question, I am not sure. I love him. I do but I feel like we have so much to deal with before we talk about where we are or where we could be. He's not even in a place where I can talk to him right now."

As if fate were working to help them, the phone rang. The three women looked at one another to see whose phone it could be.

"It isn't mine. They sent me home remember?" declared Cameron

"Mine is on vibrate." Replied Jen.

"Oh…it's mine. I am on-call this weekend in exchange for this little adventure." Rachel excused herself to answer the phone. She went into Cameron's bedroom for privacy. She closed the door and answered her phone.

Cameron and Jen turned to one another and then turned back to the bedroom. After a moment, they turned back to one another.

"Listen, I know all three of us are scared but if anyone deserves happiness it is you Ally. You deserve it after everything that happened. Are you going to tell Greg about your past?"

"I know there is so much House and I need to talk about but for now I have to put that part of the conversation in the back of my mind. At least for now I have to wait. It's not like I am deliberately trying to keep it a secret but for now he needs to be better. His drug addiction is out of control and if we ever have a chance I need him to make sure he gives this treatment the best he can. All I can do is hope and believe he will."

"If you talk to him and make him believe. If you give him an incentive, Ally. What more of an incentive than love? You two love each other so believe in that love. Both of you need to trust in that."

"OMG! This is what Rachel and I mean. This message applies to all of us too. All three of us. Just believe too Jen."

"I know. I know. I am just unsure when the appropriate moment to bring up my feelings is and what I should do to prove it."

"I get what you mean. Just wait until he gets back. He was supposed to be on our honeymoon. We were supposed to go to Hawaii but I changed it to Australia."

"He told you." Cameron nodded. Cameron looked down feeling suddenly feeling more guilty.

"Ally, listen. It is what it is."

"I just feel guilty. I broke his heart. When he called and left me a message earlier, it made me cry because of how much pain I caused him."

"Listen, I think he knew from the beginning but he just didn't want to believe it. He was infatuated with you but I think he wasn't in love with you. You're a good person but I think you wanted comfort. You're scared. You've always been selfless. I mean really, did you even tell Robert that you didn't want to go to Hawaii?"

"I liked it but it felt wrong you know?"

"Oh…you didn't want to go with him. You wanted to go with House." Cameron suddenly felt a little flushed. She refused to look up. She was nervous and embarrassed.

"Oh Ally. It's okay. You dreamed of going on vacations with House. It's actually very cute." Jen snickered.

"Hardy har har. Laugh at my expense. I'll remember that when things change between you and Robert."

"Go right ahead." The two women laughed and leaned into each other as they continued to laugh over the irony of their situation.

Rachel was sitting on Cameron's bed as she listened to Dr. Michael Patrickson speak to her about the situation in his facility.

"Listen Rach, I trust you. I am just wondering about the ethics and rules that I would be breaking."

"I know but I think it would help both of them out if they did talk to one another. How is he?"

"He is detoxing but damn, Rach. What was he taking?"

"From what I heard from Ally, he was taking six pills or more of vicodin and she said when his leg pain was excruciating he would inject himself with morphine."

"Is he out of his mind? He could have overdosed and died. I'm starting to see where the problem lies. He self-medicates and compensates for what lacks in his life doesn't he?"

"From what Ally tells me I think so. He is incredibly depressed. I know he drinks too."

"Oh dear Lord. Is there no end to this? He was screaming and hallucinating and we had to sedate him because he was having delusions."

"Oh dear God! Well, I know the root of it has to do with his step-father, John. From what I heard from Jen, his cousin, John abused him physically, emotionally, and psychologically."

"I figured something happened in his life." Right then, someone tapped him in the shoulder. Rachel heard bits and pieces.

"Listen Rach, I have to go. I really shouldn't do this but I have a feeling that this might actually do them good or it would be bad for them. I'm taking a chance because I trust you, Rachel."

"Thank you, Mike. Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Just don't let me regret it." The call ended and Rachel looked down at her phone. She put it down on the bed next to her and plopped herself down on the bed. She closed her eyes and laid there for a few minutes. Her phone suddenly rang once again and without looking she answered her phone.

"Doctor Rachel Stevens"

"Rachel Elizabeth Stevens, it's been a month since I spoke to you." Rachel quickly sat up and massaged her temples. She felt a migraine coming on.

"Hello Mother. What do you need?"

"Do not talk to me that way. I expected it from your Allison but not from you. I called to check up on you and this is how you speak to me?"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"That's better. Listen, I need…"

"I knew it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You never call me unless you need something. How much is it this time?"

"I expected this from your sister but not you. After everything you have done this is how you treat me."

"Mother, I do not have time to deal with you right now."

"I am your mother. I demand respect."

"In blood only but let's face it you and I both know that you have never been maternal to Ally and I."

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"What's the matter Mother? Can't handle the truth?"

"I swear you and your sister. What did I do wrong?"

"Mother, you and I both know that ever since you found out…"

"Don't even mention about those lies of your sister's. It's in the past."

"It is the past and it is the future, Mother. You betrayed your daughter…"

"I did no such thing. She is a liar. She makes a mess over her life all on her own."

"If you are going to bash Ally then I am going to hang up. Goodbye, Mother." She hung up the phone and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. She lied back down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. She allowed more tears to come down her face as she realized that her family drama is one big mess.

Cameron and Jen looked at one another and wondered if one of them should go into the room to check on Rachel. Before they could make a decision, there was a knock on the door. Cameron looked into the peek hole and realized it was Wilson. She opened the door and ushered him in.

"Hey Cameron. I left my bags in the car. I figured I should leave it in there for long-term parking just in case."

"Okay. Thanks Wilson. Let me get my bags. It's in my room." She walked towards her room and saw her sister on her bed.

"Rach? Wilson is here."

"Okay…I'll be there in a minute."

"Rach, what's wrong?" Cameron sat down on the bed near Rachel's head. Rachel sat up once again and looked at her sister.

"Our sweet mother was on the phone…"

"Oh…and what did she have to say?"

"Oh Ally." She suddenly cried harder. "I don't understand why they have to be this way. I mean. I just don't understand why our family is the way it is. I mean they couldn't even support you. Hell, they didn't even believe you."

"Rach, our family is just one of those families who were not meant to be close. They distrust one another and try to one up one another. We are lucky that we are not like them."

"Oh Ally. I am so sorry about what happened. Did you call Dr. Landon?"

"Yes, I did but I only got a message."

"I want you to promise to try to work with her. I want you to move past this and be healthier. You and House need it and in order to do so, you need to work on yourself too."

"I will try Rach. You're right. It is not just House who needs to stop hiding from the past and making excuses. We need to work on ourselves to allow for a better future and if we don't we won't survive."

"Yes. After everything, you and he do need that. You need each other. Ally, I have a feeling Mother will be calling us when we get to Virginia. I'm preparing you because she may be calling you too."

"What do you mean?" Rachel told her sister what transpired over the conversation she had with their mother and as the words continued to come out of her mouth, she looked at her sister. Her sister's face looked troubled and unsure. She continued to look down and saw tears falling down her sister's jeans. Rachel used her index finger to lift her sister's face.

"Oh Ally."

"It shouldn't bother me anymore but it does."

"I know it does. They don't know if they will ever see anything more than their misconceptions and misconstrued perceptions but that's the thing, sweetie. You don't have to give them more ammunition. You can be more."

"I know. I'm just sad. You know I had hoped that they might change their minds after a while but I guess not."

"Oh sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with hoping and wanting things to be different. I'm sorry it had to be this way. You know I love you right? You know I'll always be here for you?" She kissed her sister on the forehead as she waited for her reply.

"I know you do. You have always taken care of me. Even when I was younger you stayed closer until I left for college. I was incredibly grateful for that."

"Of course. You're family. I just wished our family would see it that way."

"I wish it too but they can't. They…" Before Cameron could finish her sentence, Jen and Wilson knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?" asked Wilson. Cameron and Rachel looked at Jen. The three women seemed to have a silent conversation as they all remained silent. Wilson looked at the three of them and debated if he should leave and give them a moment. After a pregnant pause, he got his answer.

"Hey Wilson. I'm sorry for the delay." Cameron got up from the bed and moved to where her two suitcases were. She turned to her sister. "Rach, I packed some of your clothes too. I wasn't sure if you brought anything with you so I went ahead and packed some of the clothes you left behind here."

"Thanks, Ally. That will be fine. I will just be a moment. Excuse me." She slowly walked to the bathroom

"Is everything okay? You two look upset, Cameron. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just family drama."

"You know if you need anything you only need to ask. House would kill me if something happened to you."

"Thanks, Wilson" Just then, the door opened and Rachel came out of the bathroom. She was better composed as she stood next to her sister.

"Ally, you might want to fix yourself up."

"What?"

"Sis, your face is red and there's snot coming out of your face." She turned to Wilson "We still have time before we leave right?" Wilson looked at Rachel and nodded his head. "See, go ahead. Take a quick shower."

"Okay." Cameron walked towards the bathroom and she slowly moved to close the door. She was hesitant. She turned to each person and each gave her a small nod. She closed the door and the sound of the water from the shower reverberated through the quiet apartment.

"Thanks. She needed time to compose herself. I spoke to the director and he is willing to allow us in. I forgot what time did you book the flight?"

"Our flight are booked for 9 tonight. It is non-stop. I contacted Blythe who said Joyce would be picking us up when we land. The flight is about 2 hours."

"Oh great. Thanks." Rachel looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She realized how much time flew and they skipped lunch. She turned towards the bathroom door and wondered if her sister had anything to eat today. She turned to Jen and she too realized the dilemma.

"Um…Jimmy, do you think we could stop somewhere?" asked Jen

"What's wrong?" She looked down at her watch and then glanced at the door trying to convey to the man what she meant but he did not understand.

"I don't think Ally had anything to eat all day and maybe we can have dinner as well."

"We can get take out and maybe get a ruben for Greg? We can eat there while we see how he is."

"I'm not sure if that is allowed because they might think we are trying to slip him something. I'll give the director a heads up so let me call." Rachel quickly moved out of the room and called the director. She quickly spoke to him and asked. She walked back into the bedroom after her call. She stood in front of Jen and Wilson.

"He said he will allow it and will tell the staff just in case they suspect." stated Rachel

"Okay. I'll call it in now so we can pick it up on the way. What do you ladies want to get?"

"I'll have a chicken cheese steak with fried onions, ketchup, peppers, and mushrooms in them." Replied Jen

"OOH…I'll have a chicken parmesan sub." Replied Rachel

"Hm! I'll order a spinach artichoke wrap." Wilson turned to Rachel. "Do you know what your sister would want?" The door opened and Cameron came out wrapped in a robe.

"Ally, what do you want for dinner and don't give me you are not hungry because I know you didn't eat anything all day?" Asked Rachel

"Um…I guess I'll have a hot Chile grilled cheese sandwich." Cameron turned to Wilson. "It is from that restaurant you usually order in right?"

"Yes. It is. Okay...do you want fries with that?" They all snickered as they left Cameron to dress. After a few minutes she came out in an oyster tank top and light blue jeans topped with a light pink slouch cardigan with two front pockets. She added a small studded pink earring with a pink feather necklace and pink flats. She had one a touch of tinted moisturizer and a little lip-gloss and mascara. She blow dried her hair, allowing natural loose curls to fall on the front. She pulled on her over beige crossbody bag. She walked out of her room. They stared at her for a moment and one by one filed out of the apartment. Cameron picked up her apartment keys on the way out and turned to lock her apartment door. They went inside Wilson's car with Jen in the passenger seat and Rachel and Cameron in the back. They picked up the food and drove to the facility.

Princeton Psychiatric Hospital – House's Room

House lied on his bed as the door opened and the orderly named Jefferson Madden came into his room.

"You are needed at the front."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just do as you are told and walk to the lounge." The orderly left the room before House could answer. House thought for a moment. He was baffled but was curious. He slowly walked out of his small room and saw what awaited him.

"Hello Greg." House stood there as his cousin, Jen stepped forward and placed her arms around House. Greg stared into Cameron and vice versa. Both were unwilling to say something to one another. House's beautiful cerulean eyes first turned surprised then fear then all of a sudden completely cold. Cameron shook out of fear and looked down. She didn't expect anything less as she broke both their hearts with her actions. She slowly met his eyes as his following statement was directed at her.

"Shouldn't you be in your honeymoon with the Wombat?" he sneered at Cameron.


	5. Be Brave

**This is betaed by Labellebeaucoup (Thanks!). Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Be Brave**

Cameron continued to stare at House but could not respond back to his statement. The other people in the group continued to stare at the couple unsure of what to do or say. Rachel moved closer to her sister and took her hand. House's persistent stare immobilized her and it was only when Rachel took her hand that she moved. She squeezed Rachel's hand hard and it was only when Rachel winced that she eased the pressure.

"Sorry." Cameron whispered. She felt small and insecure and she literally wanted to run away from it all. Rachel leaned into Cameron's ear.

"Calm down, Ally. It's okay. Just breathe," whispered Rachel, "In and out. Good girl." Wilson and Jen looked at Cameron with great concern. Rachel looked at Jen as Rachel led her sister to the chairs.

The room had several long tables that aligned horizontally. There were three different rows that were arranged the same way as the first table. There were multiple chairs that were placed with the table on the left and right side.

Jen went to hug her cousin and proceeded to sit on the other side of Cameron. Wilson looked at House and proceeded to give him a hug. He too went to sit down on the other side of the table the women had picked out. House sat right next to him directly in front of Cameron. He looked directly at her but Cameron had her face down, intent on not looking at the man she desperately loved. It was Jen who interrupted the tension.

"Greg, we came here to tell you that John died and we are all on our way to Virginia. We are going to catch the red-eye flight after we leave here. We wanted to come and talk to you in person as well as check to see how you are."

"What do you mean we? Who is this?" As he pointed to Rachel. "And what is she doing here?" He pointed at Cameron and directed his statement to her. "You have not answered my question."

"You watch how you speak to my sister, House. You have put her through enough and she doesn't need this from another person who claims to love her. Another person who she loves to hurt her once more. I'm sick and tired of all this. I am sick and tired of people assuming they can treat you this way and get away with it! Damn it! It's not right!"

"Rachel, it's okay. He has a right to be angry. I don't belong here." As she stood up, both Jen and Rachel brought her back down.

"Don't listen to him, Ally. His bark is worse than his bite. You know that." Jen replied.

"What do you mean?" asked House.

"Rachel, don't. Please. Not like this." Cameron begged.

"No, Ally. I've had it. I can't take it anymore. First it is our own family who betrayed us by taking Hal's side when he started to abuse you when you were as young as seven years old. We don't even know how old you truly were because half the time you were drugged up. Then this continued until you were seventeen when I caught him once again raping you. Our family picks that pig over you and calls you a slut?! I'm supposed to be a good little daughter and abandon my baby sister who was the victim? I raised you Ally. I have raised you since as long as I can remember because let's face it; our parents were never parental figures. I shouldn't have been surprised. When I pulled the asshole from you, you tried to act like it was your fault when it wasn't. It never was, sweetie. You grew up too quickly and you lost your innocence because our parents did not protect you. It's not right at all. I'm tired of it. Then you fall in love with this dumbass," As she points at House, "And the first chance he gets he breaks your heart and basically pushes you to Robert even though you could not love or see him in your future. I am supposed to sit back while all of this is happening? I don't think so. Ally, you don't sleep and you barely eat. I am done. I am done. And you!" As she points to House once more, "Better get your shit together or I will rain on you so bad that even the CIA won't find your body. Capiche?"

The room drew quiet as even the staff heard the outburst. Cameron looked at Jen and Wilson, then House, and then to her sister. She looked back to House and saw a mixture of emotions. She first saw shock then confusion then frustration and then pure anger. The blue tint of his eyes shined as she looked at them.

"Rachel, how could you? It wasn't yours to tell." She bolted from her chair and ran out of the room. She went out the door and into what looked like a darkened stairwell.

"Rachel…what?" Jen and Wilson tried to ask at the same time

"She doesn't remember the time it first happened but I have a feeling it is younger than seven. Our uncle, Hal, he used to drug her food and then give it to her. She would wake up dazed as she laid down naked as a jailbird as he was fingering her and touching himself. She told me at first he wasn't naked. Just his pants were undone but slowly it started to get worse. She never told a soul. She thought it would end and no one would have to know. You know how Ally is. The pure heart that she has believes the best in people and to be treated this way by her own kin is despicable. I'm disgusted." She looked at Jen and Wilson "Earlier on, when we were in her bedroom, that was our mother. She had the nerve to ask for money then proceeded to blame Ally for all the things wrong with our family. I couldn't believe it. Of all the people, our own mother. I…" She started to cry then as she heard nothing from her party. She didn't even hear a pin drop. Jen put her arms around her friend.

"I'm so sorry. Jesus. I didn't know it was this bad. No wonder she was like this. No wonder."

"I knew she wanted acceptance and I knew she wanted to be loved. I had a feeling there was something wrong when she desperately wanted to be liked. She was such a sweet person that it didn't take her long for people to like her. Getting to know her is a different story. She keeps it bottled up."

"She was afraid that people would accept her. You know she didn't even tell Robert. She didn't even want to. She wanted to tell you House but you were so mean. I couldn't take it. I'm sorry. I just snapped." She looked to where her sister went and looked down.

"I get it. You and she are so much alike. You two learned to depend on one another and to keep it bottled up because of how your family is but you can't do that anymore. You have to let us in."

"What about him?" She pointed to House. She saw him get up and she grabbed his arm. "Please don't hurt her. I know you love her and I know you are upset she got married but she loves you. There's nothing that my sister wouldn't do for you. You know the first thought that came up when she realized her mistake after she called Jen for the annulment was you. What would you think? She knew you would be angry but not…with all the things that have been happening it just snow balled. I am really sorry." She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Greg, it's true. She was a total mess. She barely ate and she doesn't sleep. I knew she had nightmares but I never knew why or how bad. I just loved her as a sister and I hoped she would tell me one day but not like this. I expedited the papers, Greg. If you want to be with her, you need to stop being a coward and just go with it. Love like yours doesn't come easily. It comes once in a lifetime. Don't have any more regrets by pushing her away. Be brave, my cousin. I know you have been hurt and so has she but maybe you two can lean onto each other. Go after her." She looked at her cousin and as House met her eyes, he nodded his thanks and ran after Cameron.

House found her leaning against the dark corner of the stairway, her small figure hidden from the world. She desperately wanted to currently hide. When he opened the door to the stairwell it was the only reason why he was able to see her. The area was so dark that he could barely see or make out where to go. He used the handles to make his way.

"You know they really should light this area but I think they do this because by then people are asleep. It saved electricity but then again the elevator operates on electricity so I have no clue..."

"Please go away, House. I don't need to hear your sarcasm right now. I know you're mad at me."

"I was but then I realized I shouldn't be."

"Was it pity from what my sister said because I don't need it if that is how you feel."

"No. I realized that I deserved it. I hurt you enough so I knew I had to let you go. I was just surprise is all."

"I never meant to let it go this far. I just got confused and I wanted to feel like someone cared for me...someone other than Rachel. Someone who saw me but, he never did. Only you did. Do you know how hard it is to try to move on when your whole heart, body and soul wanted someone else? It was like it was screaming for it to stop. It was pure agony."

"I get it. I do. I tried to dull the pain but it only got worse. I'm sorry." He limped closer to her.

"I'm sorry too. Where do we go from here?"

"What do you want, Ally?"

"You. It has always been you. I just..." She wrapped her arms around herself and wept.

"Oh Ally. Come here. Are you sure, Baby? I won't ever let you go if we start."

"You're it for me, House…" He interrupted her.

"Greg. If we are going to do this then we are going to start calling each other by first names." He brushed the strands from her faces as he began to caress it lovingly. "You are so damn beautiful. I love you so very much."

"I love you too. I've always loved you. I think I was always meant to be with you."

"Hm…like the fates kept trying to put us together?"

"Yes. I don't want to be this anymore." She gestured her hands.

"What, Baby? What do you mean?" As he held her tighter and began to play with the strands of her hair.

"I don't want to be miserable anymore. Rachel wants me to see Dr. Landon. She thinks Landon could help and give me sleeping pills."

"Is it all true?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, House." She tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"I'm not calling you a liar, Baby. I'm just processing. SHHH. Don't cry. I'm here." He began to pepper her with sweet kisses starting at the crown of her head then followed by her forehead, her nose and then her neck. He continued his administrations kissing all the way to the collarbone and then lower. "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise. You're mine and I'm yours." He growled into her ear as he sucked and nipped her neck. He left marks as if allowing people to know who possessed her. She didn't mind one bit as she leaned lower to give him better access to her neck. He tipped her chin and kissed it and then nipped her bottom and then her upper lip. As their lips danced she moved her hands from his waist and up to his hair. She gripped it hard as she moaned. The more they kissed the tighter she held onto it. His tongue slid inside her mouth and as their mouths touched they both felt the electricity they knew was coming. He pulled away and she pouted. He smirked at her.

"Are you sure you want this, Baby? Last call." She nodded. He moved closer to her and put one of her legs around his hips. He pulled her cardigan off of her as her shoes came off. He pulled the tank top up to reveal a white lacy underwire balconette with a pink bow and pink linings. He pulled the top completely off to see the whole bra then asked. "Did you wear this for me, Baby?" She nodded again. "Is it a set?" She nodded once more. "Can I see?" She pulled him closer as a sign of acceptance and yanked at his shirt buttons. She yanked them open one by one in a hurry and slid it off his body. Then pulled his band t-shirt off him and leaned over to kiss then lick his chest. He moaned as he felt her pull his jean button and pull his pants down. She palmed his penis through his boxer briefs as he moaned. He began to pull her jeans buttons free and pulled the jeans off her body. She stepped out of them and he too copied her actions. He suddenly felt shy with his leg but she only knelt down to kiss his erect penis and then his damaged leg and then stood back up.

"Do you like it? I wanted to feel sexy for you. I didn't know what to expect but I just wanted to feel like I was sexy and beautiful."

"I do like it. Do you have more of these?" She nodded as he had her turn around to see the matching g-string. "Good. I like this one a lot, Baby. Can you wear more of these?" She only moaned more as he touched her. "You look amazing." As he touched the line the met below her belly button. He felt how wet she was and he realized she was drenched. "Do I make you this wet, Baby?" She nodded. "Did the wombat ever make you feel this way?"

"Never. Only you. I'm yours. I've always been yours, Greg." She moaned as he touched her and moaned when he pulled his wet finger out to lick the juices.

"Wanna taste?" She didn't have to answer as he kissed her then and there. He pulled her breasts free from their confines as he started to suck and bite them. Her beautiful supple breasts were erect for him. He sucked one and then moved to the next. He stopped and she groaned. "Easy, Baby. Don't beg. I'm not done with you yet. You never have to beg with me. Understand?" She nodded and he kissed her and somehow both were free of their last clothing. They continued to kiss and he pulled her leg around his waist once more and without warning entered her. They both moaned feeling how intense the connection was. The kiss was amazing but the moment he entered it was like two souls connected. It was like home. They moved simultaneously somehow knowing what they needed. He backed her up to the wall and moved her other leg up to his waist. She raised both higher and for a better feel of the position he chose. He swirled his hips as if he knew she was close. He was too and waited for her. With a few more thrusts, both came down from their high.

"What was that?"

"I am not done with you yet." He turned her around and entered her once more. Their groans growing louder and louder but they dared not scream. He felt in front of her to add more stimulation. "You are mine. Say it. Mine."

"Yours. Always yours." As they continued on for a few more moments until they finally reached their peak together. He turned her around and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You okay, Baby?" She nodded. "That was intense. My leg will feel it later but it was worth it."

"I love you so much, Greg. Never doubt that. I will never leave you. Ever! If one of us wants out, it will have to be you who will leave. I don't think my heart could take it."

"You won't have to. I'll never leave you."

"Everybody lies."

"Yes, but we already know what happens when both of us are separated."

"Okay, so where does that leave us? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"I don't like labels but I like the first one. I refuse to let anyone touch you ever again. You are mine!" He growled possessively

"Does that mean you are mine? I don't like sharing with your hookers, Greg."

"Actually, I haven't had them service me in a while…how about you and the wombat?"

"We are finished. I never should have gotten involved with him. I'm sorry. I broke both our hearts."

"I did too. But we're together now."

"Okay. Are you really okay? I was worried when I found out you were in here. I called your cell and Jimmy answered and I started freaking out. Thank goodness Rachel went to school with the director or we wouldn't have been able to come here." She rested her head against his bare chest.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Promise? Jimmy was telling us about this trial in Switzerland with CIPA and maybe…"

"He did? What do you want, Baby?"

"I want a future with you. That is all I want. I don't want to find you dead from an overdose but I also don't like you suffering from your leg." She looked up at him with her eyes beaming with tears.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with this drug treatment. I think Nolan said three months but let's see when the trial is okay?" She nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled at him for the first time in a long time. "Why don't we get dressed and you come with me to get something okay?" She nodded once more as they started to get dressed. He picked up the underwear and smelled it. "Baby, I love this color on you but I love red on you more."

"I do have this one set…" His eyes darkened. He pulled her forward. "Next time, definitely next time." He pulled her into a deep kiss and pulled away to dress. They watched each other dress and when they finished he walked up to her. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss and reached over to squeeze her derriere. His hand slipped inside her jeans.

"I think you're wet again, Baby."

"I'm always wet for you. Don't look so smug." As she pointed at his tent and smiled at him seductively.

"We don't have time for another round, Baby. You are insatiable. Come on. Let's go this way. It leads faster to my room."

"I am only this way when it comes to you." He grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He limped slowly to his destination. "Oh no. I'm sorry." She looked down.

"I'm not." He grinned as he turned to look at her and tipped her head up. "Never feel sorry for how we feel okay?" She nodded as he tugged her close to him and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and began to walk once more.

He opened his room and walked over to his drawers and looked at Cameron sheepishly. "I bought this for you a while ago. I don't know why I bought it but I knew I had to get it." He picked up a black draw string bag and pulled out a small ring. It was white gold with small diamonds under and above the words 'I Love You'. It was a promise ring.

"It's beautiful."

"I am not the type to do this but with you I want to try. This is a promise ring and when the time comes we'll have it all. If that is what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"The small picket fence house, kids, and marriage? I mean if you don't…" He looked down. She moved close to him and kissed him.

"You know I do," and held out her hand, "I love you and thank you. It's beautiful." He placed the promise ring on her left ring finger. She smiled brightly at him before holding out her hand. She had taken her rings from Chase soon after their separation and had given them back to him. They were heirlooms after all and wondered if one day Jen would wear them. "You look deep in thought. You don't like it?"

"No. I love it more than I had with Chase actually. I was just thinking that when the time comes your cousin would wear the ones I wore. They were heirlooms. I don't know why I thought about it actually. I just thought that I love this one more because you gave it to me. You're my soul mate and it means more to me." He smiled at her and he kissed her once more. He had her pressed against his dresser when the orderly, Jefferson Madden, came in.

"Who is this, House?"

"This is my Ally. Ally, this is Jeff." She nodded her hello and leaned closer to House while burying her head against his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Is there something you needed, Jeff?"

"Oh no. Just doing rounds. She's very beautiful, House. Don't lose her or I'll have to snag her up."

"Like I will let you," Both Cameron and House replied at the same time.

"Feisty. I like her." He turned to her and said. "It was nice to meet you." Then said to House, "Why don't you go back to the activity room as I remember seeing the director and some more of your guests there." He left them there and moved down the hallway.

"You okay? I'm sorry about him. He tends to be obnoxious but he is decent."

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Do I look like a sweetheart, Baby?"

"You don't like it?" He shook his head no. "How about my love?" Once more he shook his head. "Darling?"

"How about a hell no?"

"I'll just have to think of something…"She grinned up at him evilly.

"You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

"You know it and I'm your trouble."

"Don't you forget, Baby." He pulled her in for another deep, mouth-watering kiss and walked slowly to the activity room with Cameroon tucked behind him. They never separated as she brought her hand up to wrap her other hand that was being held by House.

They reached their party as they were looking at them strangely. House nudged Wilson to move to the other side and sat down. He pulled his beloved to sit on his good leg as she leaned closer to him. He held her as tight as he could; unwilling to let her go. She placed her hands on top of his. The trio looked at them as they noticed the couple looking at one another. Jen took a picture of it and showed Wilson and Rachel. Both mouthed that they wanted copies.

"So how are things?"

"Don't give me that. You two were gone for over an hour and you two have sex hair, Greg."

Neither Cameron nor House answered her but the message was clear as Cameron turned her body to put her head to his head to cover her embarrassment. They looked shocked when he merely whispered his love for her in her ear and kissed her head.

"Ally?" asked her sister. "You okay? What is that on your left hand? Is that an engagement ring? You got engaged while you were gone for almost two hours?" She turned to House "Damn! You work fast."

"No. I think it is a little too fast for engagement right now, don't you? Greg gave me a promise ring."

"Greg?!" All three individuals looked at the couple but their words were a lost cause as they did not even realize people were talking to them.

"Hello? Earth to Ally. Can I see the ring?" Cameron looked at her angrily. "Ally, I'm not going to take the ring from you. I just want to see it from your hand." Cameron reluctantly held out her hand. "It's beautiful, Ally. I'm happy for you. You look better and seem happier."

"I feel better and I'm happy." Her stomach chose the right moment to growl. "Sorry."

"Hungry, Baby?" He looked sheepishly as he realized it was almost seven o' clock at night. "I don't think the kitchen is open." He said guiltily.

"Here House. It's her sandwich and here is your ruben." Wilson handed him both sandwiches as he laid down the Styrofoam food containers with sandwich and fries. It also came with coleslaw. He pulled the pickle and handed it Cameron and she handed her coleslaw over.

Cameron moved to sit next to House but he held her there. She moved only to open her container and eat from where she sat on his left knee.

"So Ally said something about a trial in Switzerland." He took a napkin and cleaned the sauce off her lip and kissed her sweetly. She smiled brightly at him as she picked up her tray of fries and handed it him. He had finished his quickly and she offered her love her share. Her reward was another kiss as she continued to munch on her food happily.

Rachel got up from the bench as Wilson looked up to see where she was going. She angled her head so that he would see that she would be in the director's office. She picked up their trash and threw it out on the way to the office.

"So Jimmy obviously I am missing something." He looked down at Cameron to see that she was still eating her food and squeezed her hip as she turned to smile at him. He turned his head to talk to his best friend. "So spill. Obviously, Ally's sister is vying to be Mrs. Wilson number four."

"Dr. Wilson, Greg Baby." He rolled his eyes at her nickname but realized he did not mind that she too called him Baby. He nodded to her that he did not mind her nickname and she leaned up to give him a big smooch in the mouth. She wiped the excess sauce that got to his lip and turned her head back to her sandwich.

"What was that, Baby?"

"She's a psychiatrist too, Baby. She and the director went to school together. I told you this remember?" He nodded his head remembering that there were certain things he might have forgotten due to a moment of ecstasy. He looked toward the office door as he saw that Rachel closed the door for privacy. He looked at Wilson and back to the door.

"No worries, Jimmy. I do not think she is as into him as he is to her. So back to the trial. When is this supposed to be?" He didn't get to answer as Rachel came out with the director. They walked towards the table and when they approached the director stopped.

"Ally, you remember Michael don't you?" She nodded. She got up quickly before House could protest and quickly gave him a hug as thanks. She whispered in his ear and he nodded his head as acquiesce despite his reluctance. She smiled and sat back down on House's leg. She turned to her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. He squeezed her hip once more and to this, she turned. She caressed his hair and slowly down his cheek where she cupped it. They stared at each other for a moment.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Dr. Patrickson

"Oh I would say thirty minutes. They are really so cute. They really love each other. They are in their own little world." Jen snapped another picture.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing, Cousin."

"What?"

"I want copies of those."

"Well, speaking of that. Ally, I will allow your request but after that I can't okay? Technically, there are no contact until the treatment is over so…"

"I get it. Thanks Michael. This meant the world to us." House looked at Cameron but her eyes told him that he will get his answer later. She kissed him on the cheek. "Mike, there is this trial for CIPA and a couple of years back we had this patient with CIPA. The biopsy would need to grow and then plant the nerve into let's say a leg allowing the person to walk free. Basically, the trial would allow a spinal nerve biopsy and Jimmy knew the person conducting the trial and we wanted to see if Greg would be viable for the trial." Cameron said this full of hope and love as she looked at House.

"Well, the expedited therapy would be thirty days but if he goes to the trial then maybe he can go to the trial and maybe have the surgery and come back after if that is what you want, Greg."

"Yes." As he looked at Cameron. The other people at the table knew then who he was doing this trial for and did not comment. "If Ally goes with Landon then I'll go with the trial and stay here until you all say I am good to go. I think an outpatient therapy after would be good as well when I leave this place." As he turned back to Patrickson. Patrickson nodded his head and went to make calls.

"Ally, I forgot. We need to figure out where you are staying because once we get back you have to move out right?" asked Cameron's sister. Ally looked down and House lifted her head.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"The lease is in Chase's name and since we are no longer together I have no place to go. It's no big deal. I'll find a place. You have enough to worry about."

"What did I tell you?" He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I'll take care of you. You have to talk to me and vice versa…hm?" She nodded. He turned to his friend. "Jimmy, make a copy of the key of the apartment and have someone move her stuff. Preferably ASAP. I don't like her staying where the Wombat has been unless necessary." He turned to her. "This okay with you? You can move out when you find a place but…"

"It's a little fast but when did we ever set our own time schedule? Yes. I'll move in with you. Why would I move out when I have you were I want you?" She smiled at him and then proceeded to put her head against his neck.

"Speaking of which, Cameron I forgot to tell you." Cameron turned to Wilson. "I spoke to Cuddy and she thinks it would be good if you had a change of atmosphere. One of the attendings is leaving the hospital and she thinks you would be good there." Cameron thought for a moment then looked at House.

"Up to you, Baby. I'll support you no matter what." She nodded her head at him.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. You'll do great. Let me go tell her and ask the super to make another copy of the key and get movers to move your stuff, Cameron. Be right back." He moved to the far side of the room and made calls.

"You'll do great, Ally." Jen replied and the rest nodded. She looked at the time and her face looked sad as she realized they needed to leave for the airport. "Ally, we have to leave in a few minutes for our flight." The group looked apprehensive but turned to see Wilson come back.

"We need to leave but I talked to Cuddy and your super, House." He addressed his friends. "Listen, Cuddy will move all your stuff Ally as your stuff was already in boxes anyway. The super will let her in with the movers and she and Lucas will put them in and help with the move. Do you want the rest of the stuff in storage?"

"Yes. Tell Cuddy to make it feel like it is not so manly but not to touch my instruments." Wilson began texting Cuddy and a few minutes later got a positive reply.

"You're all set."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Both Cameron and House said at the same time. The group looked at one another.

"Oh look. They even speak at the same time. How cute!" Jen snapped another picture.

"Seriously Jen. I want those pictures." Jen nodded. She got up and went to hug her cousin.

"You take care of yourself and I'll see you soon. Okay?" Jen left and Patrickson walked her out.

"I just want you both to be happy and you two deserve it. Keep it that way, House okay?" Rachel went to hug him and followed Jen.

"Hey, House. Don't worry. I'll watch her until you're back. Rachel said that Patrickson will keep her updated on how you are doing so just take care of yourself. I am not sure if you need me for Switzerland but if you do, I'm a phone call away. Okay?"

"Thanks Wilson." Wilson hugged House and then walked out.

"So, it is just the two of us." She turned to House and wrapped her arms around him and spoke to his chest. "I love you, you know that right? I will wait for you until you get out. I'll always wait for you. We promised each other the future right?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Baby, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." He stroked her face and she leaned into his hand. "We'll be okay. We just have to believe in us and in our love. Alright?" She nodded. "I know you won't give me up and I will never let you go again so we just have to have hope." Tipping her head up, he leaned his head down to kiss her. He waited for a moment before his tongue went in and they continued their heated kiss. They broke apart and House saw she had tears in her eyes. He brushed them away as he saw Jeff come out to tell him it was time. "I'll see you soon okay?" She nodded "I love you." She watched him move to his room and he turned around and winked at her and turned back to his room.

She went down the elevator and towards the entrance. She saw her sister, Jen, Wilson and Michael there waiting for her. Her sister walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Ally, like I said I'll allow the photos in but that's it until he gets out. Wilson said he'll pick him up when he leaves here and I will call Rachel for updates but I can't tell more than necessary about his treatment because of confidentiality. He'll choose to tell you if he wants and that will be up to him. Now, about the trial, I spoke to the Switzerland Institute. It is unprecedented but they agreed to check him out. I'll fly with him there and wait for him there. If there is surgery then they might take a week or two to recover and then transport him back here. I'll monitor him here but have a colleague check him out as well. Don't worry, Ally." He went to hug her there as she mumbled her thanks. He left to go back to the building. When they could no longer see him, Cameron stood in front of the building before being led away by Rachel.

"Come on, Ally. Time will go fast before you know it." Cameron did not really believe her sister but followed suit. She and Rachel went back in the car as Wilson got in the driver's seat and Jen in the passenger.

"So what is this present?" They turned to see her looking in the window and barely paying attention to what they were saying. Before they knew it, they were at the airport getting their luggage out of the car. They retrieved a cart and placed all their bags on them and proceeded to check in.

Soon, they were boarding the plane and Cameron sat next to Jen as Rachel and Wilson sat in front of them. Soon Cameron drifted off but not in a dreamless state.

"_Come here, Girl." As Hal, tried to make Allison perform a blowjob on him, she shook her nine year old self and he slapped her. Allison brought her mouth against his balls and licked and then she looked up. Her uncle moaned and nodded his head. She started to put his penis in her mouth feeling nauseated as she did so. Slowly, she did what was asked until he found her release. Then he pulled his pants all the way down and yanked at Allison. He ripped her clothing and rammed into her. It was the first time he did that and he saw blood coming out on the sheets. He continued on and on as the girl continued to scream. He placed his hand over her mouth as she continued to scream into his hand as he found his release. He pulled up his pants. "I think we know we shall not repeat this again." He walked out of her room and the girl cried. She brought the blanket up to her chin and continued to cry. _

Cameron continued to scream and cry. Jen shook her out of her night terror as she saw her friend scream loudly. The flight attendant looked on with worry. Jen moved out of the way as Rachel went to the vacated seat and shook her sister.

"Ally, wake up. It's okay. Hal is not here anymore. It's okay, baby girl. I won't let him hurt you again, sissy." Her sister's eyes slowly opened as she found herself crying over her sister's shoulder.

The flight landed and the quartet allowed the other passengers to move out of the way and out of the airplane. When they were the last ones there, Wilson and Jen moved out of their seats and slowly moved out of their aisles. They turned to Rachel and Cameron with worry, wondering what they could do to help their friends. Rachel removed Cameron's seatbelt and pulled her out of her seat. She navigated her through the aisle carefully as they nodded their thanks to the sympathetic staff. They went to pick up their luggage and found out that Joyce was already waiting in the 'Arriving' area of the baggage area. She hugged them individually and they introduced Rachel to Joyce. They piled up in the silver Honda SUV and soon they were on their way back to the house. They saw the time was midnight and knew that everyone would likely be asleep.

They arrived at the Marriot hotel and thanked Joyce. She said she would pick them up in the morning at nine sharp for the service. They checked in to their rooms. Rachel and Cameron would be sharing a room and Jen would be alone as well as Wilson. Jen and Wilson left the sisters to their room and went to separate rooms. Cameron changed into her yellow and pink lace cotton camisole and short set as she quietly did her nightly routine. Rachel looked to her sister as she too changed into a similar outfit. She sat down next to her sister on her bed.

"Are you okay? How bad was it?"

"Bad. It was like I was reliving it all over again. I felt like I was nine again and I had no control."

"Okay, you really need to call Dr. Landon soon. This can't go on, Ally."

"I know. I promised Greg I would. I'll call her tomorrow and leave her a message."

"Okay. Now what is this present I heard from Michael?" Cameron told Ally about her idea and Rachel grinned smugly. "I would pay money to see his face when he opens those with you dressed up like that." Cameron blushed.

"I hope Jen knows a place. I prefer a woman because knowing Greg he would not approve of me being seen by another man other than him."

"So I am guessing you did the deed eh?" Cameron nodded.

"Say no more. I'm happy for you, Ally but I'm worried about you too. This is going too fast and I think all of the past is catching up to you."

"I know, Rach. I am too and I know Greg is too. I'll promise to call her tomorrow. I just want to rest, Rach." Her sister nodded as both went under the covers. Soon after, they were both fast asleep.

The next morning proved to be very trying. Cameron woke up early and as promised called the psychiatrist. They were playing phone tag but she asked once more if Landon would call Cameron back. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She knew it was too late for the complimentary breakfast because it was already seven in the morning and they needed to be ready by thirty minutes after eight. She hoped she would be able to eat before the service. She got in the shower and soon after pulled on a black floral lace demi bra and the matching thong to go along with it. She gave herself a turn around and wondered what House would think with this set and hoped when she wore it again he would love it. It did make her look sexy and from his reaction last night, she knew that it would probably be similar to the one he had last night. He was just like she imagined he would be and they were so attuned to one another. She grew wet just thinking about him. She cleaned herself before donning her kimono robe. She saw her sister awake and allowed her sister to shower. She dressed in her black cuff sleeve simple dress that came up to above her knees. It had a small thin black belt with a silver buckle. She applied a small amount of makeup and put on her black 4 inch almond toe platform heels. She went to retrieve her black clutch and waited for her sister to finish. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Jen. She allowed her in and went back to sit on her bed as she watched Rachel get ready. It took another thirty minutes before her sister was ready with her own black sleeveless v-dress with pleats and flair pump. Jen had on a three-fourth sleeve lace dress with black strappy heels.

Wilson came in soon after dressed in his black and blue suit. He wore the same shoes he had on last night. Jen got up to answer the phone to find that Joyce was downstairs. They went downstairs and got in Joyce's car. They did not say anything as they drove to the funeral home. They filed out of the car as Joyce parked the car. They went inside the building. As they went to where the small service was held, they could see red draperies and a small podium and saw John's open casket on the left. There were many different types of flower arrangements as well as his portrait on the left. They saw a small fabric type sign with his name and rank and service in the front of his casket. There were also medals lined up in front of the casket. A large American flag was draped on top of his casket as John was dressed up in his uniform and medals. They followed Joyce as they went to sit next to Blythe who hugged all of them. Cameron introduced her sister to Blythe and told her she appreciated her coming to give his respect to her husband. They waited for more people to arrive and finally it started. They started the service including a minister speaking about death and each of his loved ones gave memorable speeches about their dearly departed friend. Cameron found herself crying not for John but for Blythe who despite all of it loved her husband very much. She mused all of this as the service continued on. It was not until Rachel tapped her that she realized it was over. She nodded her head and got up to walk back into the car for the cemetery.

When they got to the cemetery, they walked to his burial area. There were seats lined up in multiple rows as several military individuals got ready for the twenty-one gun salute. When the time came, Cameron heard a sob and realized that it was Blythe and several other women who joined her crying over John. They folded the flag and gave it to Blythe who hugged the flag to her chest willing herself not to break down. Joyce put an arm around her sister. The song Taps is heard as trumpets blare its sad but melodious song. They lowered John to the hole and several people threw handfuls of soil on top of the coffin and soon after were flowers. As the song ended, individuals filed out to go back to their cars. The row with Blythe remained seated as if unable to accept that this was their reality. A man approached Blythe. He was tall and with similar built like her House. He seemed like he had this James Dean appeal as he was dressed up in a sleek black suit with a white shirt. He kneeled in front of Blythe and whispered in her ear. She passed the flag over to Joyce as she cried over the man's shoulder. He lifted her up and guided her to the cars while whispering to her softly. Jen whispered to Joyce and she nodded. Apparently, they had just met House's real father.

A week after John's funeral found Cameron and her party getting ready to go to Blythe's house. Cameron chose to wear a dark blue European set that was a contour balconette with a design of lacy flowers. She once again wore a matching blue thong as she slipped on a short light cotton blue dress with three different angled white half triangles one on top of another. She wore pink wedges with pink and white jewelry around her left wrist. She wore a little bit of makeup as she allowed her natural curly tresses to flow. They were having a small lunch party. It was more of a barbeque so she sat in Joyce's car as Jen told her mother what had been happening recently. When they arrived, they walked towards Blythe as they began conversing. A few hours later, a woman came up to them. She was older like Blythe but seemed more slender and fitter. It looked like she had the body of a yoga instructor and apparently she was one. She accompanied her daughter, Rose, as she walked towards where Cameron was talking to Blythe.

"So yea. We're talking now."

"I'm glad, Ally. I saw he gave you the ring. He showed it to me when he bought it. He told me he didn't know why he bought it but he did. I told my son that when the time comes he will give it to you and I was right. You'll be my daughter in law soon enough."

"Who is?" asked Rose

"Ally is. She and Greg are together now." Cameron sat with her legs crossed as she sat close to Blythe. "I was just telling her that when the time comes she will be my daughter in law." As Blythe smiled over to Cameron who returned it.

"Really? Why would you want to do that?" Asked Jessica

"Because we love each other and I really don't appreciate your tone. You better watch out."

"Ally…she doesn't mean any harm."

"I'm sorry Blythe but I don't like how she was insinuating that he was better off without me or vice versa. Who is she to say that?"

"She is not saying that are you, Jess?" She gave her sister and niece a stern look as they walked away.

"Don't mind them. It is how they are. Listen, my son loves you and you are good for him. Have you heard much since he was admitted? I know you saw him but anything else?"

"The trial accepted him and when he got there, there was already a nerve growing so they are just scheduling to add that into him next week."

"That's good. But you miss him. I can tell. My son is very hard to love but I can tell you love him very much. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes. I will never love another man or leave him. We promised each other the future and I intend to stick to it."

"So, I will get my grandkids after all?"

"That's the plan but not right now. He said he wants it all and I won't have it with anyone but him."

"And I don't think he will either with anyone else. He loves you very much. Don't let anyone tell you different about my son. They never understood him the way we do."

"I almost made the wrong move but now with the help of Jen I will have my annulment. I don't know what she placed it under and I don't care as long as I can move on and be happy. She said it can take up to about a month but I leave all the law stuff to her. I have a feeling it will take less time with the way she handles things. Greg and I promised to concentrate on our future. He will do with his treatment and surgery while I do with my therapy. We need this."

"Yes. I know. You two do. You and your sister picked good men. They may have made bad decisions but they are human too. At least now they are learning. Keep that in mind when they make a mistake." Cameron nodded. They turned to see the door open as James Davidson walked into the door with what resembled House's outfit. He too wore a leather jacket and black jeans. He wore a white t-shirt over his jeans as he delved into the kitchen to pick up a beer and went to sit next to Blythe. He kissed her cheek as she hissed at him.

"A little decorum please, James." Cameron looked at the couple and did not know what to make out of her future in laws. She adored Blythe but this man she was unsure of. "James, have you met Ally? She's Greg's Ally."

"Ah. He finally got himself a girl but damn you are hot." Cameron blushed. She did not know what to say but she did not have to as Jen came in to tell her that they needed to get going.

"Blythe, we need to get going. We have some errands to get to for a few hours and we'll be back if you need us."

"No, Sweetheart. Go right ahead." Jen, Cameron and Rachel left and got into Joyce's SUV. Jen had borrowed it after telling her what they needed to do.

They drove a few miles and landed in a boutique. They went in the back entrance and Jen greeted a woman.

"So you're Greg's Ally. I'm Jodee. I've known this bunch since we were kids. So you want to take pictures to send to him at the facility right? You're in luck. I can take the pictures and send them out for you with a message. Why don't you pick some outfits and try them on."

Cameron picked up a mixture of colors but made sure to pick up red as she knew how much he loved red on her. She picked different corsets and baby dolls. She even picked up a red sequin bra without underwire. The top looked like a halter bikini but she loved it. It looked like it came with a garter belt and saw that it had a cute little g-string thong. She grinned, walked with her stack and saw there was a package of knee high stockings.

She posed in front of the camera as Jodee took her pictures. Some she took in front of a small mirror as she angled her body and half turned. Jodee had her move to the chair as she asked her to put her leg there and keep it straight as she bent over so Jodee could see her backside. For the last pic, she put on a sexy lace g-string without a bra. She sat on her knees as she covered her breast. She gave a come hither look as she used her other hand to stick her finger in her lip pretending to bite it. There were more so many pictures to choose from. She picked her favorites and asked Jodee to print and send them to House. She gave him a card and asked her to address the package to Dr. Michael Patrickson. As she was processing the order, Cameron bought all the ones she tried on and added them to her purchase. She composed a small handwritten note with some pics that Jen printed out with the both of them. Jodee read the note and smirked.

"Oh you are good. My my. Greg has his work cut out for him."

"Ally, that was so hot. My cousin is going to drool." Rachel nodded.

"I just wanted something to motivate him."

"Well, you got it. Damn girl!" Cameron turned to Jodee and thanked her. She picked up her purchases and walked happily.

"Oh that girl has it bad."

"You do not know the half of it. He's the same way too. When they are together they forget we are in the room. They are so cute." Replied Jen

"Can we see the note?" asked Rachel

"Sure why not?"

The girls looked at one another and laughed.

"I would pay money to see his face when this comes."

"So would I."

Cameron's note

"_Baby,_

_I hope you enjoy your little present. I wanted something to motivate you to get back to me. I met your family here in Virginia and they are very sweet but I miss you. Hurry back. I hope you like each picture and before you ask, yes, I bought the outfits and I bought more that were not in these pictures. You'll just have to guess which one I am wearing the next time you see me, eh? Hurry back, my love. _

_Always, _

_Ally. _

The girls laughed as they walked out of the establishment. They saw that Cameron put her four bags in the back of the car. They had gotten her another luggage with her extra shopping. The x-ray was going to have a field-day when they leave next week. They stopped at a Mexican restaurant and continued their girl talk. When they were finished they returned to their shopping. It was a perfect day to spend the day just with the girls.

The Casa de House continued their party despite the three girls leaving. They left Wilson there to mingle and he soon found himself talking to James. He realized how similar the father and son were but found he liked House better than his father. Wilson found James to be immature, selfish, disrespectful, thoughtless and flighty. He wondered what Blythe saw in him when they first met. He went to the rest room and then heard a commotion in Blythe's bedroom.

"James, I can't believe you. You act like you are the man of the house. My husband just died. The man you claimed to feel that was your brother but yet you act like you are happy he died."

"It's not that. I am just happy to be around you is all. You know I still love you." He moved to where Blythe stood but she moved out of his way.

"I am grieving. He was my husband. I will not have you disrespect him so soon after his death."

"So where does that leave us? I thought with him gone we can finally be together." Blythe's face turned livid.

"How dare you? How dare you, you overgrown child! How dare you walk here like you can just win me back soon after you left me with your child! How dare you disrespect my husband! My husband may not have been perfect but he was here and he treated me better than you ever did. You left me remember? You left soon after you got what you wanted and that was money. You claim to love me but how often did I see you all these years that was not related to money? A few times? You never cared. You are so selfish. It was always what you wanted despite how much it might cost other people. Well, I have had it. I think you should leave!" He moved to try to touch her but received a slap from Blythe instead. "I asked you to leave." He looked at Blythe and walked out of the room.

James saw Wilson standing there and they stood there looking at each other. He walked over to pick up his jacket and walked over the threshold. He held the knob for a moment, unsure what to do before turning the knob and walking out. A few minutes later, Wilson heard the sound of a motorcycle revving its engine and driving off. Wilson walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door. He opened it and saw Blythe crying. She looked up and opened her mouth but no sound came out. He walked towards her and sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed the woman to cry.

Dr. Michael Patrickson picked up a parcel and knew who it was from. From the address it was from who he guessed it to be. It looked like an overnight courier from Virginia. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. He opened the door to find his patient still sleeping. He laid the parcel on his bedside table and walked slowly back to the door. He heard House murmur.

"I love you, Ally. I love you Baby. Forever!" He turned and slept deeper. The visit helped House despite how much it was against the rules. He did not know what he was going to do with his feelings for Rachel Stevens who clearly did not feel the same way as he did. He saw the way she looked at James Wilson and knew it was a lost cause. He had been in love with her since school and it seemed that no matter how much time had gone by, his feelings for Rachel never seemed to dissipate. It would seem that Rachel could never feel anything other than friendship. He just did not know how to deal with that. He thought for a moment and realized it was better to be her friend than not have her in his life at all. He looked at House and wished he had someone who loved him as much as he loved her. She was waiting for him and would do anything for him. He would bet money so would House. He walked to the door and closed it and walked slowly back to his office. He picked up his stuff and walked out. He locked the door to his office and walked towards the hallway. He saw Jefferson Madden.

"Another overnight shift, Director?"

"Yes. Now, I am going back home to sleep. Watch House okay? We need to make sure he is okay for his flight tomorrow. He's having his surgery for his nerve implants."

"Sure thing, Doc. He seems happier doesn't he?"

"He does…"

"That beautiful woman that visited him sure does love him and feisty too. I met her once and she nearly bit my head off."

"Yes. I'm guessing he would be the same way with her. They are in love and I'm guessing that protectiveness will not leave anytime soon."

"Yes. It's admirable how sweet they are and very cute they are too."

"Yes…" He turned to walk to his car.

"Jeez! That man needs a woman and fast." Madden turned and went back to his rounds.

House opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his bedroom at his condo. He was still in his room at the facility. He had a pleasant dream about his Ally and a red little number. He really did love red on her. He turned his head and saw that there was something on his bedside table. He picked it up and flipped it open. He knew it was from his Ally and opened it. A letter popped out and he began to read it greedily. He wondered what she meant as he opened the parcel more to find pictures of his beautiful and sexy Ally. She posed in different sexy lingerie all for him. He felt himself grow hard in his sleep pants and took it out to rub it. He started to picture his Ally doing it and soon made himself cum. He cleaned himself up with the tissues next to his bedside table and threw it on the trash can next to his bed. He scanned more of the pictures and realized that the red bikini top and red g-string was his favorite and the come hither was his second. Though the red fishnet one was getting close to his second favorite. He just could not figure out which one he liked more. His hot Ally really did love him. He placed his pictures back and put the letter back for safe keeping.

House got up and walked to his adjoining bathroom. He was thankful he had no roommate as he liked his privacy. He stripped and put his clothes into the dirty hamper. He liked that the laundry was picked up every Monday. There were perks to this facility but he missed home. He missed his Ally. He walked in and took a shower cleaning himself with soup and water. He washed his hair too. He dressed and walked out of the room.

He saw Jefferson doing his rounds and nodded his head. He walked towards the activity room and saw a movie start up on the television. He had never seen this movie but he seemed to like it. He thought about the quote that Hubb McCann told to his great nephew, Walter, about being a man. He wished they showed the whole quote but they did not. Though the following quote made him think.

"_Sometimes the things that may or may not be true are the things a man needs to believe in the most. That people are basically good. That honor, courage and virtue mean everything; that power and money ... money and power mean nothing. That good always triumphs over evil. And I want you to remember this... that love...true love never dies! Remember that boy ... remember that. Doesn't matter if it is true or not, a man should believe in those things, because those are the things worth believing in... got that ?"_

He realized how much he agreed with this quote and liked how much the main characters stayed true to themselves. He found that sometimes it is not often the case with those he encountered. He learned that about his patients that sometimes they are not as what they seem. They hide and omit as much as they can but it was their downfall. In the long run, it harmed them instead. It was why his motto became "Everybody lies". He knew he was not perfect and he was far from it but he also knew that compared to some he was better. He smiled to himself as he realized he was starting to hate his life less and less. He thought it was because of his Ally and just turned his head back to the screen.

Cameron was sleeping when the shrill ring of her phone woke her up. She picked her phone up and groggily answered her phone.

"Hello." She murmured.

"Allison? Were you still asleep? It's ten in the morning! I thought you were a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?" Her mother asked. Cameron quickly woke up to the yelling and started to jostle her sister awake. She mouthed that it was their mother. Rachel immediately woke up and moved to make room for her sister.

"What do you want mother?"

"Do not give me that tone, young lady! I deserve respect and I am sick and tired of you two mistreating me."

"I owe you nothing mother so I ask again what do you want? Or I will hang up. Now answer my question."

"I need money and I figure you are a doctor and you have plenty of money. You can give a few to your family who you disrespected and lied to."

"I will do no such thing and after everything you and everyone have done you know very well I do not wish to talk to you or anyone from this family again."

"You ungrateful little bitch! How dare you treat us this way! All your lying and trouble you caused over the years. My brother was a man of the cloth and why would you think he would do that to you? Why do you keep telling these lies?"

"I didn't make up these lies and I am sick and tired of justifying my actions to you when you won't listen to them anyway."

"That's right because they are a bunch of lies."

"No they are not." Cameron cried. "Why can't you and dad believe me? I was a child and a victim for God sake."

"Do not use God's name in vain, you demon child. I will not have you insulting my family. You hear me?!" She started to yell more but Cameron could not hear anymore. She dropped her phone on the bed and curled herself into a fetal position on Rachel's bed. She cried. "Allison? Are you there?"

"Mother, what do you want? Why do you keep doing this to Ally?" Rachel had picked up the phone and began talking to their estranged mother.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Mother. What do you want?"

"I want money for starters. It is our retribution and second we are coming to Philadelphia and wondered if you would be there. We should be there two Wednesdays from now." Rachel thought for a moment and realized it would be the Wednesday of the week they had just returned from Virginia.

"Mother, I won't give you money nor Ally and anything else? You can go straight to hell!" She hung up the phone and put it down on the bedside table. She turned to see her sister and hugged her. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"She and the family are coming to visit two weeks from now."

* * *

A/N: So how did we like? Yes, I changed the rating to add more detail to Cameron's story. I'm working on chapter 6 now. Don't worry things will slow down. They are kind of panicky. I have a plan no worries. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Family That Stays Not So Together

**A/N: To all my readers, I thank you for reading. I really do greatly appreciate all your support. Thanks again so here goes chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy it. This was betaed by Labellebeaucoup! (Thanks)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Family that Stays Not So Together…**

Cameron sat on Rachel's bed wearing an unlined camisole and shorts set. It was black with white trimmings on the side. She remained in the fetal position as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She did not understand how her mother could be so cruel especially to her daughters. Beside her was her sister, Rachel who was thinking the same thing as she laid next to her sister trying to soothe her.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"I just don't get it. How can she be this way and pretend like she gives a damn? Like she was ever maternal? After everything, she acted like it was still my fault. I just don't get it."

"I know you don't, sweetie. Our mother is…well, she's like you said not exactly maternal. Things will work out in the end, I am not sure how or if it will involve our families but it will be okay. We'll be happy one day…well soon for you since you get to have him back in less than three months. I heard from Michael earlier today and the surgery went okay. He's passed out dreaming of you I think. Mike said he tended to mumble your name in his dreams…come to think of it so do you."

"What do you mean? I mumble Greg's name in my sleep?"

"Yes, you do and when those occur you don't wake up thrashing about."

"I don't know. I dream of him and we talk and well…"

"Say no more. Though question the differences with Greg and Robert."

"Well, for one thing, Robert and I have not had sex for a while since we decided to wait until after the wedding and so yea…and I was taking the pill beforehand."

"That's not what I mean but we will get back to that."

"The differences…when you and Robert….and you and Greg…"

"Have sex?"

"Yes."

"Well, when Greg and I…it is like fitting an old puzzle back together. I don't have to tell him much about what I need and vice versa. We just seem to know. And with Robert, well…let's just say he fumbled a lot… but then what do you expect when he was just second place. I should have never tried to replace Greg with him. It was a big mistake and because of it I hurt so many people. I still regret it but it is what it is."

"Yes. I know you feel guilty but I get it. Well, damn…Greg does seem…large."

"Um…" She just trailed off to the side.

"Okay…say no more. But about last week, when you two…"

"Made love? Yes…twice…so what of it?"

"Twice? No wonder you two were gone for so long..."

"Rach, really? The point…"

"Didn't you say he used to sleep with hookers?"

"Yes…he told me he hasn't for a while and he is clean. I got tested too soon because well I like to be sure."

"Yes. I get that. You've always been that methodical. But with Greg…you're more impulsive. I like it."

"You do? It's not crazy?"

"No. You're happier…well not right now because you two are not together but yea when I saw you two walk together hand in hand, your smile lit up and he refused to let you go. You should have seen him when you hugged Mike. He growled as he tried to reach for you when you abruptly left his lap. He was just very intimidating. Poor Mike."

"Oh that's why Mike did an awkward hug."

"Yes." She laughed.

"Well, yea. Greg is very protective and then again…"

"So are you…" They both grinned. Rachel trailed off. "I just wish…"

"What?"

"I want to be happy too but I just don't know if I can be with Jimmy."

"Just give him a chance, Rach. He's a good man as Blythe said. He and Greg just tend to make poor choices. You have to let your heart and soul guide you to what it is trying to tell you. I know you are smart, Rach but sometimes you have to tell your brain to stop and let your heart guide you. Alright?"

"Okay, how about we get dressed? We are supposed to go out with Blythe, Joyce, Jess, Rose, and Jen today."

"Oh God. Jess and Rose! They are so vapid. And Rose, good lord. I felt like my IQ dropped while talking to her."

"Don't get me started but they are Greg's family and well I have to get used to them being around. Though, if he had his way he won't be seeing them period."

"Yes. I agree." They got up from the bed and Cameron went to fix the beds as Rachel took a shower.

As she was finished, Cameron went inside to take a shower. When she came out she started applying her vanilla lotion and jasmine perfume. She put on a black and white tri top bra and garter set that came with another g-string thong. This set had black lace flowers on the top and the set included a tiny little black ribbon bow. She debated on the knee high stockings and thought sure why not? She put on the bare nude color and applied it to the garter. She realized that her dress was still in her luggage so she donned her red kimono robe. She saw her sister sitting on a nearby chair with a yellow summer dress and black pumps. She took off her robe and it was then her sister whistled.

"Well, hello little sister. Since when did you start wearing g-strings?"

"I started buying them when I first met Greg but I didn't start wearing them until last week. I wore it just per chance that night and well he loved the white lacy one I wore on our first night together. He said it made me look sexier and wanted me to wear them more often so I do for him and for me. I realize they do make me feel sexier. I'm tired of feeling like crap because our family believes me to be. Let people believe what they want. I decide what I wear and well…Greg takes them off but you get the drift."

"I'm not judging but you look hot, Sis. I like this one. Did you get it at the boutique?"

"Yes. I find that I love wearing these. I have a few bikini and regular thongs but I don't know. The thinner the line the sexier I feel and I barely notice it so I wear it more often now."

"You've been wearing these since we left New Jersey?" Her sister nodded. "Well, okay then." She smiled at her sister noticing that the small time Cameron had with House in the facility improved her confidence a great deal and liked it. She liked her sister happy.

She watched her sister trail the knee highs up to ensure they were secure before picking up a light green dress. Her sister stopped her.

"Hold on a second. Do that pose again?" Cameron looked at her puzzlingly. "The one where you bend over to fix the stockings." Cameron did as she was told as she heard the sound of the camera. "I'll make you a copy." Cameron nodded as she was picking up her dress. "How many of those sets do you own?"

"I don't know. I have baby dolls too, teddies and camis. All with g-strings and I wanted to start wearing them. I bought more in the boutique so I'm guessing two drawers full." As her sister thought through her inventory of her lingerie. "Maybe more…I'm not sure. I think Greg would prefer I be naked when we're in bed but I love it when he removes them off of me."

"Oh…more than I needed to know but I get it. Damn! You love lingerie, don't you?"

"Yes. We'll take you shopping and we'll find the right fit for you." Rachel nodded.

Rachel allowed her sister to finish dressing and her sister put on a three-fourth sleeve dress with buttons on the chest. There was a small woven belt that came with it over her middle. She put on a small white bangle around her right hand as she fixed her left hand. She adjusted her ring to show the message and went to pick up her shoes from her luggage. She pulled out tan colored heels and put them on. She applied her makeup and gave herself a twirl. She heard her sister take another photo.

"You look good, Sis." Cameron smoothed her dress and checked her period calendar app on her phone. She realized she would have to get tampons soon since her period was scheduled to come in a few days. Rachel saw what her sister was looking at, then a thought came to her head.

"Have you ever you know while in your monthly visitor?"

"Sex?" Rachel nodded. "No. It's just grossed but I don't know. But maybe I might be open to it if Greg walks me through it. I'm not sure though."

"Me either." They continued to talk randomly as they waited for their party to arrive.

They arrived at an Olive Garden and they sat in the lunch waiting for order. They had just returned from a Spa day where they treated themselves to mud and seaweed. Cameron felt better having removed all the needed hairs off her body. She proceeded sit in one of the chairs with Rachel and Jen on each side of her. They ordered from the waitress and a while later they were eating their lunch.

"So what are you girls up to later?" asked Blythe

"We were thinking of going shopping but we might wait when we get to NJ or make a trip to Delaware where there are no tax on clothes. Taxes are murder on the wallet." The women laughed as Rachel said that as they knew how much clothes cost.

"When is Greg scheduled to be released, Ally? I am sure you are ready to have him back. I know you miss him." asked Joyce

"I do but we both know that we need to work on ourselves if we want our relationship to survive."

"That's good I just want to see my grandkids before I die." She laughed because a while ago she did not think it was possible but now she did know it was possible.

"Oh…with the way these two are, it is a matter of time." Replied Rachel. Cameron blushed.

"Rachel!"

"It's true." Rachel stated but did not say anything more. Blythe looked at Cameron who was still blushing.

"It's okay, Ally. I know you love him and one of the ways it shows is through making love."

"Well, these two have that down pat." Rachel piped once more. She really should not be drinking but it was too late now.

"Rachel!"

"Oh Ally. Come on. Out of the three of us, you might be the only one with the healthy sex life. Besides I think it's kind of cute they are doing all that catching up." Cameron blushed and sunk lower in her seat. Her sister was a crazy drunk.

"I really don't want my private life aired out. Can we change the topic?"

"Sure thing. Sorry, Ally." They all nodded and murmured on to different topics. As time went on, they realized the time and that they had had a bit too much to drink. They decided to walk in the nearby shops to take out some of the buzz before driving back to the hotel.

Cameron picked up a few work dresses and some heels as well as pumps. She loved the look and knew they would be comfortable to work in her new department. A new department and a new wardrobe. She picked up a few more intimate sets and paid for them.

She looked at the phone and realized she had one voice mail and realized it was from Dr. Landon. After all the phone tags, she finally had an appointment for Thursday the week of when she returned to NJ.

They returned back to their hotels and remote houses to a promise that they had more time to get together later on. Rachel changed and Cameron got ready for bed with her Cami and short set. Soon she was in dreamland.

_Cameron sat in a swing. She was wearing a short sleeveless v-neck dress with elastic around the waist. It was accompanied with a tie. She wore no jewelry but still looked beautiful on a nice picnic. She wore pink flip flops as her crossed legs pushed forward to add more height. She felt someone behind her swing and stopped moving. He was kissing her neck as he pushed her hair out of the way and into the side. _

"_I missed you, Baby."  
"You saw me last night."_

"_Rachel is onto us with these dreams and realized that they might be because of who we are."_

"_Hm…" As he continued his ministrations. _

"_Greg, are you paying attention?" He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and his trade mark sneakers. _

"_Yes. Let her think what she wants, Baby. We're apart until a little over two months. Come here." He took her hand and dragged her to sit on the picnic area. Right below the swings, there was a blanket and on top of that was a small basket of food. Right next to it was a second blanket. _

_He picked her up to put her in his lap as he turned to her neck to continue kissing and sucking. Even in dreams he was still possessive as ever trying to mark his territory. He placed his hand under her dress and checked to see how damp she was. He was right. She was drenched. _

"_You're always so drenched. Damn, Baby. Do I make you this wet?"_

"_We already had this conversation, Baby." As she moaned as he bit her neck. He turned her face to bite her lip and then their lips connected. They kissed hungrily and in need as their tongues intertwined with desire for the other. "Please, Greg. I need…"_

"_And we already had that conversation about begging, Baby. You never have to with me." She nodded but pouted. He laughed as he played with the hem of her dress. After a moment, she pinched him and he laughed once more before he kissed her again. They started to undress fast until they were in nothing less than their skivvies. He took a look at his beloved's underwear. She was wearing a dark semi-see through pink and lace bra with a matching g-string. "Now this is what I'm talking about, Baby. You have this set right? Not just in dream?" She nodded once more as he looked hungrily at her. The tiny little pink bow in the front and in the back was making him harder and harder. He pulled her closer to him as to kiss her again. Her hand moved to remove his black boxer brief. She began to palm him and rub him. He moaned and then he put a hand to stop her. He unhooked her bra and slid her tiny underwear down her creamy white, sexy legs leaving both of them bare. He picked her up once more to place his penis in her slick entrance but she did not move. Instead she clammed up and put her head against his chest. _

_"Baby, what? What? Don't you like being on top? We never tried it before and I thought maybe we can in this picnic date you set up here." She was crying as he lifted her face. He brushed her tears away as he tried to figure out what was wrong. "Talk to me."_

"_When Hal…" She hesitated and he urged her to continue despite not liking this conversation already. "He would make me be on top and perform oral sex on him and the way he would do it made me feel dirty and not the sexy kind. He would yell when I did not do what he wanted and would slap me around until I did what he wanted."_

"_Baby, I am not Hal. I won't do that to you and if you don't want to be on top then you won't have to. If you don't want to blow me then that's okay too."_

"_That's the thing, Baby. With you, I'm not scared but it is just… it brings bad memories."_

"_How about we go slow and see how we do? If you want to stop then you say the word okay?" She nodded. He grabbed her legs around him as he urged her to move with him. She became aroused and threw her head back and they moved faster and faster. "Yes, like that Baby."_

"_Greg, Please. Harder!" He did and she clamped her legs as she screamed louder. "Yes! God yes! Like that. OMG!" She screamed as he hit her g-spot. _

"_Touch yourself, Baby." She moved her hand where they were joined and stimulated herself more. They thrust a few more times before their orgasm hit them. The afterglow of their lovemaking shined as sweat came from their faces. "Wow. How do you feel, Baby?"_

"_Better." He moved to pull out of her but she put her legs tighter around him, urging him to slide down but not pull out. She liked the intimacy when they were joined. "Thank you." She kissed his chest when they lied down as he wrapped his arms around her. He moved to get the blanket and she gripped him. _

"_Easy, Baby. I'm just getting the blanket." He unfolded it and wrapped it around them without breaking the contact they loved and cherished so much. He rubbed her back soothingly as he ran his hand up and down while the other held her tightly. One of her legs grazed his leg up and down and they stayed that way for a while. "What's wrong? I know something is wrong."_

"_My family. They are visiting and I just miss you is all. Don't get me wrong I love when we meet in dreams but I just miss you and having your arms wrap around me. I don't like that you won't be here when I see them again."_

"_I'm sorry too. I wish things were different but no matter what I love you and you love me. Just be brave and don't let them see they get to you. Be strong." She nodded as she lifted her head to kiss him. _

"_Thank you." She kissed him once more and they moved in a sitting position. He pulled out of her and she was not happy. _

"_We are not done yet, Baby. I just want to see what we have in the basket okay?" She nodded. He pulled the basket closer and took the contents out. He started to break the bread out and put butter on the piece before feeding it to her. She moaned as she licked his finger. He opened the champagne and found strawberries. He dipped them in the fluid then took a bite and then offered the same piece to her. Both were severely turned on as they were feeding each other pieces of the food. He nudged her so that she would kneel and he followed suit. Then thrust inside her once more. He massaged her breasts and attacked her neck once more. He placed his hands on her hip and pulled her closer as they continued to move in sync. Within minutes, they stopped as they came down but instead he changed positions. Without pulling out of her, he pulled himself out of a kneeled position and pulled his feet in front of her. She was now sitting on top of him with her face facing away from him. He started moving once more and she followed suit. They kept at it until she reached forward to touch herself. Her moans grew loader and loader until she was screaming in ecstasy as she put her head against his shoulder. He too was shaking in pure bliss as they continued to move. They reached their peak then their heartbeats tried to calm themselves. They lied down once more as they relished their moment of bliss. _

"_It just keeps getting better and better. It is just never enough."_

"_I know what you mean. I just can't get enough of you." As he pulled her close, he found himself growing harder once more. "I don't think refractory applies to us, Baby or I am just a weird one. Considering my age…"_

"_I don't care how old you are. You're mine and I'm yours. Are you going or no?" He liked this bossy side of his beloved as he began to thrust once more. She turned her head to kiss him as she pulled her left leg to curl it around his butt to bring him closer. They continued as he bit her shoulder blade as he came with her. They continued for a few more thrusts until their heartbeats stopped. "Wow! Three times. Our dream meetings are getting hotter and hotter, Baby!"_

"_And you're complaining because?"_

"_Nope. Just making a statement. I happen to like our meetings. It helps ease missing you. How is your leg?"_

"_It doesn't hurt but it feels numb. It feels amazing that I don't feel any more pain. I started a few journal entries, swimming and running. I know you are part of the reason," As he kissed her right below her ear, "They have me writing a letter about my future like why I came here and what I would like to happen while I am here."_

"_That's amazing. I'm so happy for you." She turned her head to kiss him. "Can I read your journal?" He nodded. _

"_How about you?"_

"_I have an appointment two Thursdays from now for my first therapy session. After that nightterror while I was in the plane to Virginia, Rachel and Jen ganged up on me to keep calling Landon. We played phone tag until we finally reached a scheduled appointment."_

"_Good. I have been worried about you. I love you so much. I know this is taking a toll and I know the visit will add more stress but I just wished I was there to help."_

"_You're here now and that's all that matters." She grabbed his arms and wrapped them tighter around her and sighed happily. She fell asleep for a few minutes until House woke her up. _

"_We have to leave Baby. It's time for you to wake up." They got ready in silence as he approached her. He kissed her. "I love you, Baby. I'll see you soon okay?" She nodded. He went to the direction of the lighted doorway and disappeared from her eyes. She went to the opposite direction as she went to her own doorway as she awoke from her dream state. _

Cameron opened her eyes as she saw that Rachel was sitting on her bed. She looked tired and worried.

"Good dream?" Cameron nodded. "I would think so. Your loud moaning woke me up." Cameron looked guiltily. "I saw you gripping your sheets and I got concerned until you moaned House's name." Cameron refused to look at her sister. "Ally, it's okay to miss him and it's okay to have dreams about your boyfriend but slow down okay? Whatever it is you two are doing slow down. You two just got together and I don't want you rushing into things. Although, I would not be surprised if you two got engaged a few months after he got out but try to think. I don't want you guys to have set backs okay?"

"Okay. I don't know. When we are together in the dream it's like we give in because we are not physically together. He told me he's doing better and I told him about what has been going on."

"Wait…what are you saying?"

"It's him I see. Somehow our souls seek each other and it chooses the dream state as a temporary meeting place. It was weird in the beginning but then I realized it was him. We talk and catch up there even when our physical selves cannot be with one another."

"Whoa! That is really creepy but freaking awesome."

"I know. I just miss him. I miss how his arms wrap around me. Just before I woke up, I was cuddled up with him behind me and it felt nice. The whole intimacy thing and we were just us. Talking and getting to know each other. It felt nice to have nothing holding us back and just be us."

"Okay, this is different. I need to process this." She thought for a moment. "So, in this dream or whatever it is he told you that his leg is okay?" Cameron nodded. "You tell him the family is coming then? How about Hal?" She nodded. "How much does he know?"

"He knows more than he should. I am slowly telling him all of it. He looked so angry but not at me. He looked conflicted because he was not there to help me."

"He does?" She nodded. "Poor guy! I'm glad he is getting there but like I said be careful and don't go so fast."

"Yes. I know."

"So what happened?"

"We had a picnic lunch date while we talked."

"How many times?" Cameron sheepishly held up three fingers as she avoided looking at her sister. "Damn! Okay. At least it was not all about sex but seriously slow down. I don't want you two to crash and burn before you two even start. Dream state and reality. Please, Ally. I just want you to be happy." Cameron nodded.

Cameron thought more about what her sister said and in the next dream adventure with House she brought it up and agreed with Rachel. Their dream state agreed to slow down consisting of cuddling and hand holding. It seemed like puppy-love stages but she seemed to like it and so did he. Each time she woke up from them she felt happier knowing it was one day closer to having him in her arms.

Cameron couldn't believe it but they were on the flight back to New Jersey. Their time in Virginia went so fast. She hugged Blythe and Joyce as they promised each other to visit more. She wore a comfortable yellow bralette and g-string while covering that with a white YSL t-shirt with a light blue straight leg jeans. She paired those up with a loose fitting sweater and brown stiletto boots. She wore a black thick necklace as an accessory and a nice beige satchel bag. She was sitting in her seat next to Rachel as she was asleep. Her companions were too asleep as they were tired from their trip. They landed a few hours later where Wilson dropped them off at House's condo. Jen decided to drive home immediately as she got out of Wilson's car and hugged them all. She promised to call both Cameron and Rachel to update them in all matters including her annulment process. He said that Cuddy made sure that there was a new mattress and new sheets. She entered to see her stuff mixed in with House's. She liked how Cuddy decorated it and hoped House would too. She noticed that Cuddy even cleared out the office so Rachel could stay there for the night. She even cleaned it. She and House definitely owed Cuddy big time. Maybe she could offer to babysit.

Cameron allowed her sister to use the bathroom first and then went to the bedroom to change into a white lace halter top with a matching g-string thong. She put on her robe and checked on her sister. Her sister was passed out on the bed. Cameron locked up and went back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and pushed down on the mattress. She liked the soft feel and crawled over to the center. She pulled the silk flat sheets and got in and pulled the thin blanket around her. She too fell asleep.

_She was confused and wondered where she was. She was in a bedroom and looked down to see that she was wearing what she wore to bed. A door opened and out came House. He whistled as he came near her. He asked her to turn around before jerking his head back to the bed. _

"_I like this, Baby. It's a nice set. Everything okay?" As he pulled her closer as they laid down on the center of the large bed. _

"_I'm just nervous for tomorrow and for this week in general."_

"_Oh right. You're in a new department now." She moved her leg over his hip to bring him closer as she nodded her head. It was currently on his bed. He too was dressed for bed as he wore a simple loose tshirt and loose cotton pants. He played with the hem of her nightee and he went under the hem to touch her lacy underwear. She looked up at him and brought her head back down. He played with the waist line, running his hand back and forth over the string. He gave her butt a pat as he stroked her back. "You'll do fine, my Darling. You just have to believe in yourself." She nodded again. "Don't let your insecurities hold you back and just go with it. You're a great doctor." _

"_What about the session and the rest of the week?"_

"_What do you want to get out of Dr. Landon, Baby?" She climbed over and sat on top of his stomach and looked down at him. _

_"I want to move on from my past and stop living in fear. I want to be able to sleep at night without waking up screaming. I want to move past these insecurities and stop blaming myself over myself. I want to feel like I love myself and care about myself because until recently I didn't. It was not until you and I got together that I have felt happy...like truly happy." He sat up and held her. _

"_Baby, you are beautiful and kind. You are an intelligent and knowledgeable doctor. You are sexy as hell which makes me wonder what you are doing with a cranky old man like me." She poked him jokingly and he laughed before he continued. "What happened to you was a terrible trauma. It was not your fault but his. The jerk took advantage of you and took your innocence away. He took your childhood and your family from you. He's a sick pedophile and if I ever meet him I'll end him." She looked at him and thought about what he meant._

"_Promise me you won't do anything. I won't lose you over him. Promise me!" She held him close to her as she continued to murmur her words over his heart. He nodded. "Okay, I just don't want you to do anything drastic. I'm worried and stressed out as is. I just don't want murder on top of it."_

"_Alright but if something happens to you then I get free reign on beating him senseless." _

"_We'll see. I don't want to be away from you anymore than we already are. We are meeting in a dream state and that is completely unfair. We are physically apart so jail is not something I want to happen to you. I want you home as much as possible after you get released. Capiche?" He laughed._

"_Yes. Ma'am. I like you bossy, Baby. It suits you." They hugged each other close, then he took his hand to put the lose strands of her hair behind her ear and then stroked her cheek. He leaned in to give her a kiss as they leaned closer to each other. The kissing intensified until she pulled away. _

"_We can't rush things, Greg. I don't want to make it worse before it gets better. I want us to last." _

"_We will, Baby. Don't worry and stop dwelling on the past." He picked up her left hand. "This is a symbol of that. I don't take things lightly with commitment so when I say I promise to marry in the future, we will. It might not be tomorrow or next month or certainly by Christmas but we will. We are making up for lost time and I certainly don't want to rush things by getting hitched when we are not ready. Okay?" She nodded. "Now come here." She leaned closer to him as he kissed her with all the passion he could ever give a woman. She leaned down to pull his shirt up over his head and to pull his sleep pants off. She found his fully erect member without any boxers. She stared down and up at him with confusion. _

"_I don't usually wear boxers to bed, Baby so when I was in the facility I just put pants up over them."_

"_So, do you normally sleep naked?"_

"_We could if you want but I do like to remove these sexy things off of you as we go." He played with the edges of her lingerie. _

"_That's what I said to Rachel." She grinned. She pulled his pants all the way to the bottom and he kicked them off the bed. _

"_Well that's not fair. You're still clothed." He pouted. _

"_Then do something about it." She grinned evilly at him as he pulled the white halter off of her and proceeded to rake his finger over her legs. She moaned as he began to pull her flimsy white underwear off of her. She arched her body so he could remove it and throw it. He didn't even know which direction it went to as he proceeded to attack her lips once more. He reached down to check if she was ready and as his finger grazed her nether regions she guided his hand lower. He looked up and she nodded as he guided his member around her awaiting private area. She sighed as he went all the way in. He waited to allow her a moment and then when she was ready, she looked him in the eye and started to move on top of him. She moved her legs higher up his waist to add more leverage allowing him to go deeper. He moved fast and quick adjusting to her movements quickly and understanding how she wanted this round to go. Her head pulled back allowing him to attack her neck once more as they kept at it. Harder and deeper as both of them groaned louder and louder as they knew both were only moments from reaching their bliss. A few more thrusts and they did. He brushed her hair off her face as he moved out of her and laid down. She joined him and hugged him close. _

"_I want you here and it is not fair that my first night home you are not here."_

"_I'll be home before you know it. Just don't think about it and concentrate on what we need to do, alright?" She nodded. _

"_What do I do with my family? I am so unsure about them. They are not the warmest people. Do I tell them I live with you and what do I tell them where you are?_

"_It is up to you what you tell them but remember it is your business not theirs how you live your life. It is your life not theirs. Don't let them bully you into getting their way. Fuck them! I hate seeing you this way. Listen to me, I know they are your family but I also know that you can't go in there unarmed because of who they are. Expect the unexpected and give it all you got okay?" She nodded. She knew it was time to go as this time they didn't need to leave each other. She gave him a kiss goodbye and laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. _

She woke up in bed feeling good about the pep talk she received from him. She strategically picked out her outfit for the day. Today was her first day and she picked out a simple black dress off the hanger and went to take a shower. She put on a pink and red bra with lace wings on the sides and bands. It accompanied a matching thong. As she slipped on her black dress, she slipped a simple bracelet around her left hand and adjusted her ring once more. She wore black and silver flats to match her dress and placed her hair in a loose bun. She allowed lose curls to fall from the sides as she pinned her hair in place. She put on makeup next, ensuring it was not too much. She added a gloss and walked out of the bedroom as she saw her sister finishing up making breakfast. They ate their Spanish omelets and Cameron allowed her sister to go inside to take a shower. She came back in a chic dark grey suit with a white dress shirt and black pumps. She had her hair pulled back and added a small amount of makeup. They locked up the condo as Cameron and Rachel stood in front of the building entrance. They hugged each other goodbye and promised to call each other later. They walked off to their respectable cars as she even noticed that Cuddy had their cars moved from her previous place. Her car was parked in between House's car and his motorcycle. She ran her hand over the motorcycle seat as she reminisced over her time many years ago with this very bike. She hoped that he would take her on it once again. She got inside her car and started the engine. As she pulled out of the condo, she turned back to look behind her and smiled. There was just ten more weeks before House would come back.

Her first day back was uneventful. She heard people talking about her as she walked around the hospital and some men leered at her. She ignored them all as she kept working. She talked to Jen on the phone during her lunch with Cuddy and Wilson. Jen had told her that the process was finished and she was no longer married to Chase. She was relieved but yet saddened. She offered Cuddy her services as a babysitter if she needed a night out. It was the least she could do. Cuddy smiled as she was worried when her babysitter cancelled for the weekend as she was needed for a late meeting with the board members of the hospital. They discussed what would happen when House left the facility as he would probably be in probationary status until the board saw fit to think he was okay. She did not see Chase that day but she had a feeling she would. She laid down her head on the mattress and went to bed.

Before she knew it, it was Wednesday. It was the day when her family was coming to visit. She did not know the details of when they would arrive but she wanted to be prepared. She got up early and fixed herself a breakfast of grapefruit and yogurt and looked in her wardrobe for something to wear. She pulled out a sleeveless dress and went to take a shower. She picked a lace with pleated navy dress that was a sweetheart design. She went to shower and adorned a striped chemise set with a matching g-string and garter belt. She added a pair of barely nude knee highs as she attached them to her garter belt. She pulled on her dress and added four inch heels. She added her makeup and she picked up her keys. She picked up her black Michael Kors zip tote bag on the way out and locked the door. She got in the car and felt as though she knew something was coming. She had a bad feeling despite how much she tried to shake it.

Her morning started off as Chase trying to snub her on his way to the surgery department. She tried to approach him but she was rewarded with a dirty look and avoided her every chance he could. She was still doing more lab work than anything but she liked it. She was starting to ease her way over the transition as she worked her way. She found that often she preferred the administrative work sometimes but it was work nonetheless. She went to lunch with Cuddy and her beau and of course Wilson. She saw Foreman a few times and they acknowledged one another but they could not find the timing to sit down and chat because of all the events. She found herself back to her office as she found someone leaning over her desk. It was a burly man with a beard and glasses. She saw that he had short hair but could not see the face. She saw that the man was looking at the portrait of her and House. It was the one Jen took of them. She was about to close the door to her office but thought better of it at the last minute. She walked closer to the man as she tapped him.

"Can I help you?"

"You grew up, Allison. You grew up into the woman I knew you would be." The man leered at her as she saw who was in her office. It was her uncle, Hal Cummings. She found herself frozen as she backed herself to the other side of her office as she felt trapped. He walked her way and she found him raking his hand over her body. She closed her eyes and willed herself away but as she felt him pull her dress up she tried to get away. She tried to fight him off as she could not. He slapped her and turned her around. He pulled her dress up until he found her undergarments and she turned to see him lick his lips. "You remember this don't you, Ally? This was another one of our adventures when I took you from behind. I'm sure you would like that with what you are wearing. It barely covers anything." For good measure she felt him press his erection to her as his hand started to go lower. She turned around and tried to break free but she was earned with a slap. She started screaming but he placed his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand and tried to scream once more which earned her a punch this time. "Listen, you little bitch! I've had enough games and you are going to give me what I deserve so why don't we just get right on it, shall we?" She shook her head no and tried to break free and kept trying to scream. He gave her a right hook and she went down on her floor as he towered over her unconscious body. He unzipped his pants and lifted her dress higher. His hand was within the band as he was about to pull her skimpy panties off when he heard someone barge into the office.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"asked Wilson and he took his coat off and wrapped it around Cameron. He pulled her dress down and checked to see how she was. "I called security. You best sit down."

There were more people coming in the small office as he saw two people who looked like Cameron's parents and Lucas Douglas coming in the door with Cuddy. There was an unknown woman with him that looked like Lucas who he speculated was related to him. She saw Rachel come in next who kneeled down next to her sister. Security came in next awaiting what to do.

"Hold that man down there and make sure the cops take him down for questioning. He just assaulted Dr. Cameron and tried to rape her." Several people gasped but there was only one booming voice.

"What did that lying slut do now?"

Wilson looked to Rachel to see who this woman was. But it was Lucas who spoke up.

"Wait, Dad," As he turned to Henry Stevens to address him. "She is the daughter you were going to see. Your daughter is Allison Cameron?" The man only nodded but it was his wife that spoke up.

"Yes, my lying whore of a daughter." Wilson's mouth dropped and Rachel shook her head and dropped her head.

"I think you all should leave now." He turned to the Stevens family and to the unknown woman

"I am not leaving while she causes trouble once again." As Elizabeth Stevens pointed at her unconscious daughter but she had no choice as security ushered her out along with her husband. Hal Cummings was taken out of the room as well and ushered by security to await the police.

"Mom. Can you wait outside?" Lucas Douglas addressed Caroline Stone as she nodded her head and walked out.

"I guess that makes us siblings." As he addressed Rachel, who stood there in shock of what just transpired. She only nodded her head as she looked worriedly over her sister.

"Is she okay?" She addressed Wilson.

"Yes. I saw him punch her a couple of times as well as slap her. I called security on the way as I dashed in when she fell down. I heard her scream at first and went to check to see what happened but I could not see what was happening until I neared her door by then he was full intent on fulfilling the deed. That's him isn't it?" He asked Rachel. "The reason why she has night terrors and why she acts the way she does?" Rachel nodded. "Oh shit! I had one thing to do and I failed to do it. I am in so much trouble with House."

"I'll go call Michael but I am not sure we should tell him now. He'll only freak out."

"If it was me would you want your sister to tell you?" She nodded and went to the other side of the office to make a call.

The phone rang in Dr. Michael Patrickson's office as he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Patrickson." He waited for the other person.

"Hi Michael." She sighed

"What's wrong?" At the wrong moment, House was slowly walking down coming in the corridor.

"Hal tried to rape Ally and he assaulted her a few times."

"He what?!" House burst through the door took the phone from the man. "Is she okay?"

"Yea, House. She's fine. She's unconscious. She has some bruising and it looks like they are keeping her overnight for observation but she's okay for the most part. But mentally I am not sure. I am calling Dr. Landon after I hang up."

"I told her to be careful. I am going to kill him."

"I know you did but she also told you not to land yourself in jail."

"She told you about our weird dream adventure eh?"

"Yes and that's for another talk but listen I'm not even supposed to talk to you while you are in there but I'll ask Michael to update you. What you need to do is concentrate on your recovery because you know what Ally would say."

"She would say to stay here and finish the treatment for our future."

"Exactly. Do it for her. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye House." House handed the phone back to Landon and stayed in the room.

"OMG! I'm sorry about that Michael. I keep having you break rules for us. I am so sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed. "So what happened?"

"From what I gather she opened her office door to find him there. She walked up to him and realized too late who he was. He had her backed against the corner of the wall and raised her dress up to get to her underwear. She kept trying to fight him but each time she would, he would hurt her. She screamed and she got punched. The second punch knocked her out and Wilson came in as he tried to rape her. His pants were apparently undone and he was bent over."

"Jesus." He looked up to see House who was fuming. He was gripping the chair handle and looked like he was ready to throw it against his office door.

"Listen, I just wanted him to know because I know how much they love each other but the thing is the other reason is that you make sure he finishes that treatment and watch out for him. I don't want him to do anything drastic and rush over here. It will hinder his progress and hinder their future if he does."

"I know. I'll do my best. Thanks Rach."

"You heard her. What do you want to do?"

"I made a promise to Ally I would do my best and I made a promise I would not land myself in jail so I will stay."

"Good because I want you to succeed and I see from your file that Dr. Nolan says you are improving."

"Yes. So? I am still here so now what?"

"Well, I want you to do group therapy and get involved with the residents more. I want to see how you get along with them."

"Why is that?"

"Interaction is part of coping and frankly, it seemed to me you had a poor way of coping with your addiction."

"Okay, so let's do it."

"Okay, I held off because of the surgery but I think you are ready now. So let's go." He walked out of the office and walked down the hallway. "I heard you are running and swimming. That's good." House only nodded as they neared the room with a group of people seated around a circle.

* * *

A/N: Five points to who can tell me what fanfic I am talking about where Hameron had sex while she was in her period? Where and a bit of details not gung-ho people…LOL. Another five if you can tell me who wrote it? The first person to tell me gets an unedit preview of the next chapter. HEHE. (I also you gave you a clue while I posted this long message. Good luck…LOL.)

How did you all like where this is going? Sorry if it is going a bit slow. I do have a plan and I have written the majority of it in my outline. Yes, I changed the rating because I realized I needed to add something extra and give you guys more of how Cameron really is. She's a lot like House in that aspect. They both been through a lot in their pasts. The dream sequence, some of you might remember from "Mending a Broken Heart" which again was my previous edit to this story. I decide to throw it back in. How did you like it?

I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I did. I put a lot of work and research to do this. I've been trying to write this as the way people can easily relate or understand the person's story. Where did I get the idea to this? For those of you, who know the reason will always know where but for those of you who don't then that's a secret I'll never tell in this public domain. That's a secret between me and God.

**Story Recs**:

Twilight – Masen Manor by Drotono (I love her work and her collab with "Jenrar" is to die for. They are listed under "Sarge Girls" Must reads) ; Red dress by Redtini (Love her work) ; Elemental by TallulahBelle ; Making Love Out Nothing at All by Ashel-13 (She has a sequel out but she pulled it like most twifics.); Another writer I love is TwistarJunkie and Mary Elizabeth (or Teambella23, her "Closer" series…amazing! If you can find it go for it.) Dishie is another great writer. I love her "Rear View Mirror" but be warned it has a different twist. I am in the process of catching up with stories so I could give you more recs but….uh…I think the recs would be longer than the actual chapter itself. LOL.

OUAT – A Night to Remember by Tinuviel Undomiel ; Moments series by Montreat11 ; The Bath - Zhanice ; The Company Cruise by Zhanice; but my favorite writers for this fandom goes to "CharlotteAshmore" and "Emospritelet". They are awesome. Hugs and love to you both. I also do write for this fandom as well so go write ahead if you want to read them.

House MD – The following writers I recommend anything by them: jellybean30, Daisyb10, Hilandmum, jremme, and Mishy-mo. (Daisy and Hilandmum were in a way my mentors while I first starting out writing so of all the recommended writers for this fandom, I have the highest respect for them.) (Jremme is one of my betas and a great writer. Hi girlie! Thanks so much!)

TVD – Within Temptation by BePassionate24 ; Stay a little Longer by TVDVampire (Though, these two are the only writers I read for this fandom so I love all their stories.)

CSI – The Calling by Sidle77

Doctor Who – Return of the Wolf by CaptainFrederickWentworth ; The Most Important Thing in the Universe by Wendi Jo Harper; The Musical Stylings of Rose Tyler by BellaDonna2648

PLL – Class A by Labellebeaucoup. (My other beta…I love you sissy! Thank you for reading)

Pride and Prejudice – WendiTripleMomSotis (Check out her books) Amazing! ; Constant as the Sun by Artemis Acorn(Note this is a sequel to her "One Pulled Thread" which she pulled and published.) Another is TuesdayMorning423's "It Stands to Reason" but I am not sure she pulled it out of FFN yet for publishing.

Last author rec: Multipleshadesofpurples (For those of you who have read her writing, you know what it is to be in for a treat when she post chapters. Keep a look out and if you can give her a shout-out to let her know how you like her writing. Hugs, sissy!)

So there it is. I can give you more recs but for those of you who know me will know that list will be way to long. I like to read not just fanfics. LOL.


	7. Topsy Turvy

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and thanks to LaBellebeaucoup and Multipleshadesofpurple for all their help and support. You two are awesome.

* * *

"_Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger_

Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…"

_(Britney Spears – Stronger)_

**Chapter 7: Topsy Turvy**

House entered the room and saw there were seven people seated in a circle. He recognized a few from art and music activities. He stood in the corner as Patrickson went to talk to one of the staff members. The man went up to him and held out his hand for him to shake and Patrickson nodded to House before exiting the room.

"Welcome, Greg. My name is Dr. Jack Taylor. Did Dr. Patrickson explain why you are here?" House shook his hand.

"He wanted me to interact more with the patients."

"Can I ask you a question? Did you move a lot when you were little?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You have trouble with social relationships and sometimes are a loner?"

"I have a friend."

"Not judging but this group allows people to help each other with what might be troubling them. You see sometimes others might see what we overlook and it benefits them as much as they benefit from individual therapy. Keep in mind; you must want to be here."

"I'll give it a shot."

"Alright."

"Everyone this is Greg. Some of you might have seen him lurking about. Greg, why don't you tell a little about yourself?"

"Uh…is this necessary?"

"Greg, what did we just talk about?"

"Alright, I am or was a diagnostician in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I also have a specialty in nephrology."

"What's nephrology?" asked a patient named Pat.

"It is the study of the kidneys."

"Ooh! Awesome. If you are some smart doctor then why are you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No disrespect but each one of us here have some kind of problem. I admitted myself for alcoholism. What about you?"

"Drugs."

"What kind?"

"Vicodin and morphine. I had an infraction years ago and it left me in pain on my right leg when they removed my leg muscle."

"So wait, you had a heart attack in your leg?"

"Kind of basically I had severe leg pains and the doctors could not find what was wrong. When they did, it was too late. Then at the time I was living with this woman who was my medical proxy and signed for the surgery I did not want."

"What? I'm confused. How?"

"I was in a medically induced coma so when I was under my ex and this other doctor, Lisa Cuddy, took out my leg muscle in hopes that it would stop the problem. The problem was it left a permanent limp because I was missing a muscle."

"But you are walking now. How is that possible? I'm sorry but I am just curious."

"Well, basically I had a nerve implant from a trial in Switzerland last week. Basically they got a nerve from a biopsy that they performed on a CIPA patient. Then they grew the nerve and implanted it in my leg. So far it is okay."

"So my question remains: what are you doing here?"asked another patient. Her name was Rose

"I used to take the drugs not just as pain killers but to dull the emotional pain. I didn't have the greatest childhood so…"

"So you basically push people away because deep down you hate yourself because your parents could not accept you for you."

"My step-father...well, he used to abuse me."

"That's a rough thing, dude but the thing is I get the feeling there is more. Like you came in here all fuming and shit. I couldn't figure out if you wanted to punch someone or throw a chair out the window or both." Replied Pat

"Yes. I heard some news while I was in Dr. Patrickson's office and I was upset."

"Can you tell us?" asked another patient

"My girlfriend was assaulted. Her estranged uncle tried to rape her and he also punched and slapped her. I was upset that I was not there to protect her and I can't be."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she knows you would be if you could." The same patient replied.

"Yes and the thing is…he abused her for ten years before her older sister found out and now this happened. I just don't know what to do."

"Let me ask you something. Are you more upset you couldn't be there or are you looking for something to push her away?" asked Rose

"I would never! I love her."

"It is just I get the feeling that you tend to freak out when trouble arises and bolt."

"I may have pushed people away but I would never. The last time I did that…never again."

"What do you mean?" asked Pat

"We just got together and you see, she was my fellow and we fell in love but I was scared that she would never love me for me. Then things got out of control and here I am."

"OHH…" it was a guy named Sam who commented

"You two have so much in common." Another patient named Cassie replied. House nodded.

"Are you scared that one day she will leave and realize that you might not be worth it?" asked Henry

"Why would you say that? What kind of group is this?" He turned to Dr. Taylor but his face was too passive.

"I am just trying to understand what is going on but the thing is if you love each other and are meant to be, then things will work out."

"How can you be sure?"

"Love is never easy but the thing is when you meet the right person…you know," replied Rose, "All you have to do is believe. The thing is I get you are scared about the future and are trying to make sure that the past doesn't come back to bite you in the ass, but that is not a way to live your life. You have to live in the now and stop thinking so hard. Let your heart lead you with this one. Trust me on this."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes." Rose was in House's age group and her hand seemed to have a ring indent on her finger. "I was married until recently. He died and I drank."

"Oh…I get it. I'm just afraid."

"Fear is okay but the thing is, you shouldn't let fear dictate your life." House nodded.

"Unfortunately the time is up and the next activity is swimming. Why doesn't everyone go back to their rooms and change?" He turned to House and nodded to him. They left the room leaving House to ponder what he just heard.

Cameron remained unconscious as Wilson lifted her up onto a gurney. Wilson turned around to see Rachel on the phone talking to Cameron's therapist.

"Jo, yea. I get it. Just try to get here as soon as you can. She's still unconscious but I'm worried about her." She nodded as the woman on the other line told her she would be there within the hour. Rachel hung up the phone and turned to see her sister being wheeled out of her own office. "She will be here in one hour." He nodded. "I spoke to House and he was livid."

"Oh shit! That can't be good. I was thinking of having an alarm system installed in their condo just in case." Rachel nodded.

They turned to see Lucas Douglas and Lisa Cuddy lingering by. Their faces were filled with a mixture of worry and shock.

"How is she?" Lucas asked Wilson. "How is my sister?"

"She seems to be okay. No broken bones and her ribs seemed okay. For the most part it will be bruising because of how he handled her. I still can't believe this happened."

"I know." Cuddy turned to the people outside. "I mean she seemed to have so much happening to her lately. I just don't get why this happened."

"Because our uncle is a sick man." Rachel turned to Lucas. "The man is my mom's brother and also a clergyman. It is sickening that he keeps doing this to her."

"What?" Lucas' faced turned into shock. "What do you mean again? This happened before?"

"From what she remembers, it started when she was seven and lasted for ten years when I caught him. She doesn't remember when really but my guess is it was earlier."

"That mother fucker. Of all the people!" Rachel looked down and her tears came crashing down as the shock came off.

"I don't understand why this keeps happening to her of all people! I mean I study behavior for God sakes but when it comes to this, I am completely baffled. Maybe it is because I am too close to this but I can't take it anymore. I am beyond upset and livid!" She was screaming and her hands were shaking as Wilson came over to her.

"Baby, stop. Stop, you're making yourself more upset." Cuddy and Lucas looked at each other and back at the couple. They mouthed to each other "Baby?" and looked puzzled at what was going on. "Come on, we need to see how she is. I don't want your parents going in there before she wakes up. It will upset her more." They started to walk but he stopped and turned to the people around them. "You two coming?" They nodded. "I need to call about that alarm system." He draped his arm around Rachel as she walked numbly out of the room. They walked to the elevator and clicked on the call button. He looked behind him to see that Lucas was talking to his mother. The woman named Caroline Stone walked past him to take the stairs to go out the hospital.

"She wanted to give us time but asked me to give her updates. She had to get home to see my stepdad, Paul, because my siblings will be coming home from school as well." Stated Douglas

They got on the elevator and as it opened to the second floor, they exited to Cameron's room. Security was already outside as they awaited the group.

"She is still asleep, Dr. Wilson." Stated Elyse, a nurse, assigned to Cameron's case. "She could be waking up soon but I am not sure." Wilson nodded.

"Why don't you go inside and sit with her? I'll be in there in just a moment." Wilson told Rachel. She nodded and went inside to Cameron's room. "She's not taking this well and I get why. I mean she's taken care of Ally since she was kid. She's protected her and got her out of her parents' when they didn't believe her. She stayed closer to home in her college years because she wanted to make sure Ally had her around. She's always…" Wilson shook his head and took a moment to process. He dialed his phone and called House's super and tell him that it doesn't matter what but there needs to be an alarm system installed and to do what is necessary. He hung up soon after. He turned to Cuddy and Douglas. "I have not known her for a while but I feel a connection to her and it's a deep one. This is not one of those flings I can assure you of that. I'm waiting for her to be ready but until then I'll be her friend." They both nodded as they stood thereunsure what to do. After a moment, Wilson started to go in the room but stopped. "Lisa, can you let us know when the police get here?" She nodded. "Thanks." He walked inside and closed the door. Cuddy and Douglas sat in the nearby chairs as they waited for more information. Even now, they were confused on what they could do with someone they knew. It was just a shock that had not sunk in yet. For now, they just sat and thought. It was all they could do.

Wilson sat down next to Rachel who took the seat closer to Cameron's bed. He grabbed her hand as more tears came falling down from her fair face.

"I don't think I can handle anymore. It is just that ever since we were little it was just us because of our family but after this I don't think I can ever forgive them for what they have done to her. It is not right. I don't even want to see them. As for my half-brother, I am just not sure."

"The answers don't have to come now but don't do anything rash. Because once you have made the decision, we can't go back. Time moves forward not backward. There are no do-overs and when you say things out of emotion we might regret them later on. Our actions, no matter how big or small, have consequences and repercussions. I'm not saying what they did is right because it is not! Not even close. I'm saying think before you do anything. Okay?" She nodded as she stared at her sister's unconscious body.

"I want to get her something else to wear. I don't want to give her a hospital gown. Can we give her scrubs instead? I want her to be comfortable."

"Alright. I think we can do that. What about the clothes she is wearing now?"

"Let's wait until what the police say. It would be a shame if she lost that set she is wearing now. She has a thing with lingerie."

"I noticed that." Rachel looked at him puzzlingly. "She was wearing this camise that was see-through in the back and she was wearing a g-string. I tried not to look as much out of respect." She nodded.

"After what happened with our parents, she started wearing them to make herself feel better and sexier. And apparently, your best-friend encouraged her so she wears them and usually that type now. My baby sister is kind of a nympho thanks to your best friend but she doesn't seem to mind. I think it's a turn on for her." She grinned for a moment but then became quiet. "I don't want them to judge her just because of what she wears underneath. It is her business not theirs."

"I agree. I mean if that is what she likes to wear then what is to stop her? She has a lot eh?"

"Yes. Drawers full. When I stayed with her it did not stop with sets but teddies, camis, corsets, and baby dolls."

"Wow! House is a lucky man."

"I don't know why she bothers wearing them when she loses them in less than 30 minutes but she said he likes to take them off of her and again…"

"Yes. Turn on." She turned to see her sister move and mumble something under her breath. Cameron turned her head and called out a name.

"Greg." She whispered

"Ah yes, their dream connection. Until she starts moaning and shit I think it's just a dream and not a connection."

"What?"

"From what I gather from both of them, they seem to meet in their dreams and well…yea."

"Sex?"

"A lot…but yea. She tells me they talk there and he hinted the same thing. I think it increased their drive for one another and their intimacy to be honest. It is creepy but it is kind of interesting too. They remember. When I was talking to House, he said he warned her about our family. I wonder what he meant. I didn't get to ask before he gave it back to Michael."

"He said to be alert and to be on guard. He said to not go unprepared."

"You're awake." She nodded.

"You talked to him? When? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. I'm guessing that was a regular dream not those other ones?" She shook her head no. "He was angry but he was okay. He is doing what he promised you. Don't worry." Cameron sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I guess a part of me wanted him here but another part of me thinks he did the right thing. It's okay."

"He was set to leave but I told him you wanted him to stay. You do don't you?" Cameron nodded. "Okay then. Listen, there are some things you don't know."

"Okay."

"We have a brother…half-brother actually and apparently you know him."

"Who? I can't believe it. Who cheated? It was mom wasn't it?"

"No. It was Dad. Our brother's name is Lucas Douglas."

"What?"

"Yep. He's outside if you want to see him. He's with Cuddy." Stated Wilson.

"I don't know if I am ready to see another family member. I am just not ready."

"Okay." The door opened and a woman came in. She was Rachel's height and seemed to be her group. She was blonde with layered hair and a slick black suit with a white dress shirt and flats. She carried a satchel over her arm as she walked over to the bed. Rachel got up from her seat and went to welcome her co-worker and friend, Josephine Landon.

"Jo, it's good to see you again." She hugged her and proceeded to lead her to Cameron. "Ally, this is Josephine Landon. She and I went to school together like Mike did."

"Mike? As in Mike Patrickson? What does he have to do with this?"

"He is the director where Ally's boyfriend is getting his treatment."

"Okay. This is interesting." Rachel nodded.

"Why don't I leave you two be? I'll be outside okay Ally?" Cameron was hesitant but she nodded nonetheless. Wilson got up from his chair and joined Rachel to leave the room. They exited as Dr. Landon took a seat next to her bed and got out a notepad to take notes on what Cameron relayed to her.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Didn't Rachel tell you?"

"I want you to tell me. I'm not here to judge. I'm trying to help you and I'm trying to understand so if you would please. Remember it was you who asked for my help." Cameron nodded.

"You're right. I did. Where should I start?"

"Where ever you want. I'm here to listen."

"My uncle…he assaulted me and hit me today. He tried to rape me again and when I tried to fight him, he hit me. He slapped and punched me. But that was not the first time."

"Go on. Please continue."

"I think it was when I was seven years old when he barged in my room to make me do oral sex and then soon after that it got worse when he would rape me. Each time I tried to get away, he would hit me and grab me."

"When did your family find out?"

"When I was seventeen years old. It was Rachel who caught him that time and we told our family and they didn't believe me. They called me names, actually and believe I ruined the family. Rachel has always taken care of me. I remember her staying home for college to take care of me. Then when it happened she took me with her and we found an apartment but I was never the same."

"Because of your family? Because of your family's lack of acceptance and belief over what happened?"

"Yes. For years, I was unhappy and I never truly accepted who I am. I hate myself to a degree and I doubt myself. Greg says I shouldn't but I do. I fear one day he will leave me."

"Do you think he will?"

"I don't know. He says he won't. He gave me this promise ring but I am not sure anymore." She pointed to the ring.

"I don't know about that, but typically promise rings mean a promise of a future. Let me ask you this: is he the type to actually do this?"

"Actually no. He used to hire hookers but he said he hasn't for a while."

"Hm! Did he tell you why?"

"No."

"What about you?"

"I just got my second marriage annulled. The first, Christopher died of thyroid cancer. It metastasized to his brain, killing him. The second was a mistake who I tried to replace Greg with. I regretted it soon after I said my vows and asked for an annulment soon after."

"Wait, are you saying that you were recently married?"

"Yes. I didn't want him. Honestly, I thought I could get over Greg but it was a mistake. I regret saying yes because of how much drama it caused. I caused pain and misery because of my choices."

"What did Greg say when you were getting married?"

"He was in shock. Then I realized he was overusing his pain meds. I realized soon after he was trying to cope with his life because he was unhappy."

"So basically he was unable to deal with what happened between you and the other aspects of his life?

"I guess. I mean he had a touch life but our lives are almost similar. I guess it is why we mesh so well."

"Like attract like. Do you two talk?"

"We talk but we're still getting adjusted to our lives so he told me that marriage will not be right now. He said it will definitely be in the future but at the moment it is on hold."

"Well, I get that since you two need to work on yourselves first as well as make it work as a couple before being in a marriage. I don't doubt your love for one another but from what I gathered you two doubt the future because of your pasts. What I am getting is that you are fearful of it because of all the emotional and physical pain you experienced throughout the years." Cameron nodded. "Let me ask you this: how much does he know?"

"He knows more than I told Christopher or Robert. Robert was my second husband."

"I see. That might work in your favor. It shows you trust him. Does he tell you stuff?" She shook her head. "Maybe it is because he doesn't want to worry you more than you are. To give you stress that you already endured."

"It makes sense but I want him to communicate with me more."

"Tell him that. Now I want to backtrack to what happened today. Why didn't you run when you saw him?"

"My uncle…I didn't know it was him until he looked up. He was looking at my picture of Greg and me. I didn't notice the similarities until it was too late then I clammed up and I felt like I could not move. I panicked and then I moved to the wrong position of the wall and here I am"

"Do you have nightmares?

"Yes. The only time I don't is when I dream of Greg and when I don't I feel like I can't get away. I thrash about in my dreams and feel trapped. It is like I keep relieving it over and over. I feel like no matter how long ago it happened, I can't let go."

"Is it partly because of your family's inability to recognize the events that happened?

"Maybe. I mean almost two weeks ago, our mother called to yell at us for not giving her money. She believes that since we are doctors we make more money so she is entitled to get it. She spent the other time belittling me and making me feel like trash."

"Do you still feel like that? Do you still feel unwanted and unloved?"

"Not when I am with Greg. I mean when I am with him, he makes me feel like I am the center of his world and that he would do anything for me and I, him. I mean it is the same for me. But I wonder if it won't end like before?"

"You fear that he will leave you alone and unloved?"

"Yes."

"Maybe that's something you should ask him and find out."

"He tells me it is impossible that he would leave me but my irrational thoughts make it hard for me to stop thinking that way."

"Because you have been conditioned to make yourself feel that way."

"So what do I do?"

"We'll work on how you think about yourself but I will prescribe you some anxiety meds." She took out her prescription pad and wrote a script for Serax. She shook her hand and asked Cameron to call her if Cameron needed to see her. "I'll see you Wednesday as scheduled then?" Cameron nodded and Landon left.

"_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"_

_(Kelly Clarkson – Dark Side)_

Rachel and Wilson were talking outside with Cuddy and Douglas but as soon as they saw Landon coming they stopped. She told Rachel that she was finished and nothing more other than Cameron will be keeping her appointment for Wednesday. Rachel agreed and then thanked Landon for coming. Landon said goodbye and left the hospital. Cuddy and Douglas decided to leave but Wilson and Rachel went inside to find that Cameron had fallen back to sleep. Wilson left the pair of clean scrubs for Cameron on a nearby chair just in case and handed one to Rachel as she decided to stay with her sister. He gave her a blanket and said he would check on both of them in the morning. While Cameron was with Jo, Rachel called her work and told her what happened and they agreed to give her more time off. She just needed to call them back if anything changed. Wilson checked Cameron's vitals one last time. He said goodbye to Rachel with a kiss on her cheek and left without another word. Rachel watched her sister as she knew her sister would be dreaming about her love. She would wait to wake her up to change her as she did not want to wake her sister up from her much needed nap. With that, Rachel too fell asleep.

_Cameron was in a bedroom similar to the one in her and House's condo. She was wearing what she wore earlier and was surprised she did not change her outfit in this dream. She turned around when the door opened to see House enter. He was wearing his sleep wear. He closed the door and she ran after him to hug him close. He kissed her on the head before looking in her eyes. He scanned her everywhere to see if anything was wrong. He knew it was foolish in a dream but he did it anyway. He straightened himself and tilted her head once more to give her a deep and passionate kiss. _

"_How are you, Baby? What did he do to you?" He led her to the bed and they sat down on the bed. _

"_I had just come back from lunch with Cuddy, Douglas, and Wilson. I had walked back to my small office when I noticed someone was there. He was looking at the picture of us. It was the one that Jen took." He nodded. "I had it framed and placed it on my desk. For some reason, I felt the need to leave the door open as I approached the man in my office. I didn't notice who it was until it was too late. I was frozen and he was leering at me and I just stood there in shock. I haven't seen him in years and I moved to a wall but not the right one." He nodded._

"_You panicked and you got scared. I get it. Breathe. It's okay. He's not here, Baby. I wouldn't let him hurt you if he was." She nodded. He kissed her forehead and urged her to continue._

"_He backed me to the wall and I tried to leave but he slapped me each time and somehow he backed me into the wall and lifted up my dress to see what I was wearing and he pressed himself against me as I tried to get away. He punched me then as I tried to get away but I kept trying. His right hook knocked me out." House looked livid. "You know something don't you?"_

"_He tried to rape you." Cameron blanched and started to panic. "No. Baby no. He didn't get to this time. Wilson stopped him. Just breathe. Jesus! I'm so sorry." He picked her up and pulled her to his lap. "Better?" She nodded. She laid her head on his chest. _

"_I don't understand why he keeps doing this. Why can't he leave me alone? Why?"_

"_Because he is a sick man, Baby. He has a sick obsession with hurting women and children."_

"_I just want it to be over and move on. I can't take much more of this." Her tears fell down her cheeks._

"_I get it. It upsets me that you were hurt while I was here. I'm sorry."_

"_I know you are. I asked you to stay there and you kept your promise."_

"_I told you I would do anything and all you have to do is ask." She nodded._

"_You know it goes both ways right, Greg?" He looked confused. "You can tell me anything and ask me anything." She cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. "I don't like that you don't share as much as I do. It isn't fair. Can you do that for me?_ _Be open?"_

"_Okay. I just didn't want you to worry."_

"_I worry even if you don't tell me."_

"_Okay, I'm sorry. What do you want to know?"_

"_I want to know everything. I'm not a mind-reader. I want to know how you feel and what goes through that gorgeous mind of yours. I want to know it all. Is that okay?"_

"_It's okay. Alright, I was in group therapy and it made me realize so many things about you and me."_

"_Like what?" _

"_That I am afraid one day you will get tired of it all and leave. That I am not worth all the trouble and I'll be alone. That you don't really want me." She looked shocked. "What?"_

"_I have the same fears. I was telling Landon that earlier. I'm afraid that one day you'll end it all and tell me you never loved me." He shook his head and sighed._

"_That is never going to happen. You know that right?" She nodded._

"_Do you?" He nodded. "I mean it made me realize how irrational I was but at the same time because of everything that we have been through it remains in the back of our minds. We just have to stand together and not apart. Tell each other when something bothers us and what scares us. Okay?"_

"_Okay. I see it now. Want to know more?" She nodded. "Okay, well, I have these sessions with Nolan and sometimes he irritates me. He just sits there asking questions and taking notes. It's like he's judging me. I know he's not but sometimes the tonality of it seems off somehow. Make sense?" She nodded. "I think it's because I want to go home and I don't like having to stay here anymore especially with what happened to you but I get I have to stay here. It just doesn't make it easier."_

"_Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."_

"_I told you before. All you have to do is ask and I'll do my best to give it to you." She grinned. She hugged him close to her. "What else is bothering you?"_

"_Besides the fact that my uncle tried to rape me and my family is probably thinking it was my fault once more despite that it was Wilson to witness him with his pants undone? It bothers me that you are there and I'm here. It bothers me that I can't let go of the past and it scares me even more that it keeps coming back to haunt me. It bothers me that he thought that just because I like to look sexy that it was okay to touch me. It bothers me that he was leering at me when he saw what I was wearing underneath this very dress."_

"_This is what you wore, Baby?" She nodded. "Can I see? Would it bother you if I wanted to see?" She hesitated. "You know I'm not him right? You know you don't have to wear those. If you want to wear them so be it but if you don't then don't." She tried to interrupt him. "Let me finish, okay." She nodded. "I am not him because I don't take advantage of unsuspecting women and children. I won't cheat on you and I certainly will not share now that I have you. Fuck hell no to swinging and hell no to threesomes…not that you do that anyway. You're just as territorial with me as I am with you." She nodded. "My point is you can always tell me no. I just want to love you and take care of you. I want to be the one you run to and the one you wake up to. The one who will be the father of your children. I want all of the things we want in our future but are not ready for. I want it all. There's no going back for me. It's up to you. This is your decision as much as mine."_

"_I want it all too but it's just… I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen later on with the police. I'm scared of what my family will do…though it probably won't be any different from what they are doing now. I'm scared of what I keep seeing in my dreams when you are not in them. I am scared that he will come and do it again." _

"_I'm sorry, Baby. I really am. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I know it is might be insensitive of me to say this but I'm here now. And as for the future, I will never leave you and I will make sure you feel safe. Understand?" She nodded. She curled into him for a moment._

"_Wilson had the super install an alarm system in the condo."_

"_Good. I want you to feel like you can come home without feeling scared." She grinned._

"_I like that. You said 'home'."_

"_Isn't that what it is? Our home?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, then." She grinned some more._

"_Baby, when we get married I want to take your name. I know it is too early but I want to be tied to you in every way I can be."_

"_I'll be honored if you do. So no hyphenated? Not Cameron-House?"_

"_No. The only reason I didn't go back to Stevens is because I didn't want to be tied to my family. Besides, they never knew Christopher's last name. They didn't go to the wedding either." Her face was sad and regretful. "But if you don't want me to use your name then I'll continue using 'Cameron'. I just thought when I become your wife then I want to be a "House" too." She felt him grab her chin._

"_Like I said, I would be honored if you did. It would be fun to torment the hospital with two of us roaming around." His eyes turned into an evil glint. "But like I said, marriage is a bit long for us right now. Okay?" She nodded. "How do you feel? Why don't we lie down for a bit?" She walked to remove her shoes but then suddenly decided on something else. She pulled her hair to the side and unzipped her dress. Her back was facing him as he turned suddenly from where he was lying down. The dress slid down her legs and he saw what was under her dress. She walked towards him with her heels still on and straddled him. She yanked his shirt off of him as she maneuvered her body in that position. "This is what was underneath?" His face was shocked then suddenly severely turned on. "I get why now but under no circumstances does he get to touch what is mine. What did I say?"_

"_You belong to me and I belong to you."_

"_Exactly." He trailed his hand over the very revealing chemise set she wore and trailed his hand down her stockings. "Leave them on for now. Okay?" She nodded. "This is too hot. I can't believe you wore this. You have more of these?" He touched the chemise to ask if she had more of this type of set. She nodded "Can I see?" She nodded. _

"_I'll wear whatever you want."_

"_I told you. Wear what you want. I'll love you in trash bags. You'll probably still look hot in them but you get my drift." She agreed. "If you like how you feel in these, then keep wearing them. Okay? No pressure." She nodded. "This really is incredibly hot and sexy. I can't believe you wore this." He kept trailing his hand over her back, loving the fact that the whole back was completely open. The back was held together with a bra strap and the stripped design left the observer imagination on what the wearer might be wearing under as well. Like before, it was a tiny little string that blended to the stripped design. He became harder once he learned that. She felt him as she got off of him and pulled his pants down until they were removed. She tossed the pair next to her dress. He was now nude. "Come here." She shook her head. She unsnapped her stockings from her garter and asked him to come to her. He crawled to her and pulled her close. "You know as much as I love this set, I love you more without it." With a small tug, he lifted the chemise off of her. Trailing his hand over the string around her waist, they looked at one another as he started to pull it off of her. "You okay?" She nodded. He nudged her legs open wider and drove into her. Neither moved as he remained inside her. "You ready?" She nodded. _

"_It's okay, Greg. I'm okay. I want you as much as you want me." She pulled him close to her and gripped his hair as they started to move. "Faster and harder." He pulled out of her and rammed himself back in before she could protest and moved her legs up to his shoulders. He then increased his movements and she followed suit. "Yes, like that, Baby. God! We just fit. I just can't get enough, Urh! More! More! There! Right there!" He groaned too as she yelled what she wanted. She took his hands and placed her fingers in both of them. As they reached their rapture, their breathing slowed down. Her feet slid from his shoulders as he rolled over and took him with her. He began stroking her lower back as she did so and they moved to put the blanket over them. _

"_You okay?" She nodded her head as it was on his chest. "Feel better?" He felt her head move in agreement. "No matter what I'm not him, and I will never do anything you don't want to do. I'll never for you okay? Remember that. Because I love you, I would not do that to you. When you love someone, you put them first against your needs."_

"_I know I do too."_

"_I know you do but I won't fault you for trying to do what is best for you too just like you won't fault me for what I am trying to do because in the end, it's you and me not them. In the end, we're at the end of the finish line okay? I just want you to feel okay and feel like you don't have to change yourself for me. I fell for you not who I want you to be."'_

"_It is the same for me too so I agree when for now we try to do what is best for us. You in there and me here and when we're ready we'll get onto our future."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Baby? Remember when I said I have a lot of these things?"_

"_The chemise?"_

"_No, I mean lingerie."_

"_Yes, so. I told you wear what you want underneath and fuck everyone."_

"_I know and I will but I meant something else. I have drawers full of not just bras sets."_

"_You mean like the baby doll you wore in our last dream meeting?"_

"_Yes. I bought them for us."_

"_You didn't have to. I'll pull them off of you anyway but if you want to then go ahead."_

"_Well, I do prefer you sleeping naked…"_

"_Done. When I get back, I'll sleep naked but when we have our kids…I'll wear my boxer-briefs?"_

"_Okay." As she pulled her leg over his hip, she said the next line. "I meant there was this one I have been meaning to show you."_

"_Oh…"_

"_And why are you bringing this up now?"_

"_I wanted to show it now, if it's okay?"_

"_If you want to then go right to it." He gave her butt a small pat as she went to check to see if they might be in the closet or the drawers._

"_I hope they are in here I mean this is not really home but I had hoped…" She opened the closet to reveal a walk-in closet. She went to the drawers and found what she was looking for and put them on. She removed her stockings and garter as she did. _

"_If not, then Baby it's no big deal. We're okay. Just come back here. I'll wait when I am physically home. Baby?" She stepped out of the closet and his mouth dropped. She came out in a very revealing lacy black baby doll with another matching underwear she always wore. The baby doll was held together by a large black bow that was tied around the chest area leaving her belly button bare for him to see. "I like it…I love it. It's fucking hot, Baby," as he came to her. He started to kiss her and untied the bow. He shrugged it off of her once more leaving her in her skivvies. He backed her into a wall and lifted her off the floor not stopping their heavy kissing. He pulled the last remaining clothing off of her and once more had her wrap her legs around him. Their hot little dance began once more as the thrusting began. _

"_I knew you would like this one. I have another one I wanted to show you later. It's my other favorite but I figured you would like this one more." She said this in between moaning and groaning. _

"_Uh…I do, Baby. I do but like I said. I prefer you naked like you do me. Though, removing sexy articles of clothing has become hotter and hotter. It's fun." And then the talking stopped as their movements went deeper and so much more faster. After a few more movements, their joint orgasm came and he put her back on her feet. "Feel free to show me anymore of those if you want, Baby. That was fun and sexy." She grinned as he led her to the bed. They lied down with his hand on her back. "Baby, when are the cops coming?"_

"_I suppose when I wake up. I know they are probably talking to Wilson first then to Rachel, Cuddy, Lucas Douglas but we will see." She was hesitant to tell him the next line. He picked up on it._

"_What are you hiding from me?" She looked up at him. "Baby, tell me. It's okay, whatever it is we will deal with it together." _

"_But you're not here."_

"_I know but whatever it is you are hiding is bothering you so why don't you tell me? You told me you wanted me to be honest. Can I ask the same from you?" _

"_I'm sorry. It's not that. It's just I haven't had time to process it. Rachel just told me and I am not even sure what to think of it and what to believe."_

"_Okay, so what is it?"_

"_Lucas Douglas is my half brother. My dad cheated on my mom and had a secret affair resulting in my brother." His mouth dropped. He tried to speak but did not. "We put the fun in dysfunctional family dynamics eh?"_

"_I'm sorry but whoa! I mean come to think of it, you two have the same eyes and I never realized it until now."_

"_You never realized? That's new from you."_

"_Well, I was a little distracted," as he poked her sides. _

"_I know. But what do I do?"_

"_Well, if I had a secret brother then I wouldn't know what to do either. Just take one step at a time."_

"_Okay."_

"_Go slow and don't rush into things you might regret later on okay?" _

"_Alright." A thought came up to her. "How have you been coping in the facility? Have you made any new friends?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure I classify them as such because I may never see them after I leave here but yea I hang out with some now."_

"_Good. I don't want you to feel alone and lonely. I want you to be okay too just like you want me to be okay."_

"_I know you worry because I worry about you too. We worry because we care and love each other. It's okay."_

"_When did you get so sentimental?"_

"_Sh…Don't tell anyone. It's a secret." She laughed. "You." She looked confused. "You're the reason I'm this way. You bring that side of me: the one that wants to be better and be a better person; the one who wants to make better choices, and the one who wants to live. I never thought I would get that with anyone until you."_

"_I know as cliché as it sounds, 'You Complete Me'." He laughed. "I mean I love you for everything even the bad quirks, crankiness, rudeness, and emotional pain you put me through. I just did. I couldn't shake you off."_

"_And I wouldn't want you to and I don't want to shake you off either so I guess we're stuck with one another." They laughed. "Two peas in a pod." They laughed more. "It's almost time for you to wake up now. Promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_That you take care of yourself until I get home. You get a dog if you have to? Anything?"_

"_You want me to get a dog?"_

"_If you want to, someone to watch over you until I get back. A small dog would be too yippy but can be less cleanup with poop and you can carry it wherever you want but a big dog can be a watch dog but more clean up. It is up to you. I just worry about you. I don't want to come home and something happened okay? Do you get what I mean?"_

"_Yes, be careful and get a dog."_

"_Hardi har har, smarty! You don't have to get a dog but it will help protect you if you want."_

"_But Baby, we are barely home how is that going to fit? We are doctors. Puppies need a lot of free time to go to the bathroom."_

"_I'm not sure…oh ask Wilson to put a chain on the door on top of the alarm."_

"_Okay, you really are worried."_

"_What do you expect? I don't like hearing from your sister that you were hurt while I was not there to protect you when I promised I would. It doesn't take away the regret, guilt or worry. By the way, tell your sister thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it. Tell Wilson to stop coming on to your sister long enough for him to do what I asked him to do which was to protect you while I was gone. So far, he failed so tell him to expect a cane shoved up his ass."_

"_Baby, I know you are upset but calm down. I can feel your anger radiate and if you're upset then I'm upset. I don't like seeing you this way. Please." He nodded and willed himself to calm himself. "Don't blame him. He is doing his best but I'll let them know you said hi." _

"_Baby, that is not what I said to tell them." He gave her a stern look._

"_Alright! Alright I'll tell, Cranky!"_

"_Yes, I'm cranky but I'm your Mr. Cranky like you're my lobby-art."_

"_Yes." Her smile lit up as she did that and he leaned over to give her a searing kiss as her dream ended and she woke up. _

Cameron woke up from her sleep to find she was still in a hospital bed. She turned her head to see that her sister was just waking up. It was barely seven in the morning.

"Good dream? How is Mr. Cranky-butt?"

"He's okay. He said for me to tell you thank you for telling him what happened to me. He's really worried." Wilson walked in the room and immediately checked Cameron's stats and then proceeded to note it in her chart.

"Who is worried?"

"Greg. Oh…by the way, he said for your actions at failing to watch over me, you have been rewarded with a cane shoved up your ass. I paraphrased but yea."

"Wait what? When did you talk to House? On the phone?"

"No. Remember I said they have their dream dates? They just had one" Stated Rachel. "By the way, it woke me up again." Cameron turned red and refused to meet anyone's face.

"Alright. I'm a little confused. I missed something. First, so you talk to House in your dream?" She nodded. "That is different but not unlikely because you two have that twin souls thing." The women looked at him funny.

"You didn't notice?" They shook their heads.

"You two are soul mates."

"Oh yea. I figured but I just didn't know that's what twin souls meant. Oh by the way, Greg said he wants you to install a chain on the door and I'm to get a dog. I think he prefers a Boston terrier actually." She thought as she listed off what her beloved said. "I mean I can't believe he wants me to get a dog. I mean what if it ruins his precious piano and it pees everywhere? I mean I am not even home half the time and he works more than me." Rachel and Wilson looked at her and laughed. "What? What am I missing?"

"Even when he isn't here, he is being a smart-ass and a pain in my ass. He's worried and panicking so basically he's saying he wants you safe."

"I gathered that but what if the dog ruins the condo? I just moved in."

"I highly doubt he would kick you out for the dog. As for the piano, I think you take precedence over that thing. It has been demoted."

"What? But he loves that thing."

"Not as much as you, apparently. Are you going to get one?"

"A dog? I don't know. I guess but how will I train it? I just got back. And who will take care of it while I am working?"

"Well, given the circumstances, Cuddy thinks you should take time off. She thinks you should stay and return when House does. She'll make sure you have your position in the hospital but given everything happening she wants you to rest and take time. You have endured so much stress lately."

"But I just got into that department and what about my office?"

"Cuddy can give you another one if you want. One that doesn't make you rehash what happened?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be of any inconvenience."

"I'll speak to her about it." Cameron just laid in the bed unsure what to do. She just nodded.

"Ally, listen I'm taking some time off too. They said I should given the circumstances. I'll stay with you and we can look at dogs if you want?"

"You will? Oh Rachel that would be wonderful. Thank you! It would be like old times." Rachel looked at her sister and saw so much light despite the darkness that loomed her way.

"That must have been some talk. How many times?"

"Times? I'm confused. What is your sister talking about?" Cameron didn't say a word but held two fingers without looking at either of them.

"Oh hot damn! You two…I can't wait to see how this happens when he gets here. You two get handsy actually. It would be interesting."

"You mean…you" He pointed at Cameron "And House in a dream but not really a dream have…"

"YEP..." It was Rachel that replied. Cameron's face remained deep red as Wilson realized what the two women meant.

"OH…Damn. Even when he's not here he's getting more game than me." He pouted, feeling dejected. Rachel looked at Cameron and vice versa. They then looked at Wilson for he did not realize what he just said. "I'm going to check on my patients. Cuddy said we will check you out at noon. I'll drive you home and Cuddy will drop your car off okay?" Cameron nodded.

"Thanks Wilson." He nodded and looked back at Rachel before leaving the room. "I don't think he realized what he said."

"Me either. He told me he's giving me time to think about what I want so for now, I'm his friend."

"What do you want Rach?"

"I want to trust him but I'm scared."

"You know he's a good guy and he's not Dad or Hal."

"I know but he did cheat before and was married before."

"But he's waiting for you and that makes his act honorable because he's giving you the power. Most men are not like that."

"Yours is, Ally."

"Yes he is. He tells me I can make him stop anytime I want and I could walk away. But in both cases I refuse. As much as I am scared, I don't want to be without him. He may not be here right now but he will be."

"I know I know. He's different with you. He's still an ass but with you he's not so much. He has this loving look when he looks at you and you give him the same thing. He's hypnotizing but makes me jealous and envious. I mean the man told you to get a dog and he knew it would ruin his piano but he doesn't care. He only cares about you. Both of you are long gone. The point of no return. I think it's been that way for a long time." Cameron nodded.

"We were foolish and we lost time for that but no more. He's the one I want and I'm the one he wants. So I won't let anyone or anything stand in our way."

"Good for you."

"Rach, take it from me when you find something worth taking the chance for, go for it." Rachel nodded but her face looked so far away. Her mind kept thinking about all the things her sister said. Cameron sat on her bed not knowing what else to do or say to her sister. So she got up and went to change. "I'm going to change out of this dress okay?" Her sister nodded.

Cameron moved to the bathroom and removed her dress. She figured she would need to keep everything else on since she did not want the whole hospital to know what she wore under. Her family might have heard by now but she rather not risk where she worked. What she wears is her business not theirs, just like Greg says.

When she came out the police were there. They wanted her to give a statement of the events that happened and so she did. She told them how she entered her office and what occurred before she hit the floor. She told them that her uncle had abused her when she was young and for ten years before it was revealed and to this day her family pinned it on her. She mentioned that despite being the victim, her family blamed it on her and called her names.

They told her that Hal told them she wanted it and with the way she dressed she was asking for it. She once reiterated that what kind of lingerie she wears is not anyone's business but her own and they agreed. Everything was apparently collaborated from Wilson who witnessed what had transpired. They said it was possible they might need a psych evaluation from their psychiatrist to collaborate their mental state to which she readily agreed. They told her though given that he had no priors that he would likely be charged with lewdness, sexual contact, and sexual assault. It was likely he would receive only six months of jail time and a fine of a grand. As for her child abuse and rape, because the statute of limitations was between three to five years, he could not be charged for what happened in the past just what had happened recently. They also said, it also depended if it all occurred in New Jersey and since Cameron was not in New Jersey before then it was a moot point to begin with. She processed her news and was unsure of how to think and feel about what transpired. She felt sad that she could not do anything about the past but knew that her family did what they did. She knew she had to deal with it and move on. She knew that with therapy she could finally let go of the past. As for the recent events, she hoped it would be how the police said it would be. She needed to feel safe. She asked what her chances of a restraining order would be and they said pretty well. They told her that she needed to file for an emergency one and then after her court date and hearing for the order, they would give her a final restraining which did not have an expiration date and could go to multiple states as her case went under federal law.

Around noon, Cameron was discharged and her prescription was filled. The trio was on their way back to the condo. They had stopped over at Rachel's apartment in Philadelphia to get some things before going back to Princeton. They had stopped over for something to eat as the trio was now going back to the condo. When they arrived, the super gave Wilson a letter containing the codes for the condo which was from the alarm company. He also told Wilson that he did put the chain on the door as per requested. They were playing monopoly until they heard the door knock to reveal Cuddy and Douglas. She let them in as she went back to sit on the floor near the coffee table. On top of the table was the board game.

"We just wanted to check to see how you were. We moved your stuff out of the old and into the new office right after the police finished checking to see for possible evidence." Cameron nodded. She and Rachel were quiet because they still did not know how to deal with the news of their newly found brother.

"I know you two are not ready to talk yet but I just wanted to let you know that if you need me I will be here. You're family and even though we just found out about our relations to one another, I already consider you as part of the family. I know you are weary of me and you have a right to be. I am sorry for what happened and I just wanted to tell you that." The two women nodded but did not say anything.

"How are you doing, Cameron? You doing okay? This has been a rough couple of weeks."

"I am doing okay. I am just trying to deal with all of this." She turned to her guests. "Would you like to play too? We were just about to order pizza. You are more than welcome to stay." The couple nodded and squatted down to play as well. They played and ate their pizzas. There was one meat supreme and the other vegetable delight.

Cameron got up to put water in the kettle to make some chamomile tea and waited a few minutes before she heard the whistle. She poured two cups and gave one to her sister and the other for herself. She added honey for extra and brought it back to the table along with a coaster. Around ten, Cuddy and Douglas decided to leave and Cameron went to hug both.

"Remember what I said, Ally if you need us you just let me know." She nodded and the couple left. Wilson decided to stay and sleep on the couch as Rachel went to go in the other room to change. Cameron brought an extra blanket and pillow and started to make her guest a make-shift bed on the couch. When Wilson came back from the bathroom that was next to the main room, Rachel went in and finished getting ready. Cameron said goodnight and went to the bedroom. She locked the door and took a shower. She changed into a sheer black baby doll with white lining in the breast. It contained lace and flower designs and a matching panty set. It was short that came up to just barely below her butt as the back showed literally the back of her tiny little g-string underwear. She did not want Wilson seeing her ample ass as she slept but wanted to wear what she wanted for bed. It was the reason why she locked the door as well as she was not comfortable having another man so close despite feeling Wilson was her brother. She pulled the comforter back and got on the bed. She fell asleep soon after. The slip rode up higher as she slept on but she did not seem to mind as she was once again on a dream date with her love.

Wilson and Rachel were outside and turned to the door to hear the lock within the main bedroom.

"She doesn't feel comfortable around me does she?"

"She's like that to most men. She'll be fine after a while and knows you are more like her brother but as of right now she is a little skittish. Plus, her little sleepwear is not something she wants anyone to see except House."

"Oh…that revealing?"

"You don't know the half of it. You see our parents made her feel less worthy and ugly for years and lately she's feeling the opposite thanks to her boyfriend. Besides, their dream dates are not exactly PG."

"I forgot about that. Are you okay with me here?"

"Yes. I mean we're friends right?"

"Yes but you and I both know I want more. I'm not pressuring you but I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

"I just think…"

"Stop thinking just feel." He leaned up to her and grazed her lips. The kiss turned passionate as they continued to kiss. He broke the kiss. "I am not looking for a booty-call or a fling. I'm looking for something they have." She knew which they he was referring to and suddenly became jealous. She too nodded. She did not know what else to say so she turned around and left the living room.

The next morning, Cameron woke up rested and donned her red robe. She opened the door and saw that Wilson was not on the couch sleeping. She put coffee on and went to wake up her sister. When she got there, she found not only Rachel but Wilson cuddled on the bed. It did not seem like anything untoward happened so she closed the door back from the other room. She went to make breakfast and as she went to check her phone to find she had one message from an unknown number. She listened to the message as it played the following message:

"_I can't believe you, you ungrateful whore! Haven't you done enough to this family? What is it going to take for you to stop being so selfish and stop making up these lies? God help you because you are going straight to hell!"_ She could not hear anymore as the tears trickled down her cheeks. She sat on the table as Rachel and Wilson came out.

"What happened?" asked Rachel. Cameron passed her phone to her sister and when her sister heard the message of the caller, her face turned from frustration to confusion to pure anger. Whoever the caller was it had upset both women. Wilson stood next to Rachel as she listened to the rest of the message.

A/N: How did you like it? I researched NJ law and sadly after going through several places that is what I found.

* * *

**Story Recs**:

Scandal – _The Power of Love_ by MultipleShadesofPurple (A must read for all of you Scandal fans. An Olitz story.)

House MD – _Misery Hates Company_ by LTB3105 (She's another writer I loved.)


	8. Absence Doesn't Make the Heart Grow Fond

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. I really appreciate it. Please continue reading. Thanks! Thanks to MultipleShadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup for their help.

* * *

"It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground."

(OneRepublic - Apologize)

**Chapter 8: Absence Doesn't Make the Heart Grow Fonder**

It had been ten weeks since House left for the facility and over that time there were so many developments. Hal Cummings did receive jail time for his actions and as such it was his wife that left a very angry message on Cameron's phone. It led her to then change her number and put a restraining order not just on her uncle. She had stopped hearing from her family but it caused problems for Rachel as their phone calls now transferred to her line. This led Rachel to change her number. She was looking for a new place to stay but it looked like she might be moving to New Jersey and working in PPTH. She had an office in Philadelphia but with recent events, she decided to give the reigns over to her colleagues. It saddened her that this is what her family did to their lives but unfortunately, she could not do more because she was worried that it might add gas to the flame rather than extinguish it.

Cameron was doing better with the help of Landon. After six sessions she was diagnosed with anxiety and depression. She was taken off Serax and put on Zoloft. She was still not one hundred percent better but she was starting to feel like she was getting there and it made her smile. She only had four more weeks to go before House would come back home and she was excited.

Rachel had just come out of the bathroom in an orange tube dress and accompanied it with cute little tan ankle boots with low heel. She took her turn in the shower and cleaned herself. She applied her vanilla scented body cream and put on her low rise white g-string. She decided to forego the bra because of the deep v-cut of the white summer dress that she was about to put on. The dress was asymmetrical. It was longer in the back but shorter in the front. The length of the dress went past her knee as she put it on and added a cognac color boot that had a three inch heel. She put on a baby blue jean jacket and walked out of the bedroom. She and her sister were looking to get a dog. House had been hounding her about why she had not gotten one yet and she decided to end his misery and pick one.

The break did Cameron and Rachel good because it gave them time to relax and spend time with each other. They also started to hang out with their brother, Lucas. Apparently, he was never told he had siblings from his dad's side. In fact, he did not even realize that his dad was alive since he was not prominent in his life. It was Paul who he considered his father since it was he who raised him. Henry had tried to get Lucas to betray both his new sisters which resulted in him telling his birth father that he was nothing but a sperm donor. Unfortunately, for his mother Caroline, she was still in love with her ex. Rachel and Cameron did not know what to make of what he told them and took pity that he needed to bond with a sibling who was not under the age of eighteen.

When Cameron came into the living room, she saw her siblings watching an episode of 'General Hospital'.

"How can House watch this shit? It's so crazy and insane," asked her brother. "I once asked him why he watched this and he just glared at me then proceeded to ramble about the plot. I was so lost and confused within the whole thing I needed an Excedrin by the end of it."

"I don't know either but make sure you don't delete anything. He'll have a conniption if he found out you deleted it. He made me promise not to delete it. I complained that I could not record anything and I finally got him to delete the 'L Word' and 'OC' after promising him a complete dvd set for both."

"That's why there are collection editions of them. I wondered what it was doing there because it doesn't strike me as a show you would watch, Ally."

"It's not but it is what he watches and it is better than to start arguments over petty things like tv shows so I don't bother." They both nodded. "Listen, Greg is coming home soon so I want to get this condo cleaned before he gets here. Rach, what time is your date with Wilson tonight?" After that innocent night, they started dating. Cameron had a feeling that after House came back she would be moving in with Wilson. It made her smile that her sister was finally becoming happy.

"Around seven thirty so we have time to go check out dogs in the pound but if not we can look at pet shops."

"Yes. Okay. Luke, what time do you have to go again?"

"I have two hours with you ladies and then I have an appointment with a client." The siblings filed out and got into two separate cars. The two cars drove to the pound where the siblings walked around the enclosures of the dogs. They walked into one with what was coincidentally holding a Boston Terrier. It was what House and Cameron wanted. The dog was still a puppy but apparently it was potty-trained to pee and poop in kitty litter. Cameron laughed at how silly it was but loved the dog nonetheless. It was docile and kind. What sealed the deal was when she realized the dog's name was 'Mozart' or Mozie. She picked up the puppy and brought its face up to her face so she could see. The dog then proceeded to nuzzle and lick her face. It made her laugh. She signed the papers and picked up the necessary paperwork. From what she learned, Mozie had all the proper vet check-ups. It was just that the owners had to move away and could not take the dog with them. Their loss and her gain.

They went to the pet store to pick up the necessary things for Mozie and went back to the condo. Lucas left soon after.

"I hope your daddy loves you as much as I already do. Don't worry Mozie, daddy is not a mean man. His bark is worse than his bite."

"Ally, you're talking to it like it's your kid." Rachel laughed.

"Because he is, aren't you my little angel?" Cameron cooed at her new pet.

"Are you ready to go? We need to go or we'll miss our spa appointment and I need help getting ready tonight." Cameron nodded and they left the condo once more after making sure Mozie was situated.

They went to get their waxing done and got a pedicure. They also had their hair trimmed and a retouching of their hair color. Afterwards, they got massages and left the spa feeling relaxed. They had lunch at a local deli and returned to the condo.

Cameron began tidying up and doing the laundry. She started to clean the bathroom and the kitchen as she began preparing dinner. Around five, she started to make a soy-glazed salmon with cucumber-avocado salad. She had always been a health nut but she wasn't sure if her boyfriend would be one. He used to live on take-out on a daily basis. Hopefully she could get that habit to decrease a little bit for she was not looking forward to the extra fat and calories it entailed. Her morning jogs left her fit but it was her yoga that made her feel more relaxed and stress-free. She had a feeling House would like to see some of those yoga poses but she wanted to keep it hidden for a little longer. He promised that they would start running outside together during the mornings so that got her excited as it gave them a chance to act more of a couple.

Rachel had just left for her date and Cameron found herself writing in her journal. It helped her sort through her feelings that burned through her soul as well as her never-ending thoughts.

Around ten, Rachel came home and went straight to bed. The date went great as she knew it would. Cameron changed into a red lacy babydoll with a matching panty. Like all her bed attire, it was short and incredibly sexy. The design was very fifty's but she found she loved it nonetheless. She climbed into her bed, waiting for her next dream date with House.

"So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

(OneRepublic – Secrets)

The day of House's release, Cameron found herself working until noon. She woke up early, excited that it was the day. Last week she had gotten another depo-shot to prevent her from getting pregnant but was thrilled one day she would not need birth-control. She made breakfast and took a shower. She added her favorite body cream and added a few sprints of vanilla body spray before putting on a red and sparkly bikini type bra without underwire on that came with a garter belt and a matching red g-string. She made sure to pick red for she knew House loved the color on her. She attached another barely nude knee high stocking to the garter and slipped on a red pencil dress with a thin black belt at her waist. She donned a four inch heel for good measure. She added no jewelry except what she had on her left ring finger. She left her hair down but curled it a bit more to add more curls. She added a bit of eye makeup and added lip gloss. She put on her black sanctuary jacket with snap collar. It looked like a motorcycle jacket but it could also work as something professional. She picked up her small black clutch and walked out of the condo.

Rachel was still asleep but it was okay since she spent the majority of the time yesterday working with the professional movers to Wilson's apartment. Cameron drove her car to the hospital. Wilson had told her last night that he would pick up House and drop him off at the hospital. She asked him to text her when he was on the way up to her office.

She had been filing for her department since arriving when she heard her phone beep with a text message. It read that they were parking the car. She grinned as she stripped her clothes, leaving only her lingerie set. She left on her stockings and shoes as she put on her lab coat. She sat on her desk and waited for him to come through her door. A few minutes later a knock was heard and he stepped in. He was thinner and his hair was shorter but it was still her House. He looked fit too. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt with his black leather jacket and sneakers. He took notice of her attire and locked the door. She grinned at him and sauntered over to him. She took off his jacket and started to strip him of his clothing. Neither one had yet to say a word. They were too busy drinking each other in. His clothes were removed leaving him in his boxer-briefs as he hungrily kissed her and nipped her lips. Their tongues danced with one another as if they were readjusting to the separation. He untied her bra and she pulled his underwear down as he stepped out of them. He unhooked the stockings and pulled her underwear off of her. He cleared her desk by throwing all of the contents on the floor and picking her up and placing her on her table. He slid on her slick opening as they both groaned at how tight and good it felt as they moved. He had her put her legs on his shoulder as he pumped in and out of her. She opened her mouth but as she was about to scream he kissed her to muffle the sounds. He picked her up and backed her up against the wall as she placed her legs around his waist. Their orgasm finally came but he was not finished as he repeated what he did the first time they were intimate. He flipped her around and took her from behind and fondled her breasts from behind. He nipped and kissed her neck one side first then the other. He was marking his territory once more and she found it a complete turn-on. She tilted her neck more to give him better access as he continued to repeat marking her while they moved. She turned her neck slightly, seeking his lips out passionately. Once more it quieted the screams that wanted to let go as the pleasure finally overtook them. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her. He grabbed her face as they continued to kiss and when they pulled apart he stroked her face.

"Hi Baby."

"Hi Greg. How did you like your surprise?"

"Yes. I remember this set from the photos you sent me."

"I remember you loved me in red and so…"

"I do love you in red but then again I love you in everything." He grinned at her. "What's the plan today baby?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go for lunch and have a quiet night at home? Or would you rather do something else?"

"No. That sounds perfect." They began dressing. They were standing next to one another as they kept looking at each other lovingly. Cameron began picking up her files as House came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Ready to go, Baby?" She nodded her head as she picked up her jacket and clutch. They left her office and walked towards the elevator and got into it. They saw a few of the staff and one of them was Robert Chase. He looked at them with surprise as House put both of his arms around her and vice versa as they turned to face each other, ignoring the glares that Chase was shooting at them. Chase exited the elevator first which allowed the couple to envelop in another heated kiss. They heard someone clearing their voice to alert them that they needed to leave. They walked hand in hand. As they walked, Cameron used her free hand to wrap it around his arm that held her preoccupied hand. He kissed her head as they walked, blissfully unaware that people were looking at them as they walked out of the hospital. They walked until he stopped in front of his bike. She looked at him quizzically as she wondered how he got it there.

"We made a few stops along the way." He nodded as he gave her a white woman's motorcycle helmet with pink flowers - a simple but beautiful design. She hopped on right behind him, not bothering to care what might happen to her car. "I see you're excited to ride the bike again." She grinned. "Mhmm. Wilson will bring your car over as you might have probably guessed."

"You obviously planned this so how about you just take me where we need to go?" He got on the bike and she wrapped her arms around his middle tightly as she placed little kisses on his back. He smirked as he started the bike. The bike started to move as she felt it rev faster and faster. She loved the feel of the bike around her as it moved.

He stopped at their favorite deli and he hopped off the bike. He pulled off his helmet as she followed suit. She moved closer to him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the establishment. He asked for a booth so they could sit close to one another as they looked at the menus. They ordered their food and began catching up. He told her all the things that happened and so did she.

"Anything interesting happen there?" Before he could answer a woman walked up to them as if she recognized him. "She's heading this way. Do you know her, Baby?"

"That's Lydia, Baby." Cameron looked at Lydia and then House. He turned to Cameron and said "She's not a threat. She tried but I told her I was very unavailable." She nodded but was still weary with the woman who was coming their way.

"Greg! When did you get out and who is this?"

"This is my Ally. Ally, this is Lydia, Baby." For good measure, he went to kiss Cameron who responded quickly. Before Lydia could ask any more questions, the food came but the couple didn't seem to notice she was still there nor that their food was now sitting on their table. She walked away quickly feeling dejected. After a while, they broke apart and began eating. They had forgotten there was a woman who was there talking to them.

After a while, House paid and went back home. Rachel was no longer at the condo, knowing they wanted time together. They walked in the bathroom as they began stripping. He turned on the water and set it to the right temperature and got inside. He pulled her inside and placed her under the shower head. Within minutes, he kissed her and slid inside her. They kept on kissing as they kept up with their passion. He gripped her hip and she his hair as their sexual play went on. The moaning and groaning filled the shower until after they reached their nirvana. They took turns cleaning each other up with shampoo and body wash. When they got out of the shower, he saw what she was going to put on.

She began putting lotion on but she saw him looking at her as she picked a babydoll to put on. She picked a black halter babydoll with a ribbon in the front with lace covering the breast. She put the panty on first and slipped the lingerie on next.

"Whenever we get home and we don't have guests, I'll wear these things from the moment we get home to when we go to bed. If we have guests, I'll wait until we go to our bedroom, okay?" He grinned but just kept looking. "Can you just wear your boxer-briefs when we're alone? I think we're more comfortable with limited clothing don't you? It's less constricting since it will likely come off anyway." He laughed but agreed.

"Okay, but I want the shower sex as a daily thing either at night or in the morning."

"Deal." He watched her move about the kitchen making sautéed chicken and vegetables. He watched her cut the vegetables as he watched her bend down to get a pot or something else she needed. He walked up behind her as she was turning the chicken and then saw her add vegetables into the mix. She seasoned and covered it up. She lowered the temperature. He pressed himself behind her as she could feel his erection behind her. She tried to play it off as nothing as she continued to walk around him to clean after the mess she made from cooking. He tried again but this time he backed her against the refrigerator and pulled her panty off of her and picked her up to put her on the kitchen counter where he stood in between her legs. He pulled his underwear down and they began to once again do what they did in the shower. They ate their dinner and then continued to christen the condo with the couch, against the refrigerator door, her vanity table, the bathroom counter and finally their bed as they laid exhausted from all the sex. They fell asleep wrapped around each other as their limbs intertwined with each other. It was how they woke up the next day and all the days to come. It was good to finally be home.

It had been two weeks since his return and he was late working on a case. She had come to his office at the end of the day to see if he was ready to go home. He told her to go home and that Wilson would drop him off in a few hours. She had finished cooking dinner and waited on her bed dressed in another alluring outfit. She wore a lace babydoll set that had a deep plunge in the front. The back resembled a corset but overall it was just like all the ones she wore at home. Every night, she wore a different one and sometimes it was a repeat from before and sometimes new lingerie. There were teddies and then there was the see through kimono which he ripped to shreds as he took it off of her. A few of her chemise and babydolls did not make it during their love making but he agreed to take her shopping for more. She didn't know whether or not it was for his sake or hers.

Her phone alerted her to Rachel's call and the two began to catch up over the week. She learned that Jen was coming over to New Jersey. She was in the middle of the conversation when she heard House talking to Mozie.

"Hi Moz. Where's mommy?" She found it funny that both she and House referred to the dog as their baby. The dog was spoiled with treats and seemed to enjoy eating so much so that it was a plump little puppy. "Baby, I'm home." He came to the bedroom to find her talking to Rachel and kissed her on the forehead before heading back outside to pick up a plate of her delicious cooking. He sat on the kitchen chair and ate his dinner. She came out a few minutes later and sat on his lap. He kissed her hello and she turned her head to rest on his shoulder. "Tired? You waited for me?" She nodded "Thank you. You didn't have to."

"You know I sleep better when I'm with you." She yawned and soon fell asleep where she was. He smiled at his beauty and finished his dinner. He picked her up bridal style and placed his dish in the sink. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved back to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. As he was about to leave to go to the bathroom, she yanked him back, refusing to let go of him.

"Hold on a little bit, Ally. I just have to go the bathroom okay?" She nodded sleepily before turning. He came back minutes later as he stripped his clothing, leaving him in his underwear. He pulled her against him and fell asleep as well spooning her from behind. He was not asleep for long when he heard her phone vibrate, alerting her to a phone call. It read Robert Chase. From what he knew, they did not talk to one another so he wondered why he would be calling now. Another sound alerted him to a voice mail and soon after he fell asleep holding his Ally tighter. What they didn't know is that trouble lurked around the corner.

Cameron was in her office working when the door opened to reveal her ex. He walked in and awkwardly stood in front of her desk before sitting down on the chair that she had situated there. She waited for him to speak, waiting for him to say something that was on his mind and for the reason why he was in her office. After a moment he spoke.

"I'm sorry about the way I have been handling things. I just haven't been able to let go or believe that it is over between the two of us."

"It is. I love Greg and that's never going to change."

"How can you be so sure? You never allowed yourself to be happy. You never tried when you were with me." He walked around to where she was seated and kneeled in front of her. "I am in love with you, Allison and I am going to fight for you. I won't let that asshole take you away from me."

Cameron jerked herself away from her ex and stood up. She angrily moved to the other side of her office and paced.

"I don't love you, Chase. I never did."

"Surely, you don't mean that. You and I were good together. We had great sex too, don't you remember?" Cameron didn't say a word. "Didn't we?"

"I think you should leave. We're over and I'm happy with Greg."

"Just answer the question, Allison."

"No, we were not. I was unhappy with you. You were trying to make me be who I was not. I felt constricted and closed off. I didn't trust you with me. I tried to replace Greg with you and yes, I didn't allow myself to try because I knew that you were never the one. He is."

"But we were good, Allison. Can't you see?" He moved to grab her hand and tried to kiss her. She moved away.

"I was never satisfied with you…sexually." He looked shocked. "I faked all of my orgasms. I just wanted you to get off of me." He looked angry and pissed off as he stormed out of the office. He turned around and said.

"This isn't over, Allison. I'll win you back and get you away from him if it is the last thing I do."

Cameron stood there immobilized and unsure of what to do. House walked into her open office door to find her standing there in the middle of her office. He walked over in front of her and took a seat in the chairs where Chase had abruptly vacated minutes ago. He pulled her down to his lap.

"Was that the wombat?"

"Yes. He won't take the hint. He says he wants to win me back and he can't get it to his skull that I don't love him. I never cared for him that way, like I love you. It was like being married to a brother." She made a face that resembled one who had tasted something bad and was desperately trying to spit the taste out. House laughed.

"He's in love with you and I can't blame him. You're beautiful, intelligent, and downright sexy." She grinned. She kissed him quickly before standing up.

"What are you doing, Baby?"

"I came to get some coffee. The coffee that my new ducklings tried to give me looked like mud." She laughed as she went to her little kitchenette and pulled out his red mug. She poured him coffee and fixed it just the way he liked it. She went over to him and sat right back on his lap as she turned around to face him. She took a sip before handing it over to him.

"Thanks Baby. I needed a pick me up."

"It's not my fault you wanted to have a mini-marathon."

"Are you going to blame it all on me? You were not exactly stopping me with all that moaning and groaning."

"What can I say? You do things to my body that I can't resist."

"The same goes for me, Baby." He handed her his cup as he watched her drink more coffee from it. They sat there sharing his one cup of coffee until it was finished. She took the cup and put it on the desk in front of her as he pulled her back to him. She watched him fingering her black and white dress that had black intricate designs over the middle. Her black pumps made her look hotter. She watched him slip his finger inside to see what she was wearing underneath and pulled her dress up long enough to see an intricate bra and bikini set. The bra was mesh and seemed like a complex design. It was also partly sheer, only covering the nipple area. He fingered the panty to reveal that it was an ouvert one. He looked at her and realized that she had put on crotchless panties. He looked at her as she smiled evilly at him. He got up and locked the door as he went back to her and saw that she had just left her dress just the way he had it. He pulled his pants down and pulled her on top of him. "I like how we don't have to get fully naked on this one baby but I still prefer the other set you normally wear. So much more you when I see you wear them. I like this one too because it is sexy and different. I don't know. Do you have more of these?"

"A few." She moved her hips and grinded them against his as they once again found their rhythm.

"I don't like that he was here, Baby. I don't like it."

"Neither do I. I know you saw him call my cell last night."

"I wanted you to tell me." He groaned as she swirled her hips more. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me but it still doesn't take away the fact that there's another one after you."

"We both have pasts but the point is I am choosing to be with you. Are we doing this or not? No more talking." They continued their movements. They increased intensity as the couple became more and more aroused with one another. There was a door knock not soon after they reached their orgasms. They righted their clothing as Cameron opened the door to reveal Rachel and Wilson.

"What did you two do in here? It reeks of sex. Did we just? You know what I got my answer let's go…" Rachel dragged her sister out of her office. "You two are washing your hands before I share fries with you."

Wilson and House looked at one another and then followed their significant others to the cafeteria. When they got there, the women were already discussing about Chase.

"We really need to set him up with Jen. This is getting ridiculous. He called me last night and today he tried to kiss me. It is getting out of hand."

"What is it with you with drama?" asked her sister, Rachel

"They find me when I least expect it." They stood in front of the line and as they reached the front, gave their trays to the workers. Their men finally caught up to them as they paid for their meals and took the trays. They picked a table and placed their trays down. House sat down and pulled Cameron down to sit on his lap. There were many people looking at the unorthodox couple, finding it hard that the misanthropic doctor was showing that much affection to his ex-employee who was now his very serious girlfriend. The couple did not seem to notice as they continued to eat and chat with their friends. "I am tired of it though. I mean can't I be happy with the man I love? Is that too much trouble to ask without exes who do not get the hint as we try to be together?"

"I get it. I do but I do know that no matter what you two will always find a way back to one another. It's just how it will always be. You're meant to be. It's fate or destiny. However you choose to think about it." The couple in subject nodded their heads. "Just be on guard for now with Robert. We'll find a way to get him with Jen."

"Are you matchmaking again, Ally?" Asked Wilson

"Huh? What am I missing?" asked House

"I may have set those two up." She pointed to Rachel and Wilson. "They had an instant connection and they were taking forever. I wanted my sister happy and Jimmy is a good man. He better not hurt her though." She shot Wilson daggers before laughing. House joined in with her then so did Rachel and her beau.

The rest of the day was uneventful as House told Ally that he and Wilson needed a little man bonding time. So Ally went home and changed. She put on a black teddy that resembled part of a bodysuit. It was again see-through as it barely covered the front of her body. There were tiny pink ribbons decorated like buttons and the top had a little pink triangle to cover the nipple. The back looked like a bra but again just like the majority of her underwear this one barely covered her. The g-string had a tiny little bow that was put on the top string that was below her belly button. She was sitting on her knees as she was playing with Mozie on their bed.

"I wonder where your daddy is Mozie? I hope he likes this outfit. It's one of my favorites. If he does, let's hope he doesn't rip another because I really like this one. He did promise to take me shopping but I'm not sure when though. What do you think? Does mommy look hot for daddy?" Their honeymoon phase of their relationship was burning hot as they were unable to take their hands off each other. House took her to multiple dates and on each found ways to take her. The motorcycle ride turned into a forest romp then followed by sex on his motorcycle. They were insatiable for each other and it was because they were playing catch up with time. The dog yipped in agreement with its owner as he scurried towards the door. She heard the door open and close as she heard him talking to Mozie.

"Hi Mozie. Mommy inside the bedroom waiting for daddy?" Mozie jumped up and down waiting to be petted. He removed his shoes and placed both his coat and his shoes inside the closet by the front door. House walked into the kitchen to pick up a doggie treat and called out to Cameron. "Baby? I'm home. You in the bedroom?"

"Yes, Greg. I'm just reading." He heard her approach and put down her journal article. He found her kneeling as he went up to her and touched her outfit. "Do you like it? I thought you might like something different this time?" He swallowed hard as he began to strip down and drop each article of clothing on their floor. She looked at him as he removed his underwear as it fell along with the rest of his clothing.

"Come here, Baby. I want to look at this one before I remove it off of you." She inched closer until he was in between her legs she wrapped her legs around his ass as to pull him closer to her. "I like this one but I think I would rather have you instead." He took the front and tore the fabric and he yanked the flimsy material off of his lover. Then he picked her up and placed her against the headboard. He picked up the scattered pieces of the teddie and threw it with the rest of the clothing.

"Baby, that was one of my favorites."

"We'll get another one, I promise. I loved it but you know what I love more." She shook her head. "Being inside of you." He pulled her and went deep inside of her. He pulled out and went back in harder this time, earning both a loud moan. Her legs went higher and she wrapped them just below his arm pits and they were moving harder and faster. Loud noises were coming from the bedroom and Mozie did not seem to mind one bit as if it was a regular occurrence between his very amorous parents. It probably was with the way they were insatiable for one another. House and Cameron were so into their love making that they did not hear someone approach their front door.

Chase approached the condo and went to knock. He heard noises coming in and thought something might have happened to Cameron. He turned the door, finding that it in fact was unlocked and went inside the bedroom. What he found was not what he meant to find. He found the two lovers in the throes of passion. As he watched House and Cameron fuck each other to oblivion. They were screaming and groaning.

"Just like that, Baby."

"Swirl that hip, Baby.

"URG! Harder harder. Faster! More Greg! URG! Like that! URG!" She moaned and screamed.

Chase stood there unsure what to make of it. Never had he seen Cameron that way with anyone and seeing her with their ex-boss upset him. She was very in love with her lover and so was House. They seemed to be attuned to each other's needs as they rode each other into oblivion, screaming each other's names as they reached their orgasm.

"Greg!"

"Ally"

The couple looked at one another. They remained that way, staring, until they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. It was turning passionate and heated as both individuals pulled each more closely. They pulled apart and spoke.

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too. I belong to you and you belong to me. I don't care what anyone says or thinks about us. We love each other and that's all that counts." She nodded as he leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Before Chase could witness round two, he cleared his throat. The couple turned around and their eyes popped open. House tried to cover his beloved, not caring of anything else other than having another man see his Ally that way. He knew Cameron and Chase had been intimate before but Cameron was no longer with him and he did not get to look any longer. Yes, he was definitely territorial and possessive. Cameron turned to her ex as she wrapped the sheet higher up her upper body. "Robert, can you go and wait outside for a moment? We'll be right outside." Chase left the bedroom and closed the door on his way. The couple looked at one another puzzled but unsure what to do. They got up and House picked up his jeans and slipped them back on, not caring that he did not put underwear beforehand. Cameron put a fresh pair of underwear and put on her robe as the couple looked at one another. She took his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

The couple found Chase sitting on the couch looking depressed and sad. He looked like his heart had been shattered into tiny little pieces and stomped on. He looked up as they walked in hand in hand.

"I thought something was up and so I barged in. I didn't mean to barge in here like that but I was concerned. I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed and ashamed for seeing what he saw.

"Why are you here, Robert? I made myself perfectly clear where I stand. Why did you even bother?" As she inched closer to House to make a point as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. She put her hands on top of his as they waited for Chase to respond.

"I am sorry. I just thought I would try to give it a shot one more time before I knew I had lost you."

"You never had me. I was always Greg's. You knew that from the get-go when we met. I met the one for me when I went into that interview and there was no going back. The heart and soul recognized its other half." She looked at House with so much love that it made Chase envious. "We may have taken longer to be with each other but now that we are, we are not about to give each other up without a fight. Not you or anyone will separate us." He nodded. "Listen Robert. I am really sorry. I wish you happiness but…"

"But just not with you." She nodded.

"I'm happy where I am. I love him and he loves me."

"I see that. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You didn't even notice I was there. If I hadn't made myself noticed, I would have witnessed the second round." He felt nauseated.

"That's your own fault, Wombat. What gave you the right to walk in our home uninvited?"

"I thought she was in trouble okay? I thought you might of…"

"Greg would never do that to me. It's the opposite actually. He's too protective and possessive. He's incredibly territorial but then again so am I with him. I wouldn't have it any other way. We're in love. Please just try to move on and find happiness. I will never leave Greg. NEVER! Until we die, we will be together and even then we'll find a way back to each other even in death." Chase saw House nod as he pulled her closer. House did not care who saw that he loved his Ally as long as they did not try to harm her or separate her from him. If they did, the wrath of Dr. Gregory House would be unleashed and no one likes to see that. He was not the most feared in the hospital for nothing, even with Ally by his side.

"I know…the way you looked at him is like… I have never seen you look at me like that before. And I saw what he removed on the floor and you never wore those things when you were with me. Why him?"

"Greg makes me feel alive. He ignites fire in me and his love for me makes me that it is all over my body. Even now, even when he holds me like this I can feel his love and I know he can feel mine. He makes me feel sexy and for the first time feel like I am not some awkward and ugly person." House made to protest. "You know what I mean, Greg. For years, it is what I was conditioned to believe and with you, I don't feel that. You bring out a different side of me I have never felt before. I love it." She turned to Chase. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I just wish…" A thought came up to her head.

"Listen, I know you are not ready but do you remember Jen Cox? She's Greg's cousin and a lawyer?" Chase nodded. "But she likes you. She really likes you. I can see you two being happy if you let yourself be happy too." She walked over to the desk nearby as House continued to glare at Chase. She handed him a card. "Give her a call when you are ready. But a warning…if you hurt her you'll have my sister and I as well as Greg here to hurt you. Jen and Greg are very close. She's like his sister so be warned." He nodded as he turned to leave.

"I'm happy for you, Allison." Cameron tried to object. "No, I am. As much as I did not need to see what I just saw, it was what I needed to see. You're different or maybe I just never knew the real you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you could never be yourself with me. It was never my intention." He turned to House. "You may be a jerk but I know you love her. Treat her well because no one wants to feel the hole in their heart as the one they love left."

"I will never let Ally go."

"I told you Robert. I'm with him forever. He's my other half." She stood next to House as Chase processed all the information. He turned around one last time to look at the couple and walked out the door.

House and Cameron looked at one another as House walked to the door and put the chain as well as the alarms as he locked up.

"There. No more unwanted guests." She nodded as she turned and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. He followed her as she went to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "You okay?" She nodded.

"I just wanted him to be happy. I don't like that I am the cause of his emotional pain."

"I know you don't." She felt him wrap his arms around her middle. He pulled her close. "It's one of the most beautiful qualities about you that I love. You're kind and you're caring."

"You really believe that?"

"You know I do, Baby." She nodded. "Okay, my little cupid why did you set up my cousin with the Wombat?"

"She's in love with him." His face looked shocked. "She told me while you were gone. I want him happy and I want her happy. They are a good fit." He laughed.

She pulled away from him and started walking back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Round two?" She untied her robe and threw it at him and began taking her underwear off as she threw the little scrap of fabric. She pretended to pick up something as he began unbuttoning his jeans. He let them fall and dropped them alongside her own discarded clothing. He walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder as he walked back to the bedroom for what might look like multiple rounds of lovemaking. Mozie slept on unperturbed with the recent noise disruptions. So much for being a guard dog.

Stacy Warner drove towards highway I-95 as she drove from Boston to New Jersey. She received an invitation to the next benefit and decided to go. She heard from Lisa Cuddy what had happened to her ex and realized that she never stopped loving him. She hoped that the night of the benefit might change that and their relationship would be reignited. She also knew that he was no longer limping and was with his ex-employee, Allison Cameron. From what she gathered, they were very serious and despite how early their relationship was, Cuddy seemed to think marriage was only a matter of time for House and Cameron. It was then she realized there was no way she would let that happen. Stacy Warner didn't like to loose and she was about to get back the love of her life, Dr. Gregory House.

* * *

A/N: How did I do? No worries Dr. Nolan and Dr. Landon will be back. I'm just trying to add a bit of something into their love story. There's a reason to this title after all. Hm! Anyone guess what Landon meant about Patrickson yet?

**Story Recs**:

PLL – Class A by Labellebeaucoup

Scandal – The Power of Love by Multipleshadesofpurple

Twilight – Masen Manor by Drotuno

TVD – Within Temptations by BePassionate24 ; Stay a Little Longer by TVDVampire


	9. Trouble Is Brewing As A Witch Blew Into

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. Thanks to Labellebeaucoup for all her help and support.

* * *

"So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me  
(Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me)

_[Bridge:]_  
No I won't fill your mind  
With broken promises and wasted time  
And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms  
These arms of mine."

(Justin Timberlake – Not Such a Bad Thing)

**Chapter 9: Trouble is Brewing as a Witch Blew into Town**

Stacy Warner parked outside a building. She saw a young blonde woman in her mid thirties wearing a very sexy black, lacy babydoll bra top that lined around her midriff. It was deep cut with a large bow in the middle. The top had a matching low rise g-string thong as it added to the sex appeal and suggestion of the wearer. The woman moved about the condo picking up and cleaning after herself and her beloved. She bent over, picking up scraps of clothing and another pile with scraps of fabric. She sat on the couch and dragged a trash bag and hamper next to her. The first item she placed in a hamper and then picked up the scrap of fabric. She shook her beautiful face forlornly over the scrap of fabric and threw it in the large trash bag. A few minutes later, a handsome man came into the living room. He looked like he was in his late forties to early fifties but seemed to have a great physique as he walked in shirtless and only wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs. He came up to the woman and kissed her on the head before sitting down on the couch beside her. They began conversing as the man turned the woman's face to his and kissed her deeply. He hugged her close to him and the woman placed her head on the man's shoulder. The man placed little kisses on the woman as both hugged each close, unwilling to let the other go. She watched the loving couple for a few minutes until she heard her phone go off. She picked it up.

"Hello. Hi Lisa. I just got into town. No, I'm not here to cause trouble. I know he was just fully reinstated in his department. I know he has been through so much but I love him. I have always loved him. I know. I won't cause trouble. Yea, I'll see you in a bit. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She watched the couple as the man picked up the woman and placed her on his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face as he stroked her face with his other hand. He pulled her face and held with both of his hands as he kissed her. He then pulled the top off of her and grabbed her panty from behind and pulled it off of her. She arched her body so he could slide it off of her and throw it behind her. She placed her hand in between them as she yanked his underwear off. Soon, Stacy saw the man enter the woman as they began to have sex right in front of her. She grew livid as the man continued to move with the woman pulling the woman closer as he did so. As they finished, she saw the man get up while remaining inside her as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. They then moved from the living room into the bedroom. Stacy's eyes grew angry as she got out of the car and moved to one of the cars parked next to a motorcycle. She used her keys to write her message and then moved back to her own car. She looked at her watch and realized she was late for her dinner with Lisa and her boyfriend. She had never met this Lucas but from what she heard, he seemed like a nice guy. After her divorce with Mark, she threw herself into her work while finding herself inside bars and drinking all her pain away. In one of her nights in her frequent bars, she met a man who procured cocaine and she tried it. They soon had sex after. The man often provided her with drugs when they met up for sex but she found herself empty for she lacked the love she wanted. It was then she realized that she never should have let go of Greg House. It was soon after that, that their life began to tumble out of control. She married a man she did not really love and when they came back to Princeton last time, Mark found out how she felt for House and ended their marriage. She no longer talked to her ex-husband. The last she heard he was engaged to another woman he met at work. She hoped she would find happiness soon as well. She drove to the restaurant and hoped that the benefit tomorrow would change her life soon. Ironically, the night held completely different changes for her life than she might have realized.

House and Cameron lay on their bed as she wrapped her legs around his. She leaned closer to him as if she could not get close enough. She lay on top of him as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Feeling better? You not upset with me anymore?" It was two days since Chase's unexpected visit and since then Cameron and House rarely left each other's side. Unfortunately, it left Cameron's lingerie empty as he kept ripping them off her body. She shook her head as she laid her head on his chest. "I'll take you to buy more. I promise. Whatever you want. I have to have them put your name on my credit card anyway so that the credit card company doesn't flag you when you use it."

"I don't need your credit card, Greg. I have my own money."

"Even so, I'll still add you as an authorized user. I'm sorry I ruined your favorite one."

"You didn't have to rip it, Greg. All you had to do was pull it over my head like you always do." He had ripped a short, sheer red, lacy babydoll that had had a medium size ribbon under the breast line and the top had embroidery and delicate little designs. It had a slit on the front that was placed on the left. The slit went high; past the belly button, and it came with a matching g-string which he also ripped. She was upset and stormed out soon after they finished another session of lovemaking. He came after her to find her cleaning up the mess they had made giving him the silent treatment. "That was the second one you ruined that was my favorite. Two nights ago, you ruined my teddy bodysuit." She looked up at him pouting.

"I'm sorry, Baby. It isn't my fault that you're so hot that I can't help myself. I'm impatient. I promise not to ruin your favorites anymore, okay?" She nodded. "We'll go get more and if I rip another one, you can take my card and buy as many as you want. Okay?" She smiled and kissed him before dropping her head back down. She soon fell asleep. He smiled down at her and soon fell into a blissful sleep. He woke up a few hours later to find her moving on top of him. They had another round of lovemaking and soon after she fell back to sleep on top of him. He grinned and then followed suit. They definitely were insatiable, but had a healthy sex life.

They woke up the day of the benefit and got ready for work. They ended up taking his motorcycle as they saw what was written on her car doors. The words "WHORE" and "SLUT" were written in large letters on both sides of the doors. On the way to work, they called the insurance company and the police to let them know what happened. The car was on its way to be repaired and now the case was being investigated. Since that morning, the only interesting thing they found was that Stacy was back from Boston and working in PPTH once more. House and Cameron were having lunch with Rachel and Wilson, who seemed to be getting serious as well.

"So you don't know who did that to your car?" asked Wilson

"No. But I'm pissed. I'm tempted to just get new cars but I am afraid what this crazy nut might do with the new ones if I do. I'm going to have to hire a car to get us to the benefit, wanna ride? I was thinking a driver so we don't have to worry about it?" House asked his best friend.

"Sure, why not? I'm just worried because we don't know who this person is and I don't like that she was outside your condo last night and God knows what she saw and what else she did."

"HAHA. Rach. But that's not what I'm worried about: what else could she do while I am here and not at home?" She turned to House who kissed her head to reassure her. She was once again sitting on his lap while they were eating their meal.

"But really Ally, first Chase saw you and it is possible this chick."

"It is not my fault people are peeping toms while we are at home. I feel a bit violated this person might of saw that. I mean Robert was an accident but this person is unknown." The group nodded.

"I won't let anyone harm you, Ally. Whoever this person is, we'll deal with it together okay?" She nodded. "I was thinking of looking at homes anyway. Mozie needs a backyard to play in and in the future, so will our kids." Rachel and Wilson gasped but Cameron just smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Jimmy, isn't one of your ex-wives a realtor? Do you think she can show us houses?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"I want one near parks and good schools." The group looked at the man and realized he had been thinking about it for quite some time. "How about you; what do you want?"

"A walk in closet for our clothes?"

"We'll just build one if you want, Baby. When we get the house we'll build one, but if it comes with the house then that's a bonus." She smiled brighter. The little things he did made her so happy. She hadn't felt like this before and she loved how she felt. It made it feel right and it felt like home. He was home. No matter where he was, she would follow.

Wilson looked up to see a woman walking towards their table. He saw who it was and tapped Rachel who then mouthed 'Stacy'. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"House, uh…"

"What Jimmy? Cat got your tongue?" Rachel looked worried as she wearily looked at her sister and the woman heading towards them. Cameron turned from House's lap to see who her sister was looking at and her mouth dropped. "Baby, what's wrong? What?" He looked to see who Cameron was looking at and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about her. She doesn't hold a candle to you. Not now or ever, okay?" She nodded. He gave her a kiss as Stacy Warner reached their table.

"Hi Jimmy. I heard you were in here. I just wanted to let you know I was back and wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner or lunch, as friends of course."

"Hi Stacy. I heard you were back but I just haven't had a chance to visit your office as of yet." He turned to Rachel. "Rach, this is Stacy Warner. She is an old friend and she used to work here in PPTH but left with her husband for a job in Boston. She and House actually dated, but that's in the past." He turned to Stacy. "Stacy, this is Rachel Stevens. She's the new psychiatrist here and Cameron's sister." Rachel nodded but said nothing more. Stacy nodded her response and turned to House who obviously didn't care that she was standing there as he was sitting there nuzzling Cameron's neck. From time to time, he would give her kisses under her ear as Cameron found herself tipping her head to give him better access.

"Hi Greg. How are you?" He was so busy that he didn't even notice that his ex was talking to him. "Greg?"

"Don't mind them. They are like this all the time. They won't notice we're here. Trust me, we tried. There have been times when we just left them and they didn't even realize we left until they looked up. By then we were long gone." Rachel replied as if making it more obvious that House and Cameron were very serious.

"Greg?" She ignored Rachel and tried to get House's attention once more. When that did not stop him, she nudged him and he glared at her. House was angry at who had dared to interrupt him while he was with his Ally.

"What? We're busy. Go away." He picked up Cameron and set her on her feet and began to drag her away from his ex. "Let's go, Baby. This place turned ice cold and I need you to warm me up." He leered at Cameron who blushed. "Bye Jimmy. Bye Rach." He did not even bother to acknowledge Stacy as he pulled Cameron away. Cameron looked at her before putting her other hand on top of the one he was holding. When the couple left the cafeteria, Stacy looked on in wonderment.

"Yea. He probably won't come out until it is time to go. It's a wonder he even works here, but I think the only reason is because Ally is still here. Wherever she is, he's there. Those two are rarely apart from each other." Stated Wilson. "So how are you? How is Mark? We can double date when you two get settled."

"Mark and I have been divorced for a while now."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you left Boston? Too many memories?"

"No. We just did not work out. I never really loved him. Not like…" Her voice trailed as she continued to stare at where the couple left.

"Listen Stacy, those two have been through a lot."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you have feelings for House and I'm warning you now, if you hurt her, you won't just have me and Jimmy to worry about, but our brother and House too. House is very protective of Ally. It's a wonder the man doesn't have her in bubble wrap, but then he wouldn't get any nookie so I guess that's why." Rachel laughed and Wilson laughed as well.

"They're serious then?"

"He gave her a promise ring but they are not engaged yet. It's only a matter of time though since he just asked me if Bonnie could help him find a house for them." Stacy turned to Wilson so quick that it might have caused whiplash. She was shocked. This was not the Greg House she remembered. "I know, but this House is not the one you dated. This one is very committed and very in love with Ally. It's still quiet shocking and people still gawk at them but, again, I highly doubt they notice."

Lucas Douglas and Lisa Cuddy sat where Cameron and House vacated as Lucas asked Wilson a question.

"Are we talking about Ally and House again? I just saw them rushing out of here."

"Yes. House saw Stacy and dragged Ally out of the cafeteria."

"Of course. They are never apart…then again they are probably having afternoon delight again. Those two are insatiable. Poor Robert…I think he still can't shake the mental image of them having sex. It's his fault though. He knew better than to barge in their condo uninvited." Stacy looked at Rachel and Lucas as she stood there listening to what was being said.

"Yea but you know it's fun to tease her with it. Her cute little blush is adorable as we tease her about her little sexapade with House."

"It is. I mean two months ago I wouldn't think I would be close to you and Ally…even House actually but here I am."

"It's part of being in the family. You'll learn to get used to it. I mean you two are married so technically Lisa is my sister in law." Stacy was confused but then realized Lucas was Cameron and Rachel's brother.

"You're the brother…"

"Yep. What do you mean by that exactly?"

"We were just saying what would happen if Ally got hurt and I listed you as one of the people who would be angry."

"Oh hell yea. If House doesn't get to the person first. He'd go postal if someone hurt her. I mean from what I heard from you months ago…I would not like to see that one repeated while he is actually here and not there." Stacy waited for clarification but the quartet did not. They merely just nodded.

"Lisa, you're married but you never said…"

"We eloped last week when we flew to Las Vegas. My mother was livid but it is my life not hers. Besides, my daughter loves Luke and already calls him 'Daddy' and we were already living together. I figured we may as well make it legal. It was a very spur of the moment decision and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It slipped my mind that you didn't know." Stacy nodded, feeling awkward and left out. "We'll catch up soon okay? We have so much to talk about."

"Yea…" She remained quiet and then told the group that she had to go. She went to her office and pulled out a small vial of white power and her mirror from her purse. She unscrewed the top and poured a small amount on top of her square mirror and took out a razor and began running it back and forth over the powder to cut it up. She took out a clean straw and began snorting the powder and then wiped her nose clean after she was done. She then began putting the materials back in her purse and began working. She had a plan and she just needed to stick to it.

The night of the benefit arrived and House found himself waiting for Cameron while sitting on the couch playing with Mozie.

"How long do you think Mommy will take Moz?"

Cameron went to their bedroom and changed out of her work outfit. She decided to freshen up by taking a fast shower. She applied her vanilla body cream and spray and put on a sheer black bustier that had boning on the side. It had a demi-cup lining and adjustable straps and tiny little ribbons strategically placed in the bustier. It also fastened in the back but could easily be slipped on without the fastenings. The bustier came with a matching g-string thong and garter belt as Cameron put on some sheer black knee highs and attached it to her garter belt. She then took a v-cut crepe dress with sheer sleeves that came above her knees. She curled her hair and put it up, but left strands to fall on the sides of her face. She added bobby pins on the beautifully placed bun on her head to hold it in place and picked up her four inch black and white stripped strappy shoes and her red clutch. She had on some Smokey eyes and shimmery eye shadow with red lips. She smoothed her dress with her hands as she walked out of the bedroom.

House stood up and placed Mozie on the floor who then ran back to his bed near the kitchen. House went up to her and gave her a kiss behind her left ear as he went to the desk to pick up a jewelry box. He had it ordered and delivered a week ago to give to Cameron. He pulled out a ten karat white gold diamond necklace. There were two hearts: one large, plain white gold and in the middle was a smaller with four little single-cut diamonds. He told her to turn around so he could place it around her neck. He gave her neck another kiss before stepping back. She grazed the necklace on her neck. She grinned and gave her love a kiss as a thank you. They kissed passionately until they heard a knock on the door. A man in a black suit was behind the door as House opened it. He introduced himself as Harry, the driver they paid for the evening. House led Cameron by the hand and followed Harry out. Outside was a shiny black limo. Harry opened the door as Cameron slid in and House followed suit. House picked up Cameron and had her sit on his lap once more as the car pulled out of the building. House pushed the button to put the black partition up between the passengers and the drivers and he turned Cameron so she could straddle him. They began to heavily kiss as she grinded up and down on top of his lap. They did not even notice that the car stopped and opened to allow Rachel and Wilson in.

"Hm! Look, Jimmy they started early." House and Cameron pulled apart as they heard the commotion. Cameron tried to get off his lap but he maneuvered her so she could not. He encircled his arms around her like a cage and nuzzled her neck. "I like your dress, Ally. I'm sure Greg liked it. Though, from what I gathered he liked it a great deal." Cameron blushed as Rachel and Wilson laughed. House just smirked and continued to give her kisses. They talked about trivial things but soon after they began to talk about Stacy. Wilson caught up House as he told his friend about his ex. House looked impassive, like he really did not give a damn.

"And this is supposed to concern me because? Stacy and I are long over and I don't give a fuck if she and Mark divorced. I'm with Ally and I'm staying that way. She can go to hell for all I care." The other people in the limo looked at the crude man as he bluntly told them how he felt about his ex. "Stacy will always be a mistake. I don't think I ever loved her. It was all sex and it wasn't even that great…now Ally, she's the packaged deal." House looked at her, stroked her cheek and mouth, to convey that he loved her, to which she reciprocated.

The car stopped as they arrived at the hospital. The two men exited first to help their ladies out of the car. They were dressed in tuxedos for the benefit. Rachel exited first in a short black illusion beaded dress that she wore with black pumps. She wore diamond drop earrings to complete her attire. She held a silver clutch as she stood next to her date. Cameron exited next as House walked closer and held out his hand to help her. She leaned over and carefully exited as he pulled her closer to him. They began walking to the entrance as they saw black, white, and silver balloons placed around the large room. There were numerous circular tables and each had a dozen chairs for their guests. The group went to find their names as they found their table. They were seated with Cuddy and Lucas, but unfortunately with Stacy as well.

Rachel and Wilson took their seats as House glared at the name card that was seated next to Wilson. He would be sitting directly across from her and he did not like that. He scowled and grumbled as he took his seat. He pulled Cameron back on his lap as they waited for more guests to arrive. To the left of House sat Rachel and next to her was Wilson. To the right of Cameron's seat would be Lucas and right next to him would be Cuddy. In between would be the heads of other departments in the hospital, and Stacy. Lucas and Cuddy walked in and hugged the group and Lucas took his seat next to where Cameron would be sitting.

Soon after, Stacy arrived in a front slit, backless dress with heels. She let her hair down and had no jewelry. She carried a silver rectangle clutch as she sat down in the seat in front of her name card.

"Dr. Cameron, there are seats. Are you going to sit on his lap all night?"

"If I have my way, Ally will." He looked down to Cameron. "You don't mind do you, Baby?" She shook her head and placed her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He turned to Stacy and smiled smugly. "Hi Stacy. Looking old. Who is your date?"

"I came here alone."

"Couldn't find someone who wasn't afraid of your ice-cold exterior?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Greg. I didn't have time to find a date. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't want to hear you try to make conversation with me is all." He turned his face from her as he went back to nuzzling Cameron's neck with his nose. He added small kisses as he began nipping at her exposed skin. Wilson cleared his throat and he looked up. Stacy looked livid but House did not seem to care at all. He was whispering at Cameron.

"Baby, what set do you have under this dress?" She shivered under his touch. He leaned closer and slid his hand under, discreetly fingering the garter first, then finding the little thin material he was seeking. He touched her mounds on top of her underwear as she closed her eyes. "You like that don't you, Baby?" He slid his finger under the fabric and started to fondle her wet molds. She squeezed her eyes tighter and bit her lip to muffle her moans. "You okay, Baby?" She did not answer. "Let go, come on." She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss as she came down on her high. "See much better. Isn't it?" He grinned evilly at her as she glared at him for a minute and then nodded her head. He pulled her back to his chest as the people at the table looked on. Rachel cleared her throat and leaned over to them.

"Why do I have a feeling you two just did something naughty in front of us?" She laughed and then went back to talking to Wilson and her brother. Cameron turned from her position and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tired, Baby?" She nodded as she kissed his neck and then placed her head back to the original position. Cuddy got up on the podium and made a speech about the hospital before stepping down. She went back to their table as they brought the food and placed it on the tables. Cameron got up from his lap and sat on her own chair. He moved her chair so it was closer to his as he placed his arm around her waist. He leaned over to kiss her head before starting to eat his appetizer. Soon after the soup and salad were placed in front of him, he pushed his salad towards her and she pushed her soup towards him. The other people on the table looked at the couple. House took his spoon and plunged in to his soup. He took a mouthful before sticking the spoon back on his bowl. He took a spoonful of his food and placed his spoon in front of Cameron offering her some of his soup. She grinned and took his offering before finishing her salad. She knew he did not like greens but took a fork full of the chicken and offered it to him the way he had done for her. He leaned over to kiss her before turning back to his food.

Stacy looked at the scene in front of her. She did not know what to make of it as she saw House so openly smitten with his ex-employee. She looked to see everyone else looking at the couple but the couple did not seem to notice, as they seemed to be content with feeding each other morsels of their food. Soon, the band began to play as one by one people began to take their partners to the dance floor. She looked uncomfortable as House and Cameron got up as well as Wilson and Rachel, leaving her alone on the table.

"Baby, that was not funny. People could have seen."

"Oh come on now, Baby, you know very well that you enjoyed it."

"That is beside the point."

"Okay, I won't play anymore till later." He pouted. "You ruined my fun." She patted his chest and pecked his lips.

"I promise." They continued to move to the music as they got lost to the moment. As the slow music began to fade, he dragged her away from the dance floor. They went to the bar and ordered their drinks. They waited for their order and as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them, the couple stayed to drink them. House had his scotch and Cameron had her martini. They downed their drinks and ordered another. They carried their drinks back to their table. House sat down as pulled Cameron on his lap while they drank their liquor.

Cameron was in the bathroom when she heard someone next to her in the handicap bathroom. She heard what sounded like groaning and moaning. Soon, she heard muffled sounds as a woman's voice was heard.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Cameron knew that voice. She kept quiet as she continued to listen. There were two people in that stall, one was Stacy and the other was unknown. Cameron was trapped because she did not want the couple in that stall to know she was there, but she really did not want to hear this. "I thought younger men would be hotter, but really, age is not all that." Whoever Stacy was with was definitely a man, but she did not know who. The stall opened to the man to reveal her ex, Robert Chase as he hurriedly tried to get away from the woman. A few minutes later, the sexually frustrated woman was angry as she went to wash her hands and opened the door to the bathroom exit. Cameron came out looking puzzled as she used the sink to wash her hands. She saw Stacy's eyes and there was something off with them. They looked rabid and crazed. Before she could think further, a knock outside the bathroom was heard as House peeked in.

"You okay, Baby? You were in there quite a while. I came to check if that round supple little ass had fallen in the toilet." He grinned at her jokingly. She shook her head no and got out of the bathroom with him trailing behind her. They; however, did not go back to the party. Instead they took the elevator and went inside his office. "What's wrong? I know something is bothering you." She told him what occurred in the bathroom and he started laughing. "So you mean to tell me the wombat couldn't get her off?" She nodded. "Oh this keeps getting better. Why again did you want Jen with him?"

"Greg, you're missing the point. Something is wrong with Stacy. Her eyes, there were something off with them."

"Baby, Stacy's always been off."

"It's just they looked dazed and like crazy…almost like…"

"What? Like what?"

"I think she was on drugs."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can confirm it, but her behavior tonight might confirm it." He nodded as he let the subject go for now.

"You know I had fantasies of you here while you were working for me."

"Really?" He nodded. "What?" He walked around locking the balcony door and pulling the blinds forward. He locked his office as he walked up to Cameron.

"I fantasized taking you from behind on this very desk." Her eyes glazed over at the table and then at House. She took one hand and placed it on her shoulder as she pulled the dress off one side and then the other until she stood there in her undergarments. He looked at her as he grew stiff. He too started pulling his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear. He unfastened her garter belt as he pulled his underwear long enough for his penis to come out. He put a finger on her left thigh as he trailed it along before pulling the thong down her legs. She stepped out of them as she bent forward. He began unfastening her corset on the back as he entered her hard. They began moving as they relived his fantasy. "Oh…this is so hot. So much better than that fantasy though."

"No more talking. More moving and harder!" He pulled out and went back in as she arched her back to move with him. He grabbed her hips as he continued to thrust hard behind her. He pulled out and flipped her and plopped her on his desk as he stood in between her and entered her once more. He began tackling her breast kissing and biting them. After a while, their orgasm hit and their breathing evened out as he kissed her. He pulled out and pulled his underwear back on. "I think I like this one. For the record, I had the same one. Though, you're right, the reality is so much better." He grinned brightly as they dressed once again. He helped her with the clasp on her corset before allowing her to finish dressing. She fixed her hair and checked her appearance before they walked hand in hand out of his office.

Stacy followed the couple up the elevator and hid behind another office before slipping back to spy on House and Cameron. She saw them enter his office and saw him close and lock the door. Soon after she heard voices and muffled sounds as she heard it getting louder and louder. She heard Cameron and House talk and found out they were having sex in his office. She grew jealous but waited for them. She waited over thirty minutes before the couple came out, looking freshly fucked and reeking of sex. She ran and hid back outside before they found out she was ever there. When they went inside the elevator, she came out and stood in front of the hallway. She knew she was losing but she did not know what to do. She needed to get laid and fast. She needed more coke too. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Tyler.

"Hey Baby. I need you. I need…yea. I'm in NJ. Here is my address." She listed off her address. "I know but I need it. Yea, it's gone. I used the majority of it this week. How long?" She waited. "Oh…no problem. I miss you too. I'm lonely here without you." She said seductively to the man on the line. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse. She took her coke vial and held it up against the light. With a sigh, she placed it back in her bag. She walked to the elevator and got in.

Wilson came out of his office as Stacy left. He motioned for Rachel to come with him.

"I think we have a problem. I think we just found who keyed Ally's car and their creepy stalker. Sadly, they are the same person."

"Did you see what she pulled out? That's cocaine! No wonder she was acting funny and her eyes…her eyes were glazed over."

"We don't know if she's taking it yet. We need more information. I should call Mark to get more information. I wonder if we should alert Lisa."

"I'm not sure. I mean, what if all we saw is nothing at all. We don't have concrete evidence."

"I know. This worries me. And what about House and Ally? She is borderline stalking them."

"That is just disturbing on all levels. What is up with these people watching them while they have sex?"

"They are kind of hot when they go all at it…"

"True but still she's my sister."

"Yes. Again, so disturbing."

"Let's just go back to the benefit and we'll come up with something. I have a sister to tease." She grinned and Wilson laughed as they went back downstairs.

Cuddy walked up to Wilson and Rachel. She looked frustrated and exhausted.

"Where the hell have you two been? You two better not be up here doing God knows what. I have enough of that from those two." She pointed to House and Cameron. "I don't need it from you two." She shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like, "It's like this hospital is full of children instead of adults. I am starting to wonder about my doctors." She walked away to find her husband.

"Poor Lisa. I keep telling her to hire more help but she doesn't listen." Stated Wilson.

"Lisa is a very tough woman. She can handle it. I think she likes working in fast paced environments. I think it challenges her to do better the next time around. She'll be fine and she handles House fine even though sometimes she wants to kill him. I highly doubt Ally will allow that, but then again, that's something my little sister would probably help Lisa with. The man can be so frustrating." Wilson laughed.

"Don't I know it. I don't know how Ally does it. She lives with him twenty-four seven. And she's around him even at work."

"I think they prefer it that way. It's why sometimes he goes down to her office. I think they miss each other and then go back to work. It's kind of cute. Look at them." Rachel pointed at the topics of the conversation. "She barely sat on her own chair. I wondered why Lisa even bothered to put one next to him. She knew Ally would likely be sitting on his lap the entire time anyway." Wilson nodded. "Come on. I think it's time to go home."

The quartet left the benefit and left the hospital in the limo. They dropped off Wilson and Rachel first as House asked Harry to circle around the neighborhood for a little limo sex with Cameron. When they got back to the condo, they stripped their clothing and collapsed on their bed, hugging each other close. Somehow during the night, they inched closer to one another if that was even possible.

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

(John Legend – All of Me)

Another two weeks passed for the doctors, as House and Cameron found themselves separated for twenty four hours because he needed to go to New York for a conference. They ended up calling and texting one another but found it was just not the same. For House, it gave him a chance to hang out with his cousin and for Cameron it allowed her to spend more time with her siblings. She had gone to dinner at Cuddy-Douglas' house with Rachel and Wilson, but as she went back to the condo, she found the place a mess. She grabbed Mozie and stepped outside to call the police. They investigated and found that the intruder might be someone they knew. They asked her to check to see if anything might be missing but she was not sure. All her clothes were slashed and House's were ripped and tossed aside. Their bedroom was a mess. She called House who immediately went back home. His cousin went with him. Lucky for them, Wilson's ex-wife did manage to find a house that the couple liked. After two weeks of searching with the couple, she found them a four bedroom brick house that had a three car garage and a study. The house was a little too large but large enough for them and the future kids they might have. It was three thousand and five hundred forty three square feet. The house had a modernized kitchen that was very roomy and large. The third floor had nice French doors that sealed the deal for Cameron. The best part was that it had a white back fence that held a Jacuzzi and pool. House did not even blink an eye on how much as he simply wrote the check. Cameron looked at him and he merely winked. Due to the recent events, their move date advanced from next week to tomorrow. He had them install a top of the line alarm system that had a touch screen LCD screen. When he heard about the intruder, he had been having professional movers move their things from the condo to the house but unfortunately most of their stuff was trashed because of it.

Cameron walked into the guest bedroom and got ready for bed. She would be staying with her sister and Wilson for the night until she moved into the new house tomorrow. She stripped off her clothing, leaving only her red lacy g-string on and slipping on one of House's dress shirts that had managed to survive the wreckage. She walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter back and laid on the bed. She drew the blanket back until it met her waist and positioned herself as she normally would when House would sleep by her side. She lay on her side but angled herself on his side as she had her right leg raised. The shirt rose up, revealing her underwear underneath. She moved closer despite the lack of warmth she normally would receive and tried to sleep peacefully. Unfortunately for her, it would not be the case.

_Cameron found herself in her office working as she normally would. She looked up to find her uncle walk up to her and yank her out of the chair. Before she knew it, he ripped her clothes off of her and raped her right there. _

"_No. No. Please, Hal. No more."_

"_You deserved this you little slut. The way you dress is like a street walker."_

"_No. Please stop." She tried to break free as she cried harder. She screamed and screamed but no one came. She screamed for House but he did not come. "GREG!"_

"_He is not coming. This is your fault. This is what you deserved." She cried harder and screamed. _

House came through the door of Wilson's house as they heard Cameron scream. He walked past them to where the screaming continued. They stayed behind as Jen walked through the door as well. She, like Wilson and Rachel, looked worried as the three of them looked on as House walked to the bedroom and locked the door.

Cameron thrashed about screaming. She was screaming as her nightmare continued on.

"GREG! Make him stop. Greg! Where are you? I need you. I'm scared. Make Hal stop, please."

House walked up to the bed and lied next to her. He drew her to him.

"Shh, Ally. I'm here. He's not here anymore. Shh! He can't hurt you. I won't let him. Shh! Wake up, Baby. Come on. Wake up, Baby! Please. You're scaring me." He tried to wake her up. He kissed her gently on her lips as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Greg?" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shh. I'm here." She clung to him as she gripped his jacket to her and cried. "I'm here. Shh. I'm here. I won't leave you." She cried harder.

"He was there and he raped me. No one came and I felt trapped."

"Oh, Baby. It's okay. It's just a dream. He's not here see," as he made her look around the room, "It's just you and me in here." She remained in his arms and she clung more to him. "All this stress is not good for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I promised I would be but I wasn't."

"You didn't know. The condo. I ran with Mozie when I saw what was done. I couldn't go in there. It scared me."

"I know it scared you. Jen and I rushed here as soon as we could."

"Thank you. What did you tell them? I thought you were going to be in a conference until tomorrow night."

"I told them the truth and they were actually nice about it. Besides, you mean more to me than some damn medical conference."

"You didn't have to come home so early. I am okay."

"You are clearly not okay and I missed you just as much." He gave her a kiss on the head. "I would rather be here anyway." She nodded.

"I know. I missed you too. I don't like being apart." She snuggled closer.

"People like us are never happy when we are apart from one another. So next time, I'll take you with me. Okay?" She nodded. He pulled up a little to get up but she pulled him closer. "Easy, Baby. I'm just getting ready for bed okay? I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a quick kiss as she slowly let go. She watched him strip until all he had was his boxer-briefs and climbed back on. He sat against the headboard as he placed her on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you so much, Baby. You know that right? I won't ever leave you. You know that right?" She nodded.

"I know but sometimes I wonder."

"I get what you mean. I'm the same way. The past affected us but it doesn't mean it should define us. Mhmm? You and I love each other. It is all that matters." She nodded. "Don't be afraid. I'll be here to catch your fall."

"I know you will. I always knew you would. I always felt safe with you."

"And I you. My heart always felt it but my mind tried to fight it. I'm sorry I allowed it to go on for so long, but now I won't let you go. EVER! You're stuck with me as long as you want me."

"Forever or as long as our lives allow it? I'll follow you even in death." He agreed to what she said. She drew closer to him and they began to kiss passionately. She grinded her body to his until she felt him grew stiff.

"Is this my shirt, Baby?" She nodded. "I like it on you. It looks hot, but I think I'd rather have it off you. What do you have under here? Can I look?" She nodded as her eyes grew wonton for him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of her. He dropped the shirt on the floor next to his other clothes as he saw her little underwear. He touched her sex as she arched her back in response. "I see you're ready for me."

"I'm always ready for you."

"Yes, I know." He kissed her and she used her hand to push his underwear off as he kicked it off of him. She felt him pull hers off and she moved long enough for him to pull it off her legs. He placed her back on top, guiding her on top until he was all the way in her. They began to move slowly, finding that it is what they needed. They needed to take their time with one another. They wanted to reconnect. "You know I love it when you and I move like this. I mean, I love the fucking just as much but the lovemaking… I love it too. I can feel the emotions we both make. It just feels better." She nodded.

"I feel it too. When we are joined like this, it's where I belong. It's like my soul is connected with yours. It's why I like it when you and I finish. I don't like it when you pull away. I pull you closer to keep that contact. It is like the soul cries when it is separated with its other half."

"I feel it too." They continued to move; the feeling of love permeating through them as they were joined. Two souls moved together, connecting like no other. Soon after, their breathing slowed as they reached their orgasm. He helped them slide down the bed. He moved with her to pull the blanket around her middle as she moved closer to him. She pulled her leg around his hip and placed her head around his heart.

"Welcome, Baby. I'm so glad you're home." He nodded and kissed her head as they slept, dreaming of each other.

It was the morning as House and Cameron found themselves waking up to get ready for the trip ahead. They decided that they would take a trip to New York City for the weekend to get away from the insanity. They intended on moving to the new house that day, but with the stress, they thought it was better to get away for a bit. House was waiting for Cameron in the living room with Wilson, Rachel, and Jen. Jen would be staying with Wilson and Rachel for two weeks. They were talking about what transpired the night before and had agreed that Cameron needed time to get away from the stress.

Cameron had just finished her shower and began putting on a dark blue Italian lace bra with a matching g-string. She then proceeded to put on a sleeveless, short, light blue dress with a white, navy, and blue belt. She added a brown and gold bangle on her right hand. This added to the jewelry that House gave her. Those were the ones she never took out and kept with her as a reminder of how much he loved her. She matched her outfit with brown sandals. She was glad that she left these clothes months ago with Rachel because all her clothes were indeed lost. For her makeup, she added blue eye shadow, some light rouge, mascara, and some red lipstick. She knew House preferred her makeup to be limited and so did she. She picked up her brown hobo bag as she left the guest room. As Cameron walked to the living room, she heard House talk to Mozie while they sat on the couch.

"Now Moz, you be good to your Aunt and Uncle while your mommy and I are gone. Okay? I promise to come home with a present for you. Okay? Do you promise to behave?" The dog yipped in agreement as if understanding what his owner was trying to convey to him. "Mhm…good boy. Mommy needs time away. You know all this stress is not good for her. Whoever this wacko is will be in trouble with Daddy. Right, my boy?" The dog laid his head on House's leg as House scratched the dog behind his ears. Mozie perked up as he heard Cameron enter and jumped off the couch that he was on to run over to his female owner.

"Hey, Mozie. You going to miss Mommy? I'm going to miss you. What were you and Daddy talking about while you were waiting?" As she walked towards the couch. House pulled her on his lap as she got near him. The dog followed suit and came back on the couch.

"I was just telling him to be a good boy, Baby." She leaned into him as the dog wagged his tail. Cameron nodded her head as she sat quietly, relishing the moment.

"Really, House. How hard is it to take care of Mozie? He's half Ally. He'll be fine. It's you we should be worried about." Replied Rachel

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's face it, you are all sorts of trouble." Cameron smirked to his chest as she listened to her sister pick on her boyfriend. Rachel commented before going back to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast with Jen.

"Do you agree with her, Baby?"

"Greg, you know you are, but that just makes you who you are. It just adds more character." She grinned to him innocently. He nodded to her as she pecked him on the lips. "Baby, what time are we leaving?"

"Well, we are just waiting for Jimmy. He is borrowing a car for us." His car was unreliable and her car was still not available for use. They agreed that the motorcycle would not suit because they would be returning with purchases from their excursion.

"I still don't get why we can't go to 'Short Hill' Mall instead. There's no tax here and it is a good shopping place."

"Well, I might have gotten you a surprise…or two."

"What?"

"Well, the first one is this." He got up and walked to where his overnight bag was and picked up a jewelry box. He gave her the box and she opened it to reveal an anklet. It was similar to her necklace. There was a large diamond heart next to a smaller heart that was encrusted with more diamonds in the middle. It was held together by white gold and diamonds. He took the anklet and grabbed her left leg. He clasped it to her leg and gave her ankle a kiss followed by her leg then her lips.

"I bought it in New York yesterday during lunch for our one month anniversary." She beamed at him as she gazed down at her ankle then back to him.

"I didn't know we were celebrating one month anniversaries…"

"Not really but I just wanted to have a reason to get you something." She nodded

"And my other surprise?"

"Well, I was thinking we might do some shopping, watch an opera, and I saw that there was this open-field concert on the way back near Princeton."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" She nodded as she got up to kiss him.

"I swear every time I come back to the room you two are up to something. Right, Jen?"

"Don't get me started. I am not used to this sappy-love thing with him. I don't even know where to start with his crazy-ass."

"I love you too, Cuz." He joked with his favorite cousin who grinned back.

"That reminds me, Mom and Aunt Blythe wanted to know if you'd be open to her coming to visit for the holidays?"

"Sure. That okay with you, Baby?"

"Absolutely. Mozie would love to meet his grandma, wouldn't you?" Cameron cooed at her puppy.

"I swear you two treat him like he is your kid or something." Replied Jen.

"They do. Jimmy and I got stuck babysitting Mozie. They gave us rules on what he can do or not do. The dog is spoiled."

"Don't listen to them, Moz. They are just jealous." House was also cooing at Mozie. Before Rachel and Jen could reply back to House, Wilson came through the door. He tossed the keys to House before walking to Rachel to give her a kiss. The group then proceeded to eat their breakfast. Jen and Rachel had cut up fresh fruit and placed them in a large bowl and made pancakes and turkey bacon cooked with honey.

When they were finished, House and Cameron said goodbye and drove to New York. They arrived there and checked into the Hotel Giraffe. The check in was fairly easy as they did not have any luggage with them. They walked into the balcony suite and looked around the room. It was a large room complete with a large bed, a separate living room area, and of course, a balcony. The part that House liked was the bar and the forty-inch television set. They left soon after to have lunch at a nearby restaurant and proceeded to shop. They picked out clothing for each of them to replace the ones that were destroyed as well as new shoes. The new attire included a formal wear they needed to see 'La Nozze Figaro' or 'The Marriage of Figaro' and the dinner they would go to later. They passed by a furniture store and picked out a few items that might look nice in their new house: a new mattress, a new canopy bed frame, and matching bedroom sets. They also bought furniture for their living room as well.

Soon, they were headed to a lingerie boutique. They entered the establishment and started to pick out matching sets. These included bra sets, babydolls, chemise, and teddies. She went to try them out in a large fitting room. The last she tried on was a see-through white, floral chemise that was cut out on the sides. It had a matching g-string that came with it. She liked it a lot and as she twirled around she got an idea.

"Greg?"

"Yea, Baby. Everything okay?" He went near the door to be yanked inside by Cameron. She attacked him with her lips before letting him go. She stepped back to allow him to look as she slowly turned around for him to see the chemise. "I like that a lot. We are definitely getting that but first…" He went up to her and kissed her and then proceeded to spin her around to face the wall. She heard him open his jean zipper before slipping her panty down her legs. He entered her hard from the back. "Shh, Baby. We have to be quiet." He whispered. She moaned as they moved together. He pulled her closer to him, then reached under the chemise to fondle her breasts. She leaned back against him as he fucked her from behind. Just as they climaxed together, they heard a voice.

"Everything okay in there?" a sales woman asked.

"I'm okay but I'll be getting everything in here. Can you please pick out different colors too?

"Of course." She left to pick out what Cameron asked of her as House pulled out of her. He got redressed as Cameron removed the chemise.

"I love that one. We're getting that one." She nodded as he kissed her. She changed back into her own clothes while House sat and waited for her. They exited together and walked together to the register. He took out his credit card and signed it without blinking at the amount. "Oh Baby. I forgot." He gave her another card with the same account and her name on it. "Just take it. I trust you with it." She was apprehensive but nodded. "What's mine is yours…" She looked down unsure what to say. He tipped her head up. "Don't overthink it, Baby. When we get married we'll share assets anyway so I'm just moving the times up with the assets part. Okay? Don't be scared." She nodded before putting it in her purse. He took the bags and they walked back to the car. They then proceeded to go into buy a black Samsonite luggage set to place all their purchases in. Some were going to be mailed as some were out of stock and some were too large to travel in the car with. They were to arrive sometime next week. They bought presents for Rachel, Jen, and Wilson as well as for Mozie. He got a new toy, a new bed, and new treats. He really was a spoiled dog. They arrived back at the hotel to change for dinner. She changed into a light pink and black plunge push up bra with a matching g-string as she donned a red silk and lace dress. It had a boat neck and it was three-fourth sleeves. She matched it with nude stilettos and added light make up. She wore only the jewelry House gave her as she walked by the vanity table to pick up her nude clutch on the way out of the bedroom. He wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. His shoes matched his tie as he waited in the living room for Cameron. He stood up as he saw her exit the room.

"You look beautiful as always, Baby. You ready?" She nodded as she allowed him to lead her out of the room. They walked to the car and drove to Il Buco which was an Italian restaurant. When they got there, House pulled Cameron as he told the Maitre'd that the reservation was under 'House'. They were seated in a secluded table not soon after as they ordered some wine. The restaurant had a wine cellar on the back of the dining room. It seemed like an old school feel but the room still had a comfortable feel as they easily conversed.

"Baby, how many kids do you want? You want kids right?"

"As long as you're the mother I don't care how many we have."

"Me too. As long as you're the father. I don't care. I want them to have your eyes and your intelligence." He smiled at her.

"I want a little girl that looks like you, Baby." He took her hand and kissed it.

As they ordered their meal and waited for it to arrive, they continued to talk about what lay next.

"I can't wait until we're married, Baby. I mean it feels like we are but the moment we say I do, it will thrill me to know you're mine."

"I'm already yours but I get it."

"We're not ready for marriage yet but I promise when I do ask, we'll get married. Do you want a short or long engagement?"

"Short. Definitely short. The longest will be a year just in case we can't find a place but I was thinking we could get married outside in a villa somewhere and then have an outside reception with a tent."

"I like that idea, Baby. Soon. Don't worry. When we're ready." She smiled at him as their food arrived. She fed him some of her food as she ate the ones he fed her. She took off her shoe and grazed his leg innocently. "Baby, what are you doing?" She did not look up as she ate her food. She got up quietly and gave him a kiss before telling him she would be right back. She went to the bathroom and walked into the handicap one and waited. A few minutes later, she heard a door lock in the main bathroom and he entered the one she was in. "What were you doing, Baby?" She didn't speak but instead stripped and hung her clothes against the door before walking to him. She stripped him and did the same.

"Shut up, Baby." She kissed him and he backed her against the wall before entering her.

"Is this what you wanted, Baby?" She nodded. He lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her hard. "Come on, Baby. That's it."

"Greg, Harder. More! God, More!"

They kept at it until they climaxed after a few more thrusts. They dressed quickly and washed their hands. They snuck out of the bathroom and sat back to eat their meal.

"Hm. I am liking this mini-vacation, Baby. I'm not done with you yet."

"I look forward to it." She grinned seductively at him before finishing her meal. When they finished, they drove back to the hotel. He ordered champagne and strawberries as she changed into a black lacy see-through babydoll that came with a matching robe and g-string. She walked out and took the champagne from him as she saw him strip down to his boxer-briefs. He walked behind her and stripped her out of her robe. He began kissing her neck as she responded by angling her neck. She moaned when he bit her neck. He sucked and proceeded to repeat in several spots on her neck.

House was growing stiffer as he stood up and had her move in front of the balcony. He told her to put her hands in front as she felt him graze her backside with his hands. She turned around to see him remove his underwear as she turned back to face the balcony. He pulled her top and underwear off so fast she did not notice when he entered her from behind. She leaned back to follow his thrust as they moved quickly and fast. She never felt so aroused as they moved in front of the New York lights. She did not know who was watching and did not care. In fact, it somehow turned her on. She turned her face to kiss him as they moved harder and faster. She screamed his name as she climaxed and within seconds her name followed suit. He backed up from the balcony, taking her with him as they fell back to the bed. He had knelt in front of her on the bed and soon round two, three, and four came before they collapsed in the early hours of the morning. They would not rise until the mid morning.

Wilson was filing his paperwork as Lucas Douglas came in his office.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Stacy is in cahoots with Tyler Cummings."

"Who?"

"Hal's son. The one who tried to hurt Ally months ago? He's been in trouble with the cops and apparently looking for trouble. I had my cop friends do some looking and I also asked around. I found that there were other fluids in Greg and Ally's bed that were not their's."

"You mean to tell me…"

"Yep. I know it is disgusting but they had sex in their bed before causing trouble. Apparently, Tyler is angry because of what he thinks Ally did and is looking for revenge. He found out about Stacy and has been manipulating her."

"Shit. We have trouble. I also have news. I called Mark and apparently a few months ago, like around the same time Greg went to the facility, Stacy went missing as he tried to take her to get cleaned up. He has been looking for her ever since and been worried sick. He said he met Tyler through a work function as he was one of the mail clerks in her firm. I don't know how long after but somehow they became involved and she began taking cocaine. He's apparently a dealer and probably did not want anyone to find out is my guess. But now, because of her addiction she has become impulsive and erratic as she has hallucinations and delusions. Apparently, right before she left she rambled on about how Greg is the one that got away."

"What do we do? Greg is going to flip."

"I know…who wants to tell him?"

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Stacy is a hot mess isn't she? We'll find more about her the next chapter. Everyone enjoying their vacation so far? Who is curious to find out what Stacy is up to and what our favorite couple's reaction would be?

**Story Recs**:

Twilight – Separated by Fools by Byrd009

House MD – Everlasting Love by Hilandmum (Must read 'Unconditional Love' first if you haven't. This is the fifth to her series) ; Once More with Tapeworm or House The Musical by Userunfriendly (His stories make me laugh.)


	10. And So the Dominoes Fall

A/N: Thank you all for reading. To Labellebeaucoup, you are so awesome. Thank you so much for encouraging me, supporting me, and fixing my long rambles. Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple. And so…here is chapter 10.

* * *

"Oh, Adeline, have mercy  
You don't wanna break my heart,  
Take what's mine, don't hurt me,  
Steal my money, steal my car,  
Don't take my man, don't take my man,  
I said, don't take my man 'cause you know you can,  
Put the gun down, ooh,  
Put the gun down, ooh,"

(ZZ Ward – Put the Gun Down)

**Chapter 10: And So the Dominoes Fall…**

Wilson, Rachel, Jen, Cuddy, and Lucas were gathered in Wilson's living room trying to discuss what to do. They were all afraid to tell House because they knew he would be livid to know that it was Stacy who was trying to harm his woman.

"So, let me get this straight, I have to tell House? Are you insane?"

"Come on Jimmy. You have dealt with him longer than we have."

"No, Lisa. You have known him longer than I have. You tell him."

"No. If anyone has known him longer, it would be Jen because she grew up with him. She should tell him."

"Even so, I know not to handle him like this. You and Lisa are on your own. I think out of the two of you, it should be Jimmy."

"I don't know. This is bad. He'll punch me."

"I say we tell him when Ally is there. She seems to pacify him," suggested Jen.

"Yes, but you know this will upset her and I'm already worried about how she is taking all of this. I'm really glad he took her for the weekend. They called when they arrived and she seemed so relaxed. I can't have Ally hurt anymore. She's always so vulnerable, but her heart is so kind." They nodded. "It's a wonder how she fell for House but his walls came crashing down and they fell hard. I'm worried how they will take this. I might have to call Daryl and Jo to give them a heads up. According to Mike, Daryl is his psychiatrist. He didn't say much other than he's doing better than how he was before he entered. I'm glad, but honestly I think they keep each other grounded. The more they are together the better they seem to be. Ever notice how relaxed they feel when they are together?" stated Rachel

"I know what you mean. He was happier, but he seemed on edge when he came to NY the other day. He did not want to be there. He kept looking everywhere else and kept checking his phone. Then when Ally called him, he literally threw a glass against the wall and we were in a damn coffee shop. I had to tell the owner what happened and we paid for the broken parts but he was so angry. He called the conference and told them he wasn't coming, and then started packing his stuff. It was then I knew it was time to take the vacation and drive him myself before he did something crazy. I am worried. This won't bode well for us at all." They nodded.

"Well, I spoke to Mike and he seemed to remember House. Why I don't know, but apparently he looked into the connection with Stacy and his name popped out."

"You mean, Tritter?" asked Wilson.

"Yea. You know him?" Cuddy and Wilson nodded.

"Yes. A few years back, he investigated House for drug possession and well we all were in hot water because in a way we were all covering for his possession. This basically started when House inserted a thermometer up his ass and embarrassed the shit out of Tritter, so after that he was out for revenge."

"I see. I told him what was going on and he was surprised by my connection to House and seemed more surprised that House got his act together. He will let me know what else is going on but basically Tyler has been up Mike's radar for a while now but keeps slipping away. He is one sly guy."

"I am just wondering how this all happened. What made Stacy be this way?"

"Mark is on his way from Boston to pick up his wife, but basically she lost a case and soon after they had a miscarriage. Somewhere along the way, she met Tyler in a work event and they got along. One thing led to another and she got drunk and apparently during that started with coke. He isn't sure when they started having sex but I'm guessing during when they started using cocaine heavily. The job started to notice and soon forced her to get her shit together." He turned to Lisa. "You know how she was before. She was like Jen but with Stacy she always seemed a little off to begin with. She was always unsettled and unhappy. I think she was just lost."

"How does Greg fit in all of this? They broke up a while ago. Their relationship was toxic. I mean it was a whirlwind romance, but she was always trying to control him and it was out of control." Jen told the group.

"I think she associates him with before her life spiraled out of control, but the thing is she was with him when his life turned sour because of her betrayal. I mean Lisa played a part too but he trusted her to be his medical proxy and to do what was best for him. Do what he wanted with his life but instead she did what she wanted."

"Hm! Thank you Dr. Stevens for that lovely depiction of our new town crazy. What is it with you people and attracting crazy? The last time I was here I was visiting mental facilities and now I'm helping you guys get rid of an ex-girlfriend of his who happens to be addicted to coke. What the heck?" The group laughed.

"You just happened to come in the weirdest moment, Jen but really you love us. Admit it."

"It's not my fault you people reel me in with invisible chains and I can't get out. Now I'm stuck here." The group laughed harder.

"We are not that bad."

"Oh really? Want a recap?"

"Okay, maybe just a smidge, but you know you love us, Jen." Replied Rachel. Jen nodded.

"God help me but I do." They guffawed. After much discussion, the group voted that Wilson would tell House but only when Ally would be there since she would find out anyway but this way she could pacify him. They agreed that they would keep an eye out for Stacy and Tyler but they could do no more without interfering with the ongoing investigation. For now, things were up in the air and the group was grateful House and Cameron would not be returning until after the weekend.

It was around ten on Saturday morning that the couple finally woke up. After multiple rounds of sex, they passed out around two in the morning. The sun shined in their eyes as neither wanted to wake up. They woke up hugging each other close, refusing to let the other go even when they were asleep. After their morning ritual in the shower, the couple donned their fluffy bathrobes and waited for their room service to deliver their food. They decided that they would sight-see a bit before having dinner and then come back to rest before getting ready for the opera.

House dressed in his typical rock band t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. For this one, he picked out 'Pink Floyd' and once again, he waited outside the bedroom to allow his beloved time to get dressed. He knew women typically took longer getting ready, so he would wait while watching television.

Cameron unrobed and placed her robe on top of their bed. She picked up a red satin bra with black and silver lace designs with a matching g-string. She put the set on top of her naked body as she picked up a long sleeve purple and white light sweater that had a small bow to the left shoulder. She then proceeded to put on dark blue skinny jeans. She picked up some ankle socks and put on a pair of converse to add to her attire and as she walked out the bedroom, she picked up her brown hobo.

"Ready, Baby?" She nodded as he pulled her close to give her forehead a kiss before walking out of the door. She dragged him inside the Metropolitan Museum of Art as he protested about how it was boring. She pulled him through multiple exhibitions and artwork that they had up. She found herself lost at the beauty and relaxed at most of them. She loved the mixture of the colors that each painting held as if the artist told a story and most did with their artwork. House saw how it affected her as they walked through the museum. He made a mental note to get paintings for their new house. Soon after, they decided to pick up their lunch and walked back to their hotel. Cameron changed into a white babydoll that had a black bow and black lace. It was held together with a bra clasp on the back, but barely. It flapped open as she walked to the bed, the back of the white g-string becoming more prominent as she walked. She picked up the few discarded clothing and began folding them into their luggage to prepare for their departure home tomorrow. As she finished, it was just barely three in the afternoon as she laid her head on the pillow and took a nap. That is how House found Cameron as he too undressed and hugged her from behind. They woke up later as somehow they found themselves having what their group called their 'afternoon delight' as they got lost in each other's arms.

Cameron walked around naked as she tried to figure out which one she liked better to wear from the opera. She held out one dress and then another. House looked amused from behind as he laid there on their bed naked admiring her pick her outfit.

"The green one, Baby. Stop stressing. You look beautiful in anything you wear. Hm?" She nodded. She went to the bathroom as she turned back to him. He followed her inside and closed the door. All that was heard in their hotel were murmurs of moaning and groaning as they had another round of pleasure.

They walked out feeling relaxed but not altogether clean. He quickly wore his tuxedo and shoes before giving her a kiss on the back of her head as he waited in the living room. She put on a simple nude lace bra and the matching g-string followed by her body cream and jasmine spray. She picked up the green dress and put it on top of her underwear. It was a v-cut dress with a deep cut in the back. It was a long gown and very simple but had a Grecian feel that both Cameron and House loved. She paired it up with a black strappy four inch heel. The shoe was leather including the two, thin straps that wrapped around her ankle. As she carefully placed the shoe on her left foot, she made sure that it did not get tangled up in the anklet House gave her. She curled her hair and grabbed parts of her hair on the top and twisted it a bit before securing it with some bobby pins. She allowed her hair to fall from her face as the loose half ponytail allowed strands of her hair to come near her face but not obscure it. She applied a little bit of nighttime makeup and picked up a small box from their luggage. She opened it and then closed the box once more before walking out of the bedroom with her black clutch.

She walked towards him as he met her half way. He reached over to her but instead she stopped him. She handed him the box to reveal a silver 'Armani Exchange' watch she bought while he was looking at some video games. He flipped it to find that she had the watch engraved: 'Forever Yours, Ally'. She stood there unsure of his reaction but once again, he reached over and gave her a passionate kiss as a thank you before she helped him put it on his right wrist. They then proceeded to walk out of their hotel room and out of the hotel where a black car was already waiting for them to transport them to the opera. The man named Henry introduced himself to the couple as he opened the door for them. He then proceeded to drive them to the Metropolitan Opera for the showing of Le Nozze di Figaro. As they, stepped out, the wind blew; signaling what might finally be the end of summer weather. For a while, the weather had been summer-like despite the fact that it was technically autumn. They both thought that they might have another short season as they transitioned to winter later on.

They walked to their seats to reveal that it was a private box. There were already many people seated as Cameron took a seat in front followed by House. They talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the opera to start. Thirty minutes later, the lights began to dim for the first act as there were four acts to this opera buffa. It seemed fitting that the music was composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart while they had their beloved namesake at home waiting for their arrival.

They seemed to like the comedy opera although they had never gone before. House had gotten the tickets from Jen who had received it from her one of her top clienteles as a thank you. The opera went on as the final act ended, the curtains closed and the lights resumed their luster. They filed out of the opera house and they returned back to the hotel where House stripped down to his underwear while he waited for Cameron. She came out in an ultra sheer pink baby doll cut out with a matching g-string. She found him lying on the bed watching television on a hidden set behind closed doors above their dressers. She got on the bed and immediately settled in his arms as they watched a movie. The movie revealed to be, 'Lethal Weapon 3'. She turned and snuggled closer as House looked down to see she fell asleep. He grabbed the blanket to cover her up as he pulled her closer and continued to watch the movie. An hour and half later, the movie credits displayed and he shut the tv off and placed the remote on the table next to his side of the bed. He slid down and carefully situated Cameron so she would too as she slept on. In her sleep, she resumed her favorite position as she hitched her leg against his hip and brought her head against his chest. He gave her a kiss on her head before he followed suit.

Sunday came too fast for House and Cameron who began packing to go back home. They went about their morning ritual in the shower and came out almost an hour later. He wore a Queen: A Day at the Races t shirt and another pair of jeans and his sneakers. He put on his watch as he sat on the bed waiting for Cameron. She was putting on a red lace plunge bra with navy linings and a small blue bow. She had just put on the matching g-string as she caught House staring at her. She grinned at him before putting on her body cream and jasmine spray. She slipped on a sleeveless v-neck chiffon dress that was pink on the bottom and black in the top. The back had a small cut-out but overall it seemed a nice dress for a concert. The only jewelry she wore were the ones that House gave her as she adjusted her ring. She added her make up using black eyeliner and some light eye shadow to make her eyes while she added some mascara and a blush shimmery lip gloss. She curled her hair a little to add more curls to her wavy hair then tossed it to give it more volume and body. She picked up her black sandals and brought them to the bed as she slipped them on her feet and angled her body so she could clasp them tightly. She had one foot in when she felt House give her a small kiss on her neck before going back to watching the tv. She did the same to her other foot and stood up to grab her cropped dark blue jean jacket. She put the jacket on and picked up her small black metallic bag. She looked at House and she nodded to let him know she was finished.

They called downstairs to get a cart to help bring down their luggage as they went downstairs to check out of their hotel. It was around noon when they did. The luggage was loaded into their car as they decided to get lunch in the same restaurant nearby. They sat and enjoyed each other's company until it was time to go. They drove to the concert which was located in Matawan. It would be an hour away from the hotel and another hour away from Princeton depending on traffic. The concert was featuring "Carnaby Street" which was a tribute to the British Invasion. On the way, they stopped at a store and somewhere for food to pick up something for their excursion. They would also be turning it into a picnic.

The concert venue was located in a large field that resembled a ranch type atmosphere. Cars and parking were close to the dome as people were already lined up waiting for the concert. Different ages from teenager to older generations were situated in lawn chairs or blanket. House and Cameron picked a location a little further back from the crowd for privacy as they laid down the first blanket on the ground and put the basket on top. House sat down with his legs in front of him as he dragged Cameron on top of him to sit. They laid there admiring the proximity and love they had around each other.

"Baby, I forgot to tell you. I might have enlisted us to be babysitters for Lisa and Luke. They haven't gotten time alone lately with Rachel."

"Sure thing, Baby. The little tyke is growing on me. Besides, it will be good practice for when we have our own."

"My thoughts exactly." She leaned further to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He started to rub her belly as if imagining what it would be like to have his baby inside her. "What are you up to, Baby?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what it will be like to have our baby inside your stomach." She smiled at him and turned her head long enough to give him a mouth-watering kiss. They broke apart as he leaned over to open the basket to reveal chopped up fruit, a stuffed baguette, cheese, and wine. There were also some cutlery, cutting board, extra napkins and wet naps. He popped a grape in his mouth before feeding her some. He took some cheese and added a fruit on top before placing the morsel to her mouth. She moaned and he leaned over to kiss her. "Mhm..indeed."

They continued to eat their picnic dinner as they looked up through the night sky and watched the stars. Eventually they packed up the picnic and laid back in each other's arms. Soon the concert began as she ground her body against him as she moved through the music. She could feel him stiffen as she reached over to wrap a blanket around them. She reached behind her to unclasp his pants but remaining on his lap as she pulled his underwear and pants long enough for his penis to come out. He caught on as he placed the blanket more around them and yanked the fabric of her dress long enough for her underwear to be seen as she angled her body long enough for him to discreetly pull it down far enough for them do what was necessary. He lifted her on his lap to allow himself to fully go inside her as they began to move discretely as if they were dancing to the music. The spectators screamed as they moaned loudly to their own music. He leaned over to grab her hip to bring her closer as they rocked harder and faster. He kissed her neck and sucked, creating new marks that were already beginning to fade as they screamed their orgasm discretely. She turned her head serenely to him as they kissed before fixing themselves before anyone could find anything amiss. It would be their little secret. They listened and enjoyed their concert, both knowing that their little mini-vacation would soon come to an end.

"Till the casket drops,  
Till my dying day,  
Till my heartbeat stops,  
Till my legs just break,

Till the casket drops,  
Till my dying day,  
Till my heartbeat stops,  
Till my legs just break,  
Whoa, oh, whoa,  
whoa, whoa, oh,  
Whoa, whoa, oh,  
Till the casket drops."

(ZZ Ward – Till the Casket Drops)

It was around ten at night when it finally finished as House and Cameron found themselves driving home to their new house. They arrived thirty minutes after eleven as they saw their welcoming committee waiting inside. Wilson came out to help with their luggage. They carried them inside and up the stairs to the main bedroom. They saw that some of the furniture had arrived as they walked around. They walked downstairs and into the unfinished living room then decided to walk back into the kitchen since it was the only room with chairs at the moment. They sat around the island in the stools as House and Cameron told them about what happened on their getaway.

"I'm sure there are some private parts in there but we are not going there. Let's face it: we all know you go at it like rabbits." Commented Rachel. The group smirked as Cameron turned on House's lap to put her face on his face to hide her embarrassment. "How much of those luggage are clothes and how much are lingerie?" There were six large luggage cases that managed to fit in the small car and were now upstairs in their bedroom. "I know you had some of your purchases sent so how many, Ally?" Cameron held out two fingers without facing her sister. '

"I bought shoes and we put them in one large one and then the rest were clothes and souvenirs. I know New Jersey has no tax but the clothes there were so nice. I just couldn't resist." Rachel and Jen nodded clearly understood the meaning of clothes to women. "We bought each of you something." She got up from his lap but was interrupted.

"We actually need to tell you something, Ally. You and House."

"What is it? We just got home. We wanted to get some rest first. Can't it wait until tomorrow? You three are more than happy to stay here so we can catch up."

"Ally. Have a seat, please." Rachel took her hand and guided her to a chair. "I don't know who to do this so we're just going to rip the bandaid okay?" Cameron nodded.

"House, it is Stacy." House and Cameron looked confused as Wilson said a name in a sentence they did not understand.

"What do you mean?"

"She is your stalker. She is the one doing this. She is under cocaine psychosis and because of her addiction, she is having delusions and hallucinations thinking that she wants you back, House. Mark said that she ran out of Boston as her previous firm tried to make her go to mandatory help but she ran. He didn't know where she was until recently. House, she has been missing since you went in for detox." Wilson turned to Cameron and tentatively tried to figure out how to tell her the next part. "Ally, she's with your cousin, Tyler. He is her supplier and her lover but he's manipulating her to get his revenge on you. He wants you to be miserable for what he thinks you did to his family so…" Cameron looked to Rachel for clarification.

"Ally, Hal's son." All at once, different emotions came crashing down at Cameron as she fell from the stool and into the floor in shock.

"Baby?" House reached up to her and held her close. She clung to him in fear as her whole body shook. "Shhh. It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Greg." She whispered.

"Yea, Baby."

"I'm scared. Why does this keep happening to us?"

"I don't know but you don't deserve this. You and I don't deserve any of this. You can't blame yourself for this. Okay?" She nodded as she cried into his arms. "Wilson, speak. What the fuck else is going on that we don't know?"

"House, Calm down."

"You want me to calm down. Ally is crying over here and we just came back from our trip to New York. I get you are trying to do this delicately but if you don't tell me what you are hiding and how long you've known I may not need my cane to walk anymore but that doesn't mean I won't use it to hit you. What the fuck do you mean Stacy is my stalker?"

"House, her mind is erratic because of her over usage of coke. She wants you and she will do just about anything to get to you. Apparently according to Luke, Tritter has been investigating this Tyler for a while and that is how your name popped out. He is not investigating you but he may ask you questions because of your past with her. I'm worried because we don't know what to expect. Luke said that Tyler and Stacy met through a work function and soon after he began supplying her. I think you can guess what happened next. Rachel and I saw her with a vial but we were not sure if it was cocaine, then. It was the night of the benefit. We didn't want to worry Ally more than she was until we knew more so I called Mark and Lucas started using his connections to get his actions."

"You knew this for a little over two weeks? How could you keep this from us?"

"We wanted to protect…" Before he could finish his sentence, House punched Wilson. "HOUSE! What the hell?" He held his nose up as he tried to see whether or not it was broken. There was a bit of blood coming out of it as his eye stung from House's punch.

"You expect me to believe that. You kept this from me."

"Greg." Cameron hugged herself in a corner as she whispered his name. She looked up with tears running from her eyes. He walked up to her and brushed the tears from her eyes. He kissed her forehead, both of her cheeks and then gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I love you so very much. I'm just worried and upset okay?"

"I'm scared, Greg. What if…what if?" She hesitated. "What if she succeeds? What if she takes you away from me? I don't know if I can handle it. What if Tyler comes and takes me away and brings me to Hal?" She clung to his shirt as her body shook as she cried. House looked at Rachel and wondered what to do. He grabbed her face with his hands.

"Never. You're stuck with me forever. Remember this?" He unclasped his watch to show her the engraving. "And this." He pointed to her ring. "As for Tyler and his sick family, I will never allow him to harm you ever again. You hear me?" She nodded. "I think we might have to extend your restraining order, Baby. We might have to include the rest of the Cummings. We'll talk to the police but I am not liking how your family keeps coming into your life thinking it is okay to hurt you because they are in denial over what they did to you. Baby, you should call Jo and I'll go see Daryl so we can have an individual session. Hm?" She nodded. "Come on, it's time for us to go to bed." He turned to their guests, "You three can take the guest bedrooms. I made sure they arrived early when we bought the house." They nodded as they saw him lead Cameron up the stairs to their bedroom.

He sat her down on their bed as he saw that the armoire he bought her arrived. It was a mirror designed closet wardrobe that was placed in the corner next to her vanity table. It had two areas for hanging and six drawers for however she would like to arrange them. He bought the extra wardrobe for her little addiction that he seemed to indulge. He would have to remind her later as he opened his own suitcase to pick up a t-shirt for one of them. He undressed her, leaving her in her panties as he placed his t-shirt over her head. He then proceeded to grab her arms to put them through the arm holes. He pulled the shirt down all the way as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. "I'll be right back, Baby. Five minutes. Okay?" She nodded. "Do you need to go the bathroom before we go to bed?" She shook her head no. "You sure? We were in the car for a while." She thought for a moment then followed him to the bathroom. There were two sinks; one for him and one for her. They brushed their teeth and peed. He stripped to his underwear as he led her back to their bed. He pulled their comforter back and picked her up and placed her in the middle. He got on the bed and lied down as she rolled over to snuggle close to him. He hugged her close and nudged her to get in her usual position, which she did.

"Greg, I'm scared." She mumbled to his chest.

"I know you are but I'll be there for you. Remember what we said? A united front. You trust me don't you?" She nodded. "And trust me when I say that you have to trust that our love will give us strength as long as we trust one another. No matter what our love will guide us, okay? We fought too long for this to give up now and I'll be damned if some assholes think I will give you up or give up what we have. It's too special. Our future is important and I won't allow it to be jeopardized." She nodded and snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I seem so weak. I am just so scared."

"Oh Baby. You are not nor will ever be weak. You get me?" He pulled her face to make sure she understood him. "You're stronger than you think so start believing okay?" She nodded as he kissed her. She returned back to her position and allowed his heart to lull her to sleep. "Try to sleep, Baby. I'll be here." He kissed her on the top of her head as he felt her head nod. Within minutes there were no sounds but the sound of wind softly blowing outside. Within minutes, they fell in a troubled sleep. Cameron woke up a few times during the night and each time, House was there to lull her back. She clung more to him each time as she moaned and mumbled his name in her troubled sleep. Luckily for him, she did not have night terrors and wondered if it was him that kept her from having them. After making sure she was asleep, he pulled her closer to him and fell back to sleep.

The next morning proved to be tiring for the occupants in the House-Cameron household. Rachel, Jen, and Wilson were downstairs making breakfast as they waited for the couple to come down from their bedroom. They had yet to wake up but given the events, they understood why. They called Cuddy to tell them they might be late as they continued to cook breakfast; all knowing they needed to take some time off over the troubling news.

The morning light shined through the windows and in House and Cameron's eyes, alerting them it was time to wake up. House rubbed her arms and pulled her tighter as she snuggled tighter into his embrace.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." He gave her little kisses on her head to wake her up. She shook her head no and continued to keep her eyes closed. "Come on. I just heard your stomach growl. I know Jimmy made his famous Macadamia nut pancakes and we have to go down before they eat them all." She grinned at his joke. "I know you are awake."

"I don't want to wake up yet. It means we are back to reality and we have to deal with it."

"I know you're worried and so am I but I'll be with you no matter what. Okay?" She hesitated but nodded. They got up from their bed and did their morning ritual. For House and Cameron, it was not about sex but more about reassurance as they knew what might come with today. He dressed in his usual casual wear. He wore his band t-shirt under his wrinkled shirt and black jeans and sneakers with a black jacket. He waited for her on their bed as he watched 'Spongebob' on their large fifty-inch flat screen that was against the wall. The tv had a blu-ray feature set that allowed them to watch DVDs in their bedroom when they wanted.

She had just picked out her outfit as she put on a green satin bra that had black lace around the bra. It came with a matching garter belt and a g-string thong. She bent over her desk to pick up her underwear that she had placed over her vanity table and she turned over to see House leering at her. She winked at him as she put on one leg and then the other, slowly pulling the small thin material to cover her nether regions. She then put on the garter belt and as she was putting on the black knee highs, she felt House give her little kisses on her neck. She turned to give a quick peck on the lips - telling him that they would have time for that later. He reluctantly agreed and leaned against the wall next to her vanity table. She sat down on the chair and put one knee high on one leg followed by the one for the other leg. As she held her leg up he grabbed her foot before she moved it down and began kissing her leg before yanking her to her feet.

"Baby, we don't have time right now. I promise later okay? Jimmy, Jen, and Rach are waiting outside for us." He nodded as he walked to the door.

"I'll wait for you outside okay, Baby or do you want me to wait here?" She thought for a moment.

"Um…"

"You want me to wait here, don't you?" She nodded. He walked over to her and gave her forehead a quick kiss before sitting back on the bed.

She attached her knee highs to the garter belt and reached over for her dress. She picked up a short black dress with a matching blazer. The blazer had white pockets and white coloring around the collar and seams. She matched it up with four-inch black pumps. She pulled her hair up into a wavy lose bun allowing the strands to fall in her face. She added her makeup, but subtly to give her look a more professional look. Her only indication she was wearing makeup was her eyeliner and her lip gloss. As per usual, her only jewelry were the ones she did not take off as she checked herself in the mirror and picked up the hobo she used the day before. She did not have the energy to search for other ones that they had yet to unpack. She walked up to House and stood by him as he stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand. He pulled her gently out their bedroom where the couple ate breakfast with their loved ones.

They conversed in the kitchen and agreed that the best way would be to act like nothing was wrong. So they would go to work as if it was a typical day. They stopped over at Wilson and Rachel's to allow them to change their attire before going in to work. Jen decided that she would stay by Cameron to catch up. House was hesitant before saying yes because it allowed him to worry less over his love. He looked at his cousin and they looked at one another. She nodded and he sighed before consenting. The five of them walked in PPTH. House lead Cameron to the elevators as people looked on. They got onto the elevator and released a breath they all did not know they had held. All five of them walked out to go to Cameron's office where they found Lucas sitting in one of the chairs. She looked around to see that it was rearranged so that there was now a small couch right near the other bookshelf that was near her entrance. House led her to one of the couches and brought her down to sit on his lap.

"I installed a camera in here just in case, Ally. Don't worry. I won't look if there are extracurricular activities between you and Greg." The joke was lost to her as she sat immobilized.

"Baby, did you hear your brother?" She nodded. "Don't worry. They would be stupid to do something while you are watched here." Ever since Hal, security doubled ensuring no weapons were brought in as well as unwanted visitors.

"I put a camera and a recording device in Stacy's office as well. Mike and I will be listening to that. We bugged her apartment she is staying in. We don't know how long this will take, but we need you to be careful because we don't know what else or who else Tyler has helping him."

"Does Lisa know about this Luke? This is her hospital." Asked Rachel.

"It is her idea. She said that she can't have her staff harmed because of some crazy obsessed person's delusions. She hasn't alerted the board yet because frankly it is our word against Stacy's. We need more proof."

"What do we do about Mark?"

"Well, he talked to her apparently and he convinced her to call him. We talked to him before about our plans and he was furious but again he knew his hands were tied. So basically, she agreed that he could come down but their reconciliation would be tentative. He was supposed to come down but it fell through when Lisa and I talked to Mark. He's worried sick and trying to talk Tritter into looking into more options for helping his wife. He really does love her but he missed the signs when she fell through his fingers. He really feels guilty." He turned to House and Cameron. "Mike wants to talk to you soon but not right now. He's trying to figure out who else Tyler has helping him besides Stacy. We are not sure. We were watching Chase for a bit but apparently, Chase is scared of Stacy and avoids her like the plague."

"Why would he be watching Robert?" Asked Jen.

"Well, Ally heard them in the bathroom but according to Ally that encounter was not a good one." Replied Rachel. Cameron remained quiet as her head remained on House's chest. Jen, Wilson, Rachel, and Lucas all looked at House and then Cameron but did not say anything. They all knew the gravity of the situation and there was nothing left to say. Soon after, House, Rachel, Wilson, and Lucas left the office leaving Jen and Cameron to talk and catch up. The day wore on as House came in to get the girls for lunch where they met Rachel, Wilson, Lucas and Cuddy in the cafeteria. As the day went on, Cameron began to forget. It was not until she saw Stacy Warner at the end of the day that made it all come back. She would not sleep well that night or any other night for many months until one winter when her nightmares finally came to an end.

It was October and there was another benefit that House and Cameron had to go to. It had been weeks since it was revealed that Stacy and Tyler were part of the ploy to separate House and Cameron. The couple were stressed and worried as time went on but they seemed to lean into each other more and more. Their worries and fears were temporary hindered but it did not alleviate what they knew would be coming. They did not know how to prepare for what might be coming so all they had to do was make the best of things and believe in each other. That is what they did: they believed in that love for what is the price of love? Love is priceless and raw. When that kind of love comes along, you hold onto it even if things come along to try to impede that love. It is what House and Cameron did. After learning a hard lesson, they knew that they had to do what they need to be together.

The benefit tonight was a costume one and it was to celebrate Halloween or rather All Hallow's Eve. The staff of PPTH were required to dress up into any costume and that would be no different for House and Cameron.

Cameron was getting ready for the benefit. She had on a white camisole set that featured a lace-up design. It had bra straps and a clasp on the back but overall it had a low back which was perfect for her costume. The camisole had an attached garter belt and came with a matching g-string. She was attaching her toe-less knee highs to her garter belt as she put on her gold strappy four inch heels. She walked over to the closet to pick up her costume which was hanging over the door. It was a white Spartan queen costume dress that was deep in the front and the back. The top part was a halter and there were gold detailing around the bust area as well as her hips. The costume also had a drapery affect. She added a matching armband that came with her costume and gold dangling earrings and matching bracelet.

She then fixed her hair up in a messy braided bun which allowed her hairstyle to be sophisticated and elegant. She added some lotion that had some shimmer to make her skin shine more. She applied her make up allowing the eyeliner to accent her eyes as she placed some bronzer to her face. She added some taupe lip color to finish her look. She walked over to her closet where she had a large mirror by the door and gave herself a look over. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she walked out to find House. He was sitting on the couch watching 'Scandal' on television. He somehow liked the scandalous plots. It should not have been surprising because he liked to watch 'General Hospital' and that was filled with drama. He stood up wearing his costume. He was dressed in matching Spartan warrior outfit. His outfit came with a red cape, helmet, a shield and a fake sword. He wore no shirt, allowing his chiseled chest to come out despite his age. The costume required a-typical attire so House found himself wearing what looked like a mini-skirt over his boxer-briefs and lace-up sandals. They were quite the pair in their outfit. They would give people a run for their money if there was a costume contest.

Over the course of the passing weeks, all the furniture was delivered to the house. House ordered the glass on the house to be tinted so that it allowed them more privacy. After years of investment and not spending his money, he was finally making good use of it. He took what little money his grandfather gave him and invested it well and did not touch it. Stacy never knew it and not even Wilson. It was something his grandfather taught him when he was a kid to never put his money into one basket. When he was younger, his mother used to take him to visit her parents and they grew close, bonding over the stories he would tell House. He was still young when his grandfather died which devastated House. He did not learn about his inheritance until he turned twenty-one. He would have to tell Cameron about it later on.

Cameron's car was returned to her; removing the words that Stacy placed on her car. House drove them to the hospital and walked into the hospital with her arm around his to complete the presentation. They saw Lisa and Lucas who were dressed in Neanderthal that allowed them to be dressed in fake animal skin with complete fake horn headgear. They saw Rachel and Wilson next who were dressed in 1920s flappers, but what surprised them was Jen who walked up to them with Chase. They began dating when she came to visit last time and were now serious. They were dressed as Cinderella and her prince. They saw Taub and his wife dressed up like matching pirates while Foreman and thirteen were dressed as hippies. Months ago, his fellow killed himself for unknown reasons. This devastated many of the staff in PPTH because the man did not seem to let on there were anything wrong. It was a complete shock. His replacement was a woman, Brenda Silverman, who was a cardiologist. She and her husband dressed as a Venetian couple. The decorations were amazing. The tables looked spooky and dark. There were red and white candles on the tables allowing a more spooky feel. Even the silverware and plates matched the décor. There were fake skeletons and pumpkins around the stage and around the benefit hall.

House and Cameron were seated with Wilson, Rachel, Cuddy, Douglas, Jen and to his dismay, Robert Chase. Just like the previous benefit, Cameron spent the majority of her time on House's lap even when she was eating her meal. They fed each other food in between kisses. They did not even realize that Stacy came with an unknown man as her date. She introduced him as Keith but she said nothing more. Cameron looked at the man and instantly had shivers. She did not know why but this man reminded her of someone she could not place. She knew her cousin was lurking about but he was not here. But Keith was. Mark and Stacy were still on the outs according to Lucas. He secretly said that Mark had been busy trying to get a loophole to get his wife out of trouble but unfortunately finding none. Lucas thought in order for Stacy to get herself out or get leniency, she had to betray Tyler and take a deal that involved mandatory rehab. They were still unsure what Stacy and Tyler's plan were and it made them uneasy that she was so close.

House sensed her discomfort as he led her to the dance floor. They started slow dancing, leaving his accessories on their table as they held each other. The song, 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz was playing and House found himself singing the lyrics while looking at Cameron. She leaned into him further as he sang softly to her in his beautiful tenor voice. They danced together, swaying to the music as he twirled her around the dance floor. He walked away telling her he was getting something to drink as the tempo of the music changed into something exotic and Latin. She recognized it as the song many use for Tango. She saw him walk to her and followed suit. She walked seductively toward him as she swayed her hips as she did so. She allowed the music to guide her as they moved to the music. Each move was sexy and erotic as part of the measure of the song allowed them to bend their knee and extend the other foot back while holding each other on the waist. He played the role well as he pretended to walk away and she grabbed him from behind. They turned fast with the music allowing her to spin fast. She arched her back while he ran his hand over her neck just as the last note held its note informing them the dance ended. They stood properly as they turned to see spectators looking at them.

"That was hot, you two. It's like you two were having sex on the dance floor." Commented Rachel. The couple looked behind them to see people were still looking at them. They looked at each other as sweat came down from their faces from the dancing. They ignored Rachel as they began to kiss passionately as their tongues began to do their own dance only when they needed air did they both pull apart. Rachel smirked as they followed her back to the table. "So, Ally those classes paid off eh?"

"What classes?"

"We took ballroom classes when we were younger but we also had something else to improve her confidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Ally's confidence was tarnished soon after I found out about Hal so someone said to take her to dance classes. She seemed to like it and after that…"

"Rachel…"

"Baby, what? Don't be afraid. What other classes?"

"Pole fitness…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me. I was uncomfortable with my own body and I felt awkward. I liked dancing so we took private lessons because I was too embarrassed to take it in public. I'm not advanced but I can grip the pole. Those poles gave me bruises but how else did you think I managed to have arms like these? The first few times I had bruises and I could not move for a while but it gave me endurance and it gave me confidence. Ballroom, I love too, but pole fitness allowed me showed my sensual side and not feel bad about it because of what my family said. Don't get me wrong, I am still weary with my confidence but I am different from how I was back then. I was too shy and I was too awkward."

"Don't feel embarrassed. Can you show me later? We'll get a pole in the workout room next to our two treadmills?" Just as he promised, he did start running with her. He bought treadmills and had them placed in the basement as he transformed it to a workout room. There were also different weights along with her yoga mat down there. She nodded. "I know you're still weary about how you feel about yourself and that's okay. I know you are anything but the opposite of how you feel. You're sexy, beautiful, and most importantly mine." She nodded. She leaned closer to him on his lap.

Somewhere between the private conversation, Rachel had gotten up to dance with Wilson on the dance floor. House lifted her face with his hands and kissed her. "I love you, Baby. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. I'll be upset but I would never leave you. Understand?"

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I just worry that's all. I just…"

"It's because of how they treated you. Your family, they conditioned you to feel your worse about yourself. It's not right." Each time he thought about her family, he grew upset. He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead to hers. "All the things they said to you were all untrue. They were lies. Okay?" She nodded. They kissed as she grinded her hips to his. He had her stand up and he led her to a closet to find that it was closed. He saw the elevator and pushed the button to call it. He pulled her in as he pushed the button to stop it from moving. He began kissing her as he moved his hand under her dress. He pulled the dress up to drape it over her shoulder as he pulled his bottom costume down along with his underwear. He pulled her underwear down as she stepped out of them. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall as he stood in between her while entering her hard. They began to move fast as she grabbed her neck closer to him as he pumped inside her. "See how I must want you, Baby? You never have to feel anything other than hot and sexy when you are with me okay?" He thrust harder into her as she moaned. The music blared loud outside the elevator as he pushed her harder against the wall. Her head banged the wall but she did not seem to mind as they both continued to make their own private dance. She started screaming his name as she was getting close and with one final thrust she screamed his name and he followed suit with her name on his lips. He put her down on the floor. He kissed her on the forehead then her lips and then the spot under her ear. They quickly fixed their clothing and snuck back in the benefit hall. They both smiled at each other as they did.

The benefit ended and people began to leave. Inside Stacy's office, she was not alone. White powder over a flat surface next to a straw was spilled. Stacy was bent over as the man behind her pounded into her. Her head hung back as slowly she received her orgasm. The man behind her followed soon after. He pulled out of her as they straightened their clothes.

"So Baby, did we get what we need? I need to get my men to figure out how to sell more of these drugs. We are not selling enough on the streets. I need to get enough cash to help my family because after that bitch cousin of mine ruined us we could not have work. I had to do what I had to do. She needs to pay for what she did…"

"As long as I get what I want. You do what you need to do." He looked at her and nodded and departed the office discretely. She followed a few minutes later locking her door behind her. The hidden recording device in her office recorded quiet for hours until she came in the next morning to record more evidence that would be used against her later on.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't guessed already, I love music. I have eclectic taste. I prefer old school rap but yes I listen to anything except polka. That sound grates my ears with a passion. If you haven't listened to ZZ Ward yet, may I suggest you do so? She is very bluesy with a hint of jazz. Her live performance was amazing! Definitely a must.

Second, some of the dialogue like the part with Jen and Rach, that actually happened. Now, some might ask: who, what, where, and how? My answer: I can't say. Hehe. Rachel and Jen do have a funny relationship eh? You will find some of the dialogue will some be absurd but most of them came from real people so I thought why not…let's see if I can add it in. LOL.

Third, if you have been to NJ or NY, um…they have weird temperatures sometimes. LOL.

**Story Recs**:

OUAT – Shadows at Midnight by Emospritelet (This is part of Honeymoon series so read the first one first.) ; Inside My Mind by Esin of Sardis (She's really good and the depiction is different from what you might expect. I love it.)

Pride and Prejudice – Pemberley Passion by NotJaneAusten

Twilight – The Give Away Girl by Mrs. Space Cowboy (This is complete and one of my favorites. She is very good writer.)


	11. Unhappy Holidays

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup.

* * *

"You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby"

(Mariah Carey – Always Be My Baby)

**Chapter 11: Unhappy Holidays **

The weeks went by and still there was no word about their dilemma. Cameron's nightmares increased as the days of unheard answers continued on. Halloween passed by and so did Thanksgiving but still there had been no word. Tritter finally came to talk to House and Cameron to tell them what they already knew. The jerk of a cop still held a grudge over House but this time no longer wanted to put him in jail. He asked them to go about their day as usual and to make sure that they didn't change too much as to not alert Tyler that they were on to him.

Cameron found herself in her psychiatrist's office. She sat there unsure how to feel and what to believe.

"How are you, Allison?" Josephine Landon sat across from Cameron as she looked from first Cameron then to her notebook.

"I'm not sure how I feel to be honest. I mean I find out that another family member wants to hurt me because of his father who also hurt me. It is just mind blowing. I am just so scared. Greg said I should not worry. That he would protect me, but he can't always be there to protect me and what if something happens to him? I'll never survive that. And what about Tyler and Stacy's plans? I am worried because I do not know what is going on. It's been weeks and I still do not know what to do. What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Allison. You know that. You must make the decision for yourself."

"I know but I am just so scared. The dreams keep getting worse and I wake up to screaming and thrashing. I hurt Greg once because of it and I just want it to end. I'm so scared."

"What do you dream about?"

"I dream of Hal and then Tyler. I dream of Stacy taking Greg away from me."

"How often do you dream of these? Are they all the same each night?"

"Not all the same but most times they are similar. Instead of Hal, it is Tyler, and Greg stands there and walks away. I know it is not true because Greg would never do that to me but I can't help but feel helpless because of all of this."

"Does Greg know about your dreams? About how you feel about all of this?"

"Of course he does. We don't keep anything from each other."

"And how does he feel about this?"

"He said that I have a right to feel scared and it is not my fault. He says that what my family said about me was wrong. He says I'm beautiful, sexy, and intelligent."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes but sometimes all the stuff I heard years ago comes back. Especially like now when I keep wondering why all of these bad things keep happening."

"Do you think it happens for a reason or that you deserve it?"

"It's not like that but I just wonder sometimes what all of this means and why it keeps happening."

"Have you tried journaling? To help sort out your emotions?"

"Will you need to read it?"

"Only if you want to share it; otherwise no. It is just for you to do alone."

"I might try that." As Cameron responded, the buzzer sounded, signaling their session was over.

"I'll see you next week?"

"Yes." She exited the office as her session ended. She saw her sister and brother waiting outside as they signaled her that they were there to pick her up. She got in the car and they drove off.

They stopped at their favorite deli and caught up. The three siblings spent time with one another as they decided to do some shopping for Christmas. They were curious about Wilson and Cuddy since both technically did not celebrate Christmas. They were technically Jewish. They decided to get them both presents but wrap their presents in non-Christmas wrapping paper. Rachel and Cameron picked out something for Cuddy's daughter as technically she was their adoptive niece. It seemed that last year around this time, it was just the two of them but now they were in committed relationships, had found a new brother and now had his family as part of theirs as well. There were so many changes: some bad, but mostly good. Around four, they decided they had enough of the crowd and left the 'Short Hills Mall'. It would take an hour before they got back to Princeton and depending on traffic on US-206 N and I-78 E. They were not sure considering it was the holidays, so they decided that they would either come back another day or order some online.

Cameron returned to the house and locked the door along with the deadbolt. She turned on the alarm as well. It was something she and House agreed upon when she came home before he did. She drew in the blinds to add more privacy despite the tinted windows and went upstairs to hide her purchases. She did not want House to find some of the ones she bought for him already. He was too curious for his own good. She changed out of her current outfit into a see-through black push-up babydoll. There was a little of grey and a black bow where the push-up was located. It came with a matching g-string as she came back downstairs and saw Mozie run up to her.

"Hi Baby. Did you miss Mommy? What were you up to today? You weren't causing mischief to Mommy and Daddy were you?" She went up and scratched him behind the ears as she went to the sink to add more water in his bowl. She filled his food bowl with dog food as she cleaned up the kitty litter. She was thankful that Mozie's previous owner had taught him to do that because it prevented accidental messes around the house. She washed her hands and turned on the oven. She set it on broil as she took out the marinated salmon out of the refrigerator. She had marinated the fish overnight as part of the recipe. She took out some garlic and minced it and set it to the side as she went to the refrigerator to pick up the asparagus. She placed the vegetable onto a cooking sheet, then seasoned it with salt, pepper, garlic powder, and lemon pepper. She also drizzled some lemon juice before setting it aside. She put the fish in another pan, allowing the marinated juice to coat the fish. She popped it inside the oven for fifteen minutes and when the salmon was finished, took it out then popped the asparagus in.

She went back upstairs and took out the laundry. She sorted it through whites, colors, and darks. She took a pile and went back downstairs to put a load in the washing machine. She heard the timer and took the vegetable out of the oven. She set it next to the salmon as she cleaned up the mess she made while she cooked. Not long after, the door opened and the alarm went off. The code was entered and soon the sound turned off. She turned to see House come in, close the door and lock the door back up. He then turned on the alarm before walking up to her to give her a kiss. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"How was your day, Baby?"

"It was okay. I had my appointment with Jo as you know and it was okay. We'll talk about it after dinner okay?" He nodded. "Rachel and Lucas took me to lunch after and we went shopping. Don't even think about searching for your Christmas presents, Greg." She pouted.

"Okay, Baby. I won't look. I promise." She grinned and gave him a peck before getting the silverware. He reached over her head to grab two wine glasses and two plates. He kissed her head before moving to grab a white wine bottle out of the fridge and opened it using the corkscrew. He grabbed the plates and bottle and took it to their dinner table. He poured the wine in glasses. She placed servings of fish and vegetable in each of their plates as she went to sit on her own chair. She stopped when he grabbed her wrist and had her sit on his lap like always. She grinned as he went to grab her plate next and set it in front of her. They ate together as she occasionally wiped food off the side of his mouth before kissing him. She resumed her eating as they talked about his day. He had been called on case earlier that day on their day off on an emergency. "It wasn't all that interesting when we figured it all out."

"Not for you maybe but maybe for your fellows?"

"Maybe. Baby, do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Differentials and all that jazz?"

"I am not sure. I miss working with you but I guess it is just different. Why? Do you miss me there?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, if you want me to sit in differentials sometimes I will." He grinned like a Christmas tree and kissed her. He lifted her off his lap and set her on the floor. He grabbed the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. As he did so, he walked to the laundry room and took the clothes out of the washer and placed them in the dryer. She added a dryer sheet before turning the dryer on. She walked out of the room as she saw him wipe down the counter with a sponge. He washed his hands and turned to her then grabbed the bottle. She grabbed their glasses and went upstairs to their bedroom. She watched him strip to his underwear as she laid down on their bed. She turned on the television and saw that 'Miss Congeniality' was showing. The scene they played was when 'Gracie Hart' showed the audience some self-defense moves. Cameron saw SING being demonstrated as House came and got on the bed.

"That is hot."

"The outfit or the fact she beat him up?"

"Both, actually but I prefer you." She grinned at him. "Baby, now don't overreact okay?" He turned off the television and gave her a large, brown envelope.

"Okay." She careful opened the seal and pulled out the papers as she looked at him quizzically.

"I had Jen draw these up just in case. Only for precautions and nothing more." She looked over what he passed her to reveal they were legal documents stating she would be the beneficiary in the event of his death.

"But…" Her tears were coming down her eyes.

"It's not a big deal. I'm just making sure no one gets the things you deserve. I'm not dying yet but you never know." He wiped the tears off her tears. "It's just something I was thinking and I have been meaning to bring them up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the other set." She flipped the documents and her eyes went wide.

"What?"

"My mom's dad. He left them to me and I turned it into an investment. Well, you know I did not exactly spend money like Wilson did." She nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, Greg. With everything that is happening. I'm worried. I'm worried something will happen and it might take you away from me. I'm worried that one day I'll wake up and you'll be a dream or you won't be here anymore. I'm so worried. I'm scared, Greg. Jo and I were talking and I wonder why I am so scared. I realized that I am scared of the unknown because I have been set on how my life is but now that I am happy I'm worried that it will be gone and I will be alone again."

"I'm scared of the same thing. I think it is because we don't know what Tyler and Stacy are up to. I really think that Mark should have taken her kicking and screaming to a hospital but then we would still have Tyler as a threat so I don't know." He pulled her down and stroked her hair as she turned her head to kiss him.

"I love you so very much."

"I love you too." He pulled the hem of her babydoll up and pulled down her underwear. He threw them to the bedroom floor. She reached over to pull his underwear down as she stroked him a bit. She climbed on top of him as they began to rock back and forth. She laced her finger with his as they moved. She arched her back as they continued to move more and more.

"Greg…"

"I know, Baby. Just a little bit more." He thrust into her one, two, three, and then they climaxed. She slid down without disconnecting from him. He pulled her close while she resumed her favorite position for bed. She hiked up her leg over his hip and rested her head against his chest, allowing his heartbeat to lull her to bed. She woke up a few hours later.

"_Greg. No. You promised. No, don't leave me. I'm scared." Cameron saw House with Stacy as Tyler yanked Cameron into a room. "GREG!" She found herself ripped of her clothing as Tyler began to assault her. "No. Please. No!" She screamed but no one came to help her. House left with Stacy and she was alone. _

She thrashed about as she hit House on the chest. She screamed louder and louder.

"Baby, wake up. It's okay. No one is here but you and me. Please wake up." He grabbed her hands to stop her from moving. "Ally Baby, please wake up. You're scaring me. Please." She slowly opened her eyes and her hands stopped moving. She placed one hand over her mouth to stifle her cries as she tried to move away from him. "Come here. It's okay. Tell me what happened. Was it the same dream?" She nodded.

"You left with Stacy and Tyler…" She wailed as hot tears came rushing down her cheeks. He reached over to wipe them from her beautiful face. He shushed her and cradled her. He stroked her back and moved them into a laying position.

"I hate that you are having those dreams. I know you have them because you are stressed but don't worry about Stacy. We never worked out because she wasn't you. She wasn't who I was meant to be with. You are. Hm? It's you that I love and will always love."

"I know but I can't help but wonder what they are planning and no matter how hard I try I can't stop worrying. I want it to stop so I can move on. I want to concentrate on the future and not the past but I can't when the past keeps coming back to haunt us."

"Whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it together okay?" She nodded. She curled into him and tried to go back to sleep.

It was a few days later that House found himself in his own session with Daryl Nolan. They sat across each other in his office. He had a notebook nearby to take notes on what House was saying while he listened to him talk.

"How are things, Greg? How have things been ever since you left this facility?"

"Well, I am doing okay. I haven't felt the need to take more Vicodin or any other drugs if that is what you are saying."

"It's not but okay. I mean any changes."

"Well, I mentioned about how my ex-girlfriend is trying to hurt my current girlfriend because she's addicted to coke and I did mention that she is in league with Ally's cousin."

"The same cousin whose father raped her?"

"Yes. It angers me how much her family keeps harming her physically and psychologically. I don't know. I know she is a strong woman but…"

"You worry about her because you love her?"

"Yes. I mean does it seem weird that I worry all the time?"

"No. Does it bother you?"

"No. I just don't know how to feel with all of this. I hate waiting for things. I'm used to seeking and finding the answers until my head hurts but now I feel helpless."

"How long has it been since you heard?"

"Weeks. Ally keeps having nightmares and we barely sleep because of it."

"You two talk about your feelings and your fears?"

"All the time. I think it is all the stress that makes us on edge. Christmas is coming closer and I find myself wearier because of it. I'm not used to spending it with her but now I have a steady girlfriend I love and am planning a future."

"What are you afraid of? Are you afraid that this will all end and you will go back to being miserable?"

"Yes. We tell each other that it won't happen but like I said, because of all this, the fears keep coming back."

"Do you think it is a possibility she would leave you for someone else?"

"No."

"Then ask yourself this, why do you keep feeling this way?"

House left his appointment wondering the same thing. Why does he keep having the same fears and worries? He wondered if it was because he loved her so much that he didn't want to lose her. He wondered if it was because there was a threat out there they did not know. He wondered if it was because he wasn't sure he could protect her himself. Maybe it was all of the above and maybe it was stress. He didn't know, but he hoped that it would alleviate his fears. He loved her too much to allow anything to happen to her but he knew that he could not protect her from everything. She was a grown woman, but he could be there for her whenever she needed him and he would come running. He knew she would do the same because that is what you do to those you love.

House was thinking of the future and realized that he did not want to wait to have Cameron to be his wife anymore. Life is short and despite their whirlwind romance, they seemed to love each other more than anyone he knew. He also wanted to make a statement that she was his and he was hers. What was the best way to do that than marriage? He would be damned if anyone tried to separate them.

He went on the internet and searched for rings and found a jewelry store in New Jersey that sold the ring that he thought Cameron would like. He went there while she was shopping with Rachel and looked at the ring. It was a half carat heart diamond shaped engagement ring in fourteen carat white gold setting. There were small diamonds around a large diamond as it shined brightly in the light. He had it engraved with a simple message 'I love You, Ally Love Always, Greg' on the band. He looked at the men's wedding rings and women's while he waited for the engraving to be finished. He realized that he would rather Cameron be here to help pick the rings out. He paid for the ring as the owner congratulated him. He smiled at the owner and told him he would be back when they were engaged.

He called his mom to let her know, who immediately flew down to spend Christmas and New Years with them. Rachel, Jen, Wilson, Cuddy, and Lucas were ecstatic. Chase was thrilled too despite them being briefly married. He was strangely happy with his cousin. They seemed to fit each other well, having similar temperaments and personalities.

He decided to take her to a nice dinner New Years' Eve and propose before midnight. He wanted to start the New Year with a bright new future. He knew she vehemently did not want a long engagement so he had Rachel secretly look for venues. They were looking at a possible destination wedding since Cameron really wanted to be married in a vineyard villa. According to Rachel, she had been thinking about their wedding just as much as he had and it was what she envisioned.

Rachel, Wilson, Lucas, and Cuddy were in Wilson's office discussing the upcoming event.

"Have you figured out how you are going to ask her?"

"I was thinking of having a private dinner, just the two of us, but I'm not sure where. Then I would slip the ring right before she sips her champagne she would drink for New Years?"

"Aw. That sounds sweet." Rachel hits Wilson. "Why can't you be this romantic?"

"Yea. Jimmy…" cajoled House.

"Well, New Jersey state law states that there is seventy-two hour waiting period for the license to be issued and it is valid for six months. The registrar could extend it to one year, Greg but I highly doubt you want to wait a year to marry Ally. The way you are planning it you are thinking of giving her a plane ticket for Christmas and then she later finds out it is a destination wedding." House thought for a second and then he liked the idea. "Oh crap! I better find a dress soon."

"I still can't believe House is getting married and to Cameron. I mean the whole idea of you in a committed relationship is still surprising," commented Cuddy.

"Hm. I like to surprise people." He looked at her evilly and said. "The twins are looking mighty pretty today."

"Well, at night I like to put them to bed and shove them in a drawer then I take them out of drawers and I water them. Then they look like these. They flourish. All you need is to water and they grow." The group looked at Cuddy after she said this. House looked at her breasts and then back to her face.

"Nah…yours are just not all that appealing. Now, Ally's…right size and supple."

"Ew! How the hell did we get into this conversation?" asked Lucas Douglas

"Are you that surprise Luke? It's House." Before they could answer, the door to the office opened and in came Cameron.

"There you are. I went to your office and you weren't there. This was my first place I looked for you." House turned and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He began scanning for injuries.

"Nothing's wrong, Greg. It's passed noon and you never came for lunch." She kissed him and leaned into him. She looked to the other occupants in the room and back up to House. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. We were just talking. Nothing to worry about. Hm. Okay?" She looked at him and waited with her arms crossed. He sighed. "Your Christmas present okay? Can't I just surprise you?" She nodded and gave him a kiss before dragging him out of the room for lunch.

"Damn. She's good." Cuddy commented. They nodded. "If I knew she would tame him, then I would have played cupid a while ago." They all laughed. "Now, I wonder if she could get him to do clinic duty."

"She did actually, but then he came rushing in here like there was some fire." They filed out as they saw House running to the other direction of the elevator while dragging Cameron with him. They waited for a moment before a small petite old lady came walking briskly after them. They looked at one another and then followed him. The group found House backed up against the wall trying to run away as Cameron smirked at him.

"Come on. One night. One night. Aw! Look at this." She was touching his face and picking up the little hairs on his lip. She pulled onto it like it was whiskers. "Aw! Pussy-whiskers! Come on one night." The group burst out laughing as they walked closer.

"Ally, a little help here." He inched closer to her as he tried to get away from his clinic patient. "Mrs. Robinson, this is my Ally. What are you doing up here?"

"I got lost and I saw you. Come on, Dr. House. One night."

"Hi. Mrs. Robinson, I'm Dr. Cameron. Let me get you downstairs."

"Okay." She turned back to House as she was being led away. "Think about it okay?" House cringed as Cameron led her to the elevator while she met a nurse and asked her to walk the woman back to the appropriate level.

Cameron walked back to the group. They pointed and laughed at House. They were leaning against each other to prevent each other from falling.

"House, is that the reason you came running in here like there was some kind of fire?" asked his best friend.

"Yes. She kept coming near me and kept backing me up against the wall. You saw it." Then turned to Cameron. "And Baby, I thought you loved me, you fed me to the wolves."

"Baby, she's harmless. Admit it you loved it. She's a sweetheart." He nodded. "Come on, I'm hungry and your mom is waiting in the cafeteria. I told her I'll come get you."

"Okay, Baby. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her away from the laughing group. As they got on the elevator, the couple could still hear them laughing.

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
"Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

I want to be your love, love, love"

(Rachel Yamagata – Be Be Your Love)

House and Cameron walked into the Cafeteria to find Blythe House talking to Stacy Warner. Blythe saw her son and Cameron. She pleaded with her eyes for help. They reached over as Cameron reached over to give Blythe a kiss on one cheek while House did the same on the other cheek. He took a seat across his mother and yanked Cameron to sit on his lap.

"Hi Greg."

"Stacy."

"Hello Mrs. Warner."

"Dr. Cameron." She said with a sneer that was not missed by Blythe and House.

"Greg, I was just telling your mother here that I was back to Princeton and wanted to know how long she would be visiting."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if she was free for lunch."

"What's your deal, Stacy? We were over a while ago so why are you trying to be friends with my mom? We all know she never liked you so why bother?" He looked at her snidely. "Now, Ally here she loves. Doesn't she Baby?" Cameron nodded.

"Yes I do." Blythe replied. Stacy looked at Blythe then at Cameron and finally at House before storming out. "She grates my skin. I don't know why you dated her."

"Well, we are never getting back together." Cameron smirked on his chest. "What's funny, Baby?" She began humming the Taylor Swift song as he started poking at her. "What is today? Pick on Greg day?" Blythe looked at her son and saw how happy he was since she last saw him. She smiled, knowing that the reason for that was the woman he was holding tightly to his chest. She was lost in thought and the sound of Cameron's stomach was the only thing that broke them. She smiled as she saw her son nudge Cameron to get up and kissed her forehead before walking towards the food line.

"You make him happy and he makes you happy." Cameron nodded without looking away. She sat waiting for House to come back. He turned back to her and winked and she smiled brightly. Blythe looked at Cameron and House. She smiled inwardly, knowing soon Cameron would his wife and it made her smile.

House came back to the table as he heard the tail-end of the conversation while he carried a food tray with their food

"I get off at five but we can still go shopping if you want."

"Just tell Lisa, Baby. She will understand and let you after lunch if you want." He kissed her head before pulling her on her feet and sitting on her vacated seat. He then patted his knee and she snuggled close to him.

"I know but I don't want to take advantage. I want to be taken seriously."

"She knows you are a good doctor, Baby. Just ask her. Better yet…" He saw Cuddy coming their way. "Mistress, Ally is leaving after lunch."

"Why now House?"

"She and mom are going shopping."

"It's okay, Lisa we can go after work."

"Rach, why don't you go with them?" Cuddy hinted at her other sister-in-law.

"That sounds great. Let's eat first though. I'm hungry." Wilson, Jen, Rachel, and Cuddy went to the food line.

"See. All done." She nodded. "Baby, I got you a chicken Caesar salad." He placed the plastic container in front of her. He gave her a kiss on the head. "Don't worry about it. You're stressed out and you're her family so just relax. Hm?" She nodded. "Mom, I got you a meatball sub. It is to die for." He passed the container to his mom as he opened his own and took a bite of his ruben. He put his sandwich down when he saw Cameron staring into space. He opened her container and grabbed a fork. He forked some of the salad with chicken and fed her some. He gave her another fork full and he continued until all her food was finished. He pushed the empty container on the side and picked up his sandwich, no longer caring that it might have gone stale while he was feeding Cameron. He looked up to see his mom looking at him with a bright smile on her face. He smiled back as he pulled Cameron closer to him while he ate his lunch. Half way through eating, Cameron unscrewed the water bottle cap and drank of it. She handed him the opened bottle to ask him to drink some.

"You'll choke if you don't slow down."

"I'm a swallower. What can I say?" Her face turned red and she looked down. She felt House pick up his sandwich as she saw the others come sit down with them.

"Ally, we meeting in the lobby or you want us to follow you to pick up your bag?" asked Jen

"Ally, why don't I just follow you and Greg back and we'll pick your bag on the way and meet them back at their office?" asked Blythe. Cameron nodded. House and Cameron stood up. He gave her a quick kiss and picked up the empty containers and piled them on the tray. He threw the containers in the trash and placed the empty tray on top of the trash can. He walked back over to the table and stood next to Cameron. He took her hand and caressed the front of her hand as he waited.

"When you two are done, just meet us in your office, Rach?" Her sister nodded.

"Ready?" asked House. She nodded and he took her hand and started to walk to the elevator. Blythe stayed behind for a moment.

"She has no clue what his plans are eh?"

"Not one clue. I can't wait for her reaction." They all smiled. Blythe said her goodbyes and saw that House and Cameron waited for her by the elevator. They got on and on the correct level; they got off and went in Cameron's office. She gathered her stuff and House walked them to Rachel's office where he waited for them to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Jen walked in. As Rachel and Jen were gathering their things, House kissed Cameron goodbye and told her he would see her at home.

The four women were in 'Short Hills' Mall shopping when they saw a music store. Cameron walked in it and started to look. A few minutes later, Rachel, Blythe and Jen followed her as they saw her looking at the memorabilia in the locked display area. She asked to see a signed record of 'Styx' LP album and turned to ask what the girls thought.

"For Greg?" asked Jen.

"Yes." She saw another one for 'Rolling Stones' and decided to take both.

Around five, the four women exited the mall and they were driving back home but something caught Jen and Rachel's eye. Rachel pulled off the intersection and exited. The car stopped and Cameron looked up from her phone.

"What are we doing here?"

"We thought maybe you wanted to have a little fun?" commented Rachel

"But marriage might not be a while for Greg and I."

"You never know with my son." Rachel and Jen agreed.

"Well, out of the three of us here it might be you two." Commented Jen who agreed with Blythe.

"I don't think so. It might be you two as brides." She pointed to Jen and Rachel. "We're not ready yet. I mean I guess we are but I don't think it is in the cards right now with everything happening."

"Well, then what's the harm in looking?" suggested Rachel.

"I guess. Wouldn't this be some kind of bad luck?"

"No. Come on." The two women grabbed each arm and yanked her inside while Blythe held the door open then followed behind them. They started to look at different dresses until Cameron picked one. She pulled it against her to see if it would look nice.

"Oooh Ally. That looks nice. Try it on." Jen looked at Rachel as Cameron went inside the fitting room. She came out a few minutes later with a lace sleeveless couture wedding dress that had a see-through back. It looked beautiful on her. It seemed it was made for her. The girls came over to figure out what her hair might be. "I think over the side bun with a large bow."

"I agree. Though we might need something else for this. This dress is backless and you are not wearing the right bra for this dress." Right next to the fitting room were sets of bridal corsets and bustier. She picked up a set she liked and then picked up toe-less knee high stockings. She went back in. The girls were looking at shoes then picked up silver metallic shoes that seemed to look like diamonds from afar. It had a cross-over fashion in the front. They brought it over and gave it to Cameron over the fitting room door. She grabbed them and tried them on. She came out.

"Wow, Ally. You look beautiful in that dress."

"You do. It is like it was made for you." Rachel commented as she agreed with Jen.

"I do like the cut but what am I doing in a wedding dress? We're not even engaged yet. I'm going to take this dress off."

"Not yet…you will be." Rachel whispered.

"Dress is done. This is too easy. She hasn't even figured it out yet."

"She might. We need to be more careful. Go talk to the manager and tell them we'll be back later to pick it up. Go hurry." Jen hurried to where the sales associates were and asked to speak to a manager. Meanwhile, Cameron was still in the fitting room. "Ally, you okay in there?" She heard sniffling.

"I'm okay."

"We're coming in." Rachel and Blythe came in the fitting room. They saw her sitting on the make-shift bench on the side silently crying.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little sad. I know we're not engaged yet but…"

"You want to be…" Rachel knew then her sister wanted to be married to the man she loved.

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"No. You two practically act like you're married so it won't be long. Just be patient, okay?"

"Yes. Is it wrong I wanted our family to be there when we do?"

"No but you know it is not the case. It will never be the case, sweetie. Also, when we catch Tyler we might be getting a restraining order on them the way they keep going after you."

"I know but I had hope."

"I know you do. You're a good person."

"When the time comes, I'll be glad to have you and Luke to be there with me. It won't be perfect but as long as I'm marrying Greg, I will be okay."

"We'll be glad to have you in our family, Ally. You know I already consider you as my daughter." Cameron nodded.

"See. How about we get you home, hm?" Cameron nodded as Rachel and Blythe exited the fitting room.

Rachel, Jen, and Blythe were huddled in a corner while Jen was looking out for Cameron.

"So she cried because she is not married to him yet?"

"I think she is tired of all the sadness and wants something else. She wants to be happy with House. She wants to feel like he won't go away."

"My son loves her. He won't do that to her but I get it. I heard what happened and it broke my heart how your own family could do that to their own kin and now they are at it again? It's any wonder she's still standing. She's strong just like my Greg. They make a good match."

"They do. She handles him well. I wonder though is this a little too fast?" asked Jen

"Not really. I mean those two have always had their own time table. I want her to be happy and I think now she's starting to be. She lights up when she sees him."

"My cousin does too."

"There's a difference when I saw my son last. He's happier and seems calmer." They agreed.

"We have to go tell Greg we found a dress." Commented Jen. "Shh…she's coming" Jen grabbed their attention as Cameron started to walk their way.

"You two didn't try anything?"

"Maybe next time, Ally. We need to get home. It's getting late. Why don't we pick up something to eat on the way and bring it home?" asked Jen. Cameron looked quizzically at the two women and then at Blythe before answering.

"Oh okay. Sure thing." They exited the building soon after and pulled out of the boutique. They drove to an Italian bistro and ordered their food. When it came out they paid and drove back to House-Cameron house.

Cameron unlocked the door and turned off the alarm while Rachel, Jen, and Blythe pulled their purchases inside. Cameron went upstairs to pick up some wrapping paper and went to the living room where the rest of them were arranging what presents to wrap. She pulled the blinds and went back to the living room. They then began wrapping. An hour later, Cameron got up to turn on the oven to heat up the food. She heated the food and pulled it out of the oven just as she heard the door being opened. House walked in while Wilson followed him inside. House turned off the alarm then set it back on. He walked to Cameron and gave her a kiss before helping her put the food on the dining room table. They moved together to set the table. House pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and uncorked. He brought it to the table as everyone began filing into the dining room. Cameron began piling food onto plates when a knock on the door came in. She looked at House, unsure what to think. He gave her a smile before moving to see who was at the door.

James Davidson stood outside looking at House unsure but determined to see someone. He saw his son standing before him. His face looked impassive at first but then angry. He saw Cameron come right behind him as he saw House pull her behind him with a protective stance.

"Baby, who was at the door?" She peaked from behind House to see who the guest was. "Oh. Mr. Davidson. What are you doing here? I didn't even know you knew where we lived."

"I found out from Joyce that Blythe was here. Would it be possible to speak to her?"

"Absolutely not! I don't know what you are up to, but you need to leave here now," yelled House.

"Greg."

"Baby, No. This man comes uninvited and to cause problems in our lives and I'm supposed to invite him inside? I don't think so."

"Our neighbors will start talking…"

"Fuck the neighbors."

"Greg, please." He sighed before nodding

"If you think of causing trouble in our house, I will throw you out before you can blink. Do you understand me?" as he towered over the older man.

"Yes. Thank you." House allowed the man in before closing the door. He locked it back up and turned on the alarm.

"Thank you, Baby. I think your mother needs to see him."

"What's my birth father doing here, Ally?"

"I'm not sure but we are about to find out." She pulled him towards the dining room.

Blythe stood up from her seat as she saw James Davidson enter the dining room. She had a mixture of emotions. First it was longing then confusion then frustration then anger.

"What are you doing here, James? I told you I did not want to see you."

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? I made myself perfectly clear after John's funeral that we were long over years ago. You made your choice a long time ago and I made mine."

"But can't you see we could be happy?"

"I was happy. My husband might have been a hard man to love and he wasn't perfect but he was more of a man than you ever will be."

"You don't truly believe that do you?"

"I do. When you found out about Greg, where were you? You ran off the first chance. You got your money from John and left us be. The ones you claimed to love. The only one you love is yourself, so please leave me alone."

"I'll leave you alone now but I'll be back. We need to talk, Blythe. I'm staying at the Marriott by the university. So when you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting for you there." He looked around at the people in the room and turned back to the door. He saw his son open the door for him. He gave him one last look before exiting the house.

Blythe collapsed onto her seat as she burst into tears. She held her head on her hands and hiccupped. Jen came over to her aunt and comforted her as the rest of the people looked on; unsure what to do.

James got into his red car rental and drove around. He stopped in front of a building and got out. He walked in the door and sat in front of the bar. He ordered himself a beer and waited for his drink to be brought to him. When the bartender laid the beer on the counter in front of him, he took it and went to the table closer to the stage. Different women of all different ethnicities danced in front of him. They were barely clothed. Some were topless as they moved around the poll trying to earn their tips. He walked closer to a young brunette woman as she moved her hips seductively in front of him. He reached over and stuck some bills into her strap as she continued to dance in front of him. He drank his beer and when it was finished, he ordered another one.

He spoke to a waitress who was walking around taking orders and pointed at the woman he saw. He asked for her name while he ordered another beer.

"Her name is Dominika. She just emigrated from the Ukraine. I'll tell her to come over to you when her set is over." He nodded and tipped the waitress. Dominika came in her short skirt and low blouse. Her heels elongated her legs as she sat down in front of him. They began chatting about random things and drinking as the night wore on.

House, Cameron, and Blythe stood in front of a hotel room, preparing to knock. They found the door open and House pushed in. They found clothes on the floor as they continued to push through the door. They heard voices as they neared the bedroom.

"God, That's it. Just like that."

"Fuck. That feels so good."

"Harder."

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes. Jesus. Harder!"

James was on top of the bed naked as he kneeled behind a woman. She too was naked in front of him as he fucked her from behind.

"Touch yourself, Baby. Yes, just like that."

"AH…"

"Oh Damn!" They hit their orgasm as they turned to hear a gasp. James turned and saw House, Cameron, and Blythe behind him. House looked livid while Cameron hid her face in his chest. Blythe was openly crying as she saw what James had done. She turned and ran out of the door without looking back. House and Cameron turned to follow her. James looked sadly before turning to Dominika. The sound of the door closing was the only sound they heard.

House drove back to the house while looking in the mirror occasionally at his mother. His mother was still upset but now she had stopped crying. He turned his head to Cameron who gave him a sad look before taking his hand. He took their joint hands and kissed her hands. The car stopped as they reached their destination. Blythe got out of the car and silently walked up to the front door. She remained robotic and quiet as House opened the door. Jen saw them enter and punched in the code. She looked at her cousin for answers as he shook his head. Jen wrapped her arms around Blythe as she guided her to her bedroom. She came back down a few minutes later.

"What the hell happened? She's up there crying her eyes out."

"We got to his hotel and his dick was deep inside this stripper. They were fucking when we walked in. We literally saw them have sex and finish." He shuddered. "It was more than I would like to see."

"Poor Blythe. I know she loved him even though she loved John too. I know John was not perfect but he treated her better than James ever did."

"Jen, you should have seen her face. She stood there in shock and crying before running out of the room."

"Oh no. What do we do?"

"I think we should let her be for now and see how she will be in the next few days." They nodded as they looked up at Blythe's room. They could hear her muffled crying.

"I'm going to head up and go to bed okay?" She hugged Cameron and House before climbing the stairs.

House was laying on the bed as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. He had stripped into his black boxer-briefs as he thought about what had happened. Cameron came out in a black see-through babydoll that had a 'fly-away' design. It also had a small tie ribbon that connected the lingerie together that was in between the black and cream color of the demi cups. The babydoll had a matching g-string. She went to pick up the clothing that was left on the bedroom floor, the tiny string showed prominently as she bent down. She dropped the clothes in the nearby hamper as she walked over to the bed. The front of the babydoll flapped open as she walked to her destination. She got on the bed and nestled to his chest.

"I'm worried about her, Greg."

"I am too, Baby."

"It's not right what he did to her. He broke her heart."

"I know Baby."

"You know last year I wouldn't have been this upset but now that I am with you, I am so sad for her. How could someone be so mean to the one they claim to love? How could anyone throw away love like that? I just don't get it."

"So do I. I can't believe this happened. I mean I'm an ass but I would never do that to someone I love; especially to you."

"I know you wouldn't and I wouldn't do that to you either." She turned to him and looked at him deeply. "I love you so very much." She stroked his face. He kissed her and laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

"I love you too." They continued to kiss passionately. The sound of Blythe sobbing more loudly stopped them as Cameron looked up at House. She moved to get off the bed and reach for her robe when he pulled her back. "She needs this, Baby. She needs to let it all out. She'll be okay. We'll check on her tomorrow okay?" She nodded. "Let's try to get some sleep." She got back on the bed and got in her favorite sleeping position as he caressed her skin with his fingers while pulling her close. The last thought that came in her head was how glad she was to have the one she loved with her. Thank goodness for second chances.

* * *

A/N: Who feels bad for Blythe? Are we getting the premise of the story now? Okay, how did I do? Did you laugh and cry? Like I said some of dialogue I heard first hand while some of them I heard second-hand. You be the judge which parts are which.

**Story Rec**:

Scandal – The Power of Love by Multipleshades of Purple

Twilight – Silence is Golden Sex Divine by Dishie (Great writer) ; Our House by ChinChin Unicorn

OUAT – An Empty Heart by LadyGisborne15 (Sequel to "Almost Lover) ; The Bath by Zhanice ; The Company Cruise by Zhanice ; Inside My Mind by Esin of Sardis

CSI – The Calling by Sidle77


	12. While One Door Closes, Another Door Open

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. I deeply appreciate it. Thank you to Multipleshadesofpurple and LaBelleBeaucoup for all their help and support.

* * *

**Chapter 12: While One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

Snow was steadily coming down from the sky, covering every outside surface with its white, powdery consistency. It was Christmas Eve and although winter wonderland seemed like an ideal for some, it was not always so for others. It had been weeks since Blythe saw James and since then her mood had not improved. She seemed sad and depressed but at the same time accepted her fate. She came down the stairs and slowly went to sit on the couch in the living room. She saw Jen, Rachel, House and Cameron there watching an all time classic, 'A Christmas Story'. Jen and Rachel moved to make room for Blythe as she tentatively sat down in between them. The two women wrapped their arms around the older woman. She leaned back and turned to her right. She saw her son and his girlfriend next to each other. She was sitting in front of him as they were both lying down on the other side of the bisectional sofa they were all sitting on. His hands were tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him every once in a while. Cameron was holding Mozie while he slept in her arms. She smiled sadly before turning back to the screen.

House and Cameron got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen. House went to the refrigerator and pulled the milk out. He then put one third of a cup of water into the microwave. In a sauce pan, Cameron placed one third cocoa, three-fourth cups of white sugar, and a pinch of salt. She then proceeded to add the bowling water into the mix and waited for it to boil as she stirred the mixture. She then added three and a half cups of milk and three-fourth of vanilla. She stirred it for a few minutes before removing it off the pan. She saw House take out mugs and place them on a large wooden tray. House then added half and half into each mug then poured the cocoa in. She went to the refrigerator and took out some whip cream and added it to the cocoa. She smiled at him as she saw him take the tray from the kitchen counter. He walked up to her to give her a quick peck while he made his way back to the living room. He laid it down on the coffee table and then proceeded to pass each mug to Rachel, Jen and Blythe before sitting back down on the couch. Cameron resumed her seat in front of him while she drank hers.

The movie ended hours later as they saw Blythe go upstairs, quietly back to her room. Cameron looked at House and he sighed. He nudged her to move and he went up the stairs in pursuit of his mother. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Mom?"

"Come in." He entered slowly to find her sitting on the bed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm just processing." She patted the spot next to her.

"Do you love him?"

"I do but the thing is after all the things he has done I don't think I can take it anymore. James is a very fickle man; more so than John. I know what you think of him and I know what happened between you and John. I'm sorry for that, but he did his best given the circumstance. He was hurt and he did not know how to deal. It wasn't right that he took it out on you, but I think when he kept seeing the evidence of my infidelity he just could not deal with it. He just fell. His tough exterior just fell down. I'm not condoning his behavior as right; I'm just saying I think that is what might have happened. As for James, I did love him. I will always love him because he gave me you." She caressed House's cheek. "But the thing is, he never understood what I needed. He never knew that love is not to be taken advantage of and that it should not be taken lightly. He chooses himself over me every chance he can because he's scared. I can't take it anymore. My heart can't take it anymore." She looked at her son. "I'm so proud of you." He moved to interrupt her. "No, please let me finish. You're calmer and you've grown into the man I knew you would be. I'm happy that you found Ally. You two are good for each other. I know you won't let her go like James constantly does me. You look like him and you have some of his qualities, but you have John's too and mine. It's why you're you. I'm so proud of you. I love you, my son." She went to hug her son.

"I love you too, Mom."

"I know you do. You never say anything you do not mean." He nodded.

"Mom, I think you should stay here longer."

"You want me to stay here longer?"

"If you want. I wouldn't mind you staying here as long as you want." She smiled at her son.

"Okay. We'll see what we can do." She patted his cheek before he moved to stand up

"You're okay?" He looked worried.

"I'm okay. I mean it is what it is." He nodded. "Don't worry so much."

"Mom…"

"Greg, James will never change and I'm okay with it. He will go on with his life and I will go on with mine but we will always be connected through you and I'm okay with that."

"I just don't like seeing you this way."

"I'm okay, really I am."

"I meant what I said. If you want to stay here you are more than happy to."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought you were."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean I know you have family in Virginia but I'm just saying I'm here too so if you wanted to stay here you can." He looked at his mother and it was then she knew what he was trying to say. He did not want his mother alone in her house. Even though she had family in Virginia, they had their own lives and families to lead. She was alone.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm saying. Besides, when Ally and I have our kids, don't you want to be close to them?" Blythe grinned at him and she nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Why don't you go to bed? Hm?" They looked at one another and he nodded. He got up and left her room.

House came down the stairs and went back to lie down on the couch. He picked up Cameron to move her closer to him as he nuzzled his nose to her hair.

"Is she okay?" asked Cameron

"She's okay, Baby."

"She seemed so sad."

"She's just realizing that the door to that part of her life is now closed. In a way, she's mourning that part of her life." The three women nodded. House looked at Cameron. "Baby, I suggested to my mom if she wanted to stay here she could."

"Of course. It would be nice for her to stay. I was worried when she had to go back to Virginia alone in that house." He nodded. They turned back to the TV; the sound of the movie playing and Mozie soft snoring to the side of them were the only sounds they heard.

Hours later, the group retired upstairs to go back to sleep. House walked in the bedroom, slowly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulder and grabbed his shirt from behind his neck. In one small swoop, he was topless. He slipped his shoes off and pulled his socks off as he slid his pants down. He smirked as he went to lie down on the bed. He purposely did this to see his Cameron bend down while wearing her sexy little outfits. Cameron came out of the bathroom in a red halter babydoll that had another fly-away option. It was sheer except the bust area though the elastic band seemed to enhance them making the breast more voluptuous. There was a delicate floral lace trim on the babydoll and as per usual, a matching g-string. She laughed as she started to pick up his discarded clothes to put them away.

"You do this on purpose don't you?"

"I was wondering when you would pick it up." He smirked as he moved to stand behind her. "Merry Christmas, Baby. It's our first Christmas but it certainly won't be the last."

"Definitely." She turned around as he backed her up against her vanity table.

"We haven't tested this one set yet, Baby." She moaned in response as he removed the tie around her neck and allowing the top to fall down as he attacked her breast sucking and biting them as he went.

"Greg."

"Don't beg."

"I'm not. Now."

"Be patient, Baby."

"Greg."

"So impatient."

"It's not my fault."

"Whose then?" He continued his ministrations.

"Yours." He smirked. He grabbed her hips and yanked them forward pulling her closer to him. He pulled the top off her but left the panty there. He was playing with her. He grazed his hand against her skin, playing with the string around her hips. She arched her hips to signal him and once more he smirked.

"So impatient tonight, Baby." His response from her was her using the back of her feet to pull him forward to palm his penis on top of his underwear. He hissed as he did so. "Alright. Alright. Don't get testy." She yanked his pants down before he could say anything as he looked on surprised. He laughed as he used a finger to pull the string off her body. He yanked her closer as he went in between her legs. He entered her hard as he felt her pull him closer once more, using the back of her feet just below his buttocks.

"So much better. Faster, Greg."

"Yes. I know."

He gripped her hips while she looped her arms around his neck.

"Greg, Faster. More."

"Shh…we have to be quiet. We'll wake the house, Baby. Don't worry you'll get off." She looked at him annoyed and he just smirked. He kissed to pacify her. "I'm only teasing you."

"Greg, deeper. More. Yes. Like that. Arg!"

"Good Lord. It keeps getting better and better when we do this." She nodded as she arched her back to angle her body. He went in deeper; creating deeper thrusts as he went.

"Oooh ooh OOOH!" He muffled her sounds by kissing her as her orgasm came and he followed right after her.

"Greg, I wanted us to cum together." She pouted at him.

"You were impatient, Baby. That was not my fault."

"I know but I just needed you. I was upset."

"I know you are. I could feel it." She looked at him before turning away. "Shh...it's okay. I'm not mad. I know you love me."

"I do. I just keep thinking if that would have been us I would have never survived. I need you too much." She placed her head against his chest. He felt her whimper, trying to muffle her tears.

"That will never be us. Do you know why?"

"Because we are not them. You're you and I'm me."

"Exactly, Baby. I would never give you up now that I have you." He brushed the tears off her face as they fell down. "Never." She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you before. Never feel sorry for loving me so much." She nodded. "Ready for bed, Baby?" She nodded once more. "Grab onto me." He stepped out of his underwear while she wrapped her arms around his neck and looped her legs around his waist. He moved them as he laid both of them on the bed with her on the bottom. "Hold on, let's roll." She nodded as they rolled so that he would be on top. He leaned over to turn the lights off and pull the comforter over them while she got into her favorite sleeping position. She held him closer to her while she laid there listening to his heartbeat.

"I love listening to your heart. It sooths me and calms me down. When I am like this, I can hear the warmth of your heart and I could feel your love in your heart. It's silly but…"

"It is not silly. I know what you mean. We won't be like the others. We're different. You know this and I know this. So stop worrying. You'll have wrinkles on your beautiful face." She smiled at him. She kissed his bare chest as she snuggled closer to him. "Try to sleep, Baby." He held her tighter as he closed his eyes. They soon fell asleep.

Around eight in the morning, House woke up. He traced his fingers around her skin to wake her up. She moaned sleepily before snuggling more to him. He tried it again which earned him a glare before resuming her position.

"Baby, wake up."

"No." She grumbled.

"Wake up."

"Why? It's quiet and it's morning. What do you think?"

"What? Greg, it's too early. Can we sleep a little bit more? I barely slept."

"Come on. They are still asleep and we won't be interrupted if we go in the bathroom now." She realized what he meant and sat up. She got up and began to walk to their adjoining bathroom before turning to him.

"Coming?"

"Not yet but we'll get there." He ran up to her and picked her up as he went inside. He kicked the door shut as they did their morning ritual.

An hour later, they came out of their bathroom. House's lower half was wrapped around a towel while Cameron was wrapped in her red short kimono robe as she started to pick out her outfit. She walked to her armoire and picked out a red and black push up bra. The front of the bra was red while the back was covered in black lace. It had a matching g-string thong. She looked at House as he was also putting on his underwear. He winked at her and she blushed before removing her robe. She put on her underwear, pulling the string up her milky thighs. She then hooked her bra and found House staring at her. His eyes were dark with hunger for her. She walked around to their walk in closet in her underwear and picked the following: a red here fourth sweater, a white tank top, and blue skinny jeans. She took them out and placed them on her vanity. She smirked while she added her body cream and vanilla spray.

"What are you smirking at, Baby?"

"Just remembering last night with this vanity table." She put on the white top and the jeans as she slipped on the red sweater. She reached over to her jewelry to pick up red rose earrings and put them on. She then stood up to walk back to the closet to pick up cream color flats and matching color clutch. He turned to see frowning and pouting at her outfit. "What? You don't like it?"

"It's pants."

"What?"

"It's pants. Where's the dress?" She picked up what he meant then. Ever since they got together, she rarely wore pants. She laughed and walked up to him. "Greg, it's cold. I might have to switch to boots actually. You don't want me sick do you?"

"No." He still pouted. She kissed him before going back to the closet to remove her shoes to change them. She came back carrying red socks in one hand and light brown zipper mid-calf snow boots. It had thin buckles around the calf area and the ankle area of the boot. She sat back on her vanity chair and put on her socks. She pulled on her shoes and walked up to House.

"Don't pout. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Really?" She whispered something to him.

"Oh I forgot about that but we have guests."

"Hm! Then we'll have to figure out something now won't we?" He nodded enthusiastically as he liked what he told her. They walked down the stairs and saw Jen and Rachel at the table; their heads in their hands, while Blythe was cooking breakfast. They looked up when they saw House and Cameron and glared at them. The couple looked confused.

"That's it. I'm going back home tonight. I can't take more of this. I barely slept last night and then this morning. You two go at it like rabbits. I'm surprised you are not pregnant, Ally."

"I mean really. Can you scream and moan any louder? I don't think they heard you in CHINA!"

"I told you to be quiet, Baby."

"I am not that loud."

"I think dogs from another state heard you, Ally," commented Rachel.

"I think it's cute they are so amorous with each other. Oh to be young and in love." Commented Blythe. Cameron's face turned red. She turned her head and placed it over House's chest to hide her embarrassment.

"Aunt Blythe, are you sure you want to stay with these two?

"I'll be fine. I'll just make them get me earplugs or noise-cancelling headphones."

"Why didn't we think of that?" commented Rachel.

"I think we were busy trying to find ways not to hear any sounds to think clearly." Rachel nodded. "I need coffee. I need so much coffee. For the record, I will be staying with Robert and Aunt Blythe is coming with us." House laughed.

"I guess I get my surprise after all."House whispered to her ear. Cameron nodded on his chest.

The quintet had their breakfast in the dining room and then proceeded to walk into the living room to open the Christmas gifts. They began handing their presents out as House went up the stairs to pick up his. He handed Blythe, Jen and Rachel an envelope to reveal a spa day. He informed that he got one for Cuddy and Cameron as well. He resumed his seating behind Cameron while they sat on the floor. He reached over in front of Cameron and handed her a small, long box. She turned to face him as she gingerly lifted the lid. It revealed plane tickets to France. She looked shocked.

"Baby, the tickets will be for a three-week round trip. We could go to Italy and then Germany along the way if you want." Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked down at her present. "You don't like it." She turned to face him.

"I do. I do. It just took me by surprise is all. Thank you." She gave him a kiss before turning around. He tried pulled her closer to him but she reached over to pull out a box before turning around to face him. She handed him the box. She bit her lip in thought as he lifted the lid.

"No Way! These are authentic?" She nodded her head. "I have the best girlfriend ever." He yelled for his mom. "Mom, come look at what Ally got me."

"I was there Dear when she bought them."

"He can be such a child." Commented Jen. Rachel nodded.

"But Mom, they are collectible items."

"I gathered that Dear from your reaction."

"Oh you just don't understand."

"I'm waiting for him stomp out of the room next." Rachel commented.

"I'm not sure that is far off." House ignored the two women as he turned back to Cameron.

"Thank you, Baby." He gave her a smile and a kiss before pulling her back to his chest. When he did not like that position, he picked her up and pulled her on his lap.

"I better not catch you two doing anything while I am sitting here. Keep those hands where I can see them." Rachel told House and Cameron who glared at her. "I mean it. I am cranky and sleep-deprived." Jen and Blythe laughed as Rachel told the couple this. A knock on the door was heard and Wilson came in. He walked over to kiss Rachel before handing over holiday presents. He was unorthodox Jew, choosing to celebrate both holidays.

They drank egg nog and listened to some Christmas music and around noon, Lucas and Cuddy came in with Rachel. When she saw House, her arms reached up - wanting him to pick her up. He did so and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He really does have a way with kids." Cuddy spoke to the group.

"I have a way with the ladies. Right, Baby." Cameron blushed and did not respond. "Hi kid. What do you want?" Rachel looked up to him and smiled.

"House." Rachel Cuddy said.

"That's my name so don't wear it out." The child laughed as he made funny faces at her.

"She just loves him. It makes me wonder when you two have kids." Cuddy told Cameron.

"He'll be great." She replied while she looked at House.

"Aunt Ally." Rachel called. Cameron walked over to House and little Rachel and began playing with them.

"You know it is only a matter of time when those two have kids."

"I know. With his eyes and his intellect then with her looks and kindness, I feel bad for the other kids their kids eventually will encounter."

"I bet you if it's House's kid, that kid will likely be the ring leader and trouble maker." The group laughed.

"He was always a precocious child. He kept me on my toes when he was a kid. He still does actually." Blythe laughed.

"I can see him doing that. I remember hanging out with him and he would always try to pin the blame on me when we got in trouble but the adults knew better." Jen laughed. "He was always fun to be around and full of life. He was gone for a while but now he's back." They understood her meaning. House's troubled past forced him to pull his defense mechanisms up and he lost a part of himself when he lost his innocence while he suffered the abuse of John House. Now, he seemed to be slowly returning to boy he used to be. He grew up but the boy remained.

"Does she suspect yet?"

"No. I don't think so, but he won't have to keep that secret for long. He has most of it planned already. He's good and sneaky. It's very sweet he's doing all of this for her. Most people would find out and get angry but if I know Ally, she will just swoon and kiss him." Rachel told the group.

"Then jump him." Jen commented but the group agreed.

"She doesn't even know she picked her own wedding dress yet and her accessories."

"Did he get it for her?"

"Yes. He didn't even look. He called the boutique up and told him he would be there to pick up the dress but make sure it was wrapped up so he would not see."

"Aw."

"I know right. The dress is hiding in our house so she won't see it."

"Do we know how we are going to pull this off?"

"Well, House's department will be declared temporarily closed off so that leaves Taub, Silverman, and Hadley off his service. I have a feeling he'll do something crazy that will have the hospital going wild. I'm guessing we might be able to come during the weekend, but we would not be able to stay long. Just for the wedding. We can't have suspicion with the board and Stacy. We don't know what she is up to."

"Who else is coming?"

"Well, You, Me, Lucas, Lisa, Little Rachel, Taub and his wife, Foreman and Hadley, Silver and her husband, Blythe and Joyce, Robert and Jen. Of course House and Ally. Can't forget the bride and groom. I still can't believe he'll be my brother in law." The group laughed.

"This is going to be interesting for sure. Though, I am curious to see what Tyler and Stacy's reaction will be though." They nodded. "Whatever it is they are up to, I hope they hold off until after they are married. They need some happiness." The group agreed with Jen's comment.

The group had dinner that Blythe cooked. She made baked turkey and some honey ham. She made some mashed potatoes and a salad. For desert, they had some egg pie and pumpkin pie topped with vanilla ice cream. Soon after, the group left; leaving the couple alone for the night. Cameron went upstairs to change. She came down a few minutes later in her red kimono robe and black heels and led House down the stairs to the basement.

House sat on a chair against the wall as Cameron removed her kimono to reveal a black lace halter teddy. It was a body suit type similar to the one House tore weeks ago. The front was filled with heart shaped cut-outs and nothing more. It was connected to g-string underwear. She walked over to the pole and started to walk around the pole as she held it loosely around her right hand. She walked slowly but seductively as she lifted herself off in a backward air split. She came down and walked around the pole some more as she spun around. She placed her right leg against the pole, as she bent down to graze her leg with her right hand. She looked at House to see him leaning closer to his chair. With her leg remaining on the pole, she spun and landed herself on her knees. She arched her back sexily to allow House to see her underwear. She moved one foot and then another foot then for effect, did a sexy body roll that allowed her butt to hang in the air. She repeated the movements before returning to walk around the pole. She climbed the pole and did some inverted poses.

The last one she did to form a 'crucifix' as she twisted her body while allowing her feet to help her stay afloat as she slowly turned her body so that she literally inverted and the pole was in between her breasts as she removed her hands off the pole to show she could remain up on the pole. She slowly climbed down the pole, allowing herself to do an inverted split as she went down. Her legs went down as she flipped her hair as she used the pole to prevent herself from falling. She walked over to House and wiggled her tush in his face before slowly descending while moving it from side to side sexily while she held the edge of his seat. She walked behind him to remove his clothes, straddling him when she removed everything but his underwear. She grabbed his neck as she grinded upon his body while he grabbed her ass. She moved to palm his penis as she did so he hissed. She removed the boundary as she felt him reach up to untie her halter to slide it down from her body in one quick move. She arched as she allowed him to pull the string off from her, throwing it aside with the rest of his clothes. He slid himself in her wet, slick molds as she held onto his neck as they rocked.

"Harder. Fuck. Harder, Greg."

"See this is why they ran away. You are a screamer, Baby."

"Can you blame me? You do things to my body that makes it impossible to keep quiet." She held onto him tighter to bring him closer to her. "Deeper, Greg." He acquiesced as he moaned. "See, it's you too."

"ALLY!"

"OH GOD, GREG! JESUS. MORE. JUST LIKE THAT. URG!"

"Baby, I can't hold it. Are you almost there?"

"Yes." He thrust into her and they both climaxed. "How did you like your reward, Baby?"

"Definitely, a good one. Come on, Grab our clothes. We'll go with round two while we're alone." He swatted her naked behind telling her to move. They picked up their clothes as they ran upstairs to their bedroom.

Jen and Blythe came back with Rachel. Rachel held a large container of wet-wipes as she began wiping down the chair she would be sitting on.

"What are you doing?"

"With those two, I just realized we might have been sitting on a place they had sex on so from now on, I'm disinfecting before I sit."

"OMG! You are right. Give me one of those." Blythe shook her head in amusement. They began wiping down their chairs as House and Cameron came down the stairs.

"So nice of you to help clean."

"You two need more than the two of us to clean this house the way you two have sex. We're wiping down our chairs before we sit on them."

"Are you washing your hands too after touching that table?" Her face turned aghast as she realized what he said. She rushed to the kitchen sink as she scrubbed her hands. House smirked as Jen looked at Rachel before following her to scrub her own hands.

"Ew! Why again are you not pregnant Ally?"

"Depo-Shot. I get it every twelve weeks. I just had a renewal actually."

"That explains things…but still can we please keep it in the bathroom?" Asked Jen.

"Well, this is our house and we can do whatever we want." Answered House.

"Gregory."

"But Mom, Jen is being mean to me."

"You two will end it right now. I am not opposed to bending you over my knee and spanking the both of you. I did it when you two were both kids." Jen and House nodded as both women walked to their chairs and tentatively sat down. They kept their hands to themselves, afraid to touch anything.

It was New Year's Eve and Cameron was getting ready for her dinner with House. He refused to tell her where they would be going other than dinner was involved. She was putting on a black sheer mesh chemise that offered no padding. It was completely see-through with a small ribbon on the front and the bottom had ruffles. The back had a tie instead of a bra clasp. It was attached to a garter belt and it came with a black matching g-string. The chemise barely covered her underwear because of the short length. She attached sheer black thigh-highs to her garter belt. She adjusted the stockings and her garter belt before standing up to pick her dress off the hanger. Her dress was black with pearl embellishments with a backless long sleeve dress that came just below her hip. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail then applied her makeup. The makeup consisted of a Smokey eye look and red lips. She curled her eyelashes and applied mascara. When she was satisfied with her makeup, she walked over to the closet to pull out black leather platform shoes that had a back zipper and metallic accents on the straps. She pulled out a long black coat with silver buttons and a matching belt. She put on the jacket and picked up a silver clutch before walking out of the bedroom. She came down the stairs and saw House sitting on the couch watching 'Once Upon a Time'. It was this show and 'Pretty Little Liars' that he somehow recently could not get enough of.

He wore a simple black suit with white dress shirt as he sat there watching the show. She saw a blonde woman running around wearing a white tank top and skinny jeans. She wore black boots and red leather jacket. She apparently was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.

"Baby, Emma looks a lot like you."

"You think so?"

"Uh huh. But you look better. Are you ready to go?" He got up and turned around to see her standing behind the couch. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Yep."

They left the house and House drove to the docks. Cameron looked to House in confusion. He parked the car and walked over to her door. He opened and helped her out of the car. They walked to a boat where they met three people. The first two revealed to be the chef House hired and the waiter who would be serving them tonight. The third she found out was the owner of the small yacht. His name was Joseph Klein and was once a patient of House's. House called him up and asked if he knew someone with a yacht that he could borrow for the night. As luck would have it, he owned one and agreed to allow House to use it.

"Baby, this is Mr. Joseph Klein."

"Hello."

"Hello, pretty lady. Your man here saved my life and I told him many years ago that if I could ever return the favor to give me a call." The man smiled. House walked up to the man and they began talking quietly as Cameron looked around. She felt House wrap an arm around her waist as he guided her inside the yacht. He saw Mr. Klein leaving with a smile on his face. She looked puzzled but did not think anything of it.

The waiter guided them into a small room that seemed to be a makeshift. The table was set and there were candles lit along with a rose in a vase in the middle. By one of the plates was a rose as House walked over to give it to her. She smiled and put her nose to the flower. House moved to his side and removed his coat. The waiter moved to remove Cameron's coat and pushed the chair in for her. She saw the waiter hang their coats in the closet. Cameron looked around to see that they were near a bed that was filled with more roses. She looked at House who still did not say a word about the whole thing.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Hm. A few weeks…"

"Nicely done. I am very surprised."

"That was my intention, Baby."

There was romantic music playing in the background as she still looked around the room. The waiter brought them wild mushroom soup with toasted baguettes. He left and came back with a wine bottle and poured some red wine in the glasses; then came back to take out the empty soup bowls. He brought in a salad with vinaigrette dressing.

She moved her leg to graze his leg up and down as she continued to eat her dinner. She looked up and then smiled at him.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." The waiter came back in to check on them and then poured more wine in their glasses. "This yacht is beautiful. I can't get over how much thought you put into it."

"Of course. It is our first New Years and I wanted to start the next year with something memorable."

The waiter brought in roasted chicken scampi as he took the salad plates out. She took a bite and moaned. House looked at her and grinned.

"Good Baby?"

"Mhm…delicious." He nodded at the waiter as they continued to eat. When the plate was empty, she saw the waiter take the plates. He came back with one serving of chocolate chunk bread pudding with whipped cream. He placed it in the middle. House grabbed the spoon and took a spoonful. He nodded at her to open her mouth so he could bring the spoon into her mouth. She moaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth. He moved her chair closer to his and continued to feed her the dessert. She took the spoon from him and fed him some. She leaned over to kiss him as some of the bread pudding was on the side of his mouth. "Definitely delicious but you taste better." She moved to straddle him as they moved to kiss heatedly as her dress round up, revealing her garter belt. She grinded up against him as they continued to kiss passionately. He pulled away a few minutes later.

"Baby, we have to wait. Just a few minutes."

"Why? There's a bed there." She pointed to the one in the corner.

"I promise you won't wait long."

"But Greg."

"No begging. You'll like the next part. Why don't we finish the dessert and we can watch the fireworks."

"Fuck the fireworks, Greg."

"Baby, don't pout." She glared at him before turning her head away from him. He sighed. He looked at the clock to reveal that it was a little past eleven. He picked up a spoonful and tried to feed it to her but her mouth did not budge. He tried to move the spoonful into her mouth but she glared at him and took the spoon from him. She then proceed to move the plate closer to her. She continued to pout. He moved to kiss her which somehow she allowed. "I promise you'll like the next part. Just be patient. Hm?" She sighed and nodded.

When they finished the dessert, the waiter emerged and took the ramican away. They drank the rest of their wine in their glass as the waiter came back with another bottle. This time champagne with flute glasses. He began to pour the pink champagne into the flute glasses and left the bottle on the table. He began cleaning up as House looked at the time. It was almost time. She was not looking at him for a moment so he reached over to his jacket and pulled out her ring. He had left the box at home to make it easier. She was playing with her necklace as he slipped the ring into her glass. She turned around and took a sip to realize something was in her drink. She wasn't sure what it was as she looked at House who was not looking at her. She gingerly swirled the flute around and her eyes bulged open. She took the unused bread knife and carefully picked it up. She held it up on her palm to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Greg…" He kneeled in front of her.

"Ally, a few years ago when you walked into my office for that interview, my heart literally stopped. It started to beat really fast and the soul cried out. It found the other half. I was so scared and I did not know what to do or how to make sense of it all. I pushed you away but I regretted it ever since then. When we kissed, it felt like some kind of shock and again my soul cried out as we pulled away. It scared me. Now we have a second chance and I'll be damned if I let my fears push you away once more. We barely survived the last time and I won't do it again. I promised you a little while ago that when we are ready we'll have it all. This is the start of it. So Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" Cameron looked down at the ring and then at House. She was shocked.

"Baby?"

"You planned this?"

"How long?"

"A few weeks…"

"I see."

"Baby, an answer?" She looked up at him and realized she indeed did not answer him.

"Yes. Of course my answer is yes." He took her hand and removed the promise ring. He placed it on her right ring finger as he placed her engagement ring on her left. He looked up to see her crying. He stood up and pulled her up to her feet. He wiped the tears off her cheeks as he kissed her passionately and hungrily. He picked her up and sat her on the table.

"Greg…people."

"They are gone, Baby. They left as soon as the waiter put down the champagne bottle. They'll come back to finish cleaning tomorrow. Now where was I? Oh right. My dessert…" He grinned at her as he began attacking her lips once more. He stood between her legs as she used her legs to pull him closer to her. He put his hands on her legs as he moved the dress higher to reveal her garter belt once more. He pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss. "So what do we have under this dress? Did I mention this dress looked incredibly sexy on you?" She bit her lip at him. He picked her up and set her back on her feet. He dragged her to the bedroom and closed the door.

They looked at each other as he backed her against the bedroom door. His hands went under the dress as he pulled it higher and higher up her body. They separated long enough for him to remove the dress. He saw her outfit as his eyes grew wider. He licked his lips. She grabbed his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders and began pulling on his dress shirt. She unbuttoned it quickly to pull it off of him.

"Shoes, Baby." She pointed at his feet. He slid them off and threw them somewhere they did not see as she began to unbutton his pants and pulled on them hard. They fell on his feet as he stepped out of them. Somehow his socks came off too leaving him in his underwear. She leered at him. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and they continued kissing. They nipped and bit their lips as they continued to kiss. She grew wetter as they continued and felt him stiffer. She moaned, signaling him to continue. He unhooked the garter belt from the stockings but kept them on while all the while her shoes were still on. He pulled at her chemise to reveal her supple breasts. She moaned when he began sucking on them. She used her feet to drag his underwear off until they came off. He moved off her as he stood to remove it. He kneeled in front of her legs as he pulled the underwear off of her. She moaned as he did. They looked at one another as he entered her. She grabbed his waist and crossed her legs over his butt as they moved. He grabbed her hips and arched them as he thrust into her. "Oh Sweet jesus."

"Ally."

"Greg."

"How far are you?"

"Not long. Faster, Baby." He went in deeper and faster. "Faster. Oh God! Like that. Greg! Greg! Greg! GREG!"

"ALLY" He thrust a few more before stopping as their orgasm came crashing upon them. He lied down and rolled them so she could lie on top.

"Now that is what I call a celebration." He nodded.

"Ally, you don't want a long engagement right?"

"No way. I want to be your wife and I am not waiting a year to do it."

"Well, remember those tickets."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"You have been busy."

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry? It is sweet and romantic. I love how you thought about it."

"I'm guessing the dress I tried on is the dress?"

"If that is what you want."

"I do love it…"

"So what do you think?"

"I loved how you thought about this. I'm guessing you enlisted our friends and family for this?"

"Of course. I wanted it perfect for you."

"I love you for it. I love how you thought about it that much."

"Okay…so when we go to our trip?"

"Yes."

"We need to pick up the license and the rings we will wear for the rest of our lives."

"Where did you go for my ring? Can we go there? I want to see if I can get a matching set or something close to it."

"We'll go there over the weekend. Hm?"

"Okay…so how about another round of celebration?" She looked up at him as his eyes opened wide once more before they kissed once more.

The next few weeks proved busy for the newly engaged couple. They did not announce it but they did not hide it either. Some people saw her ring and congratulated her. Some tried to warn her but she ignored them. She found herself finishing up the details of her destination wedding. She asked Rachel to be her maid of honor and asked Cuddy and Jen to be her bridesmaid. She picked a shirred chiffon bodice and waistband that had an A-line skirt with a drapery design. It came up to their knees. She told them they could pick any color as long as they were Spring colors. Rachel somehow picked pink. Jen picked Aqua, and Daphne Rose which looked like a light purple color. House picked Lucas, Wilson and Chase as his groomsmen but asked Wilson to be his best man. House laughed and commented that maid of honor and best man were bonking each other. Cameron shook her head and laughed. House picked up his suit. He picked a grey suit with a light violet tie and vest. His groomsmen picked the suit as well but decided to pick the same color tie and vest as their date. She was so excited. According to their ticket, they were scheduled to depart New Jersey on January twenty-third. It looked like the flight would be early. She heard that the rest would arrive hours after them. They hired a wedding planner to oversee the wedding and wedding reception as they were not able to fly to France. Anne or Annie was a great help. She searched and called several vineyard villas before finding the right one to rent. They correspond to her through email on how they wanted the wedding and reception to be. She was very good at her job and would probably be helpful to Jen and Rachel later on.

A sound was heard but it seemed so far away. It was conversation between two people: a man and a woman.

"I heard that they are engaged."

"Well, they are not married yet so we have time. We need to get her away from her future husband but when she is not with them she seems to be surrounded with more people. That over protective jackass seems to watch her like a hawk."

"I know and I can't seem to make him see me."

"I would think that would be easy. You're a woman after all."

"Well, all he seems to see is that little bitch. He was never this way when he was with me."

"Babe, it's okay. We'll take care of it. I'll take her away and she'll be sold and used as the whore she is. I have already made the deal with a drug cartel. I showed them pictures and they can't wait. They even wanted to help. I might take them up on it. She needs to get what she deserves." The woman nodded. "Now how about we have a little fun?" The voices cut off.

Michael Tritter listened to the recording once more as he jotted notes. He knew which one but he needed to lure Tyler and whoever was helping them out. He figured as soon as he put them in jail, the drug cartel would likely turn against them. They might kill him. He was not sure. He was getting desperate. He hoped it would be soon. It was why he was using House and Cameron as bait. He wondered what Lucas Douglas would do when he found out. It probably would not be good but he needed to do what was needed for the greater good. It is what he told himself at least.

* * *

A/N: How did I do? For those of you who do not know Sasha Pieterse who plays Allison Dilaurentis was POTW on the episode, 'Autopsy'. She was the cancer patient named Andi who Chase kissed. As for OUAT, well that is Jennifer Morrison's new show. I figured it would be funny to put that in somehow. LOL.

**Story Recs**:

House MD – Primal by Mishy-Mo; Were Changes Comes From Prophecies by Mishy-Mo (This is a sequel and correctly incomplete.) ; Angel in Las Vegas by Mishy-Mo (Currently incomplete)

Twilight – Not a Bad Thing by Multipleshadesofpurple


	13. Before the Big Day Arrives

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Thank you to Multipleshadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup for all their help and support.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Before the Big Day Arrives…**

Before they knew it, they only had one week before they would leave for their trip. Everything was packed and ready to go. The diagnostics were due for an expected cleaning as they seemed to have some kind of infestation running around the department. No one seemed to know what or where it was other than it was causing trouble in the department. Because of Stacy and Tyler, the trip was quiet and Cuddy tried to make it seem like some of her staff were taking personal time off because they were due to expire. Whatever the reason may be there would be seventeen people going to France next week.

Cameron was checking her emails on her laptop when the door to her office opened. She saw Stacy enter. She quickly sent an email to House about her visitor while waiting to see what the woman had to say. She did not wait long. Stacy sat on the chair in front of her desk and faced Cameron.

"So you're engaged to Greg."

"You know I am. I have this ring to prove it. Isn't it beautiful? I find it sweet that it matches the anklet and the necklace he gave me." She grinned as she looked down at her ring.

"You know I'm surprised he asked you to marry him. He once told me that he did not want children or marriage."

"I guess the right woman or man can change a person's outlook on life."

"How can you be so sure you are?"

"Because I am."

"So you say. I thought I was once too."

"Well, I guess we can be wrong in our lives. We are human after all. What are you getting at Mrs. Warner?"

"I just want you to be prepared."

"I'm a big girl. I think I know what I am doing."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I know Greg would never hurt me and I'll never hurt him. It is why we decided to take this step."

"Like I said, Greg is not the type. I just don't think…" She did not get to finish her sentence as House came in the office without knocking.

"Baby, it's time for lunch. Are you ready?" He looked at Cameron as he clearly ignored Stacy sitting there.

"Greg."

"Stacy." He finally looked at her with a neutral face.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two."

"Do you, Stacy?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you but I just don't care." He looked at Cameron. "Ready?" She nodded as she logged out of her computer and walked over to where he stood. He leaned down to give her a kiss and dragged her away without looking back at Stacy.

He pushed her towards the closet that was near her office and he locked the door. He looked at her as she wore a baby blue cuff sleeved dress that came to below her knees and her black pumps. He walked up to her as she backed up from him. They did a little dance as she somehow backed into the door.

"Greg, what are you doing?"

"Baby, you know exactly what I'm doing." He walked up to her but this time, she did not stop him. They kissed passionately as she felt him pull down the zipper of her dress. He pulled at it hard to make it fall. She stood in her lacy magenta bra with nude detailing on the cup and her matching g-string. He licked his lips as he came near her again.

"Greg, you have too many clothes on. It's not fair."

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" She stripped him of his clothing until he was in his underwear. He picked her up as pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. He bit her lip playfully as he waited for entrance and his tongue went in fast. Their heated kiss led to more moaning and grinding.

"Greg."

"Okay, Baby. We're going to do this fast. Okay? She nodded her head. He pulled her down and his head indicated to remove her underwear and shoes. She watched him pull down his and put it with the rest of their clothing. He pulled her against him and he picked her up again. He pushed her against the wall as he entered her. They started moving fast; hips moving faster and faster.

"Greg, harder. Harder. More." He nodded as he complied. "That's it. Deeper. Just like that." He complied once more. Both their moans increased their volume and soon they muffled their voices with their kisses.

"Shh. Baby."

"Greg."

"Shh. I got you." There was a knock on the door and a woman's voice came through.

"Anyone in there?"

"Greg, hurry." He moved faster as he heard someone try to open the door. Their hurried movements elicited more noises from the couple. "Greg! Jesus!"

"Ally, It's okay. I'm right there with you."

"GREG!"

"ALLY" They screamed each other's names as they heard the door try to budge open. He pulled her on her feet and kissed her quickly. "Hurry."

"Do you know who that is on the door?"

"Yes. So?"

"Greg."

"What? It is not my fault you're irresistible. I am not going to apologize for wanting my fiancée." She nodded. They quickly pulled on their clothes. Cameron tried to fix her hair and makeup but she did not have a mirror. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand and he unlocked the door. He opened it and walked out dragging Cameron with him. He looked smugly at Stacy before walking past her further down the hallway and into the elevator. When they were in, he grinned harder. "That will teach her to be so snotty. I heard what she said to you and I did not like it. She thinks she knows me so well but she never did. You do. Don't you, Baby?" She nodded while he stroked her face with his hands. "That's why I love you so much. You get me."

"You get me too. It is why I love you too." She leaned into him as they waited for the elevator to go down on the proper level. They got off and then walked down to the cafeteria.

Stacy looked from above while she gripped the railing. She was livid. How dare she embarrass her? The little tramp would get what was coming to her. She turned and walked back to the direction of the elevator. When she got to her office, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"I am tired of waiting. I want her out of the way now." She listened to the voice on the line and grinned. She hung up the phone. "Soon, Dr. Cameron you will get what you deserve and I will finally get Greg back." She sat down on her chair. She hiked up her dress and slipped her hand inside her underwear. She fondled herself until she found release then proceeded to pull out a vial of the white powder and her mirror. She poured some on the mirror and grabbed a razor in her purse. She ran the razor back up and down until she was satisfied with the consistency and used a straw that she grabbed inside her purse and snorted the white powder. She sat back and allowed the drug to work itself as she fixed her dress. She stood up and cleaned up and placed the items back in the trash. She threw the straw in the trash and sat back down. She checked the clock and pulled a folder from a pile on the left.

House and Cameron came home to a home cooked meal. They saw Blythe and Jen in the kitchen. Mozie trotted along towards them as they both leaned down to pet their beloved dog.

"How is my baby?" Cameron cooed at Mozie.

"Mozie, my boy. You been good?" House gave Mozie a pat while he petted the dog. The dog yipped his answers as if he was responding to them. At three months old, the puppy grew a few inches but he was still a puppy.

The couple went in the kitchen and they went over to give Blythe a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Good, Mom." Cameron nodded in agreement. "Though, Stacy is proving to be a little problematic."

"What do you mean? What did the harpy do this time?"

"Oh she was just trying to start trouble with Ally but I set her straight."

"Do I want to know how?" House gave Jen a look. "Ew."

"I swear…rabbits." Said Rachel

"You know I never liked that woman. She seemed too contrite and condescending to me. She seemed fake and constantly trying to butter me up. I just wanted to shut her up." Commented Blythe

"Jeez Mom. I did not know you felt that way."

"I didn't want to tell you what to do with your life. I wanted you to do what you felt was right. I also knew that fate would lead you to the right path and clearly it has." She looked at the couple and smiled.

"Indeed it has." House looked at Cameron as he said this, and then kissed her forehead. He turned back to his mom and asked. "So mom what is for dinner? I'm hungry."

"You would be hungry wouldn't you? After your day." Rachel smirked at House as she told him this. Cameron blushed and looked away.

"I made roasted chicken and potatoes. It should be ready soon." She turned to her son and said. "Can you take it out for me?"

"But mom…"

"Gregory!"

"Greg." Cameron looked at her fiancé. He sighed.

"Alright. Let me know when it is ready and I'll pull it out." Blythe and Cameron smiled. Cameron gave him a quick kiss before walking to get more dog food for Mozie. He went to the sink to fill more water to his bowl and went to grab him a treat. The dog licked his hand before trotting away to eat his treat.

"I swear that dog is so spoiled." Blythe commented. "He is getting rounder. What the heck do you feed him?"

"Just food."

"Those two do spoil him. Didn't you see how they talk to him? It's like he is their baby." Jen commented. She saw Cameron picking up Mozie and walking to the living room to watch some television. "See what I mean. The dog is spoiled. When he was still a very small puppy, Ally refused to put him down. She carried him everywhere. It is why that dog is so lazy."

Cameron turned her head and yelled.

"But he's so sweet. Can you blame me?" She turned to talk to the dog. "Don't listen to your Auntie Jen. She's just jealous. Who's a good Mozie? You're a good Mozie." She rubbed his belly.

Blythe, Jen, and Rachel laughed as they saw how Cameron treated her dog. They saw House walk in later saying.

"Yo, Moz. I thought you were a boy. Why are you being a wimp? Give me a break here. We are boys." Cameron looked up at him and glared. He looked taken back by her stare. "I mean…oh never mind." He walked away. The sounds of laughter were heard in the kitchen.

"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you"

(Kelly Clarkson – Because of You)

Blythe looked at her phone as she laid it down on the bed. She had just hung up with her sister telling her all the things she missed in Virginia while she was in New Jersey. According to Joyce, James ran off to Las Vegas and married that stripper. He came over to Joyce's house not realizing that Blythe never left New Jersey and asking if she had seen her sister. She abruptly told him that Blythe decided to stay longer in New Jersey before closing the door on James. She did manage to look at the car and then his hand to see a gold band on his left hand. She did not know what to think about it but found that she was clearly okay. She loved James but realized that no matter what they could never be together because of who he was. It saddened her but she knew it was for the best. She doubted she would see him again and certainly not by her choice if she had any say on the matter. She realized that, that chapter of her life was now over. She got up from her bed and walked out the room.

The week passed and soon it was time for House and Cameron to leave for the airport. They would be leaving with Blythe and Mozie as Mozie would be their ring bearer. Mozie would be leaving with Blythe and Jen when they go back to New Jersey. Jen was slowly coming to New Jersey more and more. She and Chase were becoming more serious as she came during her weekends to spend time with him. House had a feeling that soon they might be tying the knot. Who would have thought the wombat would be part of his family. He laughed as he thought this.

"What's got you laughing?" Cameron asked him.

"Oh. I was just thinking that a year ago I would have not thought that Chase might be part of my family but I get the feeling soon he might be."

"I know. It would be interesting for sure." He nodded. They sat in the plane and looked next to Cameron to see that Blythe was asleep. It was after midnight and they were near their destination. Cameron got the hint and got up and walked to the bathroom. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a long thin grey sweater that she wore with dark blue skinny jeans and grey boots. She had taken off her jacket as soon as they got in the airplane and chose to hang it over her seat. She walked into the bathroom and quickly removed her boots. She put the lid of the toilet down and placed her grey sweater on top. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down. She removed it and placed it with her grey sweater. She then removed her t-shirt leaving her lace black tie bra and her matching g-string. The set had pink designs and ties were pink. She heard a knock and House's voice as she grabbed his hands and yanked him inside. She started to pull his jeans down along with his underwear.

"Impatient much, Baby?"

"You have no idea." She hopped up on the sink and pulled him to her. She quickly pulled at his jacket, taking his clothes off. "Off now, Greg." He did what he was asked and soon he stood in front of her in between her legs.

"Now I am loving this set." He quickly untied her underwear with one hand and allowed it to fall down. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Their lips met as he entered her. She pulled him closer with her feet as they wrapped around his waist. They moved quickly as if knowing that they might be interrupted.

"Greg, harder. Faster, Baby." He nodded. "Deeper…oooh. Just like that, my love."

"Shh. We have to be quiet." She nodded. He kissed her to muffle her moans and screams. He grunted as they moved faster and faster. Their kisses more passionate as their tongues sought out the other hungrily. She broke the kiss and pulled her head back but no sound came when her mouth opened to scream out her orgasm. He followed soon after with his own low grunt. "Welcome to the high mile club, Baby."

"I do love this club. Definitely a must for repeat performance on the way back." He nodded as they rushed to put their clothing back. He came out first and casually sat down and a few minutes later she sat down.

"Now I get why Jen and Rachel make fun of you two. Jeez!" Blythe commented and laughed before turning to the side. Cameron looked at her shocked before shrugging her shoulders. She leaned over to House and grabbed his hand to loop her fingers through his. She gave him a kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and rested.

"Baby, we're here." Cameron nodded as she slowly woke up and they stood. The flight was eight hours long from New Jersey to France and the trio walked out of the plane. They had arranged a car rental, which they picked up within the airport.

They arrived at their destination and settled in. House and Cameron's room was near all their guests and family members. They picked a hotel that was pet friendly because of Mozie. Mozie was currently sleeping on the couch clearly not caring that his owners dragged him out of state. It was technically morning in New Jersey but where they were it was mid to late afternoon. Coincidentally they were staying in a vineyard castle that allowed them to stay as part of their rental. This old castle held a romantic feel but very calming and serene environment. The couple loved it as Annie showed them around. They saw where the ceremony was to be held. It was a courtyard that was located at the back of the vineyard. The aisle was made of marble and to both sides of the aisle were flowers in off white marble flowerpots filled with her bouquet flowers. Flower pedals were strategically placed in a line in between the pots. At the end of the aisle stood a flower arch. It stood in front the pillar. The pillar had more flower pots and a hanging chandelier. On both sides of the aisle, white chairs were placed evenly for their small guest list: a total of 18 people if they counted Mozie. They invited Annie and her husband to the wedding as a thank you for all her help.

They walked to the reception which was near the ceremony; there was a long horizontal table that seated just enough for their party. In the front and back of the table were two vases of flowers once again the flowers of the bouquet. Her bouquet would include pink roses and pink lilies with some white roses and some green carnations. It would be wrapped in white ribbon. Her bridesmaids would have similar but instead it would be white and red roses with white carnations with white roses wrapped in a white ribbon. In front of the table stood a stage that a band would play during their wedding. There would also be a dj for the reception. The trio left Annie to deal with the final details soon after.

Their friends and family arrived that evening and House and Cameron found themselves getting ready for dinner. House dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants while he played with Mozie. They were currently sitting on the couch. Cameron wore a plum padded underwear bra that had a mesh overlay. It had gold embroidery that was formulated to look like gold flowers. There was a small satin bow in the middle. The set also came with a garter belt and another g-string. She was currently putting on some thigh highs as House came in to check in on her. She had just hooked them to her garter belt as she was bent over to smooth over the stockings. She felt House behind her as he gripped her hips.

"How is it going my little bride-to-be?"

"Almost done. I just have to put on my dress." She stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Yay! A dress!" She laughed. She tossed her hair and walked to the mirror to check herself before removing her dress off the hanger. She pulled on a long sleeve navy sweater dress that had blue, red, green, and white colors decorated in a half circle on the top of the dress. She sat on the bed and put on some taupe leather zip up boots as she stood up. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand to let him know she was ready. They walked out of their room and walked down to where the dinner would be held.

People were already situated as they began to talk about the upcoming nuptials. They seemed excited and happy to be here to celebrate with them. Cameron sat on House's lap as per usual when her sister brought up a subject.

"Hey Sis. We never had a bachelorette party. We need to go for something like that."

"I don't want it. Can't we just have a quiet dinner and call it a night?"

"No. We can go to dinner and then go to a club."

"No."

"Baby, why don't you want to go?" He turned her around so she could straddle him.

"I just don't."

"I'll tell you what. If we make this a co-ed party would you go? We'll have dinner out in a restaurant and then we could go to this jazz club and bar. How about it?" He realized she did not want to be separated from him.

"Alright. If we do it that way then okay." She leaned into him with her head on his chest as Rachel mouthed a thank you to House. He nodded and rubbed her back. He heard her yawn. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Sleepy, Baby?" She nodded. "Why don't we turn in. Hm?" She nodded and yawned once more. They said their goodnights as they left to go back to their rooms. House stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in underwear. He sat on the bed waiting for Cameron to finish her nighttime ritual. She came out in a black lace and mesh chemise. She started to pick up his clothes to reveal that the back was corset lace-up and revealed her little g-string. He walked up to her and picked her up to bring her back to the bed.

"Leave it for tomorrow, Baby." She nodded. She yanked him forward as they began kissing. "I like this one. It is really hot."

"I thought you would."

"Oh…I see." Realizing that she wasn't all that tired but just wanted him to herself. She smiled at him as she felt him reach under. They resumed kissing as she moaned in his lips as she felt him touch her against her underwear. He reached up to remove the chemise while she arched her back to allow him to remove it, leaving her in her underwear. She looked up at him before reaching over to remove his underwear. It slid off of him and he kicked it. She grinned as he turned back to move above her. He slid off her underwear and threw it over their heads. He nudged her legs to open wider which she complied and he slid in her wet center. They moved together in rhythm they created themselves. They felt the bed move as she saw Mozie begin to hump House's leg. She laughed. "Baby, what is so funny?" She pointed.

"I think Mozie is feeling neglected."

"Or maybe he just felt if Daddy is getting some why can't he?" Cameron laughed "Baby stop laughing. This is so not fair. He's killing the mood." He turned his head to Mozie. "Mozie, get down. Bad Mozie. No no." Cameron began laughing hysterically.

"Baby, go get him and put him down." She turned to her dog. "Mozie, down." The dog looked at her. "Mozie…" The dog jumped and plopped on the floor. "My poor baby."

"What about me?"

"Well, why don't we finish what we started?" She pulled him back to her and they began moving once more. "Oh…my…God."

"I know…I know." Their movements became faster and faster. There was hard knocking on the door.

"I thought you two were napping. That does not sound like sleeping to me." Rachel commented. "I swear rabbits…" She then mumbled before walking away.

"We should have gotten a room further away from them." She nodded as he kept moving. He thrust into her a few more times before they called out their names loudly.

"ALLY!"

"GREG!"

There were banging on the wall from both sides of them.

"We are trying to sleep here. Can you two stop?" Silverman commented

"Did you two start the honeymoon early because I think I might change my room if this continues," Foreman commented

"We're sleeping, House! Ally! Move away from each other! How we get stuck being near them is beyond me," Jen commented

"Jen, I told you that being near them was a bad idea but no….you said they would sleep by the time you and Robert came up the stairs. I warned you." Rachel yelled.

"Really? I never knew you had it in you, House. Damn!" Taub threw in his comments.

House put his head on Cameron's neck as Cameron laughed hysterically.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Baby. First Mozie and now them." She laughed until more banging. She placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. He rolled them so she could sleep in her favorite position. "We should let them suffer but we have a busy day tomorrow."

"I am not kidding, Greg. Move away from Ally!" Jen yelled one more time.

"Jennifer! Gregory! For the love of all that is mighty. It is the middle of the night." Joyce yelled back. Cameron laughed before closing her eyes. The group finally died down and tried to sleep. Blythe who was sleeping soundly would be the only one well rested the next day.

Stacy sat in her office. She heard that many of their staff was off. She could not figure out why she was working but she had no choice. She got up from her chair and walked out of her office. As she was walking to the cafeteria, she heard Cuddy's assistant talking to another woman.

"So yea. Dr. Cuddy is gone and so are Dr. Wilson and Dr. Stevens. Dr. Cameron and Dr. House are not working either. His fellows as well as Dr. Foreman and Dr. Hadley are also not here. Something is fishy here."

"Maybe Dr. House and Dr. Cameron eloped."

"Oooh Wouldn't that be amazing? I saw how they are and they are so adorable and cute. They are very much in love. Who would have thought Dr. House, Mr. cankerous and grumpy man, would have a heart and be melted by Dr. Cameron? It is so sweet."

"I know right. Did you hear Stacy Warner used to date Dr. House? She seems to still harbor feelings for him."

"I saw her try to flirt with him but he did not even notice. It was in the cafeteria and Dr. House was with his mother and Dr. Cameron. He walked over to get Dr. Cameron and Mrs. House food and she came when he came back from the food line. Dr. Cameron was sitting on his lap and he was giving her neck little kisses. It was really cute."

"I saw that. She tried but he did not pay Mrs. Warner any mind. Dr. Cameron is always on his lap. She rarely sits on her own chair when she's with him. They are always together." The other woman nodded.

"Can you imagine their babies? Dr. House is hot and so is Dr. Cameron and their kids will be beautiful." Cuddy's assistant nodded.

Stacy walked away angry. She did not realize what a coincidence that the staff missing were all connected to House and Cameron. She walked back to her office desperately to call Tyler.

The next day, House and Cameron woke up on the hotel bed. They walked into the bathroom and of course started the day with their morning ritual. They walked out and began getting dressed. Cameron slipped on a black and plum red lace bra with matching g-string. The set had some ribbons as part of the design of the bra. House looked at her and licked his lips as he dropped the towel. She too licked her lips as she saw him in his naked glory. She turned around and grabbed her grey –v neck sweater dress and put it on along with the same boots from last night. She had just finished drying her hair and started her makeup when she saw House leering at her. She winked at him before finishing up her makeup. They walked downstairs to the dining room to find everyone except Blythe glaring at them.

"So everyone have a good night?"

"You are so lucky the wedding is tomorrow or I will have to hit you, Greg. This is the second time you did this to me."

"Second? How often are they like this?" Joyce asked her mother.

"All the time. I nicknamed them rabbits for that reason." Rachel piped in.

"Gee I wonder why." Wilson added.

"You all are just jealous we have great sex."

"Greg."

"What, Baby? You know it is true."

"Greg." He sighed. He sat down on the table and pulled her on his lap. They began eating and the women decided to have a spa day. They agreed to meet later on for the dinner and club and the women left the men alone.

The women were enjoying their massages and were all situated in a steam room.

"So Ally tomorrow's the day. Are you nervous?" asked Joyce

"No. Just excited. I mean we already live together so marriage was the next step."

"Hm. You sure act like a married couple." The group nodded.

"Here's a question to you, what is the most public place you and Greg had sex in?" Cameron thought for a moment and then hesitated.

"Come Ally."

"Doesn't Greg tell Jimmy?"

"No he does not. He is quite tight lipped about you. Very protective and possessive." Cameron nodded.

"I know. I'm the same way."

"I remember. I said one wrong thing when he was still your boss and you did not speak to me for a week."

"It was your fault. I warned you."

"I know I know but come on Ally. I'm curious." Cameron sighed. She leaned over and whispered it to Rachel.

"Really?" She looked down and nodded her head. "It doesn't surprise me really with the way you two are."

"So, last chance to bolt." Jen piped in

"Not a chance in hell."

"I figured as much. Did you and Greg talk about children?"

"Yes. We are not sure of the number and we agreed we want many."

"That doesn't surprise me. Honestly with both of you, you two will produce interesting progeny."

"And then they can terrorize me when they run around my hospital." Cuddy laughed. The group laughed at how true that was. "Their father torments me as is. I can imagine his future children." The group laughed more.

"But really Ally. We're all so happy for you. You look so happy and in love." The women agreed with Rachel's comment.

After they had their waxing, they took their showers and were putting back their clothes when Cameron heard whistling. She turned. There stood Jen and Cuddy who stood behind Cameron as they saw her bra set.

"Whoa, Ally. Is that the kind of sets you wear?"

"Yea." She shrugged and put on her sweater dress.

"It leaves a lot to the imagination or Greg's rather."

"I know. He saw this one earlier today while we were getting ready."

"How many of these do you have?"

"Oh she has a lot. House bought her an armoire where she stores her bra sets and such there. Trust me when I say, that set is normal."

"Thanks, Rach." She blushed as she hid her face as she sat down and put on her boots.

"We are just teasing you." She nodded. "We're happy for you."

"I know." She hugged Rachel, Jen and Cuddy. The rest of their group arrived as the group left the locker room. They decided to get their nails down.

"I wonder what the boys are up to?" Asked Jen

"They are back at the hotel drinking."

"How do you know, Ally?" She showed them a text from House that read: _Inebriated with the boys! I love liquor. Why did I ever give this up again? I miss you, Baby. Love you. See you soon."_ There were heart symbols after his message.

"Aw!" They swooned.

"We better get back before they do anything drastic." They left and drove back to the villa to find the boys passed out. "Oh jeez! It is not even two yet." Jen went up to Chase and slapped him hard.

"What?"

"Robert, what the fuck?"

"We had our guys' day."

"Where the heck is Greg?"

"He's in his room. He got annoyed after a while and high-tailed it out of here the first chance he got. I think he just missed Allison. He moped the entire time. It was kind of cute." Cameron left to find her fiancé.

Wilson somehow woke up and crawled over to Rachel and then kissed her toes. Rachel looked at her boyfriend in confusion before grabbing him by the ear to make him stand up.

"James Wilson, it is barely two in the afternoon and you lot are plastered?"

"Rach, you're screaming. Can you tone it down a notch?" She dragged him back to their room and continued to scream at him.

Cameron found House sleeping on their bed in his boxers. She changed into a light blue knit short babydoll with a matching g-string and climbed into bed. In his sleep, he sensed Cameron and snuggled close to her. She held onto him and fell asleep as well.

Night fell and House and Cameron woke up snuggled in each other's arms. They kissed briefly before getting up to get dressed. She changed into a pink lace chemise set with black lace design and the matching pink g-string. It came with removable garter straps and the chemise had a deep v-neck style. She slipped on nude thigh highs over her legs and attached them to her garter belt. She was curling her hair when she saw House coming into their room dressed in a blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves with beige dress slacks with taupe shoes. She stopped breathing as she took him in.

"I see you drooling, Baby." She turned and answered him.

"And your point? You're hot." She continued to curl her hair as she felt him move closer to her. He brushed her hair and lifted her head.

"And so are you, Baby." He walked over to the bed and watched her dress. She was sitting on the vanity table adding some eye shadow when she saw him looking at her. She grinned and blew him a kiss before adding eyeliner and mascara. She decided to add a little bronzer and some lip gloss. She fixed her hair a bit before checking herself in the mirror. She took her dress off the hanger. It was a khaki chevron mesh three fourth sleeve dress that came up to above her knee. She pulled a pea coat out of her closet and laid it on the bed next to House. It was the same one she wore when she became engaged. She pulled out a nude clutch from her luggage and slipped on her gold pumps. She gave herself a look over before walking over to House to slip on her coat. He held it up to her as she slipped her arms in. He kissed her head as he slipped on his black pea coat that Cameron bought him for Christmas. They walked out of the room and met the group downstairs.

They drove to the restaurant and walked in. The group sat in a long table and began to order. House pulled her from her own chair to sit on his lap as they looked at the menu together.

"What do you think, Baby?"

"Hm! I'm not sure but this pistachio dessert looks divine."

"It does. We'll get it after we have our dinner. I was thinking Supreme farm house gers chicken with leek and potato cake."

"Ooh. That sounds delicious. I think I want to get this Poached egg with baby peas, girolles and crispy new onions."

"I'll share mine if you share yours." He grinned at her before she nodded. He held her close with one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh. He hummed in her ear while she leaned into his neck. When the waiter arrived, he expected Cameron to move to her seat but she remained. He sighed and placed their appetizers in front of them. He did the same thing with the entre. House and Cameron did end up feeding each other food. They were in their own little world and did not even notice that Rachel had asked them a question.

"Yo, love birds. Earth to House and Ally. Move your faces off from each other for a second." Rachel piped at the couple. They glared at her. "Where is this jazz club and bar?"

"It is not far from here." He did not say anything else as he gave another fork full of his dish to his fiancée.

"It is pointless. The world would end and they would probably not notice."

"Oh Rach. Be nice. It's cute." Cuddy told her sister in law.

"Do I need to remind you of last night?"

"Yea…that was unpleasant but come on look at them. Don't tell me they are not cute?" She nodded and agreed. The waiter brought them the pistachio dessert and the couple took turns feeding each other their dessert. Part of the ice cream missed her lips and House licked it off of her before kissing her passionately. "And hot…damn!" The group nodded in agreement with them. The couple did not hear a word as they continued to enjoy.

When they finished they left the restaurant and drove a few blocks to the jazz club and bar. They walked into an establishment and were led upstairs where they were seated in a red large sofa. There was champagne on the table. There were two floors and the group looked down. It had an old school feel that had what looked like alcoves with how they were designed. It had a comfortable feel with the red long couches instead of wooden chairs. To the right of the entrance was a long bar and all the way in the front of the dance floor was a stage. People were already dancing while they listened to musicians play. House stood behind Cameron as she stood near the railing. She leaned against him as they swayed to the music. Their party left them as they walked downstairs. Cameron led him to the couch and pushed him on it. She straddled him as she attacked his lips. She felt him go under her dress as they kissed, trying to feel the little string she loved to wear. She moaned and broke their kiss. She looked around them and found they were in a secluded area but she was not sure. House turned her around and unclipped her garters. He leaned back to hide further as he pulled on her dress and her chemise. He moved her to unzip his pants to pull his penis out as he moved her closer. He moved her underwear to the side as he entered her.

"You know we are getting good at doing this."

"Shh. You'll jinx us, Baby. I kind of like this. You know what I mean?" He grunted as he thrust into her.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't care. We're busy." He continued to move inside her while she matched his movements.

"OOH. Right there."

"Yea. Be quiet, Baby. Come here." She turned her face so he could kiss her to muffle her sounds as they continued their little play. She let a little gasp as his was more of a grunt. They heard movement downstairs as they quickly fixed their clothing to how it was.

"What were you two up to?" asked Jen.

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't have just been having sex. We're in a bar. Where the…" Her mouth let a little 'O' as she saw the little dark corner. "Ew." She walked away and ran back downstairs to find Rachel.

"She's going to tell my sister."

"So. I don't care. Do you?"

"No. When we're good we're good." He nodded and chuckled. He gave her a quick kiss before dragging her back to the couch to fix her garter belt then to pour her some champagne. They drank while they listened to music.

"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
With you tonight  
And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be  
Than here in my room I'll be dreaming  
With you tonight"

(Selena - Dreaming of You)

The group eventually came back but neither Rachel nor Jen sat near that corner. They chose to stand or sit at the table. None of the other people understood why but the two women glared at the happy couple as they were sitting so close and kissing once more.

Around midnight, the group left the club and then it was time for the couple to separate for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Baby."

"Okay." She murmured in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I don't sleep well when you are not there." He sighed. He lifted her head and gave her a kiss. He stroked her face lovingly. "Why don't you call me before you go to bed and I'll stay on the line until you fall asleep?" She smiled and nodded. They kissed once more before Rachel dragged her away.

She was sitting in Rachel's bed wearing a black silk and lace cami short set. It was the same set she wore while she was in Virginia.

"Oh for the love of all that is mighty, Ally please stop moping. You'll see him tomorrow."

"I miss him."

"Why don't you lie down and sleep?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't sleep well if he is not here." Rachel sighed. "Go ahead and call him."

Cameron looked down at her iPhone and pulled up her favorites. She clicked on House and waited.

"Baby…you okay?"

"I guess." She sighed. "Rachel went to the other room so I'm alone in her bed."

"Go lie down, Baby."

"It's not the same, Greg. I'm afraid. What if the dreams come when you are not here?"

"You can't think that way, Baby. We're getting married tomorrow. Why don't you try to sleep and I'll stay on the phone until you do."

"Okay. I love you Greg."

"I love you too, Baby. Sleep." She listened to silence as she held on the phone when that did not work he began to sing 'Billy Joel's Lullaby'. She cried as she thought of how soon it might be when he would sing to their child. The memory led her to sleep. Rachel walked in as he sang the last line to the song. She picked up the phone. She saw her sister turn and frowned as she tried to feel for her fiancé in her sleep.

"House?"

"Rach?"

"Yes."

"She's asleep?"

"Yes. When I walked in, she had this little smile on her face which I'm guessing she's dreaming of you. She just turned over and frowned when she could not find you. I swear when she's not with you, she's dreaming of you and thinking of you." She laughed. She did not hear a response. "Why don't you try to sleep? I know you're worried. I'll let you know if something happens, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Rachel."

"What are families for?" There was no response as they hung up soon after.

Stacy laid on the bed as she wrapped her thin sheet around her naked body. She turned to see her young lover, Tyler, next to her. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and came out. He walked nakedly back to the bed. He began bending over to pick up his clothes and putting them back on.

"We might have a problem."

"What is this problem?"

"Greg and his little slut are gone along with her sister and Wilson. Not to mention Lisa and her husband. Oh…his fellows too." His face looked up as he realized what this all meant.

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier today. I tried to call you but you did not answer back." He snarled. "Lisa's assistant thinks they eloped but I think this was all planned. I find it fishy that the ones who would be attending their wedding and possibly be a part of the wedding party are also not available. I mean Lisa is the dean of PPTH and she's not in New Jersey."

"Hm. It seems we might have to move faster."

"What about Greg? He's not going to like this. I've watched them and he's incredibly protective of her. There's a reason why people in this hospital fear him. He won't take that easily."

"I would have thought you would have taken care of that, Baby. I mean you two were together once."

"Well, obviously he does not notice me. I mean he seems to come find her when he misses her. They are never far away from the other long and she always sits on his lap. He never lets her sit on her own chair. She doesn't seem to mind either as she seems happy to be around him."

"What are you saying? Are you having doubts?"

"No. I'm saying we need a better plan."

"We don't need a better one. We need to just make sure she's alone in the house just long enough for us to swoop in and grab her. Then you can play as if you are comforting him."

"The unsuspecting ex."

"Yep. Exactly." They grinned evilly as they leaned in for a kiss. "Now, how about round two?"

* * *

A/N: How did I do? As you can see, Stacy is way off the deep end and Tyler is just like his father Hal.

**Story Recs**:

Twilight – Masen Manor by Drotuno ; Red Dress by Redtini ; Not a Bad Thing by Multipleshadesofpurple

House MD – Everlasting Love by Hilandmum. (You can also read my other stuff. It is up to you.)

PLL – Class A by LaBellebeaucoup


	14. Here Comes the Bride

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup for all their help.

* * *

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

(Train – Marry Me)

**Chapter 14: Here Comes the Bride…**

House and Cameron woke up early for the day ahead. They looked at the time and realized it was barely seven in the morning. They smiled knowing that in just two hours they would see their betrothed. Both did not sleep well apart so they smiled realizing that they would not have to after today. Today they would be joined in matrimony and it made them deliriously happy.

House woke up and took a shower. He was not happy that he would not be having his morning ritual with Cameron but he figured they would make it up later in more ways one. He smiled happily as he took his shower and got dressed in a turtleneck and jeans. He walked out the bedroom to find the boys sitting. Some were nursing their hangovers. Two of them were Wilson and Chase as they were currently sitting on a chair with a table between them. They were using said chair to plop their pounding heads on the table. They were bent over using their arms as an arm rest as they had their heads on top of it. House laughed and decided to have a little fun. He walked back to the bedroom door and opened it then proceeded to slam it shut. The group jumped and then glared at the man who caused them to do so.

"GOOD MORNING, MEN! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING IT IS!" He screamed as they moaned.

"Jeez, House. Calm down. Can't you see we are having a rough morning?" Wilson addressed his friend

"Jimmy is it my fault that you lot decided to drink more than you should the day before my wedding?"

"Yea. It was an oversight but we got excited and we were celebrating early."

"Yea I gathered that and now look what happened." He walked past them and walked to the table where the staff had placed breakfast. He poured himself coffee and picked up a plate and began grabbing a porting of each food offered. It would be another hour before the boys actually started to move.

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

(Etta James – At Last)

Around the same time as House, Cameron sat up on the bed as she yawned happily. She turned her head next to her and saw that her sister was already up. She moved to get up from the bed as her sister moved back into the room.

"Oh good you're awake. I was just coming in to wake you up. The other women are in the living room having breakfast. The boys will get ready in your room." Cameron nodded. "Come on. Up up! We must make you pretty."

"Rach, how much caffeine did you have this morning?"

"Oh…I had four cups and a monster." Cameron's eyes bulged open as she saw why her sister was so hyper. "You haven't seen Jen yet. She was up at five: an hour before me." The subject of the conversation came in looking too chipper for words.

"OMG! ALLY! TODAY IS THE DAY!" She spoke loudly and fast.

"Jen…are you okay?" Blythe and Joyce came in just as Cameron asked that question. They looked at her asking what happened to her friend.

"She's fine, Ally. She does this when she gets excited or sleep-deprived. I'm guessing both." Joyce smiled and laughed as Jen began to yank Cameron to the other room.

"We're burning daylight. Move Ally. We can't be late for your own wedding."

"Jen, calm down. We have two hours to get ready."

"Oh I'm fine…after today you'll be considered my cousin not just my sister." She hugged Cameron.

"Oh. I know, Jen. I can't wait."

They talked as they had their breakfast. Cameron walked back to the bedroom to take a shower when she saw her phone vibrate. She picked it up.

"Greg."

"Hi Baby. How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I know. Me too. I had to take a shower this morning…alone." She groaned.

"We'll make it up later." She told him.

"Oh I know we will." She knew if he was here he would be smiling and it made her smile. "Guess what I walked in on this morning?"

"What? It can't be as bad as Rachel and Jen acting like crack-enhanced energizer bunnies."

"What?"

"They both woke up before I did and had coffee and monsters. I think Jen mixed it up together and started calling it 'Moffee'. She's speed talking and really loud."

"Oh…I remember Moffees. She came to visit one time and drank that crazy concoction of hers and was acting like what you are describing. She'll crash tomorrow while she is on the plane and I think Rachel probably drank it too. They will probably have headaches from too much caffeine but it is their faults."

"Greg. Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Greg." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'll be good." He waited for a moment. "So the boys have hangovers."

"No…"

"Yes. Wilson and Chase are the worst. I found them resting their heads on the table. I let them be while I sat and ate my breakfast. Did you eat Baby? We have a big day today." She smiled when she heard what he said.

"I did. I was just about to take a shower when you called. They have two people coming in to do my hair and makeup."

"I see. I'll let you get ready then. I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby. I'll see you soon." They hung up the phone and she sighed. She moped and glared at her phone. She saw Rachel come in.

"Hey, I thought you were taking a shower."

"I was just going in. The boys are hung over."

"House…" Cameron nodded.

"That explains things. Go shower. They will be here soon to fix your hair and makeup." She left. She heard her talk to Jen and then Cameron heard the door close. She then proceeded to hear screaming next door as she cringed.

"The poor boys." She laughed and went inside to take her shower. She came out of her shower and saw items on top of the sink. She put on the white lace strapless bustier that was backless. She remembered picking this at the bridal boutique and smiled. She grabbed the matching g-string though and slipped it on. The bustier was attached to a garter belt as she saw Rachel had also placed some toeless thigh-highs. She slipped them on and hooked the thigh highs to the garter belt. She grabbed the robe and picked it up. The back said 'Bride'. She smirked before donning it over herself.

She walked out to find Jen, Blythe, Cuddy, and Rachel having similar white robes too. While the robes that belonged to Jen, Cuddy, and Rachel read 'Bridesmaid'; Blythe's read 'Mother of the Groom'. She smirked before walking over to pick up her bridesmaid presents. She picked another box she bought for Blythe. Blythe's was a ruby eternity necklace and infinity white gold pendant. It had one small circle and a ruby gem in the middle. It was a perfect mother of the groom present. She opened one of the bridesmaid's presents and it revealed a simple pearl necklace that had a hand stamped initial of their first name. The necklace also had their birthstone and was held together in a white gold chain. She closed it and grabbed her presents. She handed each box to recipients and smiled at their happy reaction. They gave her hugs and all four women placed it on.

The hairstylist, Amanda, had asked her to sit down on the chair but before she did so she walked back to grab House's present. She handed it to Rachel who opened it to reveal cufflinks. The first read: "Love of My Life" and the second read: "Marry Me Today". She showed it to the other women and they swooned. Rachel left to give Cameron's present as she sat down to have her hair fixed. When Amanda was finished, Elyse was next. Elyse told Cameron that her makeup should be airbrushed. She agreed and allowed the makeup artist to do it.

She got up to look at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized herself as her skin glowed. Her eyes had a little crème and light brown accented eye shadow with some eyeliner. She also had mascara on that intricately curled into perfection. She had a little of blush and some blush lipstick and clear lip-gloss. Elyse handed her some essentials for when she wanted to retouch her makeup as they left the room. It was eight in the morning when she looked at the clock and realized she had an hour to go. She was so excited to see him.

Rachel came back into the room and handed her a box. She looked at her, confused, as she nodded her head. She opened to see a white gold fancy heart diamond bracelet. Her mouth opened wide as she picked it up to see her present.

"Oh he's good. No wonder you keep him around." She looked at her sister to realize she was lost in thought. She picked up the bracelet and fastened it to her left hand. Cameron looked at her bracelet and she touched it with her fingertips. Her French manicured nails shone as she did so.

"Thank you, Rachel." She smiled at her sister.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed and hitched." She helped her sister into her wedding dress and shoes while she picked up a long airy lace veil and pinned it to her sister's hair. She stepped back and saw her sister. She suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"You look so beautiful."

"I do?"

"Oh, Ally. You do and you're so happy. I am so happy for you." She hugged Cameron. "Oh no. I better stop before we ruin our makeup."

"So you are okay?"

"Yes. Come on let's go." She handed Cameron her bouquet then they left the bedroom to walk into the living room. The room turned quiet as the women gasped.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Ally." Jen told her friend.

"My son is going to have his jaw drop to the ground." Cameron giggled as she blushed. Lucas came in the room and looked at his sister. The photographer came in after to take some pictures of Cameron separated then with her bridesmaids. She even took pictures of Cameron, Lucas, and Rachel. There was one with Cameron, Blythe, Jen and Joyce. A few pictures that were completely candid.

"Ally, you look…wow!" She smiled. "Are you ready?" Lucas and Rachel were doubling up their responsibilities as they would also be walking her down the aisle as well as part of the wedding party. Lucas went to her left and Rachel went to her right. They left the room and began walking down the stairs. Rachel stopped to fix her sister's outfit as they began walking once more. They stopped at the edge as they saw Mozie being led by Joyce to the aisle. He was followed by Rachel who was the flower girl. She saw her carry her flower basket and then when she saw House, she unceremoniously dropped all the flowers on the ground where she stood and ran up to him. He picked her up and held her to him.

"HOUSE". Everyone laughed as she held onto him. They knew how much little Rachel had taken to House. He was the apple of her eye and he could do no wrong in her eyes. They had tried making her call him Uncle Greg but it was a lost cause.

Soon, Cuddy walked down, followed by Jen. Finally it was Cameron's turn to walk. Rachel fixed the veil and the dress one more time before they walked slowly down the aisle. She looked to her sister who seemed to be happily crying while holding her gaze at her fiancé. The short walk seemed to take longer than it was as when they finally reached the aisle both House and Cameron released the breath they were holding. Rachel and Lucas kissed her cheek before they handed her over to House. He took a good look before whispering in her ear. The wedding party stood to the side in a horizontal line and formulated on both sides: the bride and the groom. Cameron handed her bouquet to her sister before she turned her attention to House.

"You look beautiful, Baby." She smiled at him before turning her attention to the officiator. They stood listening to the man speak about the seriousness of marriage and that it should not be taken lightly. She turned to him and saw him looking at her. They continued to stare at one another and missed when the man asked House to repeat the vows. Everyone laughed then he repeated the words and Cameron followed suit. Then it was time for the rings. House called Mozie over and he trotted over to his parents.

"Mozie, sit." The dog complied. "Good boy!" He petted and then took out a treat from his front pocket. He handed it to Mozie who promptly laid down and ate his treat. Everyone laughed once more. They picked up their rings. For Cameron, she picked a white gold channel set diamond wedding ring for House and for House, he picked a pave set heart design diamond wedding band for Cameron. House grabbed Cameron's left hand and slipped her wedding band onto her ring finger. He slipped it on top of her engagement. He took her hand and kissed it. She took his hand and slipped it to his left hand. She held onto his hand and before the man could say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife', House grabbed Cameron and threw her veil over her head. He held on to her waist tightly and pulled her close. They then attacked each other's lips. The officiator stood there amused before clearing his throat. They pulled apart. He pulled her close to him. The photographer began taking pictures of them together and then of the whole wedding party. One by one, they walked back down the aisle. It started with Mozie and Joyce then last with House and Cameron.

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

(98 Degrees – I Do)

Cameron was back in the room when she heard a knock. She opened it to find her husband behind the door. She allowed him in and walked over to grab her dress she was changing into for the reception. It was a white lace backless that was three-fourth sleeve and it came above her knees. She was about to grab the hanger when he pulled her back to him.

"Hm. Baby, I am curious about this dress. This looks absolutely delicious on you." He attacked her neck and before she knew it her wedding dress was on the floor.

"Greg. They are waiting for us downstairs."

"And your point is Baby?"

"Come on you know you want to." She was reaching over to remove his jacket while she pushed his pants to his knees. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He pushed her underwear aside and entered her. "I just couldn't wait to consummate." Her response was a moan as he thrust into her. She moved her legs up to his buttocks as they moved against their room door.

"They are going to know."

"Again, so? Just enjoy." She nodded.

"Oh..oooh."

"Just let it go, Baby. I know you want to." And so they did.

"ALLY!"

"GREG!"

He pulled her down and smiled at her. She gave him a gentle push before shrugging her dress on.

"I am already loving being married to you." She smiled brightly at him. "Leave the jacket off, Greg. Roll up the sleeves and lose the tie along with the vest." He complied.

"Ready Baby?" She nodded as she finished dressing and gave herself a look over. They walked back down the stairs and walked out to where the reception was held.

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

(Bruno Mars – Marry Me)

Family and friends sat as they cheered. House led her to a chair and he sat down and had her sit on his lap.

"Is she ever going to sit in her own chair?"

"Why don't you ask your sister, Rach?"

"Ally?" Cameron leaned into House and clearly did not know Rachel had asked her a question. "Never mind." Rachel chuckled.

The first course came out and it was butternut squash soup with cinnamon croutons. There was also a salad that included cucumber, cherry tomatoes, red onions, butter beans topped with garlic chive vinaigrette. House pushed the salad aside and took the crouton. He took a bite before feeding it to Cameron. She bit on croutons and smiled at him. He then took a fork and fed her some salad.

"Baby, didn't you have breakfast?"

"A little bit." He shook his head and continued to feed her. She took her fork and gave him some of the salad. He shook his head before trying again. "This dressing is amazing." He took a bite and then agreed.

"We will ask the caterer for the recipe." She nodded before continuing to eat. "Good?" She nodded. "I want you to eat because I'm not done with you." Her eyes turned dark with lust as she nodded. They fed each other food until every morsel of the food was good.

The second course allowed people to choose between chicken or beef. The chicken was pan roasted while the beef was herb roasted tenderloin. Both were served with cheddar potatoes, succotash of seasonal vegetable served on top with caramel onions. House picked the beef while his wife picked the chicken. When it came he took his fork and took a bite. Cameron looked at her chicken and took a bite. She moaned then cut another piece. She took her fork and fed her husband some of her chicken. He nodded as he did the same thing with his tenderloin. They took turns feeding each other and sharing their entrée.

Rachel looked at the both of them and smirked. In between eating, the newly married couple were busy kissing and clearly on their own little world. Soon, it was time to cut the cake as House and Cameron stood up. The caterers placed it on a table against the stage. It stood next to some of their wedding presents. The cake was two tiers and it was white chocolate with raspberry. The cake was decorated with a pink ribbon on the bottom of each tier. The bottom tier had pink and yellow flowers while the top tier had a mixture of pink, blue, yellow, and white flowers that were similar to her bouquet. They walked up to the cake and House grabbed the knife and Cameron placed her hand on top as they cut a slice of cake together. He took some icing and placed it on her nose then proceeded to lick it off her nose. She pulled him close to kiss him. She fed him some cake as he did the same. They walked away with their slice to return to their chair. They ate the rest of the cake while the caterers handed out each slice to the guests.

Soon, House and Cameron had enough festivities and decided to retire.

"Greg and I would like to thank you all for coming and being a part of our special day. Thanks to the staff of this vineyard villa and the caterers. To Annie, you have been a great help to us." She looked to House. "Anything to add, Greg?"

"I think you have it all settled. Thank you all of you. Now, I think I will take my wife up for our room."

"Don't think we don't know you already had a little nookie before the reception." Commented Rachel. He smirked.

"Thanks again and if we don't see you later… we'll see you later." He grabbed Cameron's hand. "Come Baby." He dragged her out back to the house.

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah

(Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are)

When they got to their room, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss before setting her back down. She ran into the bathroom before he could stop her, laughing along the way. He stripped quickly leaving him in his underwear. She changed out of her dress and into a sheer white fly-away lace babydoll. It had a padded bra with lace ruffles. The front came with a large satin bow and came with a matching white g-string. She let her hair down and opened the door. She walked to the bed and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him. He rolled them so that he was on top as they continued to kiss. He pulled away.

"Hello Dr. House." House greeted his wife.

"I like that."

"What?"

"Being called Dr. House." She grabbed his neck and pulled him close. "No more talking." They kissed and grinded up on each other. They moaned and groaned as they kissed. He grazed her hip as he touched the string that wrapped around her waist. He inserted a finger into her and she gasped as she held onto him. He inserted another finger as he fingered her. She arched her body while he continued to take her with his long fingers. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She pulled his hands out and gave herself a taste. "Mhm." He began kissing her once more as her hands went up to pull on her hair. With one hand on his neck, she went to grip him. Her hand went inside his underwear as she began pumping him with her hands while they continued to kiss. She pulled her hand out and she pulled his underwear all the way down. She used her feet to push it all the way down to his feet. "Off." He kicked it off to the side.

They resumed kissing once more while he pulled the ribbon out of its knot and palmed her breast with his hand. She moaned once more as he squeezed it. He took his hand out as she pouted at him but he merely smirked before pulling the babydoll off her shoulders. She angled it so he could and then watched with hunger as he pulled her underwear off her. He moved her legs so that they would bend as he got in the middle. He pulled her closer before entering her. She sat up and then wrapped her legs around him.

"Finally."

"A little impatient are we again, Baby?" She nodded. She gripped his hair. "Alright. Alright, Baby. No need to make me bald." She pulled harder as he thrust into her. He grunted while she moaned.

"Greg, harder. Now faster. Ah…ah…AH." He grunted once more. "GREG!" She screamed as he quickened the pace. "GREG! GREG GREG!" She screamed louder and louder until she came and he followed not a second after. "GREG!"

"ALLY!"

Their breathing slowed down while they laid there catching their breath. They grinned at one another while they brushed sweat off each other's brow. Their lips joined in a heated kiss finding that they were once again ready. He flipped her over to enter from behind and they continued on consummating their marriage.

The next morning proved tiring but happy for the honeymooners. They walked down the stairs to find that half of their guests were gone. Foreman and thirteen along with his fellows decided to take an earlier flight back to New Jersey to avoid suspicion.

"They left because they got a call from one of the doctors in the hospital that things were getting fishy. People were starting to wonder about what was going on with so many of the doctors absent." Cuddy replied. House and Cameron looked worriedly over to her.

"It's Stacy isn't it? She's causing trouble." Asked Cameron. Cuddy nodded. "Lucas and I have to go back tonight and tell the board that you are on your honeymoon." The couple nodded.

"Jimmy and I are going with her, Ally." Rachel told her sister. "We are not sure what Stacy is up to but we wanted to make sure you two would be okay."

"Are you going too Jen?" Asked Cameron

"Do you want me to stay Ally?"

"If you want. I know you were supposed to go but if Robert is going and you want to go then I won't hold it against you if you left. Greg and I were going to see the sights and then go travel to see some tourist sites around Europe. We know we won't get to see it all but Greg promised me we would go back next year for our first year anniversary." She looked at her husband for confirmation.

"If that is what you want then we can go back. As long as I'm with you then I'll go anywhere." She nodded and leaned into him.

"Mom are you and Aunt Joyce staying?"

"Do you want me to stay? We don't want to crash your honeymoon."

"Well, you were supposed to stay a week anyway so if you want you can and then you and Aunt Joyce can stay at the house until we come back. You can hang out with Moz until we get back. Come to think of it, where is Mozie?" They looked around for their puppy.

"He's at our hotel room." Blythe commented. House and Cameron felt bad that because of Stacy some of their guests had to return home quicker than they should have.

"Mom, do you want to stay? We don't mind if you want to stay." Cameron nodded.

"Okay, how about this, we stay for the rest of the week and then we go home to give you time alone?"

"Blythe, we would love for our loved ones to be around us even if it is for a short time." Cameron stated. She turned to Jen. "How about you?"

"I guess I can stay and go on schedule with my aunt and mom. Robert might be working because of that bitch's trouble making ways." They nodded.

As the day went on, slowly one by one their party left. Annie left with her husband back to New Jersey and soon Chase left with Cuddy, Lucas, Rachel, and Wilson. The group left the villa and checked into something closer to the city. They decided the next morning they would visit the Eiffel Tower and then the Louvre Museum. House and Cameron were going to be continuing their honeymoon by going on a two week European tour. They would be leaving and arriving in London. The tour also included ten countries. It was a surprise House planned for his bride when he planned the wedding. He wanted her to enjoy her time away from New Jersey after everything that had happened the past few months. He worried about the trouble that would arise when they got back from their honeymoon. He hoped that when they returned from their honeymoon, the trouble would be settled while they were gone. He knew that Tritter and the police were handling the case but he did not know more than that. He hoped for her case that it would be over before they returned because he knew she did not need any more stress.

Unfortunately, for the couple Tyler and Stacy were causing trouble while House and Cameron were on their honeymoon. A week had passed and Jen, Blythe, and Joyce were now scheduled back to New Jersey while Rachel and Wilson were to pick them up to drop them off at Houses'. They would be staying there until the newlyweds returned.

Cuddy, Wilson, Rachel, Chase, Foreman, Hadley, Silverman, Kutner, and Lucas were situated in Rachel's office. They were discussing what the board told them. They knew that Cuddy had allowed the vacation and basically told her one more strike and she would be on suspension.

"You know she is behind this. She's jealous and angry that he went and married Ally and now she's taking it out on all of us." Rachel told the group. They nodded as they agreed.

"I know and I am trying to figure out how to hint that maybe Stacy might not be in the right state of mind but to do that would hinder possible police investigation. I am not sure what to do. I would also be in trouble for allowing her to work here." Cuddy rubbed her temples. Lucas came over to wrap his arms around her.

"Lisa, maybe we should tell Mark to come get her soon. She is acting crazier. Mike did not know this but I put a secondary recording device around Stacy's bookself. Because of everything I forgot I installed it and what I found was unsettling. He knew they were planning but he is not doing anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"According to what I found, Tyler is in deep more than we realize. I am not sure Stacy knows but one recording was when she was out but he was in there alone. He was in a conversation with the head of a drug cartel. He plans to sell Ally as a sex slave to pay off his loans he had to help support his family."

"What!"

"I know. I don't know what to do. I think we might have to involve more than the cops because of what he is up to. We are in too deep here."

"We have to tell Greg but you know how he is. He will…oh crap!"

"I know. They know that Ally got married and planned to kidnap her when they get back from their honeymoon."

"We need to figure out what to do because this is getting out of control."

"The problem is this might still fall under drug conspiracy."

"I spoke to my husband and he knows full well that Tritter is bad news. He was not sure but he might be dirty too." Silverman's husband was also a detective. "He avoids him because he sees how lax he is on some of the things he should be doing. Tritter doesn't know it yet but he is under investigation. They have been for a while now and now that Dave brought up what has been going on. They were worried especially since an informant told him that Tritter was an inside man and been taking money for years."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"He already knows." A voice came on the phone as Detective Silverman came in the background.

"Luke, I need those recordings asap. I spoke to my supervisor and he will see if we can use them and we also need to talk to House and Allison asap."

"We can't. They are on their honeymoon."

"I'd rather have them protected than have them unguarded. I have been watching Tritter for a while as a side assignment from the captain but I was ordered not to say anything. I am sorry. Things got out of hand and now we are watching Tritter, Stacy and Tyler. We know what they are up to. Tritter is in league with them but he also wants that recognition and to one up those who came across him. One of them we know was House but I am not sure. We have an inside man working with Cartel and he told us that Tritter informs them but at the same time gets news when to bust."

"Is that how he busts criminals? He busts the competition?"

"Yep. It is a quid pro quo. He gets Tyler and he gets promoted. Hm! I wonder if Tyler knows he is being set up."

"The boy is just plain stupid. I mean he went up against my brother in law? I can't wait to see what House does to him. I might hold down Tyler so House can beat the shit out of him some more."

"I think the majority of us will help him." Rachel piped in as the group listened to Silverman and Lucas talk. The group nodded as they agreed. "I am sick and tired of my so called family doing this to us. It is getting out of hand."

"Rach, you have to calm down. We need a level head to beat these people. I know you are upset, hun and I get it I do because if this was my brother I would be upset too. I just need you to make sure you think smart." Rachel looked at her boyfriend and realized he was right. She nodded at him but did not respond any further.

"House and Allison are due back in two weeks right?" The detective asked for confirmation.

"Yes but we think maybe we should get them back sooner."

"Well, the farther they are the safer they will be."

"What should we do with Stacy?"

"I think you might have to bring in her husband because I would hate for her do something she will later regret. She's already done so many things because of her association to Tyler. They want him not her because they see her as liability they do not need. Besides, they see that she only wants House and nothing else."

"Either way, those two need to be separated and out of the trouble. The sooner the better." They all nodded.

"Do we tell Joyce, Jen, and Blythe about what is going on? I mean this might cause them trouble. Maybe we should ask them to either go back to Virginia or stay with us, Jimmy?"

"I am not sure. I mean what do we do?"

"I think the best course of action is to act like nothing is wrong. I'll get some officers to watch them strategically but what I am concerned about is how impulsive and desperate Tyler is which is a dangerous combination. We may or may not be able to anticipate his actions. It's life and death now. If he fails and gets caught he and his family are now in trouble."

"But it is his fault though, he should have left us alone but now it is too late." Rachel commented. "I mean he is my blood but the thing is I am out of patience and understanding for people who are supposed to be blood but do not act like it."

"Family dynamics were not supposed to be 'Leave to Beaver' type but yours are a little extreme. Yours is just dysfunctional. I'm sorry but it is. I mean I married into it but damn I didn't think it would be this crazy. I mean House is House but I didn't think his match would have the similar insanity as he did."

"I just don't know how much more I can take. I mean really I get there was a price for love but to pay in one's life is just not right." They all nodded.

"I'm hoping nothing like that happens." Detective Silverman told the group. "I'll do the best I can and talk to my captain."

"Jimmy and I are scheduled to pick up Jen, Blythe and Joyce and we will drop them off back at the house."

"Do you think it would be suspicious if Rach and I stayed with them? I mean, with everything happening I just do not feel like leaving them alone?"

"Like I said, I will have people watching them now that we know more about what is going on. I'll call when I have more info but for now we have to think smart."

"I agree but with all of this it doesn't stop any of us from worrying." Wilson commented and the rest of the group agreed.

"Well look at it this way, we're the life of the party with the way things keep happening." Chase commented as he tried to make light of the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make light of it since we seem to be all thinking the same thing. We all are worried about it." The group nodded.

They continued to talk about their troubles while on the other side of PPTH, part of their problem lurked about.

In Stacy's office, she was once again snorting cocaine in her office when the door opened and it slammed. Tyler Cummings came in looking haphazard and worried. She walked up and came up to him.

"What's wrong, Ty?"

"We need to speed this along. They want the payment or return of the merchandise or return of their cash. Unfortunately, you snorted some of the merchandise and my family has been using the cash I have given so I have no choice."

"So what are you going to do? They are not due back for another two weeks."

"Is there any way to speed their return?"

"No. I heard talk that they are traveling Europe. He took her to Europe! He always told me he would take me but he took her. His little tramp!"

"You will get what you deserve and so shall she. We just need to figure out how to do it so that it won't come back to us."

"I cannot be sure but I do not know if they know what we are planning. They certainly do not know that you are not Keith but her cousin Tyler. I never asked but why are you hell bent on doing this to your own blood?"

"Because it is her fault my family is the way it is. Her lies will be known and I will make her pay for what she did."

"If she did what I think she did then she might be. I just do not care. As long as I get Greg I don't care."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"We both know that this relationship is based on using each other. There is no love here."

"True but there is definitely lust here." He moved towards her, backing her up against her door. He moved to lock her door as they looked at one another. "We definitely get what we need from each other." And there were no more words after that as he stripped her of her clothing…

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Tyler is getting desperate isn't he? He refuses to see the real problem here and maybe he never will. Stay tuned to find out.

**Story Recs**:

OUAT – Moments Series by Montreat11

Twilight – Not a Bad Thing by Multipleshadesofpurple

Scandal – The Power of Love by Multipleshadesofpurple

PLL – Class A by Labellebeaucoup

House MD – Everlasting Love by Hilandmum


	15. The Past That Haunts

A/N: Thanks for Labellebeaucoup and Multipleshadesofpurple for all their help and support.

* * *

You're a dirty, ooh you're a dirty man  
You do me dirty for so many years, yes u did  
You're a dirty, dirty man, yes u are  
And Im tired of you and your woman and your dog too  
You're a dirty man  
You're a dirty man  
Now get outta my house  
Dont u never, never, never come back again  
Dont u never  
You're a dirty, dirty man

And Im done with your dirty ways

(Joss Stone – Dirty Man)

**Chapter 15: The Past that Haunts **

A week passed for the residents of Princeton and so many things occurred. David Silverman did place people to watch the group. He was updating and checking in on the group more and more but unfortunately they have yet to update House and Cameron over what has happened over their time away. Wilson, Rachel, Cuddy, Lucas, The Silvermans, Hadley, Foreman, Chase, The Taubs, Blythe, Jen, and Joyce were all sitting around the dining room of the absent couple's home. They were discussing more of what they have heard from the recording. Silverman added a hidden video to Stacy's office and began updating the group over the things he had seen.

"You mean to tell me she was snorting cocaine in her office and having sex with Tyler?" asked Cuddy.

"Yep. It was pretty graphic and I cannot make the images go away." He cringed. "I mean give me a break. She seemed to be a smart woman but where did it all go wrong?"

"The messages about drugs, we heard when we were kids really do make sense now that I think about it. I mean I used to think the mandatory DARE stuff was pretty lame but damn…" Lucas Douglas commented. "I mean really, I am in a room full of doctors and I just can't get over how bad she has gotten because of her obsession. It is just a shame."

"I know and I'm worried about her. She is still my friend even with this addiction of hers but I am lost for words." Cuddy replied back to her husband.

"Well, I spoke to Mark and he is coming next week. He couldn't come this week because it would be too suspicious and he is tying up loose ends in Boston. He asked if there was a way we could help her get into the mandatory rehab he is placing her in."

"Of course I would help her, James. She's my friend." Lucas nodded but the rest of the group was hesitant.

"I'm just not sure, Lisa. I am just too involved here and I can't be biased. I mean after everything she has been doing or trying to do to my sister, I do not know how to act. I am trying to be open-minded because I know how much Stacy is not herself but I won't stand for her trying to harm my sister. She's been through enough." The group nodded at Rachel's comment.

"I agree with Rachel, Lisa but I am helping her because she is your friend. Ally is family so you know where I will side if I have to choose. Our family has done enough damage to her and it needs to stop."

"I know you wouldn't, Luke. I just do not like seeing her this way and I do not understand why. I mean if she was having so much trouble why couldn't she call and talk to me? She and I used to be closer and then we allowed things to drift between us. I owe it to her." Tears came down to her eyes as the words came out. "I mean I think she feels lost and alone and in a way she is. This is why she is doing all of this. She can't grasp all of this. I'm worried."

"Was she ever this way?" asked Jen

"She was always determined and career driven but no."

"You know I used to hope that she would get what was coming to her after what she did to Greg but not this. No one should deserve this. I mean Tyler is taking advantage of her. It is not right." The group nodded in agreement.

"This is what I mean. I mean I had a hand in what happened to Greg because I did manipulate her to make a decision too so I get why he was distrustful to both of us. What I do not think is that she deserved this. No one should be used this way."

"What no one seems to wonder if Tyler is clean? Like STI clean? I mean those two are sleeping together but Tyler is not a typical monogamist." Chase brought up the topic. "I mean House used to have sex with hookers but we all knew the man wore condoms." The group nodded. "With Stacy, I just do not know."

"We really need to figure out how to get her out of there. I mean it just doesn't seem like she knows the reality from the delusions anymore." Rachel piped in.

"But what should we do to help her?" Jimmy asked.

"Sadly, I think what we need is both House and Mark at the same time. I do not think it is House she really wants but stability. I think she feels so out of balance that she went back to a place she thought she was happy." Rachel commented. "I am just not sure why she picked that time frame."

"It is because that was when she peaked. She was successful and she had a good life then. Although, personally her relationship did not work out, her professional life flourished. I think personally she flourished with Mark but I think the reason why she picked this time is when she had people around her: You and Greg. People who wanted to be her because she was doing good in her life but now she has neither of that. Mark said they started having trouble after they came back. She started working more and so did he. They started to have problems because of their lack of communication and ignoring the problem."

"Honey, I think you have been spending too much time with me." Rachel joked at her boyfriend. The group laughed.

"Well, what can I say? My girlfriend is awesome." He gave her a peck and Rachel smiled.

"I see it actually. I mean when I remembered her back then she walked taller and braver and now she is different. Her light is gone. I am not sure where it went but when I look in her eyes, they are empty. It is why I am worried about her."

"She might be reluctant and refuse to see reason. I mean she must want to get help but if she doesn't it would be a moot point when she goes in there. She might come out of it wanting to do it again. I think she needs proper motivation." Rachel emphasized to her group.

"Maybe the main point of this is for her to actually start caring about herself and make her see that there are people who care about her. She's self-destructive because she seems to just have given up." Cuddy replied back to Rachel. "I mean now that I have thought about it besides that one dinner time I have not been there for her at all. What kind of friend was I?"

"Lisa, you have so much on your plate and that's the thing about life. We are so preoccupied with our own lives that some of us forget things. It doesn't make us bad people, it just makes us human. You care for her and that is a good thing. I mean sometimes we need to step back and say you know what let me reevaluate myself. That is what she needs to do." Wilson told his friend. He turned further to face her. "I have made so many wrong decisions so I understand and sympathize with her. The thing is I never turned myself to drugs per say. My drug was bad relationships to cope with how I was living. I couldn't see past the shit that was covering it all. The underlying problem that I needed to find who I really am. For a while I lost it but now because of all of you I can honestly say I am better. It is what Stacy needs: love and support from people around her."

"Well legally, it is really Tyler who is pulling the strings but the thing is it will be harder to get the puppet from the puppeteer." David Silverman commented. "The problem is all that stuff she is taking is messing her up and Cummings is really using it against her. I bet he will probably sell her if he could or pin all of his crimes on her."

"I agree but so far we have yet to really see what he is up to." Jen agreed with Silverman. "I am worried of what else he could be hiding as well."

Cuddy shifted on her seat and looked down. She fidgeted and bit her nails trying to calm herself down. The stress of all this was slowly coming down on her poor body as signs of sleep deprivation showed under her eyes. Her usually composed face was now filled with exhaustion and fear. She looked down and she felt tears falling down her eyes onto her fisted hands.

"Lisa, you need to stop blaming yourself for all of this. You didn't know and frankly you are not responsible for her life. She is living it. Not you." Lucas Douglas grabbed his wife's hands as he looked towards her. "I know you care for her but you have to realize you are the only one who controls your life. No one else. She chose to do what she did and unfortunately her actions will have bigger consequences if she doesn't stop soon."

"I am just so worried about her. I don't like how Tyler's influence is making it worse."

"I know you are and we'll figure out how to help her." The group nodded.

"I looked into Cummings's history and it was weird. I mean until Hal Cummings's sentencing there was nothing out of the ordinary. I mean the guy was going to Yale and all of a sudden things changed and his behavior became shady." David Silverman informed the group.

"Tyler always wanted to be a doctor and he was such a great kid. He was kind and sweet. He was smart and polite. Ally and I adored him when he was younger but after what happened we do not speak to them unless we have to. I mean after everything it was better to just stay away. I felt bad about Tyler because he was an innocent party but what I do not get is what happened. What did our family do to that boy to make him this way? I mean he was an innocent boy and now he's…" Her hands flared about as if trying to figure out how to describe her cousin.

"Sometimes when bad things happen we cope with it differently. I mean he was young when all of this happened. It must have not been easy for him to deal with all of this especially since he looked up to both of you." Jen commented.

"I know but I just don't know what to do about him and I don't know if I can help him. I fear that he is too far gone."

"Rach, sometimes we can't do anything because you know as much as anyone that if they do not want to be helped then it won't do much to help them."

"I know that Jen but what would you do if he was your family member? What am I saying he is a part of our family." The group realized how much intertwined the members of the group had become and would be forever. The moment Cameron said I do, it bonded them. They smiled but then remembered about Tyler. ""I just do not know what to do. I'm worried and I'm scared about all of this." The group nodded.

"Now you see what I mean. I do not like that we know more than we should and we cannot do anything to stop it. What is worse is the fact that all of this uncertainty affects all of us and it is not just physically."

"What can we do?"

"Like I said we might not be able to help Tyler, Rach. He's in deep and really bad." Silverman reminded her. "I mean I just do not know." They continued to talk about Tyler and Stacy as they tried to figure out how to solve this problem.

Tyler Cummings was sleeping when the sound of the phone woke him up. He picked it up to see another message about how he was going to pay for his debt. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came out minutes later and paced in front of the bedroom. The sleazy motel that he was staying in was all that he could afford. He missed home and he missed how things used to be. He sat down and looked up to see his reflection from the mirror in the bathroom. He no longer recognized who the man in the mirror was. How did things get so out of control and how did it become this bad?

He recollected his childhood and his innocence but now it was gone. Both were gone soon after he witnessed what he saw. He was watching past his office when he saw what his father did. He had his hand under his cousin's shirt as he was trying to unclasp her bra. He saw him try to pull it off of her while his cousin tried to get away. He saw fear from her but did not know what to do. She tried to get away but he yanked her back trying to pull her back into the couch. His father saw him and then closed the door to his office. It was then he realized what his family was. It was then his innocence was ripped out of him and that his childhood evaporated. He knew what his father did to his cousin and he believed her but his loyalty to his family overruled it. He grew to hate her because of all the bad things that his family spoke about his poor cousin. She did not deserve it but he was stuck. He grew up too fast and his perspective on things changed. He still went to college but soon found he no longer had the same dreams as before. It was tarnished because of what he saw and what his family allowed him to think. It was tarnished because of all the lies they told him and it made his feelings and thoughts hazy. He wondered if he could ever truly escape his family. They had a toxic relationship but unfortunately the only reason that he stayed was because of his sister. She was young and innocent. He wanted to protect what he could not reclaim. It was the only thing he could do. It was the only right thing he could do because of his family.

The debt he inherited from his father. Somehow, his father became a dealer to keep afloat of their lifestyle. How their church members did not realize that before his sentencing was beyond him and how this twisted man became a leader of the church was also beyond him. He just wanted to be free and he wanted to take his sister, Elizabeth away. He looked down at his phone and saw a picture of his father beaten in prison because he failed to pay their debt. Because of his family, he had to quit school because of all the calls his sister made. He was worried and his grades declined because of it. What made him sick was that Liz told him what his father was trying to do. He was trying to do what he did to Cameron. It was why he grew angry. It was not that he was angry with his cousin but it was because he transferred all his anger to her because he could not with his family. He held his head with his hands and cried. He did not know what to do or how to get out of this situation. He wished he could turn back time to when he was a kid before everything was ripped out of him with one look and with one vision that he could not erase. No matter how much he drank or how many drugs he did; he could not forget. He could not erase what he saw. He once contemplated death and he even bought a gun to do it but he remembered his sister. He just could not leave her with those people he called family.

Another text message chimed to reveal that if he did not act quickly, his sister was next. He did not know what to do but he had to protect her at all costs. After everything, he realized that he just did not care about the rest of his family members. He just did not want his sister to be some whore because they could not pay. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He hoped that he could get help because he was tired of dealing with things that were not even his mess.

Tyler regretted what he did to Stacy, it was the only way to do what needed to be done, but now it was too much. He needed to figure out an out and fast. He just hoped that there might be some forgiveness and redemption after all of this. The call led him to a voicemail and soon after he got a text message to tell him where to meet. He quickly got dressed and left his motel room.

Stacy Warner sat on her living room sofa while sipping her red wine. She stared into the blank wall in front of her. She did not say a word as she continued to stare in the blank space. Every once and a while she would only stop to take a drink out of her wine. She thought for a while about how her life turned upside down and realized that it began years ago soon after she left Princeton the first time. She realized that her first mistake was leaving House the way she did. He hated her and did not even acknowledge her presence. They were not even friends. She thought that moving back to Princeton would help ease her pain but Stacy realized that it only increased it. She had no one here. Tyler was just using her for sex and so was she. He was also her dealer for a habit she no longer had any control over.

She realized then, just like her habit, her life was not in her control. She wondered if it would ever be. She wondered about Mark and knew he was part of the problem. She knew she loved him but she did not know if it was enough. She knew a part of her loved House but she wasn't sure why or how much. It did not look like she would ever find out as he was always tied to the hip with Doctor Allison Cameron or rather Dr. House now as he married her. The young doctor was someone she would never be and maybe that was the problem. She was lost and alone. It was obvious no one wanted her, not even Lisa Cuddy. Stacy once thought that Cuddy was her friend but she was not sure anymore. She had hoped she would come to have her on her corner but it was not the case. She was alone. She wondered if she should just leave and go back home but to what? She was estranged with her family and there was no future for her there. Would Mark want her back? Would her previous firm?

She knew she would need to do what they asked of her but she was not sure if she could do it. They found out about her addiction but they did not know why she lost control. Her personal life died when she lost her baby. She did not even get to tell her husband as he was never home. She faced all of it alone as she kept it all hidden but inside she was dying. She wanted her baby and she did not want it to die. She wanted it alive and she wanted it to grow but instead she lost it and she was alone. A part of her died when she lost her baby and she knew she would never get it back even if she wanted to. Stacy knew that she would have to tell Mark all of this but would he still want her? She feared that one day she would and he would leave her just like her baby did. She feared that he would be another person in her life estranged and she would be forever alone. It was why she left him before he could. She felt tears came down her eyes and down her cheeks as they continued to cascade down her face. They fell freely and uninhabited as her body shook uncontrollably. The wine left forgotten as she wrapped her arms around herself wanting nothing but to be where she was or to feel how she was feeling.

* * *

A/N: How did I do?


End file.
